¿Sólo Amigos?
by Cari Cazal
Summary: Sora y Tai comienzan una ardiente relación en 4 curso de la Universidad, sin embargo dicha relación se termina abruptamente, dejando a la pelirroja con un corazón más que destrozado. ¿Podrá ser capaz Tai de recoger los pedazos de ese corazón en un futuro o será demasiado tarde? Mientras tanto, Mimi y Yamato tratan de definir su muy tensa y extraña relación. TAIORA, MIMATO, TAKARI
1. ¿Qué me está pasando?

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

Se aproximó al banco a tomar sus cosas y a beber un poco de agua. Acababa de jugar un pequeño partido con sus amigos y había terminado agotadísimo. Escuchó como Kai, uno de sus amigos, proponía que se vieran unas horas más tarde para ir a beber algo y celebrar el buen inicio de semestre que habían tenido.

-Entonces, ¿vienes Yagami? O tendrás una cita de bienvenida con tu chica.

Tai sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza. Nunca entenderían, a pesar de que muchas veces les había insistido que ella era _sólo una amiga_, su mejor amiga, ellos y otras personas insistían en que esa relación era algo más que una amistad.

-No he quedado con nadie hoy. ¿A qué hora nos vemos y en dónde?

-En el departamento de Ishura, a las 9:00. –Contestó Ryo, un chico que estudiaba arquitectura y apenas se había integrado al equipo de futbol de la Universidad.

Tai asintió y se despidió de ellos. Quería darse un buen baño y comer algo, estaba muerto de hambre y cansadísimo. Para ser la primera semana de clases de 4° semestre de Negocios Internacionales, la carrera que él estaba estudiando, se le había hecho pesadísima.

-Hey Yagami. ¿Vas a ir a comer algo, cierto?

Tai asintió ante la pregunta que Ryo le había hecho.

-¿Te molesta si voy contigo?

-No, claro que no.

Se sentía agusto con aquel chico, era un buen defensa en el equipo y gracias a él habían mejorado muchísimo en los últimos partidos. Estaban hablando de cosas triviales cuando la vio. Una sonrisa imperceptible se asomó en su rostro, era inevitable no sonreír cuando la veía, o cuando estaba con ella. Levantó su mano como una señal de saludo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¡Qué tal, Sora!

-Hola Tai, Ryo. ¿Vienen a comer algo?

-Sí, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- Sora sonrío ante la pregunta de Ryo, ella lo conocía porque compartían algunas materias, al ser sus carreras relacionadas con el arte, ellos habían convivido un poco y ella se sentía cómoda con él, además era de las pocas personas que no la habían cuestionado acerca de su amistad con Tai o habían supuesto algo que no existía.

-Ahora no puedo, muchas gracias. Tengo una sesión de Arte en media hora y tengo que pasar por un material. No vi tu nombre anotado en la lista de asistentes, Ryo.

-De haber sabido que tú estarías en esa clase, me hubiera apuntado.

Sora iba a responder algo, cuando miró a Tai, se veía un poco extraño en ese momento.

-Mejor me voy, los dejo chicos. Diviértanse.

Tai se despidió de su amiga, se había sentido un poco extraño al ver ese pequeño coqueteo entre Ryo y ella. No sabía que Sora conocía tan bien a Ryo, y mucho menos que se sentía atraída por este. Eran mejores amigos, ¿por qué Sora no le había dicho nada de eso? Él y ella siempre habían tenido mucha confianza, ¿por qué él no sabía que ellos eran tan amigos? Sentía una ligera molestia ante esa falta de confianza de parte de la chica. Sintió como alguien tocaba levente su hombro y miró a Ryo, que lo estaba observando. –Lo lamento Ryo, ¿decías algo?

-Decía que si querías que pasáramos a comer aquí o prefieres que comamos en la cafetería de la Universidad.

-Aquí está bien.

Pasaron al lugar y pidió tres sándwich, de repente se le había quitado el hambre. Además le costaba poner atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Ryo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tai?

Tai asintió. -¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Has estado distraído desde qué entramos al restaurante.

Tai frunció un poco el ceño, tenía _esa_ pregunta atorada en la garganta y _esa_ misma pregunta estaba acechándolo desde que habían entrado al lugar. Tomó un poco de aire, para hacerle la pregunta a Ryo. –No sabía que tú y Sora eran _tan _amigos. –Bien, esa no era una pregunta precisamente, pero es que seguía sintiendo esa molestia de haberlos visto coqueteando enfrente de él. Y él quería saber que era lo que pasaba entre ellos, si Ryo quería algo con Sora, él quería saberlo, porque tenía que cuidar a Sora, ella era su mejor amiga y su deber era protegerla.

Ryo se extrañó ante ese comentario, -Perdona, pensaba que tú y ella solo eran amigos. No pensé que estabas interesado en ella.

Tai tosió un par de veces, estaba tomando un poco de soda para refrescar su garganta, y ante ese comentario el agua se le fue hacia otro lado. – ¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy interesado en ella, es mi mejor amiga. Eso es todo, ¿por qué preguntas eso? Yo sólo te lo decía, porque sí ella te interesa, es mejor que tengas cuidado, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

-No lo haré, Tai. Escucha, ella me gusta, me gusta mucho. Y la verdad es que quería venir contigo, porqué sé cuánto la proteges y bueno, eres mi amigo. Quiero empezar algo con Sora, pero no lo haré si tú estás interesado en ella.

Sintió como un gran hoyo de aire se formaba en su estómago. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo _eso_? Se imaginó por un momento a Sora y a Ryo _juntos, _y sintió que ese hoyo se hacía fuego y quemaba sus entrañas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-No, claro que no estoy interesado en ella. No tenías que acércate a mí para preguntarme eso, esa es una decisión de ella. Pero te agradezco la consideración.

Sonrío un poco para que su discurso fuera creíble, no sabía porque él no se sentía que esa respuesta era totalmente sincera. Vio como Ryo le sonreía aliviado y su semblante se volvía a uno más animado, siguieron comiendo y charlando de algunas cosas de futbol y la copa que se celebraría en unos meses. Tai se despidió de él y se dirigió a su departamento. No se sentía bien. Esa sensación de malestar seguía ahí. _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_


	2. De Príncipes Azules

Digimon no me pertenece, la historia sí.

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

Estaba emocionada, estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida: La Universidad. Y es que era en ese preciso momento en que toda su vida iba a cambiar, esta segurísima de eso. Le había costado mucho trabajo haber sido aceptada en la Universidad de Tokio, pero gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos (de Izzy, concretamente), pudo aprobar el examen y ser aceptada en Gastronomía. Además de que pudo convencer a sus papás de que la dejarán rentar un pequeño departamento con su mejor amiga, Sora; alegando que los armarios de los cuartos para universitarios que la escuela ofrecía un espacio sumamente pequeño, y eso era verdad, no se explicaba como pretendían que ella, Mimi Tachikawa pudiera vivir en un espacio tan disminuido como ese… por eso, no dudo en insistirles a sus papás que le dejaran rentar ese espacio más privado para ella y Sora.

Todo era perfecto, en dos semanas entraría oficialmente a la Universidad. Había decido irse dos semanas antes a Tokio, con el fin de arreglar todo en el nuevo departamento, ya que Sora había entrado desde hace tres semanas y según ella no tenía tiempo para esos preparativos. Pero eso no sería ningún problema para ella, dejaría a Sora sorprendida cuando viera que bonito había quedado el lugar. Dio unas instrucciones a los señores que habían llevado todas las pertenencias de Mimi a su nueva habitación y le mandó un mensaje a su amiga, tenía que avisarle que estaba en Tokio.

* * *

Llegó al apartamento sumamente cansado, el ensayo de la banda que había tenido lo había dejado exhausto, no sabía cómo era posible que sus fans supiesen cada cosa que ellos iban a hacer, parecía que los espiaban. Se le erizaron los vellos de la piel de tan solo imaginarlo, negó con la cabeza, eso no era posible.

Se dirigió a la cocina buscando algo que cenar y al echarle un vistazo, maldijo por lo bajo y cerró la puerta. Otra vez Taichi se había devorado toda la comida, estaba seguro que si su amigo dejaba de hacer tanto ejercicio, engordaría. Ya lo molestaría con eso en cuanto lo viera. Decidió ir a su habitación a descansar un poco y ya después pediría una pizza, pensó en invitar a algunos de sus amigos a cenar con él pero desechó esa idea de inmediato, estaba muy cansado como para ver a alguien y más si tenía que soportar la compañía de _ella._ ¿Por qué de todas las Universidades que hay tuvo que elegir esa?, ya le agradecería a Izzy el enorme favor que le había hecho en arruinar su vida al decidir ayudarla.

No sabía porque no podía soportarla, no eso era mentira, ¡claro que sabía el por qué!, si era caprichosa, superficial, inmadura y muy ruidosa. No la soportaba y ahora tendría que verla más seguido porque compartiría el departamento con Sora. Ojalá no hubiera quedado en esa universidad. Recordaba perfectamente como era en el Digimundo y se molestó de nuevo, ¿cómo planeaba sobrevivir a la Universidad si le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse al Digimundo? Estaba empezando a enfurecerse, tenía que alejarla de sus pensamientos. La trataría igual que como la había tratado siempre: con indiferencia.

Miró el reloj que llevaba y se sorprendió de la hora, llevaba más de una hora _pensando en ella._

No la soportaba, hasta el tiempo le quitaba. Escuchó como el sonido de un portazo y se levantó de su cama: Taichi había llegado y no de muy buen humor. Caminó hacia la pequeña cocina que compartían esperando averiguar qué era lo que le molestaba tanto al castaño.

-¿Ocurre algo o solo vienes decido hoy a hacer una fiesta dando portazos en todo el departamento?

Escuchó como Tai gruñía ante su pregunta y tomó asiento esperando a que el castaño le respondiera o le diera indicios de porqué venía de tal humor. Pero parecía que para Tai, Yamato era invisible.

-¡Hey! Taichi ¿qué ocurre?

Se sorprendió al ver como su amigo lo mataba con su mirada, aunque no demostró esa sorpresa. Algo muy malo tuvo que haberle ocurrido para que se pusiera así.

-Mejor te dejo solo. Iré a cenar algo, no rompas nada.- Y se fue dejándolo solo. Era mejor así, y aunque Tai había madurado muchísimo había aprendido que cuando él estaba de ese genio, lo mejor era dejarlo solo. Y él eso iba a hacer; ya se enteraría de lo que ocurría.

* * *

Lo mejor de esa Universidad era que, aparte de ser pública, tenían un montón de establecimientos de comida. Se dirigió a su restaurante de pizza favorito, a veces el dueño de ahí dejaba que su banda tocará algo, escuchó el sonido de una trompeta, hoy era noche de Jazz.

Después de pedir su pizza con peperoni y champiñones, se dirigió a la barra a esperar su pedido y a escuchar la suave música que "Yerbabuena" estaba desarrollando, dirigió su vista hacia la cantante de dicho grupo: era bonita. La conocía porque tenían algunas clases en común, ella era estudiante de derecho, pero todas las materias optativas las dedicaba a la música. Yuriko, le agradaba, era una chica sencilla, callada, inteligente, tenía el cabello negro muy lacio y unos ojos azules grisáceos que provocaran que muchos de los chicos de Derecho quisieran salir con ella, hasta el mismo Yamato había estado tentado de invitarla a tomar algo, hasta que ella misma le dijo que estaba interesada en gente que no fuera demasiado "rubia".

Levantó la mano con la intención de saludar a su amiga, cuando escuchó una dulce voz a su espalda.

-¿Es tu novia? Es muy linda.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda su columna vertebral. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Se supone que entraría en la segunda semana de Agosto. Respiró profundamente antes de contestarle, no quería ser grosero con ella.

-No, es una amiga.

-Ah, ya veo.- Ella ya sabía que a Yamato no le agradaba, pero eso no le impidió ir a saludarlo. Además tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, era grosero haberlo visto y no ir a saludarlo, por eso se acercó hasta él. Quería saludarlo, pero en cuanto vio como la mirada de Yamato estaba en la chica que cantaba, esa pregunta había salido de su boca sin más. –Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Mi pedido ya está y quiero darle una sorpresa a Sora en cuanto llegue.

-¿Sora no ha llegado? ¿A esta hora?

-Oh, lo que pasa es que ella está en una clase que tenían que desarrollar un proyecto en 24 horas para probar que tenían el talento necesario. Al menos eso me dijo Sora por medio de un mensaje.

-Ya veo. Pensé que había salido con algún chico o algo.- Eso explicaría el mal humor de Tai, tal vez si Sora saliera con otro chico, Tai se daría cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja no eran meramente amistosos.

-No que yo sepa. Aunque sería muy bueno que así fuera. ¿Te imaginas cuando todos tengamos pareja? –Mimi se había emocionado con el cambio del tema, se imaginó con su príncipe azul. Su plan de nueva chica Universitaria era encontrar al amor de su vida. Sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente, Yamato no era la clase de chico con él que quisiera tener esa charla tan personal, además de que estaba segura que él no estaba interesado en ningún asunto referente a ella.- En fin, será mejor que me vaya. Que tengas muy linda noche Yama.

Yamato se sorprendió ante esa última frase. Muy pocos, muy poca gente le llamaba así. Observó cómo Mimi se dirigía a la salida con una enorme caja de pizza y una bolsa de lo que supuso serían sodas. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y sería un poco peligroso dejarla ir sola. Sintió como el aparato que le habían dado al pedir la pizza vibraba: su pedido estaba listo.

-¡Mimi, espera!- Vio como Mimi se detenía en la puerta, esperándolo con un gesto de sorpresa. Se dirigió al mostrador y cogió la pizza, y el refresco. –Te acompaño a tu casa, no dejaré que vayas sola a esta hora.

Sintió como una calidez le recorría todo el cuerpo con esas simples palabras, -Vaya era un caballero- pensó. Sonrió y asintió, iba a ser un trayecto largo a casa.


	3. Del Odio Al Amor

Digimon no me pertenece, la historia sí.

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 3. **

* * *

Llevaba esperándola media hora, suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación. Desde que supo que Mimi había entrado a la misma Universidad que ella, se había emocionado muchísimo. SU emoción creció cuando Mimi le propuso que rentaran un departamento pequeño para ellas, Sora no dudó ni un segundo en que sería una grandiosa idea. Viviría con su mejor amiga y tendría más privacidad. En los dos años que llevaba estudiando diseño de modas, estuvo viviendo en las habitaciones que la Universidad les ofrecía a los estudiantes, y aunque era cómodo, siempre extrañaba un poco de esa intimidad que sólo uno puede tener en su propio espacio personal.

Así que cuando Mimi le dijo la noticia de que había aprobado, habían ido a ver diversos departamentos cercanos a la Universidad y que estuvieran dentro de su presupuesto para cambiarse cuanto antes. Ella ya llevaba dos semanas alojada en el nuevo departamento, que aunque era pequeño, contaba con una habitación para cada una y tenían una cocina amplia en la que pusieron una pequeña mesa con 4 sillas. Las dos habitaciones contaban con baños propios, y además contaban con una pequeña sala y una hermosa vista a un pequeño lago artificial. Claro que el departamento necesitaba unos arreglos, pero Sora y Mimi no dudaron en aceptar el contrato de dicho departamento.

Cuando llegó al departamento, esperando encontrarse a Mimi, le sorprendió mucho lo que veía. Parecía que un tornado se había asomado por ese lugar, había cajas en el espacio que era la sala y más cajas en los pasillos. Suspiró y decidió esperar a Mimi, cuando escuchó la tonada de su teléfono móvil.

* * *

Había decidido no salir esa noche. El extraño agujero que sentía en el estómago y que se extendía hasta su pecho, le estaba haciendo difícil la tarea de respirar. _¿Por qué te pones así?, _le preguntó una voz interna; _no es la primera vez que ella sale con otros chicos, no es la primera vez que la escuchas coquetear con alguien y por supuesto no es la primera vez que te sientes de ese modo, ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?. _Claro que no podía olvidarlo, la primera vez que se sintió así fue cuando vio como un Tony, un compañero de la secundaria, la invitaba a salir en San Valentín. Él pensó que esa sensación se debía a que ese chico no le caía nada bien y que ese día era una tontería, cuando quieres a alguien se lo puedes decir cuando sea, no solamente en San Valentín, punto. Y lo peor fue que Sora había aceptado ir con él. Comenzó a sentir una incomodidad al recordar eso. Tenía que despejarse y tenía a la persona adecuada con la cuál hacerlo.

Escuchó el timbre sonar y pensó que era su salvación. Desde que Mimi y Yamato habían entrado a su departamento, una leve tensión se apodero del ambiente. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, y ella ya se estaba cansando de tener que hacerla de embajadora para sacar a la luz un poco de conversación, pero lo único que sacaba de ellos eran apenas monosílabos. ¿Qué rayos les sucedía? Por eso en cuanto escuchó el timbre se apresuró a salir de ese lugar, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y abrazó a su amigo.

-Tai, ¡Qué bueno que has llegado!

En cuanto sintió los brazos de su amiga rodearlo, una sensación de paz lo llenó. El malestar que había sentido desde que la había visto en la tarde charlando con Ryo, apenas lo sentía. La rodeó rápidamente con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia él. Respiro de su perfume natural sin que ella se diera cuenta y se relajó. Cuando se separaron notó que ella tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

-N-no, n-nada. Sora había sentido como Tai la estrechaba más a su cuerpo y como su nariz se posaba en su cuello, en cuanto sintió esa leve caricia su corazón había empezado a latir desenfrenadamente. -Lo que pasa es que Yamato y Mimi están aquí, pero no sé qué ha pasado entre esos dos que desde que llegaron el ambiente está más tenso que en un funeral.

-Vaya ¿Mimi ya está aquí?, eso es increíle. ¿Sabes que es lo que _eso_ significa?

-No, no sé qué es lo que significa. Lo que sé, es que no has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te acabo de decir.

-Pero claro que te he escuchado. Mimi y Yamato no se hablan y te sientes terrible por eso, estás aliviada, porque yo: Taichi, tú salvador, ha venido a alegrarte la noche.

Sora sonrió ante las palabras de Tai. -¿Y se puede saber cómo vas a alegrarme la noche?

-Yo no lo haré. Ellos lo harán.

-¿Y cómo va a pasar eso exactamente? –Sintió el brazo de Tai rodear su cintura y como sus labios se posaban muy cerca de su oído.

_-Del odio al amor, siempre hay sólo un paso._

__Y tal vez esa noche Sora no lo admitiría, pero ella hubiera querido odiar al castaño, para estar tal vez a un paso de tener su amor.


	4. ¿A qué saben tus labios?

Digimon no me pertenece, la historia sí.

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

No lo entendía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Ella nunca le había pedido que la acompañara ni le había insinuado algo al respecto. Llevaban 10 minutos caminando en silencio, y ante cualquier pregunta que ella le hacía a él, este simplemente contestaba con un sí o no. Ella no le había hecho nada, absolutamente nada.

-No sé porque vienes conmigo si te vas a portar tan grosero. –Soltó de repente. No podía aguantar más esa situación, y ella que hasta había pensado que él era un caballero. Pfff, estaba muy equivocada.

-Porque es peligroso andar por ahí caminando sola, cualquier persona _inteligente_ lo sabe.- Contestó Yamato de mala gana. Es que acaso no podían caminar en silencio, ¿tenía que estar preguntándole tantas cosas?

-¿Estás insinuando que no soy inteligente?

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Lo insinuaste. Además, quiero que sepas que ya estoy grandecita como para cuidarme sola. -¿Quién se creía que era él? ¿Podía ser más arrogante y pedante? Pero ella no iba a permitir que la trataran así.

-Bien. –Dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, no sabía porque había tomado esa decisión tan apresurada, mejor se hubiera ido sola, porque ella ya era "lo bastante grandecita" para cuidarse sola. Bufó por dentro, era insoportable. Todo en ella era insoportable. Giró la cabeza un solo instante y se percató que en la esquina había unos chicos que la miraban. Frunció el ceño, no la veían de un modo amigable. Lo correcto sería dejarla sola, ella mismo se lo había pedido. Escuchó como un chico chifló y profería una serie de palabras incompresibles hacia Mimi. Perfecto, los chicos estaban ebrios. Ahora no podría irse, tenía que llevarla hasta con Sora y asegurarse que llegara bien. Se dio otra vez la media vuelta y la alcanzó en poco tiempo.

Se fijó en la cara de sorpresa de la chica al verlo de nuevo junto a ella. –Te dije que podía cuidarme sola. Cualquier persona _inteligente _habría entendido tan sencillas palabras.

-Quiero ver a Sora. No estoy acompañándote a ti. Deja de creer que eres el centro del Universo para todos ¿quieres?- Bien, ese comentario no debió de haberlo hecho, pero no iba a decirle que la acompañaba porque estaba preocupado por ella. Mejor era mentirle.

-Oh, discúlpame, pero la única persona que cree que la Tierra gira entorno a él, eres tú. Así que ahórrate tu comentario y camina callado.

-Bien. –Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Nadie le había hablado con esa insolencia, y aparte le había pedido que se callara. ¿Podría ser más insoportable?

* * *

Habían llegado al departamento en completo silencio. Sora había tratado de sacarles algunas palabras pero no había podido sacarlos de esa zona de tensión que se había colocado sobre ellos. Aún se preguntaba que hacia ahí, ¿Por qué no se había marchado?, porque quieres fastidiarla, le contestó una voz interna. Escuchó como sonaba el timbre y observó cómo Sora corría para atender a la persona que había llegado, después de unos minutos vio como Tai aparecía en lo que al parecer era la sala y se sentaba en una de las cajas. Al parecer el mal humor se le había esfumado.

Escuchó como Tai le preguntaba unas cosas a Mimi y como ésta poco a poco se iba soltando un poco más en la conversación. ¿Podría ser que a _ella_ le gustara Tai?

Sintió a Sora sentarse a su lado y como ella le tomaba suavemente la mano. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu proyecto?

-Bien. ¿Cómo sabes del proyecto?

-Mimi me lo ha comentado.

-Así que han hablado, dime ¿decidieron dejarse de hablar cuando los dos entraron al departamento?

Yamato soltó suavemente la mano que Sora le había tomado. –Ella y yo no somos muy buenos amigos, eso lo sabes.

-Lo sé, sólo que no entiendo porque.

* * *

Tai observo como Sora y Yamato hablaban un poco. Perfecto, una vez haciendo que Yama hablara su plan sería más fácil de desarrollarse. Sonrío maliciosamente por dentro.

-Muero de hambre, ¿no habían traido unas pizzas?

-Sí, están en la barra. –Contestó Mimi. –Puedes comer si quieres, a mí ya se me quitó el hambre.

Yamato escuchó ese último comentario y se molestó mucho más. ¿Por qué se portaba como si él fuera la peor persona del Universo? -Yo sí tengo hambre. ¿Dónde guardan los platos, Sora?

Mimi lo miró enfurecida, estaba segura: él no podía ser más arrogante.

-¿Sabes? Yo también tengo mucha hambre. –Contestó Mimi.

Tai miró la escena divertido, sólo tenía que motivarlos un poquito más y haría que esos dos dieran _ese pequeño paso_ que les hacía falta para que se llevaran bien.

-Muy bien, todos tenemos hambre. ¿Qué les parece si mientras comemos, jugamos algo? Ya saben, para relajarnos.

* * *

Llevaban más de dos horas jugando cartas y tomando. Vio como Tai se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina y como Sora se levantaba tras él con una sonrisa en la cara. No había duda: estaban ebrios.

Se preguntó si sería bueno dejarlos _solos, _en esa condición. Era evidente la química que había entre ellos, además de la gran atracción física (por no decir sexual) que los unía, todos lo notaban.

-¿Crees que debamos dejarlos solos? Están ebrios, pueden hacer algo de lo que después se arrepientan.

Yamato la miró y negó con la cabeza. Estaba un poco mareado, había tomado de más y lo mejor era salir de ahí. Tenía mucho calor y sus ojos estaban fijándose en cierta anatomía de _cierta castaña_ que él no quería ver. Sus dedos hormiguearon al ver sus piernas blancas, se preguntó qué tan suaves serían. Desechó rápidamente ese pensamiento, él no soportaba a Mimi; punto. Que fuera atractiva o no, no iba a quitar el hecho de que era insoportable.

-Déjalos, ya sabrán lo que hacen o dejan de hacer.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y una risa involuntaria salió de sus labios, vio como Yamato la observaba confundido. –Uhmm, tienes un poco de espuma aquí. –Dirigió su dedo a la comisura izquierda de la boca de Yamato y le dio un suave toque.

Observó como Yamato se limpiaba la espuma de la cerveza con el antebrazo y como enrojecía un poco. Aprovechó que él tenía su vista fija en su cerveza, para observarlo. Era guapo, muy guapo. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan atractiva? Tenía esos ojos de un azul profundo e intenso, esa sonrisa que quitaba el aliento, era delgado pero se podía ver como sus músculos estaban marcados levemente. Era muy atractivo, se preguntó a qué sabrían sus labios y ante ese pensamiento se sonrojó. ¿Por qué rayos pensaba eso? De seguro ella también estaba ebria, porque estando sobria, ese pensamiento nunca hubiera cruzado por su mente.

Vale que sí, estuvo levemente interesada en él hace algunos años, pero al ver que él era indiferente con ella, decidió que él era algo como su amor platónico de niña y lo olvidó. No había tenido muchos novios, porque ella era una chica exigente. Quería a su príncipe azul, y después de tantos sapos con los que había estado, ella estaba segura que pronto encontraría a su príncipe. Miró nuevamente a Yamato y enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta que él _la estaba mirando. _Yamato estaba mirando a Mimi.

* * *

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que del odio al amor sólo había un paso. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Soy todo un casamentero!

Sora no pudo evitar reír ante lo que su amigo decía, -¿Querías ponerlos ebrios para que comenzaran a hablar?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, Sora. ¿Cómo crees que yo haría algo así? Hice que bebiéramos, porque era la única forma de que ellos rompieran el hielo. Y ha funcionado, no han dejado de mirarse desde que nos fuimos.

Sora asomó un poco la cabeza y comprobó que lo que Tai decía era verdad, tal vez eso era lo que ellos necesitaban, romper el hielo, comenzar a conocerse y ya después lo que pasara entre ellos sería porqué ellos así lo habían decidido.

-Solo espero que puedan hacer eso más a menudo sin el alcohol de por medio. –Susurró Sora.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Te gusta Ryo?

Esa pregunta la había dejado muy sorprendida. Tai y ella, a pesar de ser muy amigos, no hablaban mucho de su vida personal amorosa. Ella prefería no preguntarle nada de esos asuntos a Tai, porque para ella todas las chicas que andaban con él eran unas tontas y la enfurecía verlas como si fueran unas garrapatas a Tai. Así que, para ahorrarse futuras molestias, había decidido no preguntar nada de ese asunto a Tai, y parecía que el acuerdo era mutuo, puesto que él nunca le había preguntado una cosa como esa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Tai comenzó a molestarse de nuevo, esa incomodidad que había sentido antes de ir a casa de Sora se había apoderado de él de nuevo. Cuando vio como Sora se había acercado para hablar con Yamato, no pudo evitar fijarse que ella había tomado su mano. Y ese gesto, lo había molestado un poco.

-Porque hoy fui testigo de cómo tú y él coqueteaban enfrente de mí sin ningún reparo.

-No estábamos coqueteando. Estábamos conversando.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Te gusta Ryo?

Sora comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa, miró a Tai a los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo intenso que era su mirar. _¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?_

-Un poco, sí.

-¿Saldrías con él? ¿Serías su novia?- Le dolía el pecho y le estaba costando respirar, a Sora le gustaba Ryo. _¿Por qué esta vez le afectaba tanto que a ella le interesaran otras personas?_

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando todo eso? ¿Él te ha dicho algo?

-Sí.

Era por eso, Tai estaba preocupado por ella, sintió una leve decepción. Era una tonta, por un leve momento había pensado que Tai podría estar interesado en ella. Claro que él nunca se fijaría en ella, eran mejores amigos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como un vaso se rompía y al asomarse a la sala para ver qué había sucedido, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver _eso._

* * *

Al sentir su mirada clavada en la de él, le fue inevitable acercase un poco a ella. Le fue inevitable tomar su rostro con sus manos y acariciarlo un poco. Fue inevitable posar sus labios en su cuello y depositar un pequeño beso en aquella piel. Fue inevitable percatarse de qué su piel era tan suave. Fue inevitable dirigir sus labios a los labios de ella y presionarlos suavemente. Fue inevitable mover sus labios sobre los de ella, así como también rozar con su lengua el labio inferior de ella, pidiéndole permiso para poder hacer el beso más profundo. Escuchó como algo se rompía y alejó ese sonido molesto, porque para él era inevitable no temblar ante las leves caricias que ella le hacía en su cabello ante el beso que se estaban dando.

* * *

Tenía que haberlo frenado, tenía que haberlo detenido, pero en cuanto sintió la calidez de sus labios en contra de su cuello, supo que estaba perdida. Quería más de eso, suspiró cuando él la besó en los labios, y gimió en su boca cuando el hacía el beso más profundo. No pudo evitar que el vaso que traía en las manos resbalara para poder estar más cerca de él y poder disfrutar más de ese placer. Sus labios sabían a algo más que cerveza, sus labios sabían a una pasión que nunca había experimentado. Al diablo que hubieran estado discutiendo antes, o que no se llevaran bien. Porque al parecer, aunque ellos no se llevaran muy bien, sus labios habían encontrado un lenguaje en el que eran más que compatibles.

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Es lo primero que publico aquí y la verdad es que escribir sobre Yamato y Mimi es más fácil que escribir de Tai y Sora.**

**Agradezco mucho sus sugerencias y su tiempo.**

**Atte Cari Cazal**


	5. Un clavo saca a otro clavo

Digimon no me pertenece, la historia sí.

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 5. Un Clavo Saca A Otro Clavo, Eventualmente.**

* * *

Era un estúpido, se había dejado llevar por el alcohol y por un impulso. Estúpido. Mil veces estúpido. Eso no era él, no. Él era prudencia, pensar antes de actuar, serenidad; no _eso. _Lo impulsivo era de Taichi o de _ella, _no de él.

Suerte que para después de la gran estupidez que había cometido, un rayo de luz acudió a su mente y supo como actuar. Y suerte que ella, por primera vez en su vida, había actuado con prudencia. Esa noche habían acordado para no decir nada a nadie, ese era su secreto. Actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, y actuarían igual después.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, y se reprendió de nuevo. Era un estúpido. ¿Por qué mejor no había besado a la pared?, eso era mejor. Cualquier cosa era mejor que sentir _eso._

-¡No!, tú no sientes nada Yamato. –murmuró. –Y menos por _ella._

Recordó como después del beso, Taichi había aparecido a la sala con una mirada extraña, otra vez se había puesto raro. Tal vez, lo que tenía que ver con él, era Sora. Siempre ella tenía algo que ver con los cambios de humor de Tai, aunque ni el mismo Taichi lo supiera, o Sora. Recordó de nuevo, como inmediatamente se había parado y había dicho que quería irse, que estaba cansado, que estaba harto, y como salía de ahí hecho una furia.

Habían pasado días después de _eso, _y agradecía no habérsela encontrado después. ¡Por fin algo de justicia! Él no era una persona cursi, no iba persiguiendo el amor en cada esquina, no se preguntaba nada de eso e incluso de mostraba desinteresado al respecto. Si había salido con algunas chicas, si las había besado, incluso había tenido relaciones, pero nunca había sentido nada que lo hiciera estremecerse. ¿Por qué precisamente con ese simple beso él había sentido algo?, no tenía sentido. Era el alcohol, eso lo había hecho sentir. Punto.

* * *

Acababa de salir de clases y escuchaba como una chica que iba a su lado iba parloteando acerca de quién sabe qué emocionada, tendría que haberse alejado de ella en cuanto salió de la clase, pero ella era tan insistente. Metió las manos a su pantalón y siguió caminando, ya se desharía de ella y acababa de ver quién lo ayudaría con eso.

-¡Sora!- gritó. La había visto salir de un aula con los brazos llenos de bolsas. Frunció el ceño en cuanto vio que _alguien, _estaba detrás de ella, cargando una maqueta enorme. Era Ryo. Ignoró el gran hoyo que se empezaba a formar en su interior y se dirigió a su amiga, vio de reojo como Natsuki guardaba silencio y lo seguía.

Sora volteó sonriendo después de escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo llamándola, no se veían desde que Yamato y él habían estado en su departamento. Se dio cuenta que una chica venía tras él, conocía a esa chica: Natsuki. Era de las chicas más bonitas de la universidad, todos morían por ella. _Al parecer Tai ya había caído es las redes de ella_- pensó un poco desanimada.

-Tai, hola. ¿Cómo has estado? –trató que el tono de su voz fuera normal.

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que te ayude a cargar eso? –hizo un amago de coger las bolsas de las manos de Sora cuando una mano lo frenó.

-Creo que ella puede sola. Además, parece que está muy bien acompañada.- dirigió su vista a Ryo.

Tai se puso incómodo, pensó que cuando él se acercara a Sora, él iba a irse. ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí con ella? _No pretendes que cuando llegues, toda la gente de alrededor se esfume para que tú y ella puedan estar solos, ¿verdad?_; no, él no quería eso._ Mentiroso, quieres que él se vaya, ¿por qué?, _tardó unos segundos en responderse a sí mismo: porque a ella le gusta él.

-Cierto, no me había dado cuenta. Natsuki y yo íbamos a ir a comer algo, ¿por qué no nos acompañan? –soltó de repente. Eso era mentira, pero estaba enojado, y no sabía porque. ¿Qué le importaba a él que a Sora le gustara Ryo? Ella podía hacer lo quisiera con su vida, él simplemente iba a cuidarla.

Sora sintió como si alguien le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Qué le importaba que Tai saliera con Natsuki? Él podía salir con quién él quisiera. Y si decía elegir a _esa_, bien. No tenía por qué importarle. Él siempre había salido con chicas, muchas; y eso no era ningún impedimento para que ellos siguieran siendo mejores amigos._ Claro, porque eso es lo único que quieres de él, ¿cierto?, una bonita y pura amistad. _

-Uhmm yo voy si Sora va, no quiero arruinar su cita. –Ryo se fijó como el semblante de Sora decaía por la presencia de Tai y esa chica. Sonrió internamente, se había tenido que inscribir a un estúpido torneo de futbol para ganarse la confianza de Yagami, había tenido que fingir una amistad con él para poder acercarse más a Sora y haría lo que fuese necesario para que ella se quedara con él.

-Claro que voy. –respondió rápidamente Sora. –De hecho, Ryo y yo también íbamos a ir a comer. Pero no creo que él se moleste porque nuestra _cita se aplazca unos días. –_dijo esas últimas palabras recalcándolas para que Tai las escuchara bien.

-Parece que va a ser muy divertido comer los 4 juntos. –sonrió Natsuki y se apegó más al cuerpo de Taichi. Era su oportunidad perfecta de conquistarlo, sabía que a él le interesaba Sora, pero eso iba a cambiar, a partir de hoy, ella se le metería tanto que iría desplazando a Takenouchi de la vida de Tai, hasta que sólo existiera ella.

* * *

Acaba de salir de la oficina de su instructor profesional, acababan de acordar como sería su horario y que materias metería en su primer semestre. Iba caminando distraída cuando escuchó el sonido de algo. Fijó mejor su vista y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

-¡Izzy! ¡Qué haces ahí en el suelo!

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a levantar las cosas que se le habían caído.

-Verás, iba caminando, cuando de repente _alguien, _chocó contra mí. –Respondió Izzy un poco anonadado de que Mimi no se diera cuenta que ella lo había tumbado. -¿Sabes? Sí esa es tu forma de agradecerme por haber entrado, me temo que mejor prefiero tu ingratitud.

Mimi lo miró levemente sonrojada, y murmuró un perdóname, iba distraída, sin que Izzy la escuchara.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primer día?. –preguntó Izzy, tratando de despejar la mente de su amiga.

-Oh, muy bien. De hecho, me iré a casa a descansar un poco. Mañana es mi primer día de clases oficial. –Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -¿y a ti, qué tal te ha ido? ¿Ya le has hecho saber a medio mundo que eres un genio informático?

Izzy se sonrojó muchisísimo ante lo último que dijo Mimi, por lo que ella amplió su sonrisa. ¡Era tan fácil avergonzarlo! –Oh, vamos Izzy, es verdad lo de genio. Además, estoy segura que ya hay más de una chica por ahí pegándote el ojo. –había dicho eso último con el único propósito de avergonzar a su amigo. ¿Cuántas tonalidades de rojo podían adquirir su rostro?, pensó.

-B-bien, me ha ido bien. Y no creo eso último que dijiste, pero gracias por el halago.

-¿A dónde ibas con tantas cosas?- cambió de tema. No le gustaba la falta de confianza que tenía Izzy con él mismo.

-Con Taichi, su portátil se descompuso y quedé de ir a ayudarlo. De seguro le dio algún golpe, ya sabes que es muy descuidado, y pues ahora no prende.

-Oh, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?, mi portátil está demasiado lento y quiero que esté más que perfecto mañana. Así arreglas los dos en un mismo lugar y no tienes que ir de un lugar a otro.

-Claro, vamos. Estoy pensando en empezar a cobrarles por cada vez que descomponen sus cosas, tú y Taichi me harían muy rico. –sintió un leve golpe de Mimi ante la última frase y sonrió, él también sabía cómo molestarla.

* * *

Era estúpida. Y él más. ¿Cómo podía gustarle ella? Desde que habían salido de la Universidad y habían llegado a aquel lugar, ella no se había separado de él, le susarraba cosas muy cerca de su oído, y él muy estúpido se sonrojaba y tomaba su mano. No debió de haber aceptado la invitación, Ryo y ella habían quedado en comer juntos para aclarar algunas cosas del proyecto que estaban planeando juntos. Escuchó la risa de Ryo ante algo de Natsuki decía, perfecto. Sintió un leve apretón en sus manos y se sobresaltó, Ryo la miraba y vio como sus labios se movían. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento y concentrándose en las palabras de Ryo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Quieres marcharte?

-No, estoy estupendamente. Me encanta este lugar y la compañía. –Todas esas palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca y no pudo controlar el veneno que salía de ellas.

-Si no querías venir, no hubieras aceptado. ¿Lo hiciste por él?

Sora se sonrojó, y notó que ni Taichi ni Natsuki estaban con ellos.

-Se fueron a la barra, ella no se le despega.

-No sé porque acepté. Soy una estúpida.

-No, no lo eres. Eres increíble, no deberías de estar así por nadie.

Ryo no había separado sus manos de las de ella, y no pudo evitar entrelazar sus dedos contra los de él. Ryo siempre había sido muy dulce con ella, siempre le decía cosas bonitas, la hacía sentir especial. Y era guapo, sus ojos verdes eran cálidos y misteriosos, era alto y atlético, su cabello castaño era más claro que el de Taichi. No podía negarlo, se sentía atraída por él. Trató de sonreír, Ryo no tenía que soportar su mal humor por culpa de Taichi. _Pero él no te ha hecho nada, _una voz la reprendió.

-Gracias, en serio. Creo que nunca te he agradecido lo amable que eres conmigo. Sin ti no hubiera podido soportar esto.

-¿Él te gusta? –notó como el semblante de Sora cambiaba por uno nervioso, soltó su mano y un sonrojo inundó todo su rostro. –No tienes que responder si no quieres. –Perfecto, eso sería más difícil de lo que él creía, si a ella le interesaba Yagami, conquistarla sería más difícil. _Pero eso siempre lo supiste y por eso la elegiste a ella, porque te gustan los retos. _–No he sido del todo sincero contigo, Sora.

Sora lo miró, y notó a lo lejos como Tai hablaba con Natsuki, estaba molesto. Ella lo conocía y lo notó enseguida, estaba tenso. Notó como Natsuki posaba una mano en su pecho y como le susurraba unas cosas muy cerca de su oído. Parecía que iban a besarse. Empezaba a sentir que el aire que había era insuficiente, y que el poco que había le quemaba los pulmones. Dirigió su vista a la de Ryo, se notaba preocupado. Tenía que enfocarse a él, a sus ojos verdes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me gustas mucho. Sé que sientes algo por Taichi, pero sé que estas confundida. Déjame ayudarte. Quiero ser todo para ti Sora. Te conozco desde hace 8 meses, y no hay un día en que no desee besarte. –Se había acercado mucho a Sora, sus palabras eran susurros. Si lograba que Taichi viera esa escena, con lo impulsivo e idiota que era malinterpretaría las cosas y se alejaría de ella.

Sora sentía que su corazón latía rápido. Pocas veces le habían dicho algo así. Estaba nerviosa, el aliento e Ryo acariciaba sus labios, incitándola. Una voz le pedía a gritos que lo besara, que si Tai se estaba divirtiendo, ella también tenía derecho de hacerlo. No, no; Ryo no era diversión para ella. Si antes no había salido con alguien era porque no le interesaba ningún chico. Y ahora Ryo le decía eso. Ella no sentía nada por Taichi que no fuera amistad, estaba cansada que todos pensaran eso. Estaba cansada de sentir un dolor sofocante cada vez que lo veía con otra chica, liándose con ella. A ella no le gustaba Taichi, le gustaba Ryo.

Juntó sus labios con los de Ryo y los movio lentamente. Puso una mano en el cuello del chico para acercarlo más a ella. Le daría una oportunidad a Ryo, y no sólo a él, sino a ella misma. Se separó despacio de él y junto su frente con la del chico. –No siento nada por Tai excepto amistad. Espero que esto te lo aclare. A mí también me gustas.

Ryo se había sorprendido con el beso que la pelirroja le había dado, eso no se lo esperaba. Cuando ella lo besaba vio como Taichi salía muy molesto del lugar y como la estúpida de Natsuki lo seguía. Todo era perfecto, Sora iba a ser suya y de nadie más.

-No vas a arrepentirte de esto Sora. –Ryo sonrió. Había ganado, él siempre ganaba. –Depositó un suave beso en los labios de Sora y la tomó de la mano. –Es mejor que paguemos la cuenta, Tai y Natsuki salieron hace unos momentos tomados de la mano, espero que hayan pagado lo suyo.

Sora miró a Ryo y trató de sonreír. Eso último no dejaba de repetirse en su mente: _"Tai y Natsuki salieron hace unos momentos tomados de la mano". _No tenía que ser muy lista para saber lo que iban a hacer. Quería irse de ahí, pero no era lo correcto después de darle el sí a Ryo. Suspiró y se puso de pie, enlazó su mano en la del chico y salieron de ahí. _Al fin y al cabo, un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿no, Sora?- _escuchó como una vocecilla le decía dentro de su cabeza. Ella no lo hacía por eso, además no había ningún clavo, ni martillo, ni tuerca. No había nada más que Ryo y Sora.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y por los reviews que dejan. Espero que les diga gustando la historia._

_Un Saludo_

_Cari Cazal_


	6. Comenzando

_Digimon, por más que quiera no me pertenece. :((_

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 6. Comenzando.**

* * *

Soltó un bufido de exasperación dándose por vencida, era inútil. Ni en un millón de años, conseguiría que Izzy le prestara atención mientras estaba enfrente de un ordenador. Parecía que en el momento exacto en el que los dedos de Izzy tocaran cualquier cosa referente a la tecnología, su cerebro automáticamente se desconectara del área motora del habla. Había tratado de todo para hacerlo hablar, para que ella no se sintiera tan incómoda; pero lo único que había logrado eran monosílabos de Izzy y sí prestaba un poco de atención, incluso lograba que _él _sonriera. ¡Cómo sí el ser ignorada por alguien fuera lo más gracioso del mundo!

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más, y de nuevo, desviaron sus ojos. Ella veía el librero de Taichi como si contuviera los libros más interesantes del mundo, mientras él veía una esquina de la habitación como si esa esquina tuviera la solución de algún problema matemático. Respiró profundamente para darse valor, era ridícula _esa_ situación.

Abrió la boca para que las palabras salieran, pero solamente sintió un nudo en su garganta. Cerró los labios, y decidió acostarse. Era exasperante estar así, ¿por qué Taichi no llegaba?, estar en una habitación con un Nerd y _él, _estaba colmándole la paciencia. Y es que desde que Izzy se había desconectado del mundo real, para reparar el portátil, parecía que nada más estaban _él y ella. _Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza al notar como su corazón latía más deprisa, desvió su mirada hacia él y de nuevo se topó con _esa_ mirada: fría, intensa. Se removió incómoda, y después de susurrar _Voy a tomar un poco de aire, _salió de la habitación.

Trató de quitarse los nervios que le producían _esa_ mirada. Él tenía la culpa de todo. ¡Eso era! Ella estaba pasándola mal, por culpa de él. Él la había besado, él había dicho: "Hagamos como que nada pasó", él salió de su casa sin siquiera dar explicaciones. _Pero tú correspondiste al beso,_ se auto-regañó. _Sí, pero era por el alcohol; _nada más.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

Se sorprendió al escuchar _su voz. _Trató en vano de controlar los latidos de su corazón, temiendo que él pudiera escucharlos.

-Un poco de agua estaría bien, gracias.

Observó como él pasó a su lado, casi rozándola, con ese porte tan elegante que era propio de él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con ella?

Tomó el vaso que él le ofrecía con ambas manos, y sus ojos no se apartaron de su figura. Su mirada quedó atada a la de él por unos segundos, lo escuchó carraspear y ella volteó a ver el refrigerador que tenían.

-Linda casa. Pensé que estaría más desordenada por Tai.

Vio como él sonreía un poco y al instante su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa.

-No es tan desordenado como creía que era. Creo que se lo debo a Kari. Ya viste su habitación, hasta libros tiene.

Mimi sonrió ante su respuesta. –Lo de los libros creo que es gracias a Sora o Joe.

-Espero que tengas más éxito en la Universidad que el que tienes al tratar de hacer que Izzy te haga caso.

Había visto desde que llegaron como Mimi intentaba más de una vez hacer hablar a Izzy. No había podido evitar que más de una vez sonriera al verla tan desesperada, cuando se molestaba con él ella arrugaba la nariz e inflaba sus mejillas. Había tratado de no mirarla, pero más de una vez sus ojos se habían dirigido hacia su figura.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación de Taichi, sus ojos no dejaron de mirarla ni un segundo. Ella era atractiva, muy atractiva. No supo en qué momento sus pies comenzaron a seguirla, o en qué momento él le había ofrecido algo para beber. Simplemente ahí estaba, viéndola. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al verla tan nerviosa.

-Izzy es un tonto.

Sintió como el silencio y la tensión se apoderaba nuevamente entre ellos. ¿Por qué se les hacía tan difícil entablar una conversación? Sí, él no era tan comunicativo con la mayoría de sus amigos, pero usualmente podía entablar una conversación con ellos y pasar un rato ameno. Pero con ella no era así, siempre con ella todo era diferente. Incluso en el digimundo, fue con la persona que menos convivió. No sabía nada de ella, excepto lo que suponía: que era superficial y caprichosa. Tal vez había actuado mal, debería de darle una oportunidad, que se conocieran. Él tenía el emblema de la amistad, eso significaba algo.

Quitaría los prejuicios que tenía sobre ella e intentaría tener una amistad con ella. _Y ¿eso es lo que quieres, ser su amigo?_, claro que eso quería. Sí ya conociéndola se daba cuenta que no podía congeniar con ella, pues al menos lo había intentado.

Decidió entablar una conversación con la castaña, al fin y al cabo Izzy tardaría en arreglar los dos portátiles, y al parecer Taichi tardaría en llegar. No podía ser tan difícil eso, le haría una pregunta más y ella se encargaría de lo demás. Estaba tan enfocado en la pregunta que le haría, que le costó un poco de trabajo escuchar el pequeño pero firme murmullo que salía de la boca de la castaña.

-¿Tú como has estado, no te he visto desde…? -_¿Cómo le decía que no lo había visto desde que se habían besado?_- Desde que fueron a conocer la casa.

-Bien. -¿Por qué rayos había tocado ese tema? Su mirada se detuvo en los labios de la chica y sintió como su corazón pegaba un brinco. Respiró hondo. –Los primeros días han sido un tanto complicados.

-Ya veo.

De nuevo _ese _silencio incómodo. Al parecer, no iba a ser tan fácil hablar con ella. Pero, ¿por qué?, a ella siempre se le había dado conversar con los demás. Se había fijado que de todos, a ella, Miyako, Davis y Taichi, se les facilitaban hablar con otras personas. ¿Por qué él era la excepción? ¿Por qué de repente ella decidía no hablar? Suspiró por enésima vez, iba a ser una larga tarde. Con ella siempre los días terminaban siendo demasiado largos...

* * *

Se sentía furioso, nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Parecía que era una especie de masoquista, porque la imagen de Sora besando a otro se repetía una y otra vez en su cerebro. Endureció la mandíbula y aceleró el paso. Natsuki había dejado de seguirlo desde hace 10 minutos.

No tenía por qué haberlos invitado a comer, así se hubiera ahorrado ver esa escena que lo lastimaba tanto. Respiró profundamente y sintió que el aire quemaba sus pulmones. Nunca había visto a Sora besando a otros, si bien ella no había salido con muchos chicos, en su vida amorosa siempre había sido reservada. Hasta hoy. _Al parecer ese chico realmente le atraía, _porque él mismo había visto como ella lo besaba a él. La garganta empezó a escocerle, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

No, no.

* * *

Agitó las manos después de lavárselas y cogió unos cuantos trozos de papel secándoselas mejor. Salió del baño y se sentó en una pequeña mesa con unos cuantos amigos. Estaba charlando con una amiga cuando lo vio. Sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho. _¿Qué hacía él aquí?_

Sintió sus manos frías y que empezaba a sudar.

Después de lo que había sucedido con él, pensó que nunca lo vería. Que se iría a otro centro universitario. Pero no, ahí estaba él. Y no estaba solo, vio como Ryo salía de la mano con una chica pelirroja.

Ese rostro se le hizo un poco familiar. ¿En dónde la había visto antes?

Trató de despejar su mente un poco, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Yuriko, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

-Sí. –mintió. Tenía que averiguar quién era esa chica y advertirle que estaba en peligro, ella y todos quiénes la rodeaban. Ryo era muy peligroso.

* * *

Escucharon el fuerte portazo que dio Taichi, vieron como se dirigía furioso a su habitación, escucharon como le gritaba a Izzy y como éste salía asustado con la portátil del castaño entre las manos y murmurando un lo lamento.

Los tres compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Algo muy malo tuvo que haberle ocurrido para que se pusiera de ese modo.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Si quieres puedo llevarme tu computadora a mi cuarto y mañana a primera hora te la entrego.

Mimi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar la voz de Izyy. Asintió ante su propuesta y miró a Yamato. Sí alguien podía ayudar a Taichi en ese momento era Yamato o Sora.

-Creo que le hablare a Sora, tal vez ella sepa que le sucede. –Murmuró Mimi.

Yamato negó con la cabeza. Tenía el leve presentimiento que su pelirroja amiga era la causante de lo que le pasaba a Taichi.

-Será mejor que se marchen chicos, entraré a hablar con él. Y temo que cuando está así, él suele ponerse muy agresivo.

-¿Agresivo? ¿Y quieres quedarte solo con él? No, no. Izzy y yo nos quedamos. No vamos a dejarte aquí solo con él y permitir que Tai te haga daño. Todos sabemos cómo se pone él, cuando está así.

Yamato sintió una calidez al notar como _ella _se preocupaba por él.

-No. Yo lo conozco y sé que es mejor que se marchen. En especial tú –su mirada se detuvo en Mimi. –No quiero que sea grosero contigo, sólo porque alguien lo hizo encabronarse.

-No vamos a dejarte solo, ¿qué no lo entiendes? También es nuestro amigo y…

-Mimi tiene razón, Yama…- habló Izzy interrumpiendo a Mimi. Recordaba las peleas que había presenciado del rubio y el castaño y una vez que empezaban a darse golpes, era difícil detenerlos.

-Nos quedamos. Entra tú a hablar con él y deja la puerta abierta. Así Izzy y yo podemos intervenir si pasa algo más.

-Bien.

Yamato suspiró y decidió ir a la habitación del castaño. Cogió el pestillo y se sorprendió al ver que el castaño no había puesto el seguro. Se adentró a la habitación y se asombró al ver toda su habitación destrozada.

-Quiero estar solo. Vete.

Escuchó el tono de su mejor amigo y se preocupó más. Algo muy malo le había ocurrido.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Kari?

-¡Vete! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero ver a nadie?!

Yamato no se inmutó ante el tono de voz que utilizó el castaño, tampoco lo hizo cuando sintió un golpe en su mandíbula.

-Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras sí eso te hace sentir mejor. –Notó como Mimi e Izzy aparecían en el marco de la puerta y como ella intentaba avanzar más pero el brazo de Izzy se lo impedía.

Vieron como Tai tomaba a Yamato de la camisa y lo alzaba para darle un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Basta!

Escuchó el tono preocupado de Mimi y vio su figura al lado de él, y como ponía sus manos en las de Tai para detenerlo. Izzy se encontraba atrás de Mimi, para quitarla de en medio, por si pasaba algo. Yamato agradeció internamente el gesto protector de Izzy para con Mimi.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte Tai. Yamato no tiene la culpa de lo que te ha pasado.

Yamato enfocó su vista en la de Tai y vio como los ojos de éste delataban algo más que enojo. Sintió como Taichi lo soltaba poco a poco y vio como se sentaba en su cama y tapaba sus ojos con sus manos hechas puños.

-Tai, Tai. Háblanos, ¿qué sucede? –El tono que Mimi usaba era dulce, trataba que su nerviosismo no contagiara sus palabras para que Tai hablara con ellos. Yamato no pudo evitar enternecerse ante ese gesto. -¿Quieres que le hablemos a Sora? Tal vez con ella tengas más ánimos de hablar.

_Clic_

Escuchar _su _nombre solamente hizo que aquel recuerdo apareciera de nuevo en su mente. El dolor nunca se había ido, se le había encarnado y romper todo era lo único que lo ayudaba. Y ahora venían ellos y la mencionaban. _Ella no tiene la culpa de tu hayas sido un cobarde, ella no tiene la culpa de querer a otro porque tú nunca luchaste por ella. Ella no tiene la culpa._

Ojalá pudiera odiarla, culparla. Y no quererla como la quería. Ya era muy tarde para negar sus sentimientos. Ya de nada valía que él negara todo o que saliera con otras chicas para olvidarla. Ya de nada servía buscar los ojos de Sora en los ojos de otras chicas, buscar sus labios en los de otras. Ya la había perdido.

El digimundo se había equivocado con él. Nunca debieron de haberle dado el emblema del valor.

-La perdí.

Yamato, Izzy y Mimi supieron de inmediato a quién se refería Tai. En cuanto Mimi mencionó el nombre de Sora, vieron como Tai bajaba la guardia.

Mimi se acercó a Taichi y lo abrazó. Sintió como Taichi le encajaba las uñas en los brazos y como sollozaba. Aguanto todo el dolor que le causaba ese gesto, porque sabía que él estaba sufriendo más. No entendía por qué el castaño se ponía así, ¿por qué decía que la había perdido? Si era más que obvio que Sora también quería a Tai.

Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**Espero realmente que la historia tenga sentido... si no lo tiene, por favor hagánmelo saber. Cualquier falta de ortografía o error narrativo, me gustaría mucho que me lo dijeran.**

**Acepto cualquier sugerencia al respecto :))**

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia y a quiénes han mandando reviews.**

**Sin uds, esto no sería posible.**

**Saludos**

**Cari Cazal**


	7. Caos

_Digimon no me pertenece, la historia sí._

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 7. Caos**

* * *

No podía quitárselo de la mente, después de 6 meses él había vuelto. Había estado pensando en qué hacer desde que lo había visto. Tenía que encontrar a esa chica y advertirle, sí lo hacía a tiempo, ella y quienes la rodeaban estarían a salvo.

Recordó la pesadilla que ella había vivido en la compañía de él.

Vio como el profesor terminaba la clase y como todos salían del aula. Tomó su bolso y sus libretas y salió de ahí.

Sintió como alguien tomaba su antebrazo, y su corazón dio un vuelco del susto. Miró a la persona que la había detenido y suspiró. Pensó que había sido Ryo. Trató de sonreír, pero solo pudo hacer una mueca extraña.

-He estado llamándote desde que terminó la clase, necesito que nos pongamos de acuerdo para el proyecto de fin de mes. ¿Recuerdas que estamos juntos en eso, verdad? –la miró con algo de reproche, Yuriko no era la clase de chica irresponsable, sin embargo llevaba más de una semana actuando extraño. -¿Estás bien?

Yuriko miró a Yamato y asintió. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como buscar a esa pelirroja y ahora el rubio decidía quitarle ese valioso tiempo.

-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos pronto. – Se dispuso a irse de ahí cuanto antes, la Universidad era muy grande y tenía que encontrarla. Sintió como Yamato hacía más firme el agarre que tenía sobre su antebrazo.

-No estás bien. Estás muy pálida y fría. Te acompaño a la enfermería.

Yuriko trató de zafarse pero fue en vano, conocía a Yamato desde hace poco tiempo y sabía que él era terriblemente terco. Fijó la vista al frente cuando lo vio, estaba recargado en una pared charlando con una chica rubia; sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella y como empezaba a temblar. Si no hubiera sido por Yamato, ella habría caído al piso. Cerró los ojos fuertemente rogando porque él hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. Cuando los abrió Ryo había desaparecido.

Miró los ojos azules de Yamato, trató de sonreírle. –Estoy bien, un poco cansada. Te llamo en la tarde para ponernos de acuerdo. –Se zafó del agarre y se fue antes de que Yamato le dijera algo más.

Tenía que tener cuidado, no podía inmiscuir a nadie en eso. No ahora que él había vuelto.

* * *

Escuchó como Miyako gritaba su nombre y hacía señas con ambos brazos para llamar su atención. Sonrío internamente, esa chica nunca cambiaría. Cogió un poco de jugo y caminó hacia ellos.

Tomó asiento al lado de Ken y sus ojos chocaron contra los azules de Takeru. Le sonrio y bajo la mirada avergonzada. No tenía por qué avergonzarse de sus sentimientos hacia él, si bien le quería (mucho) en secreto, ella sabía la postura en la se encontraba: eran mejores amigos. Y eso, aunque quisiera cambiarlo, no podría.

Escuchó como Miyako y Davis discutían acerca del lugar en el que Hikari celebraría su cumpleaños… Era chistoso como a ella ni siquiera le preguntaban a dónde quería ir.

-¡A ella no le gusta ir a ese estúpido lugar en el que sólo los hombres se sientan a berrear y tomar cerveza! –dijo Miyako.

-¡Pues a ella no le gusta ir a ese estúpido lugar en el que todos están tan pegados que ni siquiera puedes moverte sin rozar a alguien más! –contraatacó Davis.

Hikari suspiró, si a ella le preguntaran que le gustaba, diría que Takeru. Así de simple, a ella le gustaba él y si él estuviera con ella en su cumpleaños, no pedía más.

Sintió como _alguien_ tomaba su mano y dirigió su mirada hacia _esa_ persona. Quería retirar el contacto, pero ¡rayos!, se sentía tan bien. Sus ojos castaños se quedaron anclados en los azules del chico y se sintió desfallecer cuando él le sonreía, con _esa _maldita sonrisa que sólo él podía tener, con esa sonrisa que a ella le quitaba el aliento.

Le sonrió a su amiga, ignorando la corriente eléctrica que sintió al tocar a su amiga y decidió parar la pelea que Miyako y Davis estaban llevando demasiado lejos, puesto que ambos estaban parados, gritando y media escuela los estaba mirando.

-Yo creo que deberíamos de preguntarle a ella. –dijo, con voz tranquila pero firme.

Miyako y Davis se detuvieron antes de comenzar a golpearse, notó como Ken tomaba de la mano a Miyako y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica, tratando de calmarla. Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia Hikari, sin que ésta se diera cuenta. ¡Cuánto le gustaría poder hacer eso con ella, con Hikari! Pero eso iba a cambiar, ya se había decidido: le diría a la castaña sus sentimientos.

Si antes no había tenido el valor era porqué temía perderla como mejor amiga, pero al ver que Davis era cada vez más insistente con ella, y que varios chicos andaban detrás de ella, no pudo contener más lo que sentía.

Se arriesgaría a perderla posiblemente como amiga, pero no quería tener que verla con otro chico haciendo cosas que solo él quería hacer con ella.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres Kari? –Davis le dirigió una mirada de adoración a la castaña. Takeru supo que sí ella le pedía ir al mismo infierno, él sería el primero en saltar. Después de Takeru, por supuesto.

-La idea de Miyako suena bien, además… podemos invitar a mi hermano y a los otros chicos a que vengan. –Miró a su amiga y vio la gran sonrisa de suficiencia que le mandaba a Davis y como exclamaba bingo.

* * *

Después de haber estado charlando con Tai acerca de lo sucedido con Sora, se la había pasado una semana planeando como ayudar al castaño. Bufó exasperada al no tener ningún plan en mente… ¡Tenía que ayudar a esos dos a estar juntos! De lo contrario, ¿qué clase de amiga sería si no ayudaba a su mejor amiga a ser feliz por el resto de sus días?

Vale que el chico con el que Sora fuera guapo y agradable, pero había algo en él que a ella no le cuadraba. Era algo en su mirada que hacía que ella no se fiara totalmente de él. Tal vez era porque a ella, Sora tenía que estar con Tai.

Se dirigió a los jardines de la Universidad a esperar a que su próxima clase comenzara, tenía media hora para relajarse. Decidió ir a sentarse debajo de un árbol de cerezos a esperar, vio a lo lejos a Sora y a Tai charlando. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos discutieran, se enojaran y luego hicieran como si nada? Seguro Tai había tomado la decisión de conquistarla. Estaba a punto de tomar asiento cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y se puso un _poco_ nerviosa al reconocer el timbre de voz. ¿Qué rayos hacía él aquí? ¿No tenía clases?

-No es tan tonto como parece.

-No es tonto, es distraído. –dijo Mimi. Posó sus ojos castaños en los azules profundos de Yamato y le sonrió. –No deberías de fumar. –Soltó el comentario al ver que el rubio sacaba un cigarro de sus pantalones y procedía a encenderlo.

-No, no debería de hacerlo.

Mimi miró como Yamato encendía el cigarro, le daba una calada y exhalaba todo el humo en su rostro. Tosió un poco y lo miró con enfado.

-Pero ¿quién te crees que eres? –estaba molesta. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Por su culpa ahora seguro olía a cigarro.

-Cálmate. Es una broma. –Se aguantó la risa al ver la expresión molesta de la castaña. Decidió sentarse a fumar tranquilamente, vio como ella se quedaba parada a su lado, con la vista fija en algún punto y bufó internamente. –Ya, siéntate ¿quieres?, me molesta verte ahí parada.

-Pues si tanto te molesta, puedes irte. Yo llegué aquí primero y si quiero estar parada, me quedaré parada.

-Bien. Tú te lo pierdes, el césped está tan fresco. –La miró y le lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad. Quería evitar molestarla, pero al parecer era la única manera de que tuvieran una conversación. Notó como la castaña se recargaba en el árbol, sin sentarse y sonrió internamente.

-Yo que tú no haría eso. –dijo Yamato.

-Yo que tú me callaba la boca.

-Bien. Pero cuando tu espalda esté llena de bichos, no vengas chillando suplicando a que te ayude a deshacerte de ellos. -Miró el rostro de Mimi, y soltó una pequeña risa al ver como se tensaba en el lugar y ponía cara de susto. ¡Podía molestarla todo el tiempo! Era increíble verla molesta, toda ella se tensaba y su rostro se sonrojaba. Se veía tan dulce en ese momento.

-No pienso pedir tú ayuda si eso ocurre. –Susurró. No entendía por qué él la trataba así. Era evidente que todo lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, pero no. Ella no iba a caer en ese jueguito. ¿Quería jugar? Bien. A ver quién caía primero.

Se despegó del árbol y tomó asiento al lado del rubio. Trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón, y se pegó lo más que pudo al cuerpo de Yamato. Sonrió cuando vio como él se ponía nervioso. Desde el Digimundo se había dado cuenta que cuando estaba con una chica atractiva, él se ponía nervioso. Y ella era una chica atractiva, sí quería jugar, ella sabía hacerlo mucho mejor. _Cuidado, no te vayas a quemar, _escuchó una voz interna que le decía. Estúpida conciencia, ella no sentía nada por él. Ya se habían besado una vez y no había pasado nada más. Ella sabía cuidarse.

Yamato comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante la cercanía de Mimi. ¿Por qué hacía eso? La observó de reojo y notó que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué rayos pretendía hacer? Tragó saliva al ver como Mimi se quitaba el suéter y su blusa se alzaba un poco, permitiéndole ver su abdomen, después como se hacía una coleta. Y como sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolsa.

¡Qué bueno que se habían sentado ahí! Porque en ese momento, él tenía _mucho _calor. Trató de enfocar su vista al frente, pero sus ojos parecían querer hacer lo contrario. ¿Por qué ella sonreía de esa forma? Acaso… no, no. Eso era imposible. Ni siquiera se llevaban bien. ¿Por qué ella querría _provocarlo de esa forma_?

Pero era lo que ella estaba haciendo… todos sus movimientos eran tan sugerentes. Además él no era idiota. Era cierto que era un poco tímido con las mujeres, pero desde que había entrado a la Universidad, él había ido perdiendo un poco esa timidez y la había aprovechado para divertirse. Siempre había sido muy selectivo para sus conquistas, y nunca duraba con ellas más de lo necesario (4 días ya era mucho para él).

Se sobresaltó cuando notó las manos de la castaña en su cuello. ¿Cuándo rayos se había parado y se había colocado detrás de él?

El tacto de Mimi ardía contra su piel. Sus manos eran endemoniadamente suaves y cálidas. Estaba jugando con él. _Ella, _la chica dulce y pura. ¡Estaba jugando con él!

-Estás muy tenso Yama.

Escuchó su voz tan sugerente. Tan dulce.

Bien. Si ella quería jugar con fuego, él también jugaría.

-Es porque tú eres terriblemente estresante.

Mimi se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta tan fría. ¿Podría ser que para él ella simplemente era una chica más? Las pocas veces que había hecho _eso, q_ue se había comportado de esa forma tan coqueta, todos habían caído a sus pies. Pero él no, parecía tan inescrutable.

-Bueno, tú no te quedas atrás. Eres terrible, siempre me tratas mal. Incluso ahora, que lo único que quiero es ayudarte. –trató de decirlo sin que su voz temblara. La idea que había tomado de provocarlo, ya no le parecía tan buena.

-¿Segura que quieres ayudarme?

-Claro. Yo soy así, cuando alguien me necesita… -se acercó más a su oído para susurrarle las últimas palabras. –Siempre, siempre voy a ayudarlo. –sonrió al notar el estremecimiento que ella le había causado a él. Así que después de todo, él no era de piedra…

Se puso de pie rápidamente, tomó su bolsa y se dispuso a irse de ahí. Se sorprendió cuando Yamato la tomó de la cintura y la pegó más a él.

Bien, eso no tendría que haber pasado. Ella se tenía que haber ido de ahí, y él se tenía que haber quedado ahí molesto. En sus planes, ellos no tenían que estar así. Trató de que sus latidos se normalizaran, pero desde que lo había visto su corazón estaba bombeando tan rápido que temía que se fuera a salir de su pecho.

-Que generosa eres. Nunca pensé que fueras así.

-Eso es porque siempre me has juzgado. Pero sí, soy generosa.

Yamato se estaba volviendo loco, tendría que haberla dejado irse y después vengarse de ella. Pero haber ido detrás de ella como un imbécil. Se estaba portando como un estúpido desde que ella había puesto un pie en la Universidad. Y apenas llevaban 3 semanas…

Se acercó más a ella y rozó sus labios para provocarla. Y sonrió al ver que ella temblaba en sus brazos.

-Eso es tú culpa ¿sabes? –susurró muy cerca de sus labios. –Tú siempre andas por ahí, siendo caprichosa y superficial. Nunca te he visto ayudando a otras personas.

Mimi se molestó ante lo que él estaba diciendo, y más al ver que él la estaba provocando. Hablándole de ese modo, tan sensual e íntimo. No iba a dejar que nadie la humillara.

Se pegó más a él y tomó con sus manos la camisa del rubio.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste el día que hablamos con Taichi. ¿Recuerdas? –ella también estaba hablando muy cerca de sus labios. Estaba molesta con el rubio, ella no era caprichosa y superficial… simplemente a ella le gustaba tener todo lo que se proponía y le gustaba verse bien. Eso no tenía nada de malo. –Me diste las gracias por ayudar a Taichi. ¿O ya lo olvidaste? –le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios del rubio y alejó su rostro para ver su expresión.

-Eso es porque siempre que estoy contigo, me comporto como un estúpido. –Ya no aguantaba más. Quería besarla, al diablo lo que los demás pensaran si los veían juntos. O lo que ella pensara si él la besaba a ella, bien le podía decir que ella había empezado todo y que ahora se tenía que aguantar.

-Yo creo que siempre has sido un estúpido.

Yamato se acercó más a su rostro y rozó nuevamente sus labios. Se alejó de ella unos centímetros para ver su reacción y su corazón dio un vuelco al verla tan sonrojada. Si verla enojada se veía atractiva, verla nerviosa era mil veces más hermosa.

Yamato unió sus labios a los de ella y éstos lo recibieron entre abiertos. El rubio gimió en el interior de la boca de Mimi mientras su lengua la penetraba, profundizando en un beso apasionado y lujurioso. Las piernas de Mimi flaquearon y se tambaleó, pero él la sostuvo, pegándola más contra él. Los labios de la castaña eran suaves y besarla era lo más delicioso que él hubiese hecho en su vida. Un calor agobiante los inundó, y los dos profundizaron aún más en el beso, entre gemidos y caricias. ¿Cómo era posible que detrás de esa timidez, de esa candidez e ingenuidad, estuviera una chica tan intensa y apasionada? Era sorprendentemente excitante, y no creía poder con ello.

Mimi no quería que eso terminara, el primer beso que se había dado con Yamato había causado los mismos estragos que ese beso estaba haciendo en ella. Recordó de pronto que estaban en un lugar público y se alejó de él. Tenían que parar eso, alguien podía verlos.

Miró a los ojos a Yamato y se sorprendió al ver su mirada llena de deseo. No debieron de haberse besado, y menos ahí. En un lugar público. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!

Trató de decir algo pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se desviaron a los labios de la castaña y al verlos hinchados por el beso tan pasional que se habían dado, quiso volver a besarla. Se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaban y se regañó internamente. Lo que le faltaba, dar una escena erótica con ella en medio de plena escuela.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya. –dijo fríamente. No podía decirle a la castaña que quería seguir besándola, seguramente ella se sentiría ofendida o sentiría que había ganado algo. Recordó que todo eso había sido sólo un juego y comenzó a molestarse. Nadie lo había tratado así, nadie había tratado de jugar con él. –Gracias por ayudarme a relajarme.

* * *

La vio reír a lo lejos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Le gustaba verla así, feliz. Le gustaba todo de ella, su risa, sus ojos, su cabello, su perfume. Había sido un completo idiota al tratar de negar sus sentimientos por ella, tratando de decir que sólo la veía como su mejor amiga, saliendo con otras chicas para negar lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella.

Al principio sí tenía miedo de aceptar todo, y por eso había ocultado sus sentimientos. Recordó la plática que había tenido con Izzy, Yamato y Mimi, el día en que había visto como Sora besaba a alguien más. Hablar con ellos le había dado valor.

Y es que él quería ser todo para ella, quería ser su plan principal para los domingos, el café de las mañanas, quería que llegara tarde a las clases por él, pero sobre todas las cosas la quería a ella.

Se aproximó a ella y le alegró infinitamente al ver que estaba con una amiga.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Tenía que disculparse con ella por haberse ido del restaurante sin despedirse, y sobretodo tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Tenía un terror inmenso al poder perderla como mejor amiga, pero no podía vivir con ese dolor de verla con alguien más que no era él.

Sora sonrió al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo y asintió, se despidió de su amiga y comenzó a caminar con él. Lo había extrañado muchísimo, no lo había visto desde que habían comido juntos. Al principio se había negado a buscarlo porque temía que él estuviera con Natsuki, y ese pensamiento hacía que ella se enojara. Pero después él la había buscado, y se había comportado un poco lejano… y ella no podía evitar preocuparse por él. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? o era porque estaba saliendo con Natsuki y se había olvidado de ella.

Perder a Tai era uno de sus peores miedos, por eso había renunciado a él. Cuando comenzó a sentir cosas por el castaño, cosas que no eran de amigos, no pudo evitar asustarse. ¿Y sí él se daba cuenta y se alejaba de ella? No, no. Eso no podría soportarlo. Después había empezado a tener una leve esperanza en que él le podía corresponder, pero esa esperanza la eliminó cuando vio como él salía con otras chicas.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? –dijo Tai sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien. Hace mucho que no te veía, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí. –dijo Sora con sinceridad.

-Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, Sora.

Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras del castaño. Él siempre había sido así con ella, dulce y protector. No había dudas de que él la veía como una hermana. _Y eso te duele ¿cierto?_. No, claro que no le dolía. Ella ya lo había olvidado, incluso estaba saliendo con Ryo. _Entonces ¿lo estás usando para olvidar a Tai?_, NO. Ella no estaba haciendo eso. Ryo le gustaba, era dulce con ella.

-No pasó precisamente eso cuando fuimos a comer. –No pudo evitar usar ese tono de reclamo. Había recordado como Tai la ignoraba olímpicamente en el restaurante para hablar con Natsuki.

_Clic_

-¿Disculpa? Fuiste tú la que se la pasó ignorándome en todo momento. –había utilizado un tono rudo ante ella. No quería reprocharle nada de ese momento, porque él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Pero la rabia se estaba apoderando de él, endureció su mandíbula y sus manos estaban hechas puños. ¡Lo qué le faltaba! Sora sacaría el tema a colación, para darle la grandiosa noticia que estaba saliendo con el estúpido de Ryo.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eras el que no dejaba de manosear a Natsuki en todo momento! –Estaba molesta. Ella quería tener una plática normal con su amigo, esperaba una disculpa de Tai porque él la había ignorado a ella, no había sido al revés. Y ahora resultaba que la culpable era Sora.

-¡¿Y qué era lo que querías que hiciera?! –gritó Tai. -¡Ah, ya! Que me sentara entre tú y el estúpido y Ryo, y viera como ustedes se hacían cariñitos.

-¡Quería comer en paz! Eso era lo que quería. Pero no, tuviste que llevarla a ella. Y no conforme con eso, me ignoraste. Y pasaste manoseándola.

-Tú llevaste a Ryo y te la pasaste tomándolo de la mano y besándolo.

Habían llegado a un pasillo en el que casi no había gente y Sora se sorprendió de que estuviera ahí. Estaba muy molesta. ¿Por qué él se tenía que portar tan grosero con ella? Además, ella pensó que Tai no había visto cuando ella había besado a Ryo. Ahora aparte del enojo que tenía, sentía esa necesidad de explicarle a Tai porqué había besado a Ryo.

Sora abrió una puerta de un aula y agradeció mentalmente al verla vacía. Ahí podría hablar con Tai sin necesidad de dar un espectáculo. Entró y notó como el castaño la seguía.

-No sé porqué te pones así. –habló Sora. –Tú también estabas a punto de besarla.

Tai notó el reproche que Sora utilizaba en sus palabras. Sabía por qué él estaba molesto con ella, pero ¿por qué ella estaba molesta con él? ¿Por qué el reproche en sus palabras? Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó en su mente… No, no podía ser. ¿Podría ser posible que ella estuviera _celosa_?

-No. Ella quería besarme a mí, yo trataba de quitármela de encima. –Sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a ella. Si él tenía razón y Sora estaba celosa, las cosas no serían tan difíciles. –No sabía que estabas celosa de Natsuki. –soltó como si nada. Quería provocar a Sora, que ella se molestara y le dijera porque de repente le reclamaba que él no le hubiera hecho caso, cuando había sido al revés.

-No-estoy-celosa. –perfecto. Lo que le faltaba, que Tai empezara a decir estupideces. ¡Ella celosa! ¡Por favor! –Es desagradable estar comiendo, y ver como dos personas no dejan de tocarse, es simplemente eso.

-Que curioso que pienses así. Porque tú y Ryo no tuvieron ningún problema en besarse delante de todo el lugar. –se acercó unos pasos a ella para acorralarla contra el escritorio que había en el aula. –Y eso, créeme que fue mucho más desagradable de ver. Incluso tuve que irme, del asco que me dio al verlos.

-¿Asco? –así que a Tai ella le daba asco. Sintió como su corazón se hacía pequeño y unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Trató de alejarse del cuerpo de Tai que estaba más cerca de ella, pero sintió que sus piernas chocaron contra el escritorio. Perfecto, estaba acorralada. –No parecías tan asqueado cuando saliste del restaurante de la mano de Natsuki.

-No salí de la mano de nadie, Sora. ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Tu noviecito? - notó como Sora se había hecho hacia atrás. ¿Por qué se alejaba de él?

-Estamos saliendo. Aún no somos novios.

-Bien. Felicidades.

-Gracias.

Sora quería irse de ahí, la conversación que estaban teniendo ya no tenía sentido. Miró a Tai y no comprendió porque él estaba tan molesto. Tenía que irse de ahí, si a Tai ella le daba asco lo mejor era que se fuera de ahí.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya.

-¿Vas a ir con él?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Sí lo es. Estás hablando conmigo ahora.

Sora bufó exasperada. No estaban hablando, estaban discutiendo. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-¿Por qué lo besaste? –tenía que preguntárselo. -No es correcto que andes besando a la gente enfrente de todos. –el coraje que estaba sintiendo hacía que esas palabras salieran de sus labios. –No está muy bien visto que una chica vaya y bese a otro chico enfrente de todos ¿sabes?

-Lo besé porque él me gusta. Estamos saliendo ¿qué parte de eso no te quedó clara? –era increíble lo estúpido que Tai podía llegar a ser. ¿Desde cuándo era machista? –Te la pasas diciéndome que siga mis impulsos y para cuando tengo el impulso de besar a alguien, te pones así. ¿Quién te entiende?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo quieres?

-¡Porqué quería hacerlo y ya! No siempre hay una explicación para todo. –gritó. No quería hablar del beso que ella le había dado a Ryo, porque ella sentía que no tenía la razón del porqué. Ryo le gustaba, pero no lo quería. Si le había dado una oportunidad era porque él era agradable. _Mentirosa, lo hiciste para olvidar a Tai. _No, ella ya había olvidado a Tai desde hace mucho.

-Entonces no lo quieres.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.

-Pero no lo has negado.

Silencio. Tai estaba que daba saltos de alegría, Sora no quería a Ryo. Miró a la pelirroja y vio su semblante molesto. No quería seguir peleando con ella, quería decirle cuánto la quería. Pero ella tenía que poner todo tan difícil. Sora había hablado de impulsos, él siempre había actuado por esos impulsos, pero siempre sabía el porqué de cada cosa.

-Escucha, lo lamento. No debí de haberme puesto de ese modo. –tenía que tranquilizarse. Discutir con Sora no haría que ella se alejara de Ryo y estuviera con él; sino todo lo contrario. Tenía que actuar con inteligencia, si quería que Sora se quedara con él, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que diría y cómo actuaría. –Me molesta un poco que me hayas ignorado en la comida, porque eres mi mejor amiga. Y de solo pensar que alguien va a hacer que te alejes de mí, me pone de mal humor. –Bien, esa era una respuesta honesta.

Sora sonrió un poco, y trató de relajarse. No quería discutir con Tai, no quería estar alejada de él. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, siguiendo un impulso.

-A mí también me pasa lo mismo. Pero tú siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo. –se alejó de él y le sonrió.

Tai sintió como le daban un puñetazo en el estómago ante esas palabras. _Siempre iba a ser su mejor amigo_, por un momento había pensado que ella podría quererlo como algo más. Era el estúpido más grande de todos.

-Tú también siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga, Sora. –dijo Tai un poco afligido. –Te quiero.

Sora amplió su sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _Al menos tienes su cariño de amigos. _Y aunque eso le dolía, y no se explicaba el porqué, pero sabía que prefería tenerlo a estar sin él.

* * *

Sintió como alguien la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la aventaba sobre la cama. El terror la invadió en cuanto lo vio. ¿Cómo había entrado a su habitación?

-Tu compañera de habitación me dejó entrar. –Sonrió cínicamente. –Es increíble lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser la gente_, _¿no crees? –Su voz era fría y calculadora. –Casi, me recuerda un poco a ti.

Sintió como la mano del chico se deslizaba por su mejilla y se detenía en su mandíbula.

-Esta vez no vas a salirte con la tuya. –se reprendió mentalmente al escuchar su propia voz llena de miedo.

-Yo siempre me salgo con la mía, Yuriko. –se colocó encima de la chica y comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello. –Siempre has sido muy suave.

Yuriko lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y se puso de pie.

-No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima. ¡Vete! –estaba furiosa, el tenerlo tan cerca la ponía mal. Los recuerdos que había enterrado en su mente estaban saliendo y tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Eso no me decías antes. ¿Recuerdas que bien nos la pasábamos juntos? –empezó a reír descontroladamente. -¿Recuerdas cómo nos burlábamos de la estúpida de Sara? –lo sintió tomarla de la cintura y estrecharla a su cuerpo. -¿Recuerdas todo el daño que hicimos, juntos? –sintió de nuevo los labios del chico besar su cuello. Estaba paralizada de miedo.

-Yo cambié Ryo. Tú me manipulaste. –quería quitárselo de encima, pero no podía. Sentía como los labios del chico estaban en su mejilla y se dirigían a su oído.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo, Yuriko. Necesito que seas mi cómplice de nuevo. Quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo. –sintió como el chico mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de oreja.

-N-no. Yo cambié.

-¿Segura? –sintió los labios rozar sus labios. Y como el chico introducía su lengua a su boca sin ningún permiso. Mordió sus labios con fuerza para quitárselo de encima. No iba a caer de nuevo.

-Vete. Yo cambié, no pienso ayudarte más. No entiendo porqué volviste, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es largarte, si no quieres que te denuncie. –dijo Yuriko con voz firme.

Vio el odio en los ojos del chico y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Te vi con una chica, aléjate de ella. Déjala en paz y vete.

Escuchó la risa del chico y sintió más terror que nunca.

-Eres una estúpida Yuriko. Siempre lo fuiste, igual que Sara lo fue. Pero _ella, _esa chica es diferente. Y no me voy a detener hasta tener lo que quiero. –se acercó a ella para infundirle más terror. –Sé que me viste con ella. No soy estúpido. –tomó el cuello de la chica entre sus manos y comenzó a ejercer presión contra éste. –Tú no vas a advertirle a nadie, tú no vas a denunciarme. Vas a ayudarme en lo que te pida, porque sí no lo haces… toda la gente a quién quieres, todos ellos van a sufrir. –soltó el cuello de la chica y notó como ella caía y comenzaba a toser.

-Ya me quitaste a todos los que quiero. No puedes amenazarme más. –su voz era débil.

-Bien. Entonces, supongo que sí algún accidente le pasa a Ishida… a ti te daría lo mismo ¿no?, o a tu estúpida compañera de habitación.

Yuriko volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza. No, no. A ellos no. Eran lo único que le quedaba.

-Bien, eso pensé. Nos vemos pronto Yuriko, fue un placer verte. –Sujetó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y besó suavemente su mejilla.

Siguió al chico con su mirada. De haber sabido que él volvería, ella nunca hubiera hecho amistad con alguien, sintió como las lágrimas mojaban su rostro. Cuando el chico salió de su habitación, comenzó a llorar, cómo cuando todos ellos habían muerto.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y por seguir la historia. Cualquier duda, reclamo o aclaración, no duden en decirme._**

Este capítulo me costó muchisísimo trabajo escribirlo, espero que ustedes logren sentir todas las emociones de todos los personajes :)**__**

Para Criiisi (Guest): respecto a tu pregunta del capítulo anterior, Yamato no apareció de repente. Verás, Izzy y Mimi fueron a casa de Yamato y Taichi para que Izzy le arreglara la computadora a Tai, pero como el moreno no estaba… Yamato se tuvo que hacer cargo de recibir a Mimi e Izzy.

Por otra parte, Mimi e Izzy nunca se besaron, sólo chocaron y ya. Ellos son muy buenos amigos, pero de ahí en más no.

Espero haber aclarado tu duda :)

_**Les mando un saludo muy grande a todos **_

****


	8. De Cuando

_Digimon no me pertenece, la historia (al menos la trama) sí_

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 8. De cuando...**

* * *

**De cuando comienzas con el pie derecho.**

-¡Soy la persona menos fotogénica del mundo! –tenía una fotografía entre sus manos en la que salía Mimi, Miyako, Hikari y ella en la playa.

-Eso no es verdad. Joe es el menos fotogénico del mundo. –le tendió una fotografía en la que se mostraban todos los digielegidos.

En el centro de la fotografía estaba Daisuke, a su izquierdo se mostraba una muy sonriente Miyako, abrazando por el cuello a Izzy, al lado de Izzy se encontraba Ken, con sus rostro sereno, y con una tímida sonrisa. Atrás de Hiori estaba Mimi con su cabello teñido de rosa, a su lado derecho se encontraba el motivo de sus risas, el superior Joe, que parecía que estaba a punto de estornudar y en sus ojos se apreciaba una pequeña pizca de miedo, a su lado se encontraba Taichi, se podía apreciar que estaba conteniendo una gran carcajada, probablemente porque él había sido el culpable de la extraña pose que había adquirido Joe para la fotografía. Al lado de Taichi estaba Sora, y al lado de ésta Yamato, con una sonrisa ladeada. Al lado derecho de Daisuke estaba Hiori, Takeru y Hikari.

-Eso es porque tú le hiciste algo. –dijo Sora, tratando de controlar la risa. –En cambio yo, en serio, parece que soy el Jorobado de Notre Dame o algo así.

Tai comenzó reír por el comentario de su mejor amiga.

-En ese caso eres el Jorobado de Notre Dame más atractivo que hay. –dejó las fotografías en la cama de la pelirroja y se aproximó a ella.

Había ido a visitarla y charlar un poco con ella, desde que Sora estaba saliendo con el estúpido de Ryo, ya no se veían tanto como antes. Y las pocas ocasiones en las que estaban juntos, o terminaban discutiendo por el mal humor de él (no podía contener sus celos) o Ryo se llevaba a Sora con alguna estúpida excusa.

Lo peor de todo era que aún no había decidido como confesarle a Sora sus sentimientos, y cada día que pasaba sentía como la iba perdiendo poco a poco. Tenía que apurarse, o de lo contrario ella y Ryo harían de su estúpida relación algo más serio, y si ellos avanzaban más, Tai tendría pocas oportunidades con Sora.

-Es el halago más bonito que me han dado. –estaba feliz, tenerlo a él hacía que todo fuera tan natural. Extrañaba todo de él, su sonrisa, su risa, su mirada. Últimamente el poco tiempo que estaban juntos se la pasaban discutiendo, no entendía porque Taichi estaba tan de mal humor. –Ojalá fuera un poco más fotogénica. –se dijo más para sí misma.

-Las fotografías nunca van a hacerte justicia, Sora. –dijo Tai con sinceridad. –Eres mucho más bonita e interesante en persona que en foto. –respondió ante la pregunta que Sora le había hecho con la mirada. Y era verdad, Sora siempre se veía mucho mejor en persona que en una imagen. Para él las fotografías no captaban lo suficiente de ella, no captaban su aroma, su sonrisa, su mirada, su esencia. Sólo mostraban una pequeña parte de lo que ella era.

Sora se sonrojó por las palabras de su mejor amigo, Tai nunca le había dicho que ella era bonita. Tampoco le había dicho lo contrario, era solo que ese tipo de comentarios eran _raros, _los mejores amigos no se decían _ese _tipo de cosas. Ella no iba a decirle a Tai que él era increíblemente atractivo, que tenía la mirada más cálida y dulce del mundo, o que su sonrisa provocaba que ella se olvidara hasta de su nombre, o que su la melodía de su risa era su canción favorita, o que… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué ella estaba pensando en esas cosas de Tai?, ¡Eran amigos!

Lo miró de reojo y se sonrojó aún más al ver la cercanía de su amigo, podía respirar de su aroma varonil a esa distancia, casi podía sentir como sus brazos se rozaban. Esa distancia definitivamente de prudencial no tenía nada.

-Dices eso porque soy tu mejor amiga. –susurró. ¿Cómo era que la conversación se había tornado tan seria y _personal_?

-De hecho, por ese _motivo, _no debería de habértelo dicho. Los mejores amigos no se dicen esas cosas, Sora. –Le exasperaba que ella sacara a relucir el hecho de que eran amigos en cada momento. –Eres muy hermosa. –Enfocó su mirada a la de ella, para que se diera cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras. Notó como en los ojos de ella, se apreciaban una pequeña tonalidad dorada-rojiza, como llamas alrededor de su iris. –Y eso… -se acercó más a ella. –Te lo digo como hombre, no como tú mejor amigo. –susurró muy cerca de su oído. Sintió como el cuerpo de Sora temblaba ante sus palabras.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Había visto en los ojos del castaño sinceridad e intensidad. Él estaba diciéndole la verdad, ¿por qué le decía eso ahora?, a lo mejor creía que ella tenía baja autoestima por sus comentarios anteriores y él quería que ella se quisiera más a sí misma. Sí, eso tenía que ser… de lo contrario, ¿qué explicación podía tener que él se pusiera _así? _

Él se preocupa por ti y quiere que sepas lo mucho que vales. Por eso te dice que eres bonita. Él se preocupa por ti y quiere que sepas lo mucho que vales. Por eso te dice que eres bonita. Se lo tenía que repetir las veces que eran necesarias, para que se convenciera de esas palabras. Tai nunca sentiría algo más por ella que una amistad de mejores amigos ¿cierto?... Él se preocupa por ti y quiere que sepas lo mucho que vales. Por eso te dice que eres bonita…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la suave risa de Tai. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? Ella en ese momento estaba a punto de morir de un colapso nervioso.

-Deja de pensar tanto en lo que te he dicho. Tómatelo como un halago… -se había fijado en la reacción de Sora después de sus palabras. Había visto como se sonrojaba, como mordía suavemente su labio inferior, tentándolo a que él hiciera eso por ella, sus leves temblores por el nerviosismo. De seguro creía que él estaba jugando con ella, o que quería algún favor. –Usualmente cuando te hacen un halago, dices gracias. Pero tú te pasas todas las reglas de cortesía.

Quería besarla en ese momento. Era perfecto, estaban solos, no estaban discutiendo y tenían una plática seria. Pero notaba a Sora muy nerviosa, no quería asustarla y hacer que ella se alejara de él en ese momento. Iba a besarla ese día, ya lo había decidido. Pero tenía que ser precavido.

-Eso no es verdad. ¡Tú eres el maleducado! No yo. –dijo Sora un poco más despreocupada. Tai no se había alejado de ella, y ella no se había alejado de él porque… Porque era grosero hacerlo. ¡Eso! Por eso ella seguía ahí, muy cerca de él… no era por _otro motivo_, que no fuera ese. –Gracias por el halago. –su mirada se había quedado anclada a la mirada cálida del castaño. ¡Dios tenía unos ojos hermosos! –A mí me gustan tus ojos… y te lo digo como mujer, no como mejor amiga. –dijo sinceramente.

Tonta, tonta, tonta. ¡¿Por qué rayos le había dicho eso?! Se hubiera quedado callada y ya.

Vio como el castaño sonreía ante su comentario y daba otro paso hacia ella. Esa distancia ya no era nada prudencial, esa distancia debería de estar prohibida. Estaba tan cerca de él, que si se alzaba solo un poco, podría llegar a esos labios tentadores…. ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando ese tipo de cosas?! … de seguro era por culpa de Taichi. Él venía y hacía comentarios de que ella era bonita, y ella se ponía a pensar en cosas que no tenía que pensar. Definitivamente su autocontrol se estaba yendo a la basura.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Me lo dicen todo el tiempo. –susurró cerca de sus labios. Tomó con cuidado un mechón de cabello de la pelirroja y lo colocó con cuidado tras su oreja. –Pero gracias, viniendo de ti… el comentario es muy halagador. –sintió un nuevo temblor proveniente de su amiga. El tener que controlarse se le estaba siendo sumamente difícil.

Desplazó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba levemente la mejilla de ella.

-A mí también me gustan tus ojos… me gustan porque no son simplemente castaños. Me gustan porque cuando los miras fijamente, como lo hago yo ahora, puedes apreciar que no son solamente unos ojos cafés, sino que alrededor hay un color dorado rojizo, que parece que tus ojos están ardiendo.

Ya estaba perdida, tuvo que haberlo detenido en cuanto su aliento tentador se mezcló con el suyo, en cuanto sus manos tocaron su cuerpo… todo en él era tentador. Cada palabra que decía la hacía temblar, cada caricia le provocaba un escalofrío.

-Con un "me gustan" me hubiera bastado. –la leve caricia que Tai le estaba haciendo en su mejilla, estaban causando más estragos de los que ella quería. Sus ojos no habían perdido _ esa _conexión que los ataba.

Tai le sonrió levemente y alzó suavemente su barbilla para enunciar el siguiente paso de su condena, de esa dulce y placentera condena a la que ella, gustosa se había inmiscuido con él.

Sintió como los labios de su amigo rozaban suavemente sus labios. Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios, tentando más a Taichi.

-Lo tendré en consideración la próxima vez. –habló contra sus labios. Y la besó.

Besó primero su labio inferior, con una dulzura que ella no creía que pudiera existir en algún beso. Después sintió como los labios del chico besaban lentamente su labio superior, para después besarla completamente. En cuanto sus labios chocaron completamente contra los de ella, el cuerpo de Sora se relajó. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose solamente en el sabor de los labios de Tai. Movió sus labios al mismo ritmo que Tai movía los suyos. Ese beso estaba provocando que perdiera la poca cordura que tenía…

El castaño sujetó más fuerte el agarre que tenía con Sora, giró con ella y la empujó suavemente con su cuerpo, hasta hacerla retroceder y chocar con el borde del escritorio. Acarició su labio inferior con su lengua, la pelirroja subió sus manos hasta entrelazarlas en su cuello y tiró de él para acercarlo (si era posible) más a ella. Ella sabía a manzana.

Sus manos, que estaban en su estrecha cintura, bajaron un poco más y la alzó un poco, lo suficiente para sentar a la chica encima del escritorio. Se hizo un poco de camino entre las piernas de su "amiga". Quería tener más libertad para poder tocarla, acariciarla, hacerle saber todo lo que sentía por ella por medio de roces. Sora estaba perdida entre el mar, no. Océano de sensaciones que él le estaba provocando, lo acercó más juntando sus rodillas alrededor de su cintura. Giró su rostro para que Tai la besara más profundamente.

Tai se separó un poco para coger aire, miró a Sora a los ojos y al ver que ella no le reclamaba su atrevido comportamiento, volvió a besarla.

_Estaba perdida… si Tai no detenía las caricias que le estaba dando a su pierna derecha, si ella no detenía los suspiros que se le escapaban cuando sus labios se separaban y volvían a juntarse, si Tai no detenía los besos fugaces que le daba en su cuello, si ella no detenía las caricias que le estaba haciendo en la nuca… no iba a ser consciente de lo que pasaría…_

-¡Sora, Hikari y Miyako ya llegaron! Apúrate que tenemos que arre…

Sora y Tai se separaron rápidamente, con los sonrojos más grandes que Mimi había visto en su vida. Una sonrisa burlesca adorno su rostro y le lanzó a Tai una mirada de "bien hecho" que Sora no vio porque tenía su vista pegada al suelo.

-No era mi intención interrumpirlos. Ya me encargo yo de distraer a Hikari y Miyako. –dijo Mimi.

-N-no, no es necesario. Tai y yo no estábamos haciendo n-nada. V-voy contigo. –se levantó rápidamente del escritorio.

Taichi vio como la pelirroja salía rápidamente de la habitación y escuchó el grito de alegría de Miyako. Dirigió su vista hacia Mimi, que se había quedado recargada en el marco de la puerta con esa misma mirada burlesca.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. –dijo con la voz ronca por la reciente actividad que había estado haciendo su boca.

-No tienes que ser muy listo para saber que ha pasado aquí. Y menos si observas que tus labios están de ese color. –sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación de su amiga. De haber sabido que Tai había tenido el valor para declarársele a su amiga, ni loca hubiera entrado ahí. –Pero no te preocupes, no diré ni una palabra.

Taichi sonrió ante lo que había ocurrido, se pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba y se dispuso a ir a felicitar a su hermana por su cumpleaños.

* * *

**De cuando todo pasa, y cuando pasa no es como lo esperabas. Y menos lo que querías.**

Se veía _hermosa_.

Estaba seguro que de todo el lugar, ella era la más bonita.

No necesitaba arreglarse mucho para verse bien, pero cuando se arreglaba, su dulce imagen se convertía en una imagen _sexy. _

Estaba bailando y cantando la balada que estaba sonando en ese momento en el lugar. Se veía más que alegre. Radiante.

Sus ojos recorrieron, de nuevo, su cuerpo. Vestía con un sencillo vestido azul marino, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el vestido se le pegaba suavemente a su estrecha cintura. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, e iba adornado con un pequeño broche color dorado para evitar que su flequillo tapara su rostro. Y su rostro, se veía tan dulce como siempre.

-Si sigues mirándola así, Taichi te va a matar a golpes.

Desvió sus ojos azul celeste hacia los ojos más oscuros de su hermano.

-Suerte que está muy ocupado lidiando con su pésimo humor y mirando a Sora.

-¿Vas a decirle hoy? –cuestionó Yamato. Desde que habían llegado al "antro", Takeru no había despegado la mirada de Hikari, haciendo más evidente de sus sentimientos por la elegida de la Luz. Dirigió su vista a las chicas que estaban bailando, cuando sus ojos se desviaron _"sin querer" a_ la figura de Mimi.

-Sí. Ya lo pensé muy bien y… aunque no tenga la menor idea de que decirle. Sé que quiero estar con ella. Sé que la quiero. –respondió Takeru con franqueza. Dio un sorbo a la bebida que traía en la mano para aplacar los nervios. Hablar de ese tema lo ponía muy nervioso, no quería imaginar cómo se pondría a la hora de confesarle a Hikari de sus sentimientos.

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo Yamato al ver que Takeru dejaba el vaso de su bebida en la barra y se dirigía a la pista de baile.

-A bailar con ella, Yamato.

Soltó una carcajada al ver a su hermano aproximarse a Hikari y tomarla de la cintura. Definitivamente su hermano era una de las personas más perseverantes que conocía. Sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente a Mimi, frunció su ceño al ver que un tipo se acercaba a la castaña para, lo más probable, bailar con ella.

Soltó un bufido de fastidio y molestia. A él no le importaba ella, que hiciera lo que quisiera. De hecho, mejor para él. Sí ella se ennoviaba de alguien, él dejaría de buscar besarla… No, no. El dejaría de molestarla. Sí, eso. Porque él definitivamente no tenía ganas de besarla.

Decidió que lo mejor era poner atención a la plática que Ken, Joe e Izzy estaban teniendo acerca de algo de tecnología.

* * *

Se dirigió a la barra del lugar para beber algo, llevaba bailando ya un buen rato y estaba agotada. Dirigió su vista hacia Takeru y Hikari, y una dulce sonrisa surcó su rostro. De seguro, hoy Takeru daría el gran paso.

Hacían una pareja increíble, eran amigos desde pequeños, se entendían perfectamente, siempre estaban uno para el otro en las buenas y en las malas, además en cada mirada que se daban, podías ver el gran amor y dulzura que se profesaban uno al otro.

Por un momento, vio en ellos a ella misma y a Tai. Pero no, eso no podría ser. Porque Hikari quería a Takeru como algo más; y ella ya hacía mucho tiempo que la atracción que sentía por el castaño había desaparecido… _¿Y por qué lo besaste, si ya no hay atracción? _

Se sonrojó ante ese último pensamiento, estúpida voz interna. Pues lo besó, porque… porque estaban muy cerca y ya. No había atracción, ni cariño, ni amor.

Además ella estaba saliendo con Ryo, él sí le gustaba. Era dulce y amable… _Pero no sientes amor por él… y sin duda no disfrutas sus besos como disfrutaste los de Tai. _Bueno, eso era fácil. Simplemente era porque Taichi era un mejor besador que Ryo. ¡Eso era! No era porque le gustara ni nada de eso…

Sintió como una mano se desplazaba por su cintura y se detenía en su vientre; chocó contra el pecho de alguien y en cuanto ese contacto se produjo, el aroma de la persona que se había acercado sigilosamente a ella inundó sus fosas nasales, alterando todos sus sentidos.

_Era él._

Era Tai.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. Estaba segura que Tai sentiría cada latido desenfrenado que ella misma estaba teniendo en ese momento. Tenía que tranquilizarse, él era su mejor amigo. No tenía porque ponerse nerviosa. Respiró profundamente para coger la mayor cantidad de aire posible y bebió un poco de su trago.

-Si yo fuera el imbécil de tu noviecito, no te dejaría ni un instante sola. –dijo rudamente.

Estaba furioso. ¿Es qué ese imbécil no podía dejarla sola un momento? Desde que habían llegado al lugar, Ryo no se le había despegado a Sora. Ni un momento. Y en cuanto vio como ella se dirigía sola a la barra, la siguió. No iba a desperdiciar ese momento.

Ella había estado actuando como si no se hubiesen besado, y eso le crispaba los nervios. Las pocas veces que estaban juntos, ella le rehuía la mirada y se alejaba de él poniendo una excusa estúpida.

Y es que él quería decirle que la quería. Que _ese momento _con ella había sido el mejor de su vida. Que no quería perderla como mejor amiga, pero que se negaba a dejarla ir con alguna otra persona que no fuera él.

Que lo había convertido en una persona egoísta, porque no soportaba verla con alguien más.

Y por eso estaba furioso. De tan solo pensar que otro podía besarla como lo había hecho él. Tocarla como él lo había hecho. Imaginar que Sora acariciaba a otro. Que ella regalara de esos suspiros que a él le habían robado el juicio a otro… lo ponían colérico.

-No me ha dejado sola. Ha ido al baño. –se removió nerviosa. –Es mejor que me sueltes, si él llegara a venir, no creo que la haga mucha gracia vernos así.

Se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras, porque Tai la había girado para quedar frente a frente. Le arrebató el vaso de la mano, lo depositó en la barra, y había hecho el agarre de su brazo en su cintura más fuerte.

Perfecto, eso increíblemente lo que ella quería evitar. Verlo a los ojos, estar tan cerca de él… ¡Si casi sus labios estaban rozándose!

Su cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

Toda su presencia era cautivadora, sensual… No, no. Ella no tenía que estar teniendo esos pensamientos.

-Suerte que él se va a entretener un poco en el baño. –lo dijo sonriendo. Le había pedido de favor a Yamato que lo entretuviera un momento para que él fuera con Sora. ¡Y el que pensaba que el que Yamato supiera su secreto le iba a traer muchas burlas de parte del rubio! –Pero no hablemos de él en este momento… no cuando podemos hacer otras… _cosas. _

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral con su último comentario, el tono de voz que estaba utilizando era sumamente tentador y seductor. Y ella estaba sintiendo que perdía nuevamente la razón, tenía que alejarse en ese momento antes de que pasara algo más.

-No se me ocurre alguna otra actividad que puedas hacer aquí que no sea hablar, beber o bailar.

-A mí en cambio se me ocurren miles de actividades que puedes hacer aquí. Aunque no todas ellas sean tan higiénicas…

-Eres un sucio. Además tú y yo no haríamos ninguna de esas _cosas._

¡Pero quién se creía que era! Primero iba y la besaba… bueno, se besaban. _Y se tocaban. _Después llega él ahí y le planta una serie de ideas tan… descaradas.

Escuchó la risa de Taichi. Sincera, divertida, natural. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

-A mi no me causa gracia. –refunfuñó.

-Ya sabía yo que los que estudiaban cosas de arte y eso tenían una imaginación muy grande. –notó la mirada de confusión de Sora mezclada con enojo. –No me refería a que nos acostáramos aquí. Que imaginación tan pervertida tienes, Sora.

Comenzó a reírse más fuerte al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso! –trató de apartar a Tai de ese "extraño abrazo" a la que estaba sometida. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que viniera y se burlara de ella.

-Además, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea más especial. –dijo ignorando la protesta de la pelirroja. Sonrió arrogantemente al notar el estremecimiento que su comentario había ocasionado en el cuerpo de ella.

-P-pero… ¿¡Qué rayos estás diciendo!? Nosotros no vamos a tener ninguna primera vez. –su corazón cada vez estaba latiendo más rápido. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento ese músculo se saldría de su pecho y huiría de ese lugar. –Ya deja de estar bromeando conmigo y quítate de encima. –trató de que su voz sonara firme. Que viera él que con ella no iba a jugar.

-Ojalá todo esto fuera una broma. –respondió muy cerca de sus labios. –Además… tú no quieres que me aleje de ti, no tienes porque mentirme, Sora.

-N-no estoy mintiendo. Quítate. Ahora. –tenía que ser más firme que nunca. Ya se estaban acercando mucho. Definitivamente ese día, su prudencia y razón habían tomado unas vacaciones.

-Ahí lo tienes otra mentira. –acercó más el cuerpo de la pelirroja a su cuerpo e inclinó un poco su cabeza para que sus labios tocaran la piel sensible de su oído. –Siento como te estremeces cada vez que te toco. Y estoy seguro… que ese estremecimiento, lejos de incomodarte, lo disfrutas. –besó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y se alejó para ver sus ojos y darle más espacio.

Quería besarla ahí mismo. Pero era consciente que Ryo iba a llegar cuanto antes y no quería ocasionarle ningún problema a Sora. También quería que ella, poco a poco se acercara más a él. Quería enamorarla poco a poco.

Ya esa tarde se había dado cuenta que él no le era tan indiferente, de lo contrario, ella nunca hubiera permitido que él la besara. Y no sólo se lo había permitido, sino que le había correspondido cada caricia y cada beso.

Alejó el brazo que había estado sujetando a Sora de la cintura y se recargó en la barra sin dejar de mirarla. Cogió el vaso que era de la chica y se lo extendió.

-Bebe un poco, antes de que te desmayes.

Sora extendió su brazo para tomar el vaso, sin alejar la mirada del chico. Quería responderle que todo lo que él decía era mentira, que ella no disfrutaba para nada de sus caricias y menos de sus besos… pero la voz no le salía.

Estúpido Tai. Estúpida ella.

Ahora sentía una extraña necesidad de lanzarse a sus labios y besarlo.

Se estaba volviendo loca.

Bebió un poco y trató de aclarar su garganta, cuando vio que Ryo se aproximaba hacia ellos. Le echó una rápida mirada a Tai, advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a cometer alguna estupidez. Él en cambio, le miró con un poco de fastidio.

Iba a preguntarle qué rayos le sucedía cuando Ryo llegó con ellos, alargó una mano para tomar la de ella y entablaba una conversación de futbol con Taichi y ella.

-Por cierto. ¿A qué no adivinan a quién me acabo de encontrar y viene precisamente a saludar? –interrumpió la plática Ryo.

Sora lo miró extrañada y Tai le dirigió una mirada de desinterés, cuando divisó una figura femenina acercarse al castaño y sin permiso lo besaba en los labios.

Mierda.

Era Natsuki.

* * *

**De cuando tus amigas, parecen que leen algo más que mentes. **

Hikari se había acercado rápidamente a Miyako y Mimi que estaban charlando animadamente.

Era el mejor día de su vida.

Definitivamente.

¡Muchas cosas habían pasado por su mente acerca de ese día! Pero algo así… Nunca.

-Parece que alguien el día de hoy dejó de ser soltera. –dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa.

Hikari se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y una sonrisa radiante iluminó su rostro.

-Aún estoy soltera… ¡Pero me ha pedido que salgamos! –sintió como Miyako la abrazaba efusivamente y le sonreía pícaramente. –Me ha dicho que me quiere. –susurró bajando la vista.

Escuchó los gritos de emoción de sus amigas y sintió nuevamente como la abrazaban.

-¡Es increíble como de un momento a otro casi todas ya estamos saliendo con alguien! –exclamó Miyako. –Primero Ken y yo, -una sonrisa surcó su rostro, -después Sora y el chico ese; aunque honestamente yo esperaba que acabara con Tai, Hika con Takeru, -le dio un leve codazo a Hikari para molestarla, -solo faltas tú Mems. –finalizó Miyako con una sonrisa aun más grande.

Desde que habían llegado al antro _"Van Gogh"_, se dio cuenta como Yamato y Mimi intercambiaban más de una vez miradas furtivas. Al principio había pensado que se había confundido y que eso no era posible.

¡Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa! Era perfecto. Como un cuento de hadas… Mimi era la princesa, por supuesto, y Yamato era el caballero rudo que siempre la protegería.

Mimi la miró entre extrañada y divertida. No le importaba esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario para encontrar a su príncipe azul tan anhelado… ella iba a encontrarlo y para eso no se permitía ningún error. Por eso cuando un chico la invitó a bailar, y después de charlar un rato, al ver que el chico no era capaz de decirle Mimi y en vez de eso utilizaba el apelativo de "preciosa", lo mandó a volar. ¡Ella quería un príncipe!

-Eso es porque encontrar a un príncipe hoy en día es más difícil que nunca, chicas. –dijo Mimi. –Ustedes tuvieron suerte y encontraron a sus príncipes rápidamente. En cambio yo, tengo que ir a buscarlo por todo Japón…

-No creo que el amor funcione de ese modo, Mimi. El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, no vas por ahí buscando de quién enamorarte… Yo me enamoré de Takeru sin darme cuenta, sin siquiera planearlo. Y lo mismo pasó con Miya.

Mimi miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Hikari. Sí, bueno… eso era pura suerte. Pero a ella no le gustaba la idea de sentarse y esperar a que llegara el chico de sus sueños… No, no. Ella sería más práctica. Iría a buscarlo.

Además, así se aseguraría que la persona que _ella _encontrara, fuera la correcta.

-Pero no todo es igual para todos. –refunfuñó. –Yo voy a encontrar a mi príncipe. –dijo con ese tono de voz que utilizaba para dar por zanjado un tema y que no se le discutiera más.

Pero a Miyako ese tono de voz no la escarmentaba para nada. Claro que no. Si ella era Miyako Inoe. 

-Tal vez tu príncipe azul, está más cerca de lo que esperas. –miró rápidamente a Yamato y después enfocó su vista hacia Mimi. –En toda la noche, hay un chico _muy atractivo, _si me permiten decirlo, que no te ha quitado el ojo de encima.

Mimi se sonrojó y sonrió esperanzada. ¡Un chico mirándola! Tal vez era su príncipe azul. Pero ¿por qué no había ido y había charlado con ella? ¿O bailado con ella? Tal vez sea tímido… Eso sería muy tierno. ¡Si hasta se imaginaba la escena! El chico tímido venciendo sus miedos interiores para poder estar con ella. ¡Qué hermosa historia de amor!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Hikari… ¿por qué se reía? Iba a preguntarle cuando sintió una mirada en ella, desvió sus ojos de la portadora de la luz y sus ojos castaños miel chocaron con los azules oscuros y profundos de Yamato.

Desvió rápidamente la mirada, esperando y suplicando que sus amigas no se hubieran dado cuenta de ese "intercambio de miradas".

Hikari, que había notado la rápida mirada que Miyako le había lanzado a Yamato, comenzó a reír. ¡Por Dios! Pero que cosas se le ocurrían a Miyako… Mimi con él… No, no. Si las pocas veces que estaban juntos terminaban enojados, no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería si existiera un acercamiento de _ese _tipo.

Definitivamente Miyako se había vuelto loca.

-Mimi, ¿te sientes bien? ¡Estás muy roja! –dijo Hikari tratando de controlar su risa. Ahogó un gritó de sorpresa al sentir como la levantaban suavemente del piso y depositaban un suave beso en su coronilla. Se puso igual –o más -roja que Mimi al ver a Takeru sujetándola.

Miyako y Mimi estallaron a carcajadas por, probablemente la cara que había puesto de enamorada.

No pudo protestar porque Mimi y Miyako habían decidido desaparecer, para dejarlos solos a ella y Takeru. Hikari dio las gracias internamente y se giró para verlo de frente.

-Has tardado mucho, incluso pensé que habías ido a cultivar la naranja y hasta que tú mismo habías preparado la bebida. –bromeó Hikari.

-Claro que hice eso… No te iba a traer una naranjada simple, por supuesto que no. Tú siempre vas a merecerte lo mejor. –acarició levemente su mejilla y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

-¿Qué estaban platicando que estaban tan risueñas? –preguntó Takeru. Había visto como Hikari y Miyako sonreían abiertamente ante algo.

-A Miyako se le ha ocurrido la idea de que Yamato y Mimi podrían estar juntos en un plan "más emocional" –contestó Hikari riendo de nuevo y poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Esperaba que Takeru también se riera de esa ocurrencia, y se extrañó al ver que Takeru parecía pensar en eso como una posibilidad.

¡Pero es que todos se habían vuelto locos! Mimi era muy diferente a Yamato. Esa relación, si llegara a existir, explotaría.

-Sería interesante que pasara. –concluyó Takeru. Expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta. Yamato era muy serio, frío, prudente y un poco arrogante, en cambio Mimi era dulce, divertida, cariñosa y ocurrente. A lo mejor, entre ellos podían encontrar algún punto de equilibrio, Mimi le enseñaría a Yamato a expresar sus sentimientos y él le enseñaría a ella a pensar en antes de actuar. Un poco de balance no hacía daño… a Miyako a veces se le ocurrían buenas ideas. –Pero no creo que Yamato esté interesado en ella… siempre está quejándose de Mimi.

Definitivamente eso, no pasaría.

* * *

**De cuando una chispa inadecuada provoca el inicio de algo.**

Estaba acomodando las camas improvisadas que su hermano, Daisuke y Ken ocuparían para dormir esa noche. Las chicas se quedarían a dormir en casa de Sora y Mimi, mientras que los chicos se quedarían con ellos. Izzy y Joe no habían podido dar "hospedaje" esa noche, porque ambos vivían en habitaciones.

Refunfuñó un poco al ver que todos estaban comiendo, bebiendo y platicando en vez de ayudarlo. ¡Podían ser más flojos! Además, la barra de la cocina estaba hecha un asco. Había botellas vacías de vodka y whiskey, además de muchas latas de cervezas… Perfecto, tendría que lidiar con borrachos esa noche.

Escuchó como estallaban a carcajadas por un comentario que hacia Daisuke.

-Oye, Yamato. ¿Escuchaste lo que acaba de decir Daisuke? –Tai apenas podía controlar la risa que estaba amenazando con salir de sus labios.

Yamato le dirigió una mirada encolerizada. ¡Cómo quería que escuchara el estúpido chiste de Daisuke si estaba haciendo otras cosas!

-No. No escuché ese magnífico chiste, porque estoy preparando las estúpidas camas para que puedan poner sus traseros aquí y dormir cómodamente mientras ustedes comen y beben como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Taichi comenzó a reír aun más fuerte al ver que su amigo estaba furioso. ¡Era genial ver a Yamato molesto!

-Lo sentimos Yamato. En un momento te ayudamos, ven y bebe algo. –dijo Ken conciliadoramente. Extendiéndole un vaso que al parecer contenía vodka.

Yamato se dirigió de mala gana hacia donde estaban ellos, refunfuñando. ¡Qué ellos le iban a ayudar! Pero si él ya había hecho todo el trabajo…

Se recargó en la encimera de la pequeña cocina y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era el grandioso chiste de Daisuke?

Todos estallaron a carcajadas nuevamente, al recordar el chiste que al parecer había hecho Daisuke.

Se estaba comenzando a enfadar. Y Mucho.

-No, no Yama… Verás… no es un chiste… Es un comentario que ha hecho… -Taichi no podía aguantar la risa y era casi imposible entender lo que decía.

-Es algo muy chistoso… Es por algo que Daisuke vio en _"Van Gogh"… _-completó Takeru al ver que Tai era incapaz de continuar con la explicación. –Verás... él asegura que tú… -soltó otra carcajada al ver la cara furiosa combinada con la impaciencia de su hermano mayor.

Bien. Estaba oficialmente encabronado. ¡Se estaban riendo de él!

Lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Bola de ebrios… eso era lo que eran. Ya mañana se vengaría de cada uno de ellos.

Se dispuso a irse a su habitación, cuando la voz de Daisuke lo detuvo.

-Estuviste al pendiente toda la noche de Mimi. –sus amigos de nuevo comenzaron a reír como si fueran una manada de hienas.

Ese comentario lo había dejado helado.

¿Desde cuando Daisuke era tan perceptivo y observador?

Además, él no había estado _al pendiente de ella_… la había estado viendo algunas veces, pero como había visto a Miyako, Sora o alguna otra chica.

-No sé de qué estás hablando o a que te refieres. Pero es evidente que están ebrios.

Escuchó de nuevo la risa de los chicos. ¡Incluso Ken se estaba burlando de él!

-No te enfades Yama… -trató de decir Tai. –Verás, nos reímos porque Daisuke, Ken y Takeru creen que es imposible que tú puedas estar interesado en ella… En cambio yo, yo sé que estás interesado en ella. Y estábamos imaginándote yendo de compras con ella… -comenzó a reír un poco más, -Incluso Daisuke ha dicho que Mimi probablemente te cambie de look, te acabamos de imaginar con el cabello teñido de rosa. –y había estallado en carcajadas nuevamente.

Pero ¿qué mierda estaba diciendo Taichi?

¿Es qué todos se estaban volviendo locos?

¿Él interesado en Mimi?

Comenzó a reír, pero su risa era amarga. Oscura. Se acercó a Taichi, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Los chicos se quedaron callados inmediatamente.

-Yo no estoy interesado en ella. Mimi es una chiquilla cualquiera. Es insoportable. Caprichosa. Detestable. Superficial. Tonta. –el tono de voz que estaba utilizando hizo que Takeru abriera los ojos sorprendido, su hermano estaba muy, muy molesto. –Primero me interesaría en una pared, antes que interesarme en ella. ¿Está claro?

Taichi le miró sorprendido por sus duras. –Te equivocas Yama… Mimi no es así. Eso dices porque aún no te has tomado la oportunidad de conocerla un poco mejor.

-Eso es cierto. Mimi es una chica muy dulce. –completó Ken. Impresionado por las palabras del rubio.

-Y está muy buena. –concluyó Daisuke. Ocasionando que Takeru, Tai y Ken soltaran una nueva risotada. –Eso, nadie lo puede negar… Ni siquiera tú.

-El que sea guapa no significa que deje de ser insoportable. –contestó Yamato fríamente. Lo que le faltaba que el tema de conversación fuera Mimi. –Yo nunca estaría interesado en ella. Punto.

-Tal vez digas eso, porque Mimi sea probablemente de las pocas chicas que se resisten a tus encantos Yama… -picó Tai. A él no lo engañaba Yamato. Podría decir lo que quisiera, pero él había visto como Mimi y Yamato se besaban. Además, un compañero suyo del futbol le comentó que había visto a Yamato besando a una castaña, y por la descripción de la escena y de la chica, en definitiva era Mimi. Así que… si a Yamato "no le interesaba" ¿por qué la había besado?

Taichi comenzó a reír fuertemente al ver la cara de fastidio de Yamato multiplicada por diez mil, incluso una pequeña vena en su frente estaba comenzando a saltar.

-Si tanto les gusta ella, cortéjenla ustedes y ya. A mi déjenme en paz. –contestó Yamato sarcásticamente.

-Yo estoy interesado en otra chica. Además, Ken ya está ocupado. –respondió Taichi.

-Y Takeru está con Hikari. –completó Daisuke.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con que Takeru está con Hikari? ¡Eso no es verdad! –gritó Taichi.

Perfecto, al menos ahora a él iban a dejarlo de molestar.

Vio la cara de espanto de su hermano y como era incapaz de articular alguna frase. Que se las arreglara solito, él no iba a intervenir por él, cuando estuvieron todos molestándolo.

Ken y Daisuke comenzaron a reír ante esa escena olvidándose de Yamato.

El rubio decidió marcharse antes de que retomaran la conversación o que hicieran un comentario más, cerró la puerta de un golpe. Y se acostó en su cama con mucha molestia.

Él no estaba interesado en ella.

Definitivamente no.

* * *

**De cuando Izzy se desinhibe.**

Estaba saliendo del aula de computación cuando escuchó el sollozo de alguien proveniente de un hueco que estaba en las escaleras cercanas al aula. Se quedó quieto decidiendo que hacer. Lo más probable era que esa persona quisiera estar sola, de lo contrario no estaría llorando en ese lugar… Lo más sensato sería dejar a esa persona sola. Además de sensato era lo más inteligente.

Y él era inteligente.

Avanzó unos pasos y escuchó el sollozo más claramente.

Perfecto. Probablemente había sufrido alguna decepción amorosa, o de calificaciones y había decidido perturbar la tranquilidad de ese sitio con sus lloriqueos.

Y no solo perturbaba la tranquilidad de ese lugar, sino también sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño levemente y subió un par de escalones.

A él no le importaba quién estuviera llorando en las esquinas- o huecos de escaleras de la Universidad- tenía que llegar a su habitación y descargar un nuevo programa que había descubierto con la ayuda de su profesor para conectar redes de un país con redes de otro país. Quería experimentar si podía _hackear_ ese programa para hacer algo similar con el Digimundo…

Pero ese molesto ruido no lo dejaba continuar.

Bufó molesto y bajó los peldaños que ya había avanzado. Caminó hacia el hueco en las escaleras y asomó su cabeza.

Era una chica. Su corazón se encogió al verla tan desconsolada… se regañó internamente al haber cometido esa imprudencia. ¿Ahora que iba a decirle a aquella chica? Él no era bueno hablando con la gente… y menos de sentimientos… Y ahora no podía irse de ahí porque se vería como un cobarde.

Uno de sus brazos se estiró y toco levemente a la chica. Sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y lo miraba con una mezcla de terror. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó más a ella.

-Todo estará bien… tarde o temprano, todo va a mejorar. –le susurró a la chica. –Tranquila, ya pasará…

Sintió que le faltaba el aire al sentir los brazos de la chica rodearlo.

Perfecto. El programa iba a tener que esperar.

Rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica y dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Con Mimi había aprendido que cuando una chica lloraba, lo mejor era dejar que llorara y abrazarla.

Claro que con Mimi, él usualmente le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, se ponía tan histérica cuando lloraba que si querías acercarte más a ella, te abrazaba tan fuerte que ocasionaba que estuvieras a punto de morir por un paro respiratorio…

Comenzó a sentir un poco de frío al ver que la chica se alejaba de él, sonrojada y con los ojos completamente rojos. Se dedicó a observarla discretamente; tenía el cabello lacio y negro a la altura de su clavícula. Su piel era blanca, y suave. Sus ojos eran muy cautivadores, tenían un color azul grisáceo que la hacían ver misteriosa. Se detuvo un momento en sus labios, tenía la boca pequeña y labios finos.

-Gracias. No tenías porque ver este espectáculo… de seguro me veo ridícula. –lo dijo tan bajito que Izzy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla.

-No hay de qué. Además no te ves ridícula, al contrario te ves muy dulce. –se sonrojó completamente al darse cuenta de sus palabras. ¡No podía ser más idiota!

La chica le sonrió dulcemente y se limpió las lágrimas que habían quedado atrapadas en sus grandes ojos.

-Soy Nakamura, por cierto. Yuriko Nakamura. –dijo un poco más animada.

-Izzy Izumi. –estrechó su mano para formalizar la presentación.

* * *

**De cuando una tarea, te ayuda a descubrir cosas no tan buenas.**

El profesor de periodismo, una materia optativa que estaban llevando ese año, les había dejado como proyecto final investigar algún acontecimiento que no se hubiera resuelto a lo largo del último año.

Hikari recordó que apenas algunos meses Ken les había comentado que el año pasado, su padre estaba preocupado por un caso muy extraño que había acontecido en Tokio. Ese caso no había salido en las noticias o periódicos. Sólo las personas que trabajaban en comisarías o centros de investigación sabían al respecto, y al haber una persona procedente de Odaiba, el padre de Ken se había hecho cargo de la investigación.

Se dirigió hacia Ken y le preguntó acerca de ese caso. El chico le sonrío de manera enigmática y le comentó que ese caso se había cerrado porque la etiología de las muertes había sido un problema cardiovascular. Le expuso también que en ese momento a él y a su padre, algo no les cuadraba. 5 chicos universitarios, muertos por un problema cardíaco; era una casualidad muy extraña… sin embargo el padre de Ken no encontró nada fuera de lo normal y se cerró el caso.

-¿Quieres hacer el proyecto acerca de eso, cierto? –le preguntó Ken.

-Cuando nos platicaste de ese tema, a mí también me pareció extraño que una enfermedad que se suele dar en personas mayores hubiera sido la causante del fallecimiento de esos chicos. ¿Qué tal si esos casos están relacionados? ¿Si hay alguien detrás de todo eso? –le respondió Hikari.

¡Claro que quería que ese fuera su proyecto! Algo dentro de ella le decía que había algo escondido en esos casos. ¡Estaba segurísima!

-Yo también pienso eso. Podemos investigar acerca de eso. Mi papá puede ayudarnos a recabar información oficial. –En cuanto el profesor les había explicado acerca de ese proyecto, a él también se le había ocurrido investigar acerca de eso. El hecho de que fue el emperador de los Digimons, le había dejado un sexto sentido… y ese sexto sentido le decía que había algo oculto.

Hikari era excelente fotógrafa, y a él se le daba bien investigar. Lástima que Takeru no estaba en ese taller con ellos, así él hubiera redactado todo.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos mañana mismo con la investigación? –cuestionó Ken. –Honestamente, después de tu fiesta he estado muy cansado. Además, aprovecharé el día de hoy para hablar con mi padre y pedirle ayuda.

Hikari asintió conforme.

Al día siguiente, Hikari y Ken estaban en la comisaría de Odaiba.

Un oficial, el cual Hikari no recordaba su nombre, les extendió unos oficios para que leyeran esa información e hicieran apuntes. Ken se sentó en una pequeña mesa y comenzó a leer el primer folder, cuando escuchó su celular sonar y leyó el mensaje que había recibido. Takeru la invitaba a cenar. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y le contestó rápidamente.

Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Ken, y agradeció que él fuera su compañero de equipo… de seguro si Miyako estuviera ahí, ya la hubiera acribillado con preguntas acerca del mensaje de texto y lo único que hubieran investigado fuera acerca de su vida personal. Ken le sonrió un poco y retomó su lectura.

Hikari tomó otro folder y se dispuso a leer acerca de una chica llamada _Sara Uroa_, al parecer esa chica era originaria de Odaiba.

-Hikari.

-¿Uhmm?

-¿No te parece un poco familiar este chico? –le extendió una fotografía en la que salía un chico alto, delgado, de tez bronceada clara, ojos verde, cabello castaño claro. Sonreía de lado, y sujetaba la mano de una chica de cabello azul y ojos negros. Esa chica al parecer era Sara.

Hikari trató de recordar todas las fisionomías que conocía, tratando de saber a quién se refería Ken… cuando el día de su fiesta se coló en su mente.

La presentación que Sora había hecho en cuanto Ryo apareció por el departamento, la sonrisa ladeada que les dirigió a las chicas, los ojos verdes que se posaron en Sora.

-Es el amigo de Sora. –contestó Ken. –Ryo.

Hikari tragó saliva y asintió.

Ese chico salía en la mayoría de las fotografías con Sara.

¿Qué tenía que ver él con Sara?

* * *

**_Notas_**

_Bueno, primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza. Me cortaron el internet y me era imposible subir la historia... Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y cualquier duda y aclaración me la hagan saber. _

_Primero que nada les pido que presten atención a cada uno de los personajes, porque cada uno jugará un papel importante en la historia. Así que no ignoren a los personajes no conocidos :))_

_Mimi y Yamato no van a enamorarse de la noche a la mañana, ¡tengan paciencia! :)) Sí, hay mucha atracción entre ellos (y cómo no si Yamato es guapisísimo), pero tiempo al tiempo. Ya verán como acaban locos el uno por el otro._

_Respecto a Hikari y Takeru, no quise que ellos fueran novios luego, luego; porqué quiero que su historia se más dulce y romántica que un simple: "Sé mi novia" en un antro. Creo que ellos se merecen una declaración más emotiva y romántica._

_Ya Tai y Sora se han dado su primer beso, ¿les ha gustado?, ¿les parece demasiado?. Sora no es novia de Ryo, están saliendo para conocerse y dar el próximo paso al noviazgo. Aquí en mi país, es como la antesala de una relación. _

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia_

**_Saludos_**

**_Cari Cazal_**


	9. Lo que pasa en una noche

_Digimon no me pertenece. Hago esta historia con el puro fin de entrener a la gente, sin ningún motivo de lucro._

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 9. Lo que puede pasar en una noche**

* * *

.

Salió de la pequeña cafetería que estaba dentro de la comisaría de Odaiba, apresuró el paso y tuvo cuidado de no ser visto. Tenía que llegar a la oficina en la que se guardaban los registros de entrada y ver por él mismo sí era verdad aquello que había visto el día de ayer.

El inspector Ichijouji junto con su hijo y otra chica estaban en la comisaría. Al principio había pasado por su mente, que los chiquillos querrían conocer el lugar, pero después al ver como uno de los inspectores sacaba un folio y se los tendía a los chiquillos, su curiosidad aumentó.

Tuvo que ser muy cortés para sacarle información al estúpido del inspector Sakamoto, y después de dos tazas de café, simular que su vida con su estúpida mujer le interesaba, consiguió enterarse que los dos niños habían acudido para investigar el caso de _Sara Uroa_ por un proyecto de su preparatoria.

La sangre se le había congelado en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, sonrió con frialdad y cambió de tema para que el inspector no sospechara nada. En cuanto se alejó de la cafetería buscó entre su agenda telefónica el número de _Ryo Ishura. _

El chico, había sido muy firme en cuanto a sus órdenes: _"Si alguien trataba de investigar de nuevo ese caso en específico, tendría que avisarle de inmediato". _Y él, no pensaba desobedecer esas órdenes. Porque bien, Ryo podría ser chico y tener 21 años, pero de que era una persona de armas tomar, lo era. Aún no se explicaba cómo era posible que una persona tan joven gozara de tanto poder.

Cuando encontró el número que buscaba presionó la tecla de llamada y esperó a que contestaran. Ya había llegado a la oficina de registros y agradeció que no hubiera nadie en ese momento.

-¿Ishura? –dijo susurrando. Tenía que tener precauciones con esa llamada.

_-¿Diga?_

-Habla Matsura, Aki Matsura… ¿Estás ocupado?

_-Algo así. ¿Sucede algo?... Te dije que no me hablaras, sólo si era absolutamente necesario._

-Es necesario. Al menos para ti…

_-Si es necesario para mí, es necesario para ti. _

Bufó exasperado por la actitud del chico.

-Hace unos días unos chiquillos vinieron a la estación, están investigando el caso de Sara Uroa.

_-¿Unos chiquillos? Para que mierda unos niños van a hacer esa investigación._

Matsura rió un poco al notar la desesperación en la voz del chico.

-Es para algo de su preparatoria. El problema es que… uno de esos niños es hijo del inspector Ichijouji ¿Recuerdas? Es el bastardo que se negaba a cerrar el caso porque había algo encerrado. Por él…

_-…Tuvimos que destruir información y chantajear gente… Lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo. ¿Quiénes son esos niños? _

-Yagami Hikari e Ichijouji Ken.

_-¿Yagami? ¿Estás seguro?_

Revisó de nuevo el registro de entrada, para ver si no se equivocaba en el apellido.

-Sí. Yagami, es una chica muy mona. ¿No me digas que la conoces? –insinuó con un tono pícaro. Ya bien sabía que Ryo tenía cientos de amiguitas por ahí.

_-No. No la conozco. El apellido se me hizo familiar eso es todo. _

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas. Diviértete.

Cerró el celular, dando por terminada la llamada. Sabía que Ishura y él no tendrían una conversación aparte de esa. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y desordenó un poco su cabello rubio. Cerró los registros de entrada y salió de oficina, cuidándose de no ser visto.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Takeru **sabe** que _quiere_ a Hikari.

Lo intuyó cuando escuchó el sonido de sus arterias latiendo, como cuando se oye el movimiento de las manecillas de un reloj en la oscuridad, al verla sonreírle a él por una anotación que había hecho en el equipo de baloncesto cuando estaban en segundo de secundaria.

Lo sospechó cuando sintió que estaba perdiendo la cordura al ver que _ella _les sonreía a otros chicos. Claro que él no veía que _esa _sonrisa que ella les daba a los demás, era diferente a la que le daba a él. -Takeru siempre estaba muy ocupado tratando de descifrar la reciente molestia que le ocasionaba ser partícipe de aquel acto, tan _desagradable-._

Lo percibió cuando en clase de poesía, su sonrisa fuera su musa de inspiración. Cuando sus ojos lo miraban de una forma que lo hacían estremecerse.

Pero sin duda, lo _supo_, cuando accidentalmente sus manos se rozaron en una clase de biología. Recuerda que el temblor que sintió ante ese suave contacto, le hizo pensar que estaba enfermo, por ese motivo había retirado rápidamente la mano. En el receso, al ir a la enfermería para ver que le ocurría, y chocar accidentalmente, de nuevo con _ella, _ocasionando de nuevo un _roce _más duradero, ahí supo que definitivamente no estaba enfermo. Al menos, no de una enfermedad biológica. Lo supo porque se quedó prendido en su mirada, pura y llena de luz. Lo supo porque desde ese día deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esos accidentes se repitieran más de una vez. Lo supo porque su corazón saltó de su pecho. Lo supo porque había veces, en que simplemente sabes que pasa algo y ya. En este caso, Takeru supo que la quería.

Por eso la había invitado a cenar, ya había dado el primer paso confesándole que la quería. Ahora tenía que asegurarse de que a ella le quedará clarísimo ese punto, y formalizar la relación.

Takeru no tenía ningún motivo en desperdiciar su oportunidad con ella.

Esa noche Takeru, supo sin embargo, que –aunque él lo creyera imposible- podía llegar a quererla aún más.

Hikari es de esas chicas que llaman la atención sin que ellas mismas lo notaran. Es de esas clases de chicas, que brillan por sí mismas, y con una simple sonrisa congelan todo tu mundo. Es de ese tipo de chicas, sin ser un tipo en específico. Porque ella simplemente es.

Estaban charlando de cosas triviales, ella le hablaba de un proyecto que estaba realizando con Ken. Él se comía su sonrisa y se bebía su mirada. Observaba sus palabras, tocaba su perfume y escuchaba sus gestos.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte. –dijo Takeru después de quedarse un momento en silencio. Las palpitaciones de su corazón nublaban su vista.

Tomó una buena cantidad de aire y dejó que hablara su corazón. Su mente solamente tenía que hacer que las palabras que su corazón le decía, las transformara en un idioma que ella entendiera, percibiera, sintiera.

-Hikari, me gustas mucho y eso ya no es un secreto, así como tampoco lo es el hecho que yo por ti siento un cariño más grande que la amistad, más grande del que yo esperaba y más grande del que tú piensas. Te quiero, y es la verdad más grande que vas a escuchar de mis labios. Ya te lo dije el día de tu cumpleaños, y hoy te lo repito. Y no pienso callarlo más, quiero decírtelo todos los días… quiero que seas mi novia…

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Hikari sintió un estremecimiento de la cabeza a los pies, y con cada palabra que él le decía, su corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo que al de él.

-Yo también quiero eso. –susurró suavemente ella. La calidez que sentía en ese momento nada tenía que ver con el restaurante en el que se encontraban. Se debía a la mirada de él, al suave contacto de su mano acariciando la suya.

Takeru sonrío y se acercó un poco a su rostro. Tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos, y acarició su nariz con la de ella, rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de la chica y se alejó apenas unos milímetros de sus labios. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas adornadas con un adorable sonrojo. Acortó la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella, movió sus labios, motivando a Hikari a seguir su ritmo. Sintió los labios de Hikari moviéndose junto los de él, a un ritmo lento y estremecedor. Se separaron un momento para coger aire y mirarse a los ojos.

Takeru **supo **que Tai lo mataría, pero que correría ese riesgo y mil más, con tal de ver la sonrisa de Hikari. Con tal de saber que esa sonrisa era _por él_.

.

.

* * *

Sonrío forzadamente y tomó asiento en la silla que el mesero, amablemente, le señalaba para sentarse. Miró al chico que la acompañaba y tomaba asiento al lado de ella, y sonrío forzadamente de nuevo. Habían ido a cenar, y para probablemente cerrar la relación que tenían, convirtiéndola en algo más _serio y formal. _Después de todo, ya habían salido durante un poco más de un mes y no habían tenido "ningún problema"…

Escuchó como un celular sonaba, y dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño teléfono de Ryo.

-Disculpa, tengo que contestar esta llamada. –dijo Ryo con esa voz dulce que siempre empleaba con ella. Sin embargo, ella pudo percibir que el semblante del chico cambiaba por un más tenso y preocupado.

Sora asintió y lo miró alejarse. Suspiró profundamente y trató de relajar la sensación de nervios que la estaban consumiendo últimamente. Tenía que enfocarse en que estaba cenando con Ryo y la respuesta que iba a darle, tenía que ser sobre todo, honesta.

Tan solo pensar en que tenía que ser honesta, _él_ venía a sus pensamientos. De tan solo pensar en _él, _su corazón daba un vuelco, la sangre se convertía en fuego y sentía un _agradable c_osquilleo en sus manos. De tan sólo recordar la _situación _que había vivido con s_u mejor amigo, _y de pensar que no había sido sólo una vez…

Lo que había sucedido en su casa, en _su habitación, _en el cumpleaños de Hikari… ella lo había calificado como un _"simple error"_. _Eso _no tendría que repetirse de nuevo. Ese día se había dejado llevar por todo lo que él ocasionaba en ella y ella misma había disfrutado de ese momento… pero no por eso, iba a traicionar la relación que tenía con Ryo.

¡Ella definitivamente no era así! Besar y acariciar a otro, mientras salía con alguien más, sin duda no era ser ella misma.

Pero Tai, hacía que ella actuara de una manera diferente, con él nunca había tenido que pretender ser algo que no era ella. Podía ser más libre y dejarse llevar en ciertas cosas…

Y por eso ella se había dejado llevar.

Por él.

Pero esa misma noche, cuando vio como la estúpida de Natsuki iba y besaba a Tai, enfrente de ella, supo que el enojo que sintió no era normal, ese enojo ya lo había sentido antes en la secundaria, cuando veía a Taichi con otra chica… y sabía que ese enojo tenía nombre: _celos. _Y eso, eso no podía ser. Porque ella ya lo había olvidado.

Ryo le había dicho esa noche, que de seguro era porque Tai y Natsuki solían ser muy apasionados cuando estaban juntos, y de seguro él se había ido para evitar una escena bochornosa en un lugar público. Y ante ese comentario, su enojo volvió.

No, no. Ella no sentía celos.

Porque si _eso _eran celos… significaba que ella aún…

No.

_¿Y sí es así?_

Sintió como una piedra caía fuertemente en su estómago, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente… No, no… Ella ya lo había olvidado. Tendría que haberlo olvidado.

_¿Podría ser posible que… ella… estuviera enamorada aún de Tai? _

Eso no podía ser posible… Sacudió su cabeza y respiró profundamente.

Tendría que ser honesta con él, con Ryo. Tendría que decirle que estaba confundida.

Bonita conversación iba a tener: _"Oye Ryo, fíjate que últimamente he visto a Taichi y pasa algo muy curioso entre nosotros, verás… no sé cómo ni por qué, pero estos días nos hemos besado"… _

No. No. No. Definitivamente no podía decirle eso a Ryo. Tenía que dejar a Taichi a un lado en la conversación. No quería que ellos tuvieran problemas.

Tenía que poner su cabeza en orden. Primero tendría que averiguar _¿Por qué Tai la había estado besando últimamente? _Él nunca explicaba el por qué de esos _besos y caricias. _Solamente actuaba y después, cuando ella trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón –más a ella misma que a él- que eso estaba terriblemente mal porque ella estaba saliendo con Ryo, el moreno se ponía de pésimo humor y acababan discutiendo… y al día siguiente, regresaba Taichi…

Terriblemente seductor, como sólo él –estaba segura –podía serlo.

Recordó las escenas que había vivido, la textura de los labios de Tai en los de ella… _Suaves besos en sus labios, en su cuello, en su mejilla, en su frente, caricias prohibidas que no tenían que suceder entre dos amigos. _

Él se acercaba sigiloso a ella, la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a besar suavemente la piel desnuda de su cuello, acariciaba su cintura y su espalda baja con sus manos, después mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, para dirigir su boca a su mejilla, deslizarse a sus labios, tardar un poco en esa zona, moviendo lentamente –con ese ritmo lento que la deslocaba- sus labios contra los de ella, evitando profundizar siempre el beso, para finalizar con un beso en su frente.

Sacudió su cabeza ante el inminente calor que empezó a sacudir su cuerpo… no tenía que recordar precisamente _eso a_hora.

Tenía que enfocarse. Tenía que saber porque Taichi la había estado besando últimamente, y lo más difícil de todo… _¿Qué era lo que ella sentía por él?_

Sintió a Ryo regresar a la mesa, con su siempre afable sonrisa.

-Era mi madre. –explicó el chico.

Estaba molesto, y más que molesto estaba nervioso. ¡Le había costado tanto dinero y trabajo ocultar todo acerca de ese caso! Para que ahora, dos chiquillos vinieran a jugar a los detectives… No podía permitir que llegaran más lejos esas investigaciones, y menos permitir que el hijo de Ichijouji estuviera metiéndose en lo que no le importara…

Esperaba, que ellos no encontraran nada. Además, el caso de Sara no estaba relacionado con el de los otros imbéciles, porque él se había encargado de que todo estuviera enterrado.

Miró a Sora con dulzura y platicó de cualquier tema con ella, tenía que distraerse y dejar eso en su pasado. Sin embargo, la notaba extraña… los últimos días que la había visto estaba nerviosa.

¿La estúpida de Yuriko habría hablado con ella?

No… Yuriko sabía perfectamente de lo que él era capaz de hacer. No arriesgaría nunca a los demás… Y más, siendo que él se había "encargado" de su "confidente".

Entonces… ¿por qué Sora estaba así con él? Quería proponerle que fueran novios, pero algo en él le decía que ella iba a aplazar la relación. Y él no estaba dispuesto a soportar una negativa. Tenía que ganarse a Sora más, tenía que alejar a Taichi de los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Él no era idiota, y sabía que entre Sora y Yagami existía algo más que "amistad". Sonrió maliciosamente, lo primero que tenía que hacer era desprestigiar la imagen que Sora tenía del estúpido de Yagami, y después iba a acercarse más y más a Sora, hasta que ella fuera completamente suya.

Desprestigiar la imagen de Yagami frente a ella, iba a ser sumamente fácil. Teniendo a Natsuki de su parte, y fingiendo una amistad con el castaño, Sora iba a creerle todo lo que él le dijese.

-Estaba pensando que sería genial que fueras mañana al partido, vamos a jugar contra el sector Sur de Japón.

-Claro que sí. Nunca me perdería un partido. –dijo Sora emocionada, al parecer Ryo no le preguntaría nada. Parecía que Ryo siempre sabía que era lo que tenía que decir o como actuar.

-Sería el primer partido al que alguien iría a verme, siempre habías ido al ver a Taichi.

Sora se atragantó un poco al escuchar las palabras que el chico le decía. ¡Ella no iba a verlo a él! Iba a ver futbol.

-No, no. Yo voy por el futbol, pero mañana iré a verte y apoyarte.

-Sirve que haces amistad con la nueva conquista de Taichi… -soltó Ryo. Ya le había comentado a Natsuki del partido, y había acordado con ella que esta vez no dejaría ir a Yagami… La vez del antro, el estúpido de Yagami se había alejado de ellos en cuanto Natsuki había terminado de besarlo.

Estaba un poco molesto porque vio la cara de enfado de Sora, y al ver que Natsuki era tan imbécil. ¿Es qué no era capaz de ser más discreta?

-¿Conquista?

-Natsuki va a ir. ¿No te lo ha dicho Taichi?, pensé que eran mejores amigos…

Sora sintió que el aire era muy poco y le era insuficiente para respirar. ¿A qué estaba jugando Taichi? ¿A besarla a ella y luego ir con Natsuki?

-No, no sabía que Taichi estaba saliendo con ella o que era "su conquista". –no pudo evitar que su tono de voz fuera triste. ¿Taichi estaría jugando con ella?

-Bueno… es lo que parece. Ayer los vi besándose apasionadamente en una de las aulas… Y Taichi siempre nos dice que Natsuki es buenísima en la cama cuando estamos descansando de un entrenamiento.

Vio como el semblante de Sora palidecía y sonreía dentro de sí mismo con malicia. Su plan estaba funcionando… Al parecer el hecho de que Natsuki fuera poco discreta lo ayudaría muchísimo. Le pediría ayuda a Yuriko para que hablara mal de Yagami.

-N-no, n-no s-abía n-nada…

-Tal vez sea solo un polvo.

-Tal vez.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Estás muy pálida!

-La comida me cayó mal… ¿Te molestaría si regresáramos?

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Tenía que saber si lo que Ryo estaba diciendo era verdad.

-Claro que no, vamos. Te llevo a tu casa.

¡Era increíble lo fácil que era mentirle a Sora! Adoraba esa ingenuidad de parte de la chica… sería todo mucho más fácil.

Sora sentía que su alma estaba en el fondo de sus zapatos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Taichi con ella? ¿Qué quería de ella?

.

.

* * *

Estaba harto de que _ella_ apareciera constantemente en sus pensamientos. Estaba cansado que hablaran de _ella_ como si fuera un ángel, de que la viera en cada momento en la Universidad, rodeada por sus estúpidas nuevas amiguitas –que cada vez que veían a alguien decente, gritaban emocionadas, como si fueran crías de 10 años. –Estaba realmente cansado de tener que topársela… definitivamente el mundo lo odiaba.

Ni siquiera podía concentrarse como debía en el ensayo de su banda, porque la castaña aparecía de nuevo en sus pensamientos. ¡Cómo la detestaba!

Dieron por finalizado el ensayo, al ver que Yamato no podía concentrarse y que aparte estaba de muy, _muy mal humor. _

El rubio bufó fastidiado y salió a paso lento de la bodega en la que ensayaban, en ese momento la calle por la que iba estaba increíblemente transitada.

No sabía si había sido por el tráfico. O por el calor del mes de Agosto. O por las caprichosas lluvias que comenzaban a azotar a Japón. Siempre caprichosas, como lo era _ella._ No sabía tampoco si era la noche, que ya se iba a dejar caer sobre los tejados. Tampoco sabía si era por el verano con su manta grisácea, o que últimamente ella estaba en sus pensamientos más de lo debido, ya sé para detestarla más de lo que ya lo hacía o para recordar de _esos fascinantes besos _que le había dado anteriormente.

La vio cruzar la calle con el paraguas en una mano, la vio caminar con ese pasear tan suyo, altivo y dulce a la vez; la vio con ese arquear de la espalda a la manera que un tronco tiembla y se dobla bajo un vendaval.

No estaba seguro porque se había detenido al verla, o porque de repente sentía que en ese preciso momento no la detestaba como él solía decirlo, más bien una duda abría paso entre todos sus pensamientos, ¿por qué él y ella después de tanto tiempo no podían llevarse medianamente bien?, ¿por qué a pesar de que él la detestaba –aunque en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de odiarla- no la podía sacar de su mente?

Se dirigió hacia ella, caminando tranquilamente, con su andar frío e indiferente. Llegó a su lado y la saludó fríamente. No podía demostrar frente a ella más emociones de las que ella merecía, no podía hacer eso.

Ella le respondió un escueto "hola" con ese tono de voz que pretendía ser duro, pero más bien era terriblemente tierno y sensual.

Mimi cuando estaba molesta, era terriblemente sexy.

Pero eso, _eso él nunca lo admitiría._

Escuchó un claxon sonar, y notó como la chica brincaba del susto. Casi imperceptiblemente. Rió en voz baja, muy baja, asegurándose que ella escucharía esa burla y le buscaría pelea.

Peleándose era la única forma de hablar, y sorpresivamente era la única chica que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas en menos de 5 minutos y de dejarlo callado varias veces.

Definitivamente Mimi era insufrible.

-Bueno… ya puedes irte. –dijo Mimi suavemente, deteniéndose en frente de un pub llamado "Dizzy Jazz Bar". –Gracias por acompañarme. –concluyó sonriéndole levemente y dispuesta a marcharse de ahí.

Yamato siempre lograba ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ella misma quería o deseara.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que he venido para acompañarte? –soltó Yamato de repente. La miró arrogantemente y entró primero que ella al bar.

Mimi lo miró exasperada. ¡Siempre tan altanero, arrogante y egoísta! –Bien. Entonces ya que venías al mismo lugar que yo… te aconsejo que te apartes lo más que puedas de mí.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, chocando con él apropósito, alejándose del rubio. Localizó a la persona que iba a ver y se aproximó a él.

Era Kiriha Aonuma, un chico guapisímo que había conocido por la tarde en la Universidad, estudiaba algo relacionado con el arte. Era mayor que ella por un año, y un gran prospecto en su lista de "Probable príncipe azul".

Sus ojos se desviaron, _por accidente_, a la figura masculina de Yamato. Se había sentado 3 mesas más alejado de ellos, Mimi y Yamato podían verse de frente. Un escalofrío la sacudió cuando la mirada azul profunda de Yamato se cruzó con la de ella.

Trató de concentrarse en la conversación que Kir estaba entablando con ella. Solamente tenía que evitar a la figura del rubio y ya. No podía ser tan difícil…

.

.

* * *

_Noviembre 15 del 2010_

_Distrito de __Aomi, Odaiba, Japón._

_Hora: 11:37 pm_

_Shibuya-ku #4-12-10 Jinju-mae Omotesando Hills _

_Adolescente de 20 años de edad decide poner fin a su vida_

_Dice la versión popular de un muy conocido refrán, "Cuándo el río suena, piedras trae". Exactamente este contexto se podía aplicar a la perfección en el caso de un suicidio de una joven de 20 años de edad. _

_El hecho se da en el distrito de Aomi, Odaiba, un distrito marino. Según lo relatado por la madre de la víctima y amigos de ésta, la joven Sara Uroa, era una joven feliz, inocente, inteligente y que al parecer "no tenía ningún problema personal". Así pues, con dicha descripción de la joven, los detectives policiales del distrito y de Odaiba se preguntarán ¿qué fue lo que ocasionó tan fatídica acción? _

_A la mente vienen varios motivos para que una joven de dicha edad pueda quitarse la vida: problemas amorosos, estudiantiles, familiares, etc._

_Pero la familia y amigos, lo niegan todo. Al parecer Sara Uroa, quién llevaba una relación amorosa con el joven Ryo Ishura, de la misma edad de la joven, era completamente feliz al lado del chico._

_El mismo joven refirió a las autoridades: "No puedo creer que Sara haya hecho algo así, yo la quería con todo lo que un joven puede amar a alguien. Ella no es del tipo de mujer cobarde que se quitaría la vida". Ante tal respuesta y varias investigaciones al chico, queda claro que la relación amorosa no tiene nada que ver con el suicidio de la chica._

_Sin embargo, un vecino de la zona, afirma haber visto a la víctima dos horas antes de tan fatídico final. Refiere que la chica se encontraba discutiendo con una mujer, al parecer de su misma edad, la sospechosa tenía el cabello negro y lacio, de piel muy blanca y estatura chica. ¿Podrá ser que esa discusión habrá desencadenado en un probable homicidio? O ¿será simplemente que la discusión trastornó por completo a la joven Uroa y decidió poner un fin a su vida?_

_El inspector que lleva el caso de la víctima, Tommy Ichijouji, refiere básicamente que la joven murió en el hospital Tōkyōkyōsai, en el que tras 3 horas de una operación en la que los médicos tratantes del caso habían dicho que la joven estaba fuera de peligro, muere 2 horas después por un paro cardíaco"._

_Los oficiales siguen investigando los motivos por los cuales la chica se quitó la vida y a la persona con la que discutió horas antes._

Miyako dejó la hoja impresa junto a otras, y se sentó en la cama de su novio. No entendía porque Ken y Hikari querían investigar de ese tema… sí todo era bastante claro: de seguro la chica se suicidó porque descubrió que su novio le era infiel con la otra chica y ya. Siempre todo tenía que ver con amor. Pero de ahí a que todo fuera causa de un asesinato… No, definitivamente ahí no había nada de eso.

-Ken… yo creo que esta chica solamente se suicidó porque tuvo algún problema sentimental. Las chicas somos muy susceptibles. –dijo suavemente. Últimamente Ken estaba demasiado ensimismado en ese caso y dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a investigar acerca de eso.

-Yo no creo que se haya quitado la vida. En las investigaciones, su madre refiere que Sara había comentado que ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así. Algo no cuadra…

-"Nunca digas nunca"… Ken, es sólo un caso de tantos suicidios que hay en Odaiba. Mejor busca otro tema porque honestamente, éste no tiene nada de malo.

Ken miró a la chica… y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Había llamado a Miyako porque necesitaba ayuda y ella no veía todo el misterio de ese caso. Tal vez estuviera exagerando un poco, pero después de ser Emperador de los Digimons, un sexto sentido le decía que ahí había algo extraño y él no iba a dejar de investigarlo.

-¿No reconoces el nombre del novio de Sara? –preguntó Ken. Esperando que la chica reconociera el nombre y al mismo tiempo tendiéndole una fotografía en la que aparecían Sara y el chico. Y otra en la que aparecían varios chicos. –Mira la fotografía, tal vez te refresque un poco la memoria…

Miyako hizo caso a lo que su novio le pedía, y tragó en seco. Era el casi-novio de Sora… Miró la otra fotografía que Ken le dio y enfocó su vista… Al fondo de la fotografía, se encontraba una chica con la misma descripción que decían en el periódico e informes policiales.

-¡Bingo! –gritó sobresaltando al chico de cabellos azules. -¡Encontré a la chica del informe! ¡A la sospechosa!

Ken rió ante la actitud de la chica y asintió.

-Yo también la había visto… ¿No se te hace extraño que en estos informes no haya información de esa chica? Después de todo, podría ser la única que supiera el motivo del aparente suicidio de Sara.

-Yaaa… pero, a lo mejor lo que dijo no fue interesante y no lo escribieron. A mí se me hace más impresionante que sea el mismo Ryo de Sora. –concluyó Miyako.

Ese chico no le había caído mal al principio, pero después de observarlo un rato, notó que no se separaba de Sora. Su mirada iba a donde estaba la pelirroja, era dulce y cortés con todos, pero había algo en sus ojos que a ella no le gustaba… Había cierta oscuridad, como la que un día se llegó a ver en los ojos de Ken.

-Hay algo que voy a mostrarte, hace unas horas lo descubrí. Llamé a Hikari para decirle, pero no atiende su celular…

-… Es por qué esta en una cita con Takeru. –completó Miyako, interrumpiéndolo.

Ken asintió comprensivamente. Ahora entendía porque Hikari estaba tan distraída. –Encontré una fotografía en _facebook _de Sara.

Miyako frunció el ceño. ¡Pero sí Ken ya tenía miles de fotografías de esa chica! ¡Qué es lo que quería! ¡Hacer un álbum! Lo último que le faltaría sería que Ken se enamorara de un fantasma. Una ola de preocupación comenzó a inundarla… ella nunca había sido muy segura de sí misma. Y Ken definitivamente era un chico guapo e inteligente, y esa chica Sara era muy bonita…

-Miyako… ¿estás escuchándome? –preguntó Ken con preocupación. Las manos de la chica se habían cerrado en puños, y su semblante se había transformado en uno de preocupación.

Pensó un poco porque Miyako se había puesto así… cuando una leve idea cruzó por su mente.

Se paró de la silla del escritorio y se hincó frente a ella. Tomó suavemente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la beso suavemente.

Miyako siempre había sido muy insegura respecto a ella misma, y Ken esperaba que un día ella misma se viera con los ojos que él la veía. Miyako era una chica increíble, era inteligente, divertida, sincera, cariñosa, apasionada y muy hermosa. No entendía porque Miyako no era capaz de ver lo hermosa que era…

Terminó de besarla y se alejó un poco de ella.

-La única chica que me interesa eres tú. No pienses lo contrario… -sonrió levemente y la besó de nuevo. –Te quiero. –Susurró suavemente cerca de sus labios. Sintió como Miyako lo atraía más hacia ella para profundizar el beso.

Cuando sintieron que el aire les hacía falta, Miyako se separó de él. Y le regaló una gran sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla en la que antes estaba su novio sentado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?

Ken gruñó un poco y se colocó junto a ella. Le señaló la fotografía que se apreciaba en ese momento en su ordenador y esperó que la chica la viera.

Miyako observó la foto reconociendo a _Sara Uroa. _Y a su izquierda estaba la misma chica del informe… A la derecha estaba un chico alto, musculoso, de cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes y facciones muy finas. En la fotografía el chico vestía una camiseta roja, levemente abierta. Usaba unos jeans azul marino y unos zapatos deportivos rojos. Su cabello castaño cobrizo era lacio y le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros… sin duda era un chico atractivo. La chica que era Sara vestía un vestido morado y unas botas blancas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, sin duda se veía muy atractiva. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta y sus ojos morados eran sin duda muy expresivos. La gran chica misteriosa de cabello negro, vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa verde esmeralda que hacía resaltar el color de su piel, haciéndola ver más blanca. Sus ojos grisáceos estaban delineados levemente de negro, y sonreía levemente a la cámara. Atrás de las chicas estaba otro chico, muy delgado y alto, con cabello castaño increíblemente desordenado, una sonrisa muy amplia adornaba su rostro. El chico vestía una playera tinta con blanco y unas bermudas beige.

-¿Es el _facebook _de la chica misteriosa? –preguntó quedamente Miyako. Esa foto le había dejado la garganta levemente seca.

-No. Es el facebook del chico de tinto, se llama _Taiki Kudo_, estudia Medicina en la Universidad de Tokyo.

-Qué extraño, solamente están etiquetados los nombres de los chicos… -leyó el nombre del otro chico. –_Masuru Daimon_… ese chico se ve más grande que los otros. ¿No crees?

-Ese chico está muerto. –respondió Ken fríamente. –Murió dos meses después que Sara, de un paro cardíaco, tras sufrir un accidente automovilístico.

Miyako escuchó la respuesta de Ken y se estremeció. Dos chicos que al parecer eran amigos, muertos por la misma causa… "Un paro cardíaco". Era muy extraño.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver al otro chico, cierto? A Taiki Kudo… -estaba un poco nerviosa, Ken realmente creía que eso podía ser un asesinato. ¿Pero cómo? Ya los oficiales habían dictaminado que había Sara se había suicidado… y a Matsura le había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico… Eso era normal ¿cierto? –Sé lo que piensas, Ken. Crees que eso está relacionado… pero los accidentes pasan ¿sabes?

-Quiero que me ayudes a contactar a Joe para saber si alguien puede morir realmente de este modo. Y después sí… Quiero ir a ver a este chico, y para eso necesitamos la ayuda de Joe. –dijo Ken. –Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar está pagina, y el chico tiene todo muy privado. Sólo Joe puede ayudarnos con esto.

Vio los ojos de la chica llenos de duda. Suspiró un poco y se aclaró la garganta. –Te prometo que sí Joe nos dice que todo es normal y que no hay nada extraño, cambio el proyecto. –notó la cara de incredulidad de su novia. Tenía que añadir algo más para que su promesa causara el efecto deseado. –Y… te acompañare de compras para la boda de tu tía.

Miyako sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazó efusivamente. ¡Ken odiaba ir de compras con ella! Mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro… Ken dejaría ese estúpido proyecto escalofriante y ella disfrutaría de la compañía de su querido novio por todo un día.

-Acepto- dijo suavemente la chica y lo besó suavemente en los labios. –Ahora, hablemos con el superior Joe.

Ken soltó el aire que había estado guardando dentro y tomó asiento en su cama. Él no se había animado a pedirle ese favor al superior Joe porque no se hablaban mucho, en cambio Miyako era sumamente cortés con todos. Seguro que a ella no le negaba el favor…

Guardó la fotografía en su ordenador para mostrársela a Hikari después y miró a su novia que estaba hablando por teléfono con, seguramente Joe.

.

.

* * *

Estaban tomando un café en una pequeña cafetería cercana a la Universidad. Le gustaba ese lugar en especial, puesto que por su ubicación se encontraba escondida de miradas estudiantiles y solía ser muy cómoda y discreta para charlar amenamente.

Y en ese momento a ella le hacía falta hablar con alguien tranquilo e inteligente como lo era Izzy. Agradecía internamente por haberlo conocido, apenas habían pasado 3 días y se llevaban muy bien. Ese chico, aunque era menor que ella, tenía más madurez que cualquier chico que hubiera conocido y la hacía olvidar sus problemas.

Escuchó como el chico le hablaba acerca de un programa que estaban desarrollando en Estados Unidos y que él esperaba irse a vivir a ahí durante una temporada para investigar los adelantos tecnológicos de dicha nación.

Ella sonreía y asentía conforme el chico hablaba de eso que a él parecía importarle tanto, de vez en cuando daba su opinión al respecto.

Lo que más le gustaba de Izzy, era su mirada pura. Lejos de maldad… Recordó porque había elegido ese lugar tan oculto. Sí quería seguir hablando con Izzy, tenía que alejarlo de la mirada de Ryo.

O de lo contrario, Izzy correría peligro. Y ella no quería que Izzy sufriera…

Soltó una risa sincera al ver que el chico tenía espuma en la comisura derecha de su boca. Sin pensarlo le quitó esa espuma de sus labios y una calidez inundó su ser al tener ese contacto. Retiró rápidamente la mano al ver como el rostro del chico se ponía igual de rojo que su cabello.

-Tenías espuma. –se excusó.

-Gracias…

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Ella dirigió su vista hacia otro lado, sus dedos estaban hormigueando, suplicando por tocar la suave piel del chico.

-El otro día estaba pensando en ti y… -dijo Izzy para romper la reciente tensión que se había formado entre ellos. Pero al escuchar lo que había dicho, se puso más nervioso. ¡Acababa de confesarle que pensaba en ella! -…no es que piense en ti todo el día. –indicó apresuradamente. No podía ser más estúpido. –Es decir… a veces lo hago… pero…

Yuriko se había sonrojado intensamente al escuchar las palabras del chico. ¡Izzy pensaba en ella! Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. -¿Y qué pensabas de mí? –le ayudó a completar la chica.

-… Bueno, tú estudias derecho ¿cierto? –logró decir Izzy finalmente. Sentía como su rostro estaba ardiendo. –Y bueno, tienes 21 años.

-Sí. Eso es verdad. ¿Hay algún problema con que yo sea mayor? –preguntó Yuriko suavemente y con un leve tono de tristeza. Izzy era un chico muy tímido, de seguro la diferencia de edad le molestaba y quería decirle que mejor se dejaran de ver.

Ella no quería que pasara eso, ella quería que Izzy fuera su amigo.

-N-no, no. Claro que no. Tengo otras amigas mayores. –respondió rápidamente Izzy. ¡Rayos! Ahora tal vez Yuriko iba a pensar que a él, le gustaban las mujeres mayores.

-Ah, ya veo…

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

-¿Conoces a Taichi Yagami? –soltó Izzy de repente. No soportaba estar así con ella. Ya se había acostumbrado a verla y hablar con ella… y estar así de tensos, lo ponía muy nervioso. –Él estudia Relaciones Internacionales, y tiene tu edad… por eso te preguntaba tu edad. No porqué quisiera echarte en cara que seas mayor que yo, o decirte que tengo otras amigas. Era por eso. Porqué contigo me llevo muy bien… No es que con mis otras amigas me lleve mal, es que contigo es diferente…

Maldición. Definitivamente tenía que controlar su boca cuando estuviera nervioso… Iba a decir otra cosa cuando la voz de la chica lo interrumpió.

-Yo no tengo muchos amigos… Contigo me la paso muy bien. Y sí, conozco a Yagami.

Izzy sonrió levemente al ver el rostro de la chica levemente sonrojado.

-No puedo creer que no tengas muchos amigos, eres muy bonita, buena persona e interesante. –en cuanto soltó esas palabras, su rostro ya rojo, se había puesto más rojo (si era posible). En ese momento, lo único que quería era tomarse una ducha de agua helada, porque sentía que su rostro en cualquier momento explotaría.

Yuriko le sonrió dulcemente. –Yo no soy buena persona Izzy.

Estaba siendo egoísta. Las palabras del pelirrojo le recordaron que tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Estaba poniendo a Izzy en grave peligro. Además, no quería mentirle, a él no.

Ella no era buena persona. Era todo lo contrario. Un monstruo. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, y ahora lo único que quería era terminar la Universidad y alejarse de todos. Por eso se había negado a salir con muchos chicos y se había rehusado a salir con amigos. Solamente salía cuando tenía que hacer proyectos y a ver a su familia.

Su castigo era estar sola.

Tenía que dejar de ver a Izzy. Tenía que alejarlo de su pasado. De su presente.

-Claro que lo eres. –desmintió Izzy a la chica. Notó el semblante de la chica, se había puesto muy tensa y sus ojos grisáceos parecían acero fundido. –Sé que no te conozco mucho, pero también sé que eres buena.

Yuriko se aclaró la garganta y trató de ignorar lo que le decía Izzy. Ese chico, sin duda era el ser más dulce y lindo del planeta.

-Lo mejor es que nos dejemos de ver. Esto fue un error… -trató de sonar dura e indiferente. El haber estado junto a Ryo por más de un año, le había enseñado a mentir y controlar sus emociones. Había sido una tonta por permitir que Izzy se le acercara. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de alejarlo. De ponerlo a salvo… si no podía ayudar a la chica con la que Ryo estaba saliendo, podía ayudar a Izzy. –Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. –Sacó un billete de su cartera, lo depositó en la mesa y se fue rápidamente de la pequeña cafetería.

Todo el calor que Izzy había sentido hace tan solo unos momentos, se había convertido en un frío intenso y desagradable. La había cagado, sin duda que todo había sido su culpa.

¡Cómo se le había ocurrido que una chica como Yuriko se podía fijar en él!

Pagó la cuenta y salió con paso lento de la cafetería.

A lo mejor, su destino era estar solo con una computadora.

.

.

* * *

Estaba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que Ryo le había dicho hace tan sólo unos momentos. ¿Realmente Taichi estaría interesado en Natsuki?

El dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, la estaba haciendo sentir enferma. Sintió sus ojos inundarse en lágrimas y tomó aire.

Ella no iba a llorar por Taichi.

Que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

Quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido con el castaño en ese momento. Pero ella sabía, que cuando quieres olvidar a alguien, lo único que haces es clavártelo más en la mente y en el corazón.

Escuchó como el timbre anunciaba que alguien había llegado a su departamento. Seguramente sería Mimi… a lo mejor había olvidado sus llaves.

Se miró en el espejo para comprobar que estuviera totalmente presentable y que sus ojos no expresaran el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Mimi no podía saber que ella no había olvidado a Taichi, que había tratado de olvidarlo con Ryo, que había besado muchas veces a su mejor amigo, y que éste al parecer besaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Ya no valía la pena negarse ese hecho, el que ella estuviera aún enamorada de Taichi… el dolor que sintió ante las palabras de Ryo, se lo habían confirmado. Solamente esperaba, que pudiera olvidarlo, que ahora realmente pudiera hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando escuchar un grito de su mejor amiga. Su corazón empezó a latir con tal intensidad que pensó que _él _sería capaz de escucharlo. Frunció su ceño levemente al verlo enfrente de ella, con ese aire tan despreocupado que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –lo dijo bruscamente. Tenerlo enfrente de ella, no solamente provocaba que ella se pusiera nerviosa, sino que las palabras de Ryo calaban en su mente.

Taichi le sonrió levemente, pasó sin esperar que ella lo invitara a hacerlo. Cerró la puerta del departamento de la casa de Sora y la miró de espaldas. Sora no se había movido de su sitio en ningún momento.

-Honestamente, esperaba otro recibimiento de tu parte, Sora. –contestó Tai campantemente.

Ayer mientras besaba a la pelirroja en un aula vacía de la Universidad, como los últimos días lo hacía… Él la había invitado a salir ese día, entre besos la chica se había disculpado con él, diciéndole que no le era posible. Taichi se había alejado completamente de ella ante esa respuesta, interrogándola con la mirada… Ella se había excusado diciendo que había quedado en salir con el imbécil de Ryo. Y esa simple frase fue el detonante para que él se pusiera de muy mal humor, terminara discutiendo con la chica y hubiera salido del aula.

Le gustaba hablarle contra sus labios, porque ella se ponía muy nerviosa, y el mentir se le hacía más difícil. Además de que, sentir el dulce y cálido aliento de su mejor amiga contra su boca, era increíblemente placentero.

En todo ese día se había aguantado las ganas que tenía de buscarla y besarla. Pero no pudiendo soportar más los celos que lo estaban carcomiendo, le marcó a su teléfono móvil… y al ver que la chica tenía el móvil apagado, fue a su casa esperando encontrarla ahí. Y lo más importante, encontrarla sola. Por eso salió de su departamento, importándole poco la inmensa lluvia que azotaba a la ciudad en ese momento.

Sin embargo, había notado en el semblante de la chica que ella no se encontraba bien. Su tono de voz le indicó que estaba molesta, y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. _¿Ryo la habría hecho enojar?_

-No esperaba que vinieras, eso es todo. –le respondió cortantemente la chica.

Taichi frunció el ceño, Sora estaba muy rara. ¿Estaría enojada con él?

-Antes eso no te importaba.

Sora bufó exasperada. ¡Porqué tenía que venir _él! _Se giró para verlo y sintió de inmediato como el aire le hacía falta. No se había fijado que Taichi estaba empapado… tampoco se había percatado que estaba lloviendo.

Tragó saliva al ver al castaño, su pantalón de mezclilla se le pegaba a la piel como si fuera una segunda piel, y su playera azul marino también, tanto que podías apreciar cada músculo abdominal que él tenía tan bien marcado.

-Terminaste rápido tu cita del día de hoy.

Tai la sacó de la observación minuciosa que estaba realizando del cuerpo del castaño. Dirigió su vista hacia sus ojos castaños y miró la sonrisa ladina que le daba a ella, provocando que se sonrojara levemente.

-Me comencé a sentir mal y Ryo me trajo a casa. –susurró Sora. Se había imaginado nuevamente a Taichi con Natsuki…

Tenía que preguntarle al castaño si aquello era verdad, sí él estaba interesado en Natsuki. Pero una parte de ella le decía que no lo hiciera. Una parte de ella prefería vivir con la duda de que él estuviera interesado en otra persona.

_¿Y sí el castaño sentía algo por ella, qué harías?_ Se preguntó a sí misma Sora. Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente. _Estar con Tai, como algo más serio. Poder disfrutar de esos placenteros encuentros que últimamente tenían sin cargos de moralidad y conciencia… _Pero ¿_y sí Tai sentía algo por Natsuki? _Ella se sentiría pésimo. Sentiría que él sólo había jugado con ella. Y… seguiría con Ryo, porque estaba segura que la única persona que la ayudaría a olvidar definitivamente al castaño sería él, Ryo.

Además… ¿qué iba a decirle a Tai? ¿Pensaba interrogarlo así como si nada? Porque sí eso hacía ella, Taichi adivinaría o sabría que ella estaba tenía fuertes sentimientos por él… y si no era correspondida se cumpliría su más grande miedo: perder la amistad de Taichi.

No. No, eso nunca.

Mejor investigaría por ella misma si eso era verdad. Lo mejor era no preguntarle nada a Tai. No podía delatar sus sentimientos, no podía arriesgarse así. Ella no era tan valiente.

-¿Pasó algo entre tú y él? –A lo mejor el imbécil de Ryo había terminado con ella… y por eso ella estaba así… eso significaba que a ella le interesaba Ryo, más de lo que él quisiera.

-No, no. Seguimos igual de bien. En perfectas condiciones. –dijo Sora agriamente. ¡Por culpa de Taichi ellos estaban en malas condiciones! Aunque eso Ryo no lo supiera.

-Perfecto. Entonces ya pronto serán novios ¿no es así? –no tuvo cuidado en decir aquello.

-Sí. Pronto, muy pronto. Así que es mejor que termine _eso, _que hay últimamente entre nosotros.

-No, terminar _eso, _no está en mis planes.

-¿No? ¡¿No?! –le gritó al castaño. ¡Qué le pasaba! Pretendía que ella le fuera infiel a Ryo… sí ya le estaba siendo infiel… y ella definitivamente no era de esa clase de chicas. –Yo no soy ese tipo de chicas, Tai. No voy a ir por ahí besándote a ti y luego besándolo a él. –le chilló al moreno.

-Ya sé que no eres de ese tipo de chicas.

Perfecto. Si quería sacarla de sus casillas y volverla loca, ya lo había logrado. Golpeó fuertemente su pecho con ambas manos, para que supiera la frustración que le provocaba. Y encima, él solamente le sonreía. ¡Eso no tenía nada de gracia! Sintió como el castaño tomaba sus muñecas impidiendo que siguiera golpeándolo.

-¡¿Entonces qué pretendes que haga?!

-No me gusta compartir mis cosas. Así… qué lo más prudente sería, que te quedes conmigo. –en cuanto terminó de decir eso, jaló el cuerpo de la pelirroja para juntarlo al de él. Sin importarle que él estuviera empapado y qué por consiguiente, la mojara también a ella.

Ese era el momento de decirle que la quería. No podía perder más tiempo… se arriesgaría a todo por ella. Sí ella decidía irse con Ryo, él la dejaría para que ella fuera feliz.

Sora iba a preguntarle qué quería decir con esas palabras cuando notó unos labios cálidos y de tacto demoledor tomando sus labios. El beso no fue largo, tan solo desgarrador. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado inconscientemente cuando terminó el contacto. Taichi la miraba con una mirada intensa, trató de soltar el agarre que aún tenía el sobre sus muñecas. El castaño la soltó suavemente, para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla más a él. Los ojos de su mejor amigo tenían un brillo que Sora comenzaba a conocerlo muy bien. Siempre que se besaban o que Taichi le decía algo inapropiado, tenía _esa_ mirada.

Trató de controlar su respiración para mantener la cordura y no dejarse llevar. Pero él se lo ponía difícil, la humedad de la ropa de él contagió a la ropa de ella, sin embargo en ese momento no era capaz de sentir otra cosa que la calidez de la mirada de Taichi, junto con la calidez de sus labios.

-¿A-a qué te refieres con qué me quede contigo? –susurró Sora suavemente. Sintiendo como cada vez que hablaba rozaba levemente la piel de los labios del castaño.

El castaño lejos de contestarle, tomó con una de sus manos el cuello de la chica y juntó sus labios con los de ella, para besarla de nuevo y profundizar el beso. Acarició la lengua de la chica levemente, provocándole uno de esos deliciosos escalofríos que a él lo volvían loco. Mientras que la mano que sujetaba su cintura se deslizó hacia abajo para acariciar uno de sus muslos lentamente.

Suspiró. Taichi se había acercado nuevamente a sus labios y los besaba con fuerza, poseyéndolos como si solo fueran suyos y nada de ella, como si quisiera desprender capa a capa la piel rosada de los labios femeninos. Suavizó el beso un poco después, permitiéndole a Sora coger el mismo ritmo que él. Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la pelirroja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella abriera la boca y le permitiera poseerla de todas las formas posibles. Al notar como su mejor amiga se amoldaba rápidamente al ritmo de él, paseó su lengua por la entrada de su boca, rozándola en una táctica de excitación que comenzaba a dar el efecto deseado en el cuerpo de la chica.

Siguió besando a Tai, en el ritmo que él marcaba. Notó que la mano que acariciaba su muslo, subía nuevamente para sujetarla por la cintura y como la mano que había estado dándole masajes en su nuca bajaba para posarse en su espalda. Estaba completamente rodeada por Tai. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente su piel encima de la ropa, causándole grandes estragos. Gimió suavemente al notar como una de las manos de Taichi se colaba por debajo de su blusa y acariciaban la piel de su abdomen.

—No te pongas nerviosa— murmuró contra sus labios. Había notado como a medida que él avanzaba, la chica se ponía levemente nerviosa, temblando levemente entre sus brazos.

Sora asintió imperceptiblemente. No quería que él parara de darle esas caricias. Ya luego se arrepentiría de lo que había pasado y hablaría con él.

Notar las manos de Tai en su cuerpo hacía subir su temperatura corporal, aumentara su respiración, consiguiendo aspirar el aroma varonil de su mejor amigo que la incitaba a seguir besándolo casi con desesperación.

Los labios de Taichi liberaron los de ella por fin, permitiéndole tomar aire que ella se apresuró a inhalar tan profundamente como pudo. En cambio Tai, parecía que la falta de oxígeno le tenía sin cuidado, puesto que mientras ella retomaba el aliento, los labios del castaño besaban levemente su mejilla, hasta llegar al borde del óvalo perfecto del rostro femenino. Lo siguió en un camino de besos lentos y breves que hacían que ella cerrara los ojos y se aferrara con fuerza a los hombros del moreno. Los labios de Tai continuaron su camino hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de Sora, que notó cómo él lo mordía, lo lamía y lo rozaba, echando su aliento sobre él, dándole una placentera sensación de frío y calor al mismo tiempo ilógica, imprudente y deliciosa.

-"El amor se mueve por los impulsos del deseo, el te quiero real es el que se dice con los ojos", mira mis ojos y dime que es lo que te dicen, porque ya estoy cansado de ocultártelo. Te quiero, Sora.

Sora miró los ojos del castaño, obedeciendo las órdenes que él le daba. Ella misma atrajo los labios del chico hacia los de ella, besándolo suavemente.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Tai le había dicho que la quería. ¡La quería!

Los labios del moreno dejaron sus labios y se posaron suavemente en su cuello. Bajó la mano que tenía en su espalda para tomar un muslo de la chica presionándolo, Sora alzó esa misma pierna rodeando el cuerpo del moreno. La mano del chico que estaba en su abdomen se deslizó por debajo de su ropa hasta su espalda. La chica gimió al sentir las manos frías del chico en su cuerpo. Los labios del chico regresaron a la delicada piel de detrás de la oreja, la tocó con los labios notando como la pelirroja se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Siguió bajando por aquella parte de Sora, besando con delicadeza todo el cuello de la chica. Sora, al notar el lugar al que él había llegado, arqueó la espalda inconscientemente.

-Tienes una piel muy suave –susurró contra su oído, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo otra vez.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro más que audible, con los ojos cerrados y la mente concentrada en el camino de los labios cálidos de Tai por su cuello. El halago que él le había dedicado la obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sentía todo su cuerpo aumentar de temperatura, y sentía como una parte de su anatomía ardía como si estuviera en llamas. La mano que estaba en el muslo de ella, comenzó a acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo suavemente, pero con firmeza al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que su caderas chocaran deliciosamente contra la cadera de él.

Notó que los besos en su cuello, que en un principio habían sido breves y rápidos, eran cada vez más lentos, deteniéndose más tiempo sobre el mismo resquicio de su piel, casi como si pretendiera fusionar sus labios con la piel de su cuello. Y llegó el momento en que uno de esos besos largos dejó de ser un beso. Los labios de él se abrieron como lo habrían hecho los de un vampiro, y apropiándose de un trozo de aquella piel, absorbió levemente. La sensación fue para Sora un remolino de silencioso placer. Apretó con mayor fuerza el cuello del moreno, pues se sentía desfallecer. La mente se le quedó en blanco, su cuerpo incandescente se detuvo inmóvil, y su boca entreabierta se olvidó de reclamar aire. Su mente se concentró en sentir aquella absorción en su cuello, disfrutando intensamente de la sensual caricia a la los labios de Tai la estaba sometiendo.

Tai succionó primero con suavidad, sin ser excesivamente duro. Pero poco a poco aumentaba de intensidad. Escuchó como Sora suspiraba cada vez más fuerte hasta que esos suspiros se convertían en jadeos. Cuando decidió que ya no podía aplicar más presión a aquella zona, la liberó poco a poco de la fuerza ejercida por su boca. Escuchó cómo ella expiraba al mismo ritmo que él iba liberándola de sus labios.

Cuando dejó su piel completamente, observó el comienzo de una marca levemente enrojecida. Sonrió, y la lamió, viendo cómo ella se estremecía por el nuevo contacto y volvía en sí, como si su actividad en su cuello fuera para ella el motivo de disiparse completamente.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas? –preguntó en voz baja, besando de nuevo el cuello en un camino hacia los hombros de ella, ocultos por su blusa.

Se abalanzó sobre la piel de nuevo, sin esperar la respuesta de ella, succionando esta vez con menos cuidado, con más rapidez, con más fuerza. Ella gimió nuevamente, sin contenerse lo más mínimo. Absorbió cada vez con más fuerza, y cuando notó cómo ella le clavaba las uñas, liberó la piel que había hecho suya. La miró y vio también, igual que la vez anterior, que la piel empezaba a enrojecer. La lamió también, recibiendo como premio otro escalofrío por parte de ella. Volvió a la carga una vez más, apretando el muslo de la chica un poco. Agradecía mentalmente que su mejor amiga fuera una chica atlética, todo en ella era firme y suave. Saboreó su piel una y otra vez, y a la cuarta succión, cuando Sora se sentía ya desfallecer completamente, escucharon pasos. Después escucharon como la puerta del departamento se abría lentamente y entraba una muy furiosa Mimi y un indiferente Yamato.

Sora se alejó de Taichi, y se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina para no caer. Sus piernas parecían presa de algún encantamiento, porque no podía controlar su temblor.

Mierda. En ese momento Tai no podía estar más de acuerdo con Yamato, Mimi era terriblemente inoportuna.

.

.

* * *

Ignorar la figura de Yamato era casi imposible de hacer. Y más cuando su mirada profunda se posaba en ella. Definitivamente el rubio era una especie de brujo o algo así, de seguro sabría que sus ojos causaban que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa, y estar nerviosa le molestaba. Por supuesto que el rubio sabía de eso, de lo contrario no había ninguna explicación para que él no dejara de mirarla.

Le estaba costando mucho trabajo prestar atención a la plática con Kir, apenas y le contestaba al chico con monosílabos. Pero al parecer, eso no le molestaba en absoluto el chico… y cómo le iba a molestar, si él hablaba muchisísimo. Era como una Miyako multiplicada por 15.

Defectivamente, ese chico no era el príncipe de sus sueños. Pero Mimi era educada, y esperaría a que terminara la cita del día, le daría las gracias y se alejaría de él.

Una de las manos de Kir se deslizaron levemente por una de sus piernas, Mimi lo miró echando fuego con los ojos. ¡Pero qué rayos creía que estaba haciendo! Alejó sus piernas de las manos de pulpo del chico y decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí, cuanto antes.

-¿No me digas que ya te vas? –le preguntó el chico. –Lamento lo de hace rato, es que no pude evitarlo, eres muy hermosa.

Mimi sonrío ante el halago que él le había hecho, dudo unos momentos entre marcharse o no. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los ojos azules de Yamato, y al ver que el chico estaba charlando con la mesera del bar, tomó su decisión.

-Claro que no. Me la estoy pasando muy bien, sólo iré al tocador un momento.

Se apresuró a irse al baño, y después de checar que su imagen estuviera perfecta, tomó una gran cantidad de aire. No iba a irse de ese lugar, ante la vista del pesado de Yamato. Al menos, se iría acompañada por Kir, ya se desharía de él en el camino. De seguro si ella se iba sola, Yamato se burlaría de ella de por vida. Y eso no. Claro que no lo iba a permitir.

Regresó a la mesa que compartía con Kir, cuando un espasmo de enojo la sacudió. ¡Qué mierda hacía Yamato en su mesa, charlando con Kiriha! Y peor aún ¡Qué mierda hacía la mesera sentada donde antes estaba ella! ¡Qué no tenía trabajo que hacer!

Trató de caminar tranquilamente a la mesa y poner su mejor sonrisa para que nadie sospechara del reciente enojo que estaba pasando.

-Mira Mimi, este chico dice que te conoce. Lo invité a sentarse con nosotros, espero no te moleste. –le dijo Kir.

¡Claro que le molestaba! ¿Por qué no tuvo la decencia de preguntarle antes su opinión a ella?

-Claro que no me molesta. Me parece algo increíble compartir la mesa con mi _gran amigo._-respondió la castaña sarcásticamente.

Tomó asiento entre la mesera y Kir. Yamato le quedaba enfrente.

Perfecto.

No podía librarse de su mirada.

-Me alegra saber que no molestemos en _su cita_. –dijo el rubio de repente. –Aunque creo que llegamos en un excelente momento, me parecía que Mimi estuvo a punto de irse.

_¿Desde cuando Yamato era tan comunicativo con la gente? _

-Claro que no. Fui a retocarme el maquillaje un poco, estoy muy contenta de compartir un momento con Kiriha.

-No sabía que eran tan íntimos. –respondió Yamato bruscamente. –Me alegra mucho que alguien sea capaz de soportar a Mimi por más de media hora.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Mimi. Yamato era el ser humano más insufrible de todo el mundo. Ella no iba a permitir que la humillara así como así.

-Yo estoy igual de impresionada, pero contigo. –dirigió una vista hacia la mesera que no había abierto la boca desde que estaban sentados con ellos. Notó que una de las manos de la chica estaba sobre la pierna de Yamato y acariciaba la pierna del rubio con una exasperante lentitud. –Es increíble que alguien pueda soportarte por más de 5 minutos.

Sonrió hipócritamente a la mesera, preguntándose de nuevo por qué rayos no se ponía a trabajar.

Kiriha y la mesera comenzaron a reír, creyendo que Mimi y Yamato eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Mimi y Yamato comenzaron a reír fingidamente junto con los otros chicos.

-La verdad es que estar con Mimi es muy placentero. –dijo Kir después de reírse.

-Me lo imagino… Pero créeme que hay otras cosas que puedes hacer con ella, mucho más… _placenteras. _–contestó el rubio, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Kir comenzó a reír como si fuera un idiota, mientras ella estaba completamente sonrojada. ¡Pero qué rayos decía Yamato! Tragó saliva y trató de calmar los nervios que esa simple frase había despertado en ella.

-Pues a mí no se me ocurre nada placentero que puedan hacer contigo Yamato. –dijo Mimi molesta.

La mesera volteó a ver a Mimi con una sonrisa ladina, que ella la calificó como "sonrisa de una zorra". –Suerte que de eso, yo me encargaré de descubrir más adelante.

Yamato acortó la distancia que había entre la mesera y él, besándola rápidamente. Dirigió su vista hacia Mimi y tomó un poco de su bebida.

Desde la otra mesa había visto como el imbécil del acompañante de la castaña, que ahora sabía su nombre, se atrevía a tocar la pierna de Mimi. Y eso, inexplicablemente le habían ocasionado mucha,_ mucha molestia. _

Pensó que Mimi se iba a ir en ese momento, pero se sorprendió al ver y después comprobar por la boca del chico, que la castaña pensaba quedarse con aquel imbécil.

-Acabo de recordar una anécdota muy chistosa de Mimi, creo que te va a encantar oírla, Aonuma.

Mimi miró a Yamato, preguntándole con la mirada que mierda era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero el rubio, ignorando el gesto y sin dejar de mirarla espero a que Kir lo animara a seguir hablando.

-Me encantaría escuchar esa anécdota.

-En el verano de 1999, nuestros amigos más cercanos y nosotros fuimos de campamento… Mimi tenía en ese entonces 8 años, nosotros nunca nos imaginamos que llevarla iba a ser… tan, increíblemente contraproducente…

Yamato no había dejado de observar a la castaña, y estaba maravillado al ver como ella, cada vez se ponía más molesta.

-… Siempre se quejaba del clima que estaba haciendo, era igual que ahora terriblemente caprichosa. Incluso una vez no quería irse de un parque en el que había un castillo, hasta que todos nos hincáramos ante ella, fingiendo que era una princesa…

-Pues en ese mismo campamento, Yamato era tan apático que apenas le hablaba a alguien… y eso no es todo, se fue durante meses porque era tan arrogante que provocara que todos estuviéramos en peligro. –contraatacó Mimi.

-Al menos yo, no iba por ahí molestándome en quien era más bonito que otros.

-Pues yo no iba por ahí, siendo sofocante con los demás. ¡Y más con mi hermano menor!

Yamato la miraba con un notable enfado, en cuanto terminó de decir aquellas palabras el rubio se había parado del asiento en el que estaba.

Bueno… tal vez ella se había pasado un poco ante su último comentario… pero es que él la sacaba de sus casillas. Quería disculparse con el rubio, pero éste ya se había ido del lugar con pasos furiosos.

Mimi sonrió levemente a Kir y a la mesera, que se habían quedado boquiabiertos ante la discusión que habían tenido ella y Yamato.

-Tengo que irme, lo lamento Kir.

Salió corriendo del lugar, tratando de localizar al rubio para disculparse por su actitud.

Lo alcanzó unos minutos después, el caminar del chico era más tranquilo, y eso asustó a la castaña._ Eso significa que está muy molesto, _pensó Mimi.

-Y-yamato…

-…

-Yamato

-…

-Bien, está bien qué no quieras hablarme, pero al menos escúchame.

-…

-Sé que mi último comentario no estuvo bien. Y lo lamento mucho, en serio.

-Bien.

-Es verdad. Realmente no creo que hayas sido sofocante…

-Bien.

-¿Entonces, todo bien entre nosotros? –susurró Mimi.

-Supongo. –dijo fríamente Yamato.

-Bien… Entonces ¿tú también lamentas lo que me dijiste?

Yamato la miró extrañado, deteniendo el paso.

-Yo no tengo nada de que disculparme.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Eso. Lo que oíste. Siempre has sido una chica muy caprichosa y superficial…

-Pues tú siempre has sido arrogante. –gritó Mimi. –Retiro la disculpa que te hice.

-Eso ya no puedes hacerlo. La disculpa ya la pediste.

Yamato le dirigió una mirada arrogante y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Mimi inconscientemente comenzó a seguirlo, pensando que tal vez se dirigirían de nuevo hacia el bar.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que tratarme de esa forma? –cuestionó Mimi al chico. Estaba cansada que siempre que se veían se pelearan o se ignoraban. Tenían muchos amigos en común, lo más sano era comenzar a respetarse mutuamente y llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Yo no te trato de ninguna forma. –dijo el rubio secamente.

-Claro que sí. Lo estás haciendo ahora…

Yamato se detuvo nuevamente y miró a la castaña. Se notaba un poco cansada.

Miró hacia el cielo y notó como éste comenzaba a nublarse. Pronto comenzaría a llover…

-Escucha, y espero que esto te quede muy claro. Tú y yo, jamás… Jamás nos podremos llevar bien. Somos muy diferentes. No me agradas y no quiero fingir lo contrario. ¿Quedó claro?

Mimi sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas. –A mí tampoco me agradas, y sin embargo trato de llevarnos bien.

-Pues a mí la hipocresía no se me da.

-No hablo de hipocresía. Hablo de educación. –respondió Mimi. –Además… si no te agrado, ¿por qué siempre terminas buscándome, o siguiéndome?

-Yo no te ando buscando. Deja de decir tonterías.

-Claro que no… Y por supuesto tú no me has besado dos veces ¿verdad? Porque te recuerdo, que fuiste ¡tú! El que me besó. –le respondió la castaña totalmente sonrojada por sus palabras.

-Pues si no querías besarme no me hubieras correspondido el beso. Admite que te gusta besarme.

-Al que le gusta besarme es a ti. –se acercó al cuerpo del chico inconscientemente, por el enojo que crecía cada vez más dentro de ella.

-Yo nunca he dicho que no me haya gustado hacerlo.

En cuanto terminó de decir esa frase se arrepintió totalmente. Ahora Mimi sabía que al menos, ella tenía algo que a él le gustaba.

Se sonrojó ante las palabras que el chico le había dicho, trató de alejarse del cuerpo del rubio, pero éste la jaló sin consideración de una de sus muñecas atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él. Los labios del rubio se posaron rápidamente sobre los de la castaña, besándola fuertemente sin delicadeza alguna.

-Admite que a ti también te gusta que te bese. –susurró el rubio cerca de sus labios.

No iba a permitir que Mimi se fuera de ahí, sin confesar que ella también disfrutaba de esos besos… No iba a permitir que ella pisara su orgullo y se fuera así como si nada.

Ella iba a confesar.

Mimi vio cómo el rubio se acercaba nuevamente a ella tras decir aquellas palabras. Sin que ella pudiera negarse, el rubio la empujó contra la pared de un establecimiento que se encontraba cerrado, aprisionándola contra la pared y el cuerpo delgado del rubio. Se sentía igual que un moribundo acorralado por la muerte, como alguien que no puede hacer nada más que esperar lo inevitable. Trató de encontrar algo o alguna forma de liberarse de su agarre. Vio la calle completamente solitaria. No había nada de lo que valerse para escapar.

Y entonces sus ojos volvieron a la figura frente a ella. Demasiado tarde, él ya estaba sobre ella, como un lobo, como una sombra abalanzándose de forma inevitable. Notó los labios de Yamato rozar los suyos. Los rozaron una vez, dos, y cuando ella ya se imaginaba aquel juego interminable, Yamato atacó su boca. La besó con la frialdad natural de su piel, pero con un ardor poco común en él, con fuerza.

Incapaz, se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos, y sus manos dejaron de moverse intentando liberarse de las manos de él que seguían sin soltarle. Notó cómo el chico mordía levemente su labio inferior de vez en cuando, como un pequeño sobresalto intermitente en el pasional gesto, consiguiendo con ello que ella abriera levemente la boca, permitiéndose profundizar el beso un momento.

Durante los escasos instantes en que él se separaba de sus labios para tomar aire ella aprovechaba para respirar. Pronto descubrió que aquello suponía otra trampa de ese peligroso chico, su olor a cigarrillo y alcohol penetraba en sus pulmones embriagándola por completo al inhalar la más ínfima cantidad de aire, atrayéndola de nuevo a aquel beso que se reanudaba inmediatamente.

Escapó un leve gemido de su boca. No había podido contenerlo. En cuanto salió de su boca notó a Yamato sonreír sin dejar de aprisionar sus labios, sabiéndose triunfante.

Aquel sonido lo había propiciado una de las manos masculinas que, habilidosa y sutil, había dejado el agarre de sus manos y había viajado rápida hasta su espalda. Mimi podía sentir lo fría que era esa piel, cómo se movía lentamente y la presionaba un poco, acercándola aún más al rubio que había convertido el beso en algo más lento, sosegado.

Para ella sin embargo, seguía siendo intenso y agotador, subyugante y poderoso, pero para él parecía ser el método de poder concentrarse mejor en el camino que trazaba ahora por su espalda sin dejar ni un instante sus labios. Como un beso que no le supusiera esfuerzo para poder centrarse en la nueva misión encomendada a sus manos.

Mimi abrió un poco la boca para respirar y suspirar suavemente. La mano del chico había llegado al punto en que su camisa se perdía dentro de su falda. La idea de que Yamato se adentrara más allá de la ropa la llevaría a su perdición, estaba segura. Pero la mano pareció pensárselo mejor y se decidió por otra vía. Siguió un camino paralelo a su cintura, sin llegar a las caderas, y bajando por su costado llegó hasta el nacimiento de la pierna.

Había vuelto a aquel punto en el que en cierta clase no pudo seguir avanzando.

-Yamato…— consiguió susurrar ella, intentando frenar su peligroso y atrevido avance.

-No me gusta que me mientan, Mimi. –la voz de él le llegó lejana pero nítida. Ella había cerrado los ojos con fuerza al notar las caricias que las manos del rubio le daban a su pierna. Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar el sonido de su voz. –Quiero oírte decir la verdad…

-¿El... qué? –murmuró ella, notando como las manos del rubio subían de nuevo y se colocaban en su espalda.

-Di lo que piensas realmente. Di lo que sentiste cuando te besé, lo que sientes ahora mismo.— ordenó él con una falsa suavidad, pues la forma sugerente de sus palabras era como un hechizo inevitable.

-No sé… a qué te refieres— trató de negar con dificultad.

-Muy bien, si lo prefieres así— dijo él en voz aún más baja, amenazante.

La besó nuevamente, pegando más su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Sentía como las gotas de lluvia mojaban sus cuerpos.

-¿Quieres que siga?— preguntó él acercándose de nuevo a sus labios, rozándolos conforme hablaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza, alejando su rostro del de él a duras penas. Él había vencido.

-¡Está bien! Mentí. Me gusta como besas— confesó en voz baja sonrojada, cerrando los ojos de nuevo para no tener que ver la cara de triunfo de Yamato al oír su confesión.

-Confiesa que disfrutaste.

-Lo confieso— dijo ella en un hilo de voz tan bajo que fue casi inaudible, casi.

El olor a cigarrillo volvía a embriagarla ahora, haciéndose más intenso cada vez, más atrayente.

Escuchó su risa apenas perceptible a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y no ver absolutamente nada. Para su desgracia, el resto de sus sentidos parecía haberse agudizado por esa misma causa.

-Quiero que me digas que has pensado en ello.

-Lo he hecho— respondió ella aún más azorada después de un momento.

Resultaba casi humillante, pero sobre todo frustrante. No podía hacer o decir otra cosa. Sabía que sería inútil mentir. Mentir solo iba a llevarla a empeorar aún más la situación, como ya había podido comprobar por sí misma cuando se había negado a contestar a una de sus preguntas.

Se hizo el silencio. Y entonces sus manos se alejaron de ella, así como su cuerpo se había despegado del suyo. Ella abrió los Toda su piel se erizó sin poder evitarlo.

Mimi se enderezó alta, orgullosa, en cuanto él le dejó espacio. Como si lo recién ocurrido apenas la hubiera afectado. Solo sus ojos la delataban: Eran un torbellino de cosas incomprensibles, y eso Yamato lo veía perfectamente.

-Vamos de aquí. Antes de que enfermemos.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos sin hablarse, hasta llegar a una calle más concurrida. Miró como el rubio pedía un taxi y daba la dirección de algún lugar que ella no alcanzo a escuchar. Ambos subieron al auto y se marchaban de aquel sitio.

Cuando distinguió la zona en la que estaban recordó algo: había olvidado su paraguas en el bar.

.

.

* * *

_¿Y bien qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?_

_¿Creen que he ido demasiado rápido?_

_¿Creen que voy demasiado lento?_

_Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por los reviews. _

_Un saludo_

_Cari Cazal_


	10. Ráfagas de Viento y Tormentas

_Digimon no me pertenece, la loca y dramática trama de la historia sí._

_Taiki Kudo y Masaru Daimon son personajes originales de Digimon, así que si no soy lo suficiente buena describiéndolos y les apetece ver una imagen, pueden buscarla en internet. Así como la imagen de Sara Uroa, sólo que ella está basada en el personaje de Nene Amano. _

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 10. Ráfagas de Viento y Tormentas**

* * *

Sus ojos color zafiro recorrieron las instalaciones del Hospital en el que había sido citado. Preguntó a una de las enfermeras en dónde quedaba la zona de jardinerías, escuchó atentamente las indicaciones y siguió caminando.

Cada paso que daba su corazón latía más deprisa. Su mirada recorrió desde las paredes blanquecinas del lugar, hasta la ropa monocromática que usaban los doctores. Frunció el ceño al notar el olor a enfermedad y medicina que inundaba el lugar.

No le gustaban los hospitales.

Maldijo por lo bajo, al verse solo en ese lugar. Miyako y Hikari no habían logrado conseguir el permiso para faltar a clases, además de que Miyako tenía que hacerse cargo de la tienda de sus padres ese día.

Torció a la derecha de un gran pasillo, miró el letrero que indicaba la zona en la que estaba: "Toxicología". Según la enfermera, tenía que ir al fondo de ese pasillo, y girar a la izquierda. Después vería una gran puerta de vidrios transparentes, ahí estaba el lugar que el superior Joe le había comentado.

Cuando llegó al sector de los jardines, se sintió un poco mejor. El aire que respiraba ya no le causaba estragos en su respiración, ni mucho menos aceleraba su frecuencia cardíaca. Miró el cielo y entrecerró los ojos. Ese día sin duda llovería.

Divisó a Joe en una pequeña banca, estaba charlando con unos alumnos que se veían más chicos que el portador del emblema de la sinceridad. Caminó sigilosamente hacia ellos, cuando estuvo a tan solo unos pasos de ellos, su corazón se detuvo.

Pensaba que encontrar a Taiki Kudo sería difícil, la única información que tenía acerca del chico era su fisionomía, que estudiaba Medicina en la Universidad de Tokio y algunas cosas que había logrado investigar al poder _hackear_ su cuenta de facebook. En sus planes estaba que después de hablar con el superior Joe, se dirigía a la Universidad de Tokio, hablaría con unas de las secretarias para ver si podían darle informes del chico.

Nunca se imaginó que ese chico estaría ahí.

Nunca se imaginó siquiera que pudiera conocer a Joe.

Sin duda era su día de suerte.

Sonrió levemente al percatarse que Joe, levantaba una mano en señal de saludo. Notó que Joe movía sus labios, probablemente para darles algunas indicaciones a los chicos, los más pequeños asintieron y se marcharon de ahí rápidamente ocasionando que sus largas batas blancas danzaran un poco conforme sus pasos avanzaban.

Ken tomó asiento al lado del superior Joe y le preguntó algunas cosas triviales, para quitarse la tensión que le provocaba hablar con gente que casi no conocía y en parte por educación.

Suspiró levemente al notar que hablar con Joe era muy fácil, era educado y amable. Además, todo su ser desprendía una especie de paz y tranquilidad.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Miyako me dijo que querías saber unas cosas de medicina. –preguntó Joe. Tenía una gran sonrisa que iluminaba más el semblante del estudiante de medicina.

Ken sonrió un poco. Puso en orden sus pensamientos antes de responder.

-Hikari y yo estamos en la clase de periodismo en la Preparatoria. El profesor Fujita nos dejó como proyecto final realizar una investigación acerca del tema que quisiéramos… -suspiró levemente. Esa era la parte fácil. Explicar el motivo del porqué hacía todo eso. Lo difícil era explicarle sus sospechas sin que alguien más lo llamara loco o exagerado. –El tema que elegimos es de una chica que al parecer se suicidó. Murió en el hospital dos horas después de una operación a la que fue sometida por una caída de unos 10 metros de altura. –continuó explicando el peliazul más joven.

Tragó saliva despacio, Joe escuchaba atento todo lo que él le decía.

-La causa de muerte fue por un paro cardíaco. –finalizó el chico.

Joe frunció el ceño. Sospechando del motivo que lo había hecho hacer tal viaje.

-¿Quieres saber sí es posible que alguien pueda morir así? –cuestionó el mayor. –Porque sí a eso has venido, que algo me dice que no… la respuesta es que sí. Fue una caída de una altura muy grande, probablemente le ocasionó contusiones graves, su corazón no resistió y murió tiempo después.

-En el expediente clínico de la chica, los doctores pusieron que la operación había sido exitosa. –renegó Ken. Algo estaba mal ahí, estaba seguro.

-Sí. Eso no lo dudo pero… en una operación hay riesgos. Tal vez su corazón no resistió lo suficiente. –sonrió levemente a manera de disculpa con el chico.

Ken se quedó pensando en la respuesta que Joe le daba. Sonaba muy lógico, hasta él mismo había pensado en esa posibilidad… Tal vez todo había sido un simple suicidio y ya.

-Después de la muerte de esa chica, murió otra persona. Por la misma causa, un paro cardíaco. Al parecer eran amigos… -comenzó a decir Ken vacilante, sabía que lo seguía a continuación, el favor que pediría… Joe podría negarse inmediatamente. Obtener esa información, además de ser algo difícil, era ilegal. –Creo que eso está relacionado. La muerte de Sara y ese chico. Lo único que sé, es su nombre_, _era mayor que Sara por un año y tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Era estudiante de la Universidad de Tokio… ¿No te parece extraño que en tan poco tiempo dos jóvenes hayan muerto por una misma etimología? –concluyó rápidamente Ken. Omitiendo por un impulso el nombre de Masaru Daimon.

Joe escuchó las palabras del menor, y a medida que daba el diálogo, el verdadero motivo de la visita de Ken se hizo presente como una luz en medio de un gran pozo lleno de oscuridad.

-No es extraño, cuando tuvieron ese tipo de antecedentes. Una caída y un accidente pueden culminar con una muerte cardíaca. –aseguró Joe. Quería asegurarse bien lo que Ken quería. No quería apresurarse y acusar al chico de pedirle algo, que era ilegal.

-Lo sé. Pero es extraño cuando sabes que ellos eran amigos… además, es aún más extraño cuando la causa del suicidio nunca se supo. O cuando la única persona que puede saber el motivo de esto, las autoridades nunca hicieron ninguna investigación para encontrarla… y más al saber que esa persona era amiga de ambos. –consideró Ken.

-Puede ser que sea extraño. O puede ser… que simplemente esos eventos ocurrieron demasiado deprisa, y no hay nada que investigar, porque no hay nada extraño. –retobó Joe.

-Necesito el expediente de ese chico… del que murió por un accidente automovilístico. Necesito asegurarme que no hay nada extraño. –dijo rápidamente Ken.

Ahí estaba el motivo de la visita de Ken. Conseguir el expediente de Masaru Daimon por ayuda de Joe, éste al ser estudiante de medicina, tenía acceso a la base de datos del Hospital de Tokio. Sin embargo, si ese expediente se encontraba en ese hospital, era completamente ilegal proporcionárselo a Ken. Solamente los familiares del chico, o las autoridades podían obtener esa información confidencial.

-Y la única persona que conozco, que al menos puede ayudarme… eres tú. –concluyó Ken.

El semblante de Joe cambió de uno amable y compresivo, a uno huraño y escéptico.

¿En serio pretendía que violara las leyes, sólo para que un chico de 17 años disipara las dudas que tenía en un caso que nada tenía de extraño?

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar el expediente clínico de ese chico? –reprochó Joe. –Aunque quiera ayudarte, estoy atado de manos. Buscar ese expediente, y decirte la información que hay ahí es completamente ilegal. Puedo perder mi cédula profesional por eso…

-No lo pediría si no fuera importante. –aseguró Ken.

-Yo no lo haría aunque lo fuera. No rompería ninguna regla. –atacó Joe. Se puso de pie, para retirarse del lugar lo más pronto posible. –Lamento haberte hecho perder tú tiempo. –Aunque realmente, lamentaba que a él le hicieran perder su tiempo.

Ken asintió ante la negativa del chico. Sospechaba que esa iba a ser la respuesta del chico, por los comentarios de los demás respecto a él, Joe era una persona sumamente responsable e incapaz de actuar en contra de las reglas que dictara la sociedad.

Él había tenido la leve esperanza, de que tal vez, Joe hubiera cambiado un poco la rectitud de su personalidad y accediera a ayudarlo.

Antes de que la figura de Joe desapareciera de su vista se puso de pie, y lo llamó de nuevo.

Tal vez Joe no podría ayudarlo a conseguir el expediente de Masaru Daimon… pero podría sin duda ayudarlo a hablar con Taiki Kudo.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte. –dijo suavemente Ken. –No es nada ilegal o peligroso, no te preocupes. –aseguró al ver el semblante crispado del chico mayor. –Al llegar reconocí a un viejo amigo de mi infancia, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y me gustaría saber sí puedo hablar con él… ya sabes, darle una sorpresa. –mintió el peliazul.

Joe lo miró, tratando de ver en los ojos azules del menor alguna señal de que aquello fuera mentira, pero al ver la seguridad que la mirada de Ken proporcionaba, suspiró suavemente, accediendo al menos en esa solicitud.

-Claro que puedo ayudarte con eso. Ahora estamos en prácticas médicas, dime el nombre del chico y le pasare tu recado.

Ken sonrió levemente.

-Kudo Taiki.

-Oh, ese chico es de los mejores pre-internos que hay. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

Ken pensó un momento como podría decirle para no despertar las dudas del superior Joe y que se negara a pasarle el recado. Sonrío internamente, dando gracias al impulso que tuvo anteriormente con el superior Joe al no revelar el nombre de Masaru.

-Dile que tengo muchas ganas de verlo, que extraño los momentos que pasábamos juntos con Masaru. –respondió Ken. –También dile, que aún conservo aquella foto en la que salen Masaru y él, juntos con dos chicas, en la explana de la Universidad de Tokio. –añadió finalmente el chico.

Joe asintió ante el mensaje del chico.

-Yo le daré tu mensaje. Ahora, tengo que retirarme, nos vemos pronto Ichijouji.

Ken asintió y vio como el mayor se retiraba al interior del hospital. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire, miró al cielo y rogó que _Taiki Kudo, _se intrigara ante ese mensaje y accediera a verlo. Afortunadamente, el superior Joe tenía su número telefónico móvil, estaría al pendiente todo el día del pequeño aparato.

.

-.

.

* * *

Observó el cielo grisáceo que adornaba la ciudad de Tokio, anunciando que no tardaría en llover. Una fuerte ventisca despeinó su cabello rojo. Trató de acomodarlo con los dedos de sus manos sin tener éxito, puesto que el viento rugió de nuevo provocando que su cabello danzara junto con él.

Dirigió su vista hacia el equipo de futbol de su Universidad, prestando más atención a una figura concreta. Su cabello castaño estaba totalmente despeinado por causa del viento y del ejercicio, y eso, _eso lo hacía verse jodidamente sexy. _

Miró al cielo nuevamente, sus ojos se posaron en las nubes grisáceas. La voz de su mejor amiga apenas le llegaba a sus oídos. Sus ojos se posaron, nuevamente en Taichi. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Siempre pasaba eso con él.

Bastaba una sola mirada y ¡pum! Su corazón se encargaba de bombear más sangre de la que probablemente necesitaran sus órganos y tejidos.

-Si lo miras tanto, va a gastarse. –canturreo Mimi.

Sora bufó por lo bajo por las palabras de su mejor amiga. Ya no tenía ninguna duda de que a quién quería era a Tai, ella nunca besaría a nadie como lo besaba a él.

Y sin duda, ella no sentía con nadie lo que sentía con Tai.

_Estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Siempre lo estuvo. Y estaba segura, que siempre lo estaría._

–Hay verbos que no permiten un pasado lejos de la metáfora, como por ejemplo morir o enamorar. –dijo Sora. –Es complicado aceptar que para esas palabras no haya un pasado que no sea pura literatura, pero lo cierto es que no es posible haber estado enamorado, no cabe eso de _"Me enamoré, pero ya no"_ igual que uno no puede morirse antes de morirse, teniendo siempre en mente la primera acepción de las palabras. ¿Me entiendes?

Esperó a ver el asentimiento de su mejor amiga, para continuar. El partido comenzaría en media hora, y todo lo que había pasado con él, habían confirmado sus dudas y miedos. Habían reforzado sus sentimientos por Tai.

Ya no quería negar nada. Y tenía que decírselo, Taichi ya había sido honesto con ella diciéndole que la quería. Era el turno de ella de expresárselo. De demostrarlo.

La confesión que estaba a punto de hacerle a su mejor amiga, era simplemente el empujón que le hacía falta para animarse a ir corriendo hacia los brazos del castaño.

-El enamoramiento es un sentimiento absoluto, una emoción tangible, algo que si se va, vuelve; razones, argumentos, proposiciones que producen ese efecto y que no dejan lugar a grados. No se puede estar enamorado un poco o un mucho, se está enamorado o no, perdidamente, totalmente, locamente, pero nunca enamorado según convenga. –tomó un poco de aire y miró los ojos grandes ojos de Mimi. –Creo que si alguien se refiere a sí mismo como persona enamorada es muy posible que sólo sea demagoga, mentirosa o simplemente estúpida. Todo esto es relativo, pero lo que vengo a decir es que todo el mundo ha aprendido a decir "_Te quiero_" y lo utiliza para todo. El amor se terminará convirtiendo en una canción de Justin Bieber o en un canal de televisión. –ahogó una risa al ver el entrecejo fruncido de la chica, seguramente molesta por la referencia a las canciones del artista.

-No entiendo nada de lo que tratas de decirme, Sora. –respondió Mimi. -¿No podrías ser más específica?

-Te mentí Mimi. –mencionó Sora. Dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia Tai, su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que la mirada cálida de éste se quedaba anclada a la suya. No apartó la mirada de él y siguió hablando. –Yo… antes te dije y decía que había estado enamorada de Tai. Pero que eso, ya había pasado.

Mimi asintió ante lo que Sora le decía. Estaba comenzando a comprender lo que su amiga quería decirle, no para que Mimi lo supiera, porque ella por supuesto siempre lo supo. Le decía todo eso, para reafirmar lo inevitable. Para decírselo a sí misma, pero esta vez en voz alta.

-Y por eso salías con chicos que no valían para nada la pena, incluyendo tu nueva relación con Ryo. –atacó Mimi. Ella nunca había estado de acuerdo en olvidar a alguien que tenías ya clavado en el corazón con otra persona.

En ese momento Tai apartó la mirada de Sora y volvió a tomar posición en el campo de juego. Al parecer el entrenador había dado órdenes, que Tai por estar mirándola, había ignorado.

-Sí. –murmuró un poco incómoda la chica. Eso solamente la hacía recordar todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día: Confesarle a Taichi sus sentimientos (arriesgándolo todo) e ir y hablar con Ryo para terminar con "_su relación". _–Pero me equivoqué Mimi. Cometí un error enorme al salir con otros, el enamorarse es como el morirse, pero a la vez es tan diferente.

Mimi iba a protestar contra esa frase de la chica, pero Sora la interrumpió.

-Cuando estás muerto estás a salvo, en cierto modo lo estás, pero estar enamorado es todo lo contrario, es estar adherido carnalmente al amor, íntegramente entregado a otro, a la erosión que ello conlleva. –explicó Sora. –Pero la relación no termina ahí, el proceso de "desenamoración" es tan complicado como el de resurrección. Olvido y más olvido por un tubo. A un muerto se le renace con una rumba como a un enamorado con olvido. Dosis de olvido por vena, en pastillas, supositorios, graparle los párpados y proyectarle olvido a borbotones, cine de olvido, música de olvido, darle libros que hablen de guerras, de política, de ciencia, distancia de la de verdad, olvido y más olvido, picaduras de olvido. Creo que no hay tanto olvido en el mundo, pero si lo hubiera, después de esa ardua tarea de desenamoramiento-olvido quizás se pueda uno volver, si quiere, a enamorar. Y si no quiere también.

-¿Entonces tú te desenamoraste de Tai? –interrogó Mimi. Detestaba la faceta de Sora cuando se ponía filosófica.

-No. Es lo que trato de decirte, de decirme a mí misma… -analizó Sora en voz bajita. Temiendo ser escuchada por alguien, aunque en ese momento las gradas del pequeño campo estuvieran casi vacías. –Sigo enamorada de él. Nunca deje de estarlo. Y dudo que pueda dejar de estarlo algún día.

Y eso último, lo había dicho tan bajito, que Mimi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharla. Gracias al sonrojo que Sora tenía en todo su rostro, sumado a que sus manos estaban hechas puños, supo que no había malinterpretado las palabras de su mejor amiga. Y supo que ella nunca se había equivocado: Sora quería locamente a Tai. Así como él la quería a ella.

-Eso podrías habérmelo dicho sin la necesidad de hablar de muertos y de metáforas raras. –renegó suavemente la castaña. –Pero me da gusto que por fin te hayas dado cuenta. –abrazó a su mejor amiga para reconfortarla. Sabía que una especie de confesión, y más por parte de Sora, había requerido una gran ración de valor. Sora era de esas chicas, como Yamato, que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. –Supongo que los besos de Tai son mágicos y te abrieron la mente y el corazón. –finalizó sonriendo pícaramente.

Sora se alejó del abrazo de su amiga completamente avergonzada. No iba a admitir que precisamente, gracias a _esos besos_, ella había decidido a luchar por él. Aunque más que esos besos y caricias, eran las palabras que él le había dicho ayer.

-Sí… bueno. Eso es algo que no pienso responder. –concluyó Sora.

Mimi comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué harás con Ryo?

-Terminaré con él.

-Va a dolerle.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo que hacerlo… quiero estar con Tai. –afirmó Sora.

Mimi sonrió y asintió. Giró el rostro hacia la izquierda, movida por una fuerza magnética. Sus mejillas se pintaron levemente de un tono rosa, desvió la mirada hacia la cancha de futbol para fingir que estaba concentrada viendo el entrenamiento. Achicó sus ojos para alcanzar a distinguir alguna figura en el campo, pero en ese momento no había nadie.

La figura imponente de Yamato se acercó sigilosamente a las chicas. Saludó a Mimi con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se sentó al lado de Sora, a la que saludó con un escueto "Hola".

Sentía en ese momento toda su adrenalina revolotear en ella y en su sistema, recordando lo que había pasado con el rubio. Siempre terminaban besándose en lugares públicos.

Trató de alejar cualquier recuerdo de _ese_ beso y de los anteriores. Yamato ayer le había confesado que él no la soportaba y que no tenía interés en conocerla. Pues bien, ella tampoco tenía interés en él.

Ni siquiera en besarlo. Aunque eso le gustara. Ella ya no iba a caer en la trampa mortal de esos labios fríos y seductores.

No más.

Su mirada estaba enfocada aún en las canchas de futbol, cuando percibió la silueta de Tai. Tenía un brazo alzado en señal de saludo. Mimi le dio un codazo a Sora, que al parecer estaba charlando con Yamato y no era consciente de que Tai trataba de llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

Sora miró el punto que Mimi observaba y la sangre se concentró con mayor precisión en su rostro. Le sonrió al chico y sintió su móvil vibrar. Leyó el mensaje que le había llegado y su sonrisa se amplió más. Asintió efusivamente al moreno y se esperó unos segundos, para que su respiración se tranquilizara.

Leyó nuevamente el mensaje para confirmar la localización del lugar que Tai la había citado.

"_Me encanta que hayas venido, aunque siempre lo haces. Te espero al finalizar el partido en los vestidores". –Taichi._

.

-.

.

* * *

Estaba esperando los resultados de laboratorio de una de las pacientes del Interno Kido, cuando divisó a lo lejos a su superior. Le hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y como signo de la profunda admiración que sentía hacia él.

El Dr. Kido le pidió rápidamente una reseña de lo que había ocurrido mientras él había estado ausente. Le respondió lo mejor que pudo a su superior, finalizando con sus conclusiones respecto al caso clínico que a él le había tocado supervisar.

Joe Kido, después de escuchar lo que su pre-interno le informaba, le agradeció y tomó los resultados de laboratorio para verificarlos él mismo. Después tendría que llevarlos con el Jefe de Guardia de ese momento, para autorizar el procedimiento a realizar.

-Tienes un don para la medicina Kudo. –refirió Joe. –Creo que tienes razón respecto al diagnóstico.

Taiki sonrió abiertamente al escuchar el halago de su superior.

-Muchas gracias, sensei.

-Por cierto, tengo un mensaje de uno de tus amigos de la infancia. –dijo escuetamente Joe.

Taiki lo miró con duda y un poco de sorpresa ante aquel comentario. _¿Un amigo de la infancia?_

-Oh.

Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

Joe miró los ojos castaños del chico y entrecerró los ojos. ¡Pero qué poca emoción mostraba ese chico!

-Sin duda el mundo es muy pequeño. ¿No crees? –mencionó Joe. –Ken Ichijouji también es un amigo mío. ¡Quién iba a imaginarse que teníamos amigos en común!

Taiki asintió sin saber que decir. Sin duda ese nombre no le sonaba para nada. Quiso decir algo al respecto, quiso decirle que él no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, pero al ver la alegría del Dr. Kido, decidió callarse.

Tal vez, sí el superior creía que él conocía a ese tal _Ichi... sabe qué, _lo tomaría más en cuenta para las futuras prácticas.

-Sin duda lo es, sensei. –respondió el chico. Mentir nunca se le había dificultado y menos para sacar provecho de alguna situación. –Y dígame, ¿qué tal se encuentra "_Ichijo"?_

Joe río fuertemente al escuchar el apellido mal dicho de Ken. Se secó con la punta de un dedo la pequeña lágrima que salió de uno de sus ojos.

-Ichijouji… -corrigió suavemente. –Está muy bien. Tranquilo como siempre, aunque…

Joe dejó la frase en medio del aire. _¿Qué iba a decirle a Taiki?, ¿qué su amigo de la infancia había perdido la razón por un caso absurdo?..._No. Lo mejor era dejar ese tema entre dos.

-¿Aunque qué, sensei? –interrogó Taiki. Curioso del semblante pensativo que adoptó de repente el Dr. Kido.

-Nada. Olvídalo. –consideró Joe, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a lo anteriormente dicho. –Te dejo un recado, por cierto.

Taiki asintió esperando el dichoso recado que su supuesto "_amigo de la infancia" _le había dejado.

-Me pidió que te dijera que te extrañaba, y que aún conservaba aquella fotografía en la que salías junto con un tal _Masaru Daimon, _y otras chicas. -Refirió el peliazul. –En la Explanada de la Universidad. –completó.

El semblante de Taiki palideció momentáneamente, su mirada se oscureció por unos segundos y sus manos comenzaron a temblar imperceptiblemente. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su figura delgada, miró a su superior esperando que aquello que él le había dicho hubiera sido una mala jugada de su mente. Su corazón comenzó a latir arrítmicamente, al ver en los ojos del mayor que no estaba bromeando.

_¿Cómo iba a bromear con eso? Si casi nadie sabía de Masaru o de esa fotografía. Solamente Yuriko y Ryo sabían… pero a ellos los había dejado de ver hace 6 meses. ¿Podría ser que fuera un juego de Ryo? ¿A caso querría vengarse de él? Pero él no había hecho nada que mereciera la desconfianza de Ryo. Había callado y lo había obedecido en todo lo que pidió. Sí incluso había matado a alguien…_

-¿Te encuentras bien Kudo? –preguntó Joe con notable preocupación. –Creo que la sorpresa te ha bajado la presión.

-Nada de eso, sensei. La noticia de mi amigo me ha emocionado mucho… -murmuró el joven. –Es sólo que no he desayunado nada y hace mucho que no escuchaba de _Ichijoi_. –Aseguró el chico.

-Ichijouji –corrigió nuevamente Joe.

-Eso dije. ¿Podría darme el teléfono de él? ¡Me encantaría hablar con él, hoy que está por aquí! –añadió Taiki. Dándole a su voz un tono despreocupado y emocionado.

Joe asintió y después de checar por unos minutos su teléfono le proporcionó el número a Taiki. Iba a preguntarle de nuevo acerca de su salud, cuando su localizador comenzó a sonar. Se despidió del chico, no sin antes ordenarle ir a desayunar y después realizar la guardia del piso 3.

Taiki Kudo miró el caminar apresurado de Joe Kido. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Todavía sentía ese leve temblor de sus manos, y el sudor frío inundando su frente y espalda. Cogió su celular y marcó un número que sabía de memoria. Espero que sonara el teléfono y al tercer tono, contestaron.

-Yuriko. ¡Cuánto tiempo! –trató de decir despreocupado. Aunque su voz denotó completamente lo contrario.

.

-.

.

* * *

Se colocó un poco de labial rojo en sus labios carnosos. Dirigió sus pasos hacia las gradas del campo de futbol, se detuvo un momento frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba ese deporte.

El viento que había ocasionó que su cabello volara al ritmo de éste. Maldijo el clima por despeinarla.

En vez de entrar hacia la zona del público, rodeó el lugar. Ryo le había dicho que la esperara en la parte trasera de las gradas. Y el muy cretino había sido tan tajante, que ella no se atrevió a negarse.

-La puntualidad definitivamente no es uno de tus talentos. –escuchó que una voz le decía por detrás. Trató de girarse para ver quién se atrevía a decirle eso, cuando una mano sujetó firmemente su cintura pegándola al cuerpo del chico que le había hablado tan insolentemente. –Comienzo a creer que el único talento que tienes es ser bonita. –reconoció la voz de Ryo y lo maldijo internamente.

Sintió como soltaron el agarre de su cintura. Se giró lentamente para quedar de frente con el chico y le sonrío arrogantemente.

-Bueno, en ese caso más me vale explotar mi _único talento. _–contestó Natsuki. –La tardanza valió la pena ¿no crees?

Giró sobre su propio eje para Ryo viera su figura y estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros muy ajustados, una blusa color coral que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura, unos zapatos de tacón negros altos y el cabello rubio suelto. Sus ojos verdes estaban delineados por pintura negra y sus carnosos labios eran rojos.

-Eres idiota por llevar tacones a un campo de futbol. Vas a caerte. –aseguró Ryo.

-Pues esa es mi intención. Caerme y lograr que me sujete la persona indicada. –atacó sensualmente Natsuki. Acarició levemente el pecho del chico, para excitarlo. Y que por una vez, admitiera que ella tenía razón.

Ryo le sonrió arrogantemente y quitó la mano que lo estaba tocando con asco. Si no fuera porque Natsuki quitaría de en medio al imbécil de Taichi en sus planes, él nunca hubiera hecho _"amistad" _con ella o mejor aún, ya se hubiera desecho de ella.

-Entre Yagami y Sora está pasando algo. –se limitó a decir Ryo. –En todo el entrenamiento ella no dejó de mirarlo, y alguien me comentó que hace 2 días los vieron besándose en un aula.

Estaba furioso. Sora se le estaba yendo de las manos. Todo lo que le había dicho en contra de Tai, todo lo que había inventado acerca del moreno y la estúpida de Natsuki, Sora lo había ignorado.

Quería a Sora para él y no iba a detenerse en sus planes. No le importaba a quién tendría que matar. Ella sería solamente suya.

-Pues qué lástima que no seas capaz de hacer que Takenouchi sea fiel a ti. –respondió Natsuki. Ella también había notado un acercamiento de Tai y Takenouchi, y por más que había intentado acercarse a Taichi, éste siempre la ignoraba y se alejaba de ella.

-A mi me da más lástima que no seas capaz de retener a un hombre como lo es Yagami. –atacó Ryo.

-Ellos se quieren más de lo que pensamos. Tarde o temprano iban a estar juntos…

-No digas idioteces. –la interrumpió bruscamente Ryo. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. –Sora va a ser mía. Y Yagami puedes quedártelo tú. Lo quiero fuera y sí tú no eres capaz de meterlo a tu cama, voy a conseguir a alguien que sí sea capaz de hacerlo. –la amenazó.

Natsuki se zafó del agarre y se alejó de él con elegancia.

-Yo no soy ninguna zorra. Yo quiero que Tai se enamore de mí. Y eso tarda… No es tan fácil.

-Tengo un plan para alejarlos definitivamente. –mencionó el chico. Natsuki miró sus ojos y un escalofrío inundó su figura. Los ojos verdes del chico se habían oscurecido por completo. Tragó saliva con notable preocupación. –Necesito saber sí estas dispuesta a hacer _lo que sea necesario _para estar con Yagami. Necesito saber sí puedo contar contigo para _todo_.

-No lo sé Ryo. Takenouchi y Tai se quieren, eso no lo podemos negar. ¿Cómo podemos luchar contra un cariño de toda una vida? –interrogó exasperada Natsuki.

Al principio estaba furiosa porque Taichi no le prestaba atención por estar con la escuálida de Takenouchi. Los celos la habían cegado y se había hecho cómplice de Ryo, para arruinar la relación de los "_dos súper amigos"_, pero el día en que Ryo la obligó a ir al antro ese y besó a Taichi, cuando el moreno se alejó de ella sin más, supo que ella no era nadie en la vida de él.

Ella era guapa y podía tener a quién ella quisiera, pero resultaba que quería Tai. Lo quería en serio.

-Todo se puede lograr con perseverancia y astucia. –apuntó Ryo. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarle la actitud pesimista y derrotista de la chica. De haber sabido que era de esa forma, tan cobarde, nunca la hubiera considerado en sus grandes planes. –Pensé que eras más valiente y orgullosa. Pensé que cuando querías algo, ibas por eso. Pero eres una cobarde, tal vez por eso Yagami no se fija en ti. –picó el chico.

Natsuki lo miró furiosa. Ella no era eso.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Ellos se quieren! –le gritó.

-¡Quiero que luches por lo que quieres!

-Bien. ¿Cuál es tú grandioso plan? Porque hasta ahora, todo lo que hemos hecho, solamente los ha unido. –apuntó la chica.

-Eso fue un simple error de cálculo. El plan que tengo ahora, es infalible. –aseguró. –Pero tengo que saber sí estás dispuesta a luchar por él, sí estás conmigo en esto.

Tenía que convencerla. A este paso, no podía tardarse en buscar a una chica, Sora estaba a punto de írsele de las manos. No podía confiar en Yuriko, porque ella ya sabía demasiado, además de que su nueva faceta de _"santurrona"_ le repugnaba. No podía tampoco matar a Taichi, porque estaría luchando contra un fantasma, y para eso… para eso él no tenía ningún plan.

-Quiero que Taichi sea mío. Quiero que él se enamore de mí. ¿Me aseguras que va a pasar eso? –cuestionó Natsuki. La confianza que expresaba el chico le infundía a ella el valor para que Taichi fuera suyo. –Sí me aseguras eso, estoy contigo en todo lo que necesites.

Ryo sonrió maléficamente. Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Que ella lo apoyara en todo.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por Yagami? –preguntó.

-Lo que sea.

-No es suficiente hacer "lo que sea". ¿Serías capaz de hacer lo imposible por él?

-Sí. Lo haría. –afirmó Natsuki.

Ryo dio unos pasos para acercarse a la chica. Lo que iba a decir, tenía que quedar entre ellos dos. Esta vez no podía cometer ningún error.

-¿Incluso matar?

Natsuki tragó seco con notable preocupación ante la pregunta del chico. Pensó un poco en todo lo que conllevaba esa simple pregunta._ ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer eso?_ Por él, haría lo que fuera… -pensó con convicción.

-Sí. Mataría por él.

Ryo amplió su sonrisa y se alejó de la chica.

-Por ahora no haremos nada. Dejaremos que esos dos anden disfrutando a sus anchas del amor que se dicen profesar. –ordenó Ryo. –Irás a las gradas, te asegurarás que Sora escuche que Yagami te invitó personalmente al partido, cuando termine puedes irte. No harás nada más que eso.

Natsuki asintió ante la orden del chico y se dirigió hacia las gradas.

-Te veo a las 5:00 pm en la cafetería "Madeleine". –finalizó el chico, alejándose de ella para ir al partido.

.

-.

.

* * *

Habían empatado el partido 2-2, a pesar de que el equipo contrincante no era tan malo como ellos suponían, el clima había ocasionado que el partido tuviera condiciones poco óptimas para jugar. Los entrenadores de ambos equipos, más de una vez habían hablado con el árbitro para que pospusiera el partido, pero al parecer al árbitro le encantaba ese clima en especifico. Las fuertes ráfagas de viento azotaban todo el sector de la Universidad, y el balón se dirigía a todos los lugares menos al que ellos deseaban.

Cuando escuchó el pitido que indicaba el final del partido, agradeció mentalmente que por fin hubiera acabado. Se dirigió junto a sus compañeros del equipo a los vestidores, escuchó las felicitaciones del entrenador por haber soportado el pésimo clima y a los que habían realizado las anotaciones. Taichi había realizado los pases de ambos goles, pero otros chicos se habían encargado de anotar.

Comenzó a desesperarse levemente al ver que el entrenador no terminaba de hablar. Cuando terminó de charlar acerca de los nuevos horarios de los entrenamientos, a los cuales no les había prestado nada de atención; se apresuró a tomar una ducha. Al salir, sus nervios se vieron puestos a prueba al ver que los estúpidos de sus compañeros de equipo charlaban animadamente sin dar señales de retirarse. Esperó media hora a que se fueran todos sus compañeros de equipo. Cuando por fin se habían retirado, aguardó unos minutos más esperando a la llegada de su mejor amiga.

Al ver que pasaban 15 minutos y no habían señales de ella. Se exasperó y decidió marcharse de ahí, pensando que tal vez Ryo se la había topado al salir y se la había llevado a quién sabe dónde.

Cogió su maleta deportiva fuertemente, por el mal humor que sentía en esos momentos, dándole la espalda a la puerta de los vestidores, cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente. No tuvo que girarse para reconocer a la persona que había ingresado al lugar, bastó con que oliera ese aroma tan peculiar que ella tenía.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir. –soltó bruscamente. Todavía sentía la molestia de los celos, imaginándola con Ryo.

-Tardaron cerca de una hora en salir de los vestidores, son más tardados que las chicas. –respondió Sora sin inmutarse ante el tono de su mejor amigo.

Taichi asintió imperceptiblemente. Se giró para quedar de frente con la pelirroja, sus ojos recorrieron toda su figura femenina sin ningún reparo. Se acercó a la chica lentamente, vestía un pequeño short de mezclilla, con una blusa del equipo de la Universidad –blanca con detalles en rojo, y unos zapatos deportivos rojos. Su cabello pelirrojo se encontraba despeinado probablemente por el clima de ese momento. Se preguntó internamente si ella sabría lo increíblemente sexy que se veía en ese momento.

Acarició con una mano suavemente el cabello de la chica tratando de acomodar los mechones que no estaban en el lugar correspondiente, mientras que con la otra acercó a la chica a su cuerpo.

-Este nuevo look despreocupado te va muy bien. –dijo más relajado.

La chica sonrío por el halago, colocó sus brazos en los hombros del chico para estar más cerca de él y acarició la nariz del chico con la suya.

-Menos mal que te ha gustado. Mimi me lo ha recomendado ampliamente…

Tai dejó de acariciar el cabello de su mejor amiga y acarició levemente su mejilla.

-No tienes idea de las ganas que tenía de verte. –susurró suavemente el castaño. Rozó los labios de la chica con los suyos levemente, se alejó unos centímetros de esos labios turbadores. –De besarte. –volvió a rozar los labios de la chica con los suyos. –De acariciarte. –depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de su amiga.

Sora suspiró contra su boca. Repitió el leve roce que el chico le había dado a ella segundos antes, se alejó de él durante unos segundos, miró sus ojos castaños y acortó la distancia que separaba sus labios. Atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente, ocasionando en el chico una corriente de electricidad que invadió su estómago, se sujetó más fuerte de los hombros de él, a medida que movía lentamente sus labios contra los de él. Acarició con su lengua el labio inferior del chico, pidiéndole que profundizaran el beso, Tai abrió sus labios para atrapar la boca de Sora en un beso más voraz, necesitado y demandante.

Sora sonrío contra sus labios. Colocó sus manos en la nuca del moreno, para quedar más cerca de él. Sintió como la mano que se había mantenido en su mejilla, se alejaba de ella, ocasionándole un dejo de vacío y frialdad en esa parte de su cuerpo que él ya no acariciaba. Sin embargo, esa sensación se vio remplazada por una sensación de calidez que inundó todo su cuerpo, al notar la mano de Taichi acariciar su espalda baja.

Taichi condujo el cuerpo de la chica, sin dejar de besarla hasta uno de los lockers, quería sentir todo el cuerpo de la chica. Ya no le bastaba con las caricias anteriores que se habían dado, él quería más, necesitaba todo de ella.

Taichi se separó un poco reticente de los labios de Sora, tomó un poco de aire para calmar su respiración alocada.

-Estoy muy interesado en terminar la plática que Mimi y Yamato interrumpieron ayer. –dijo con una voz suave y firme, y a la vez suplicante.

Tai cerró los ojos y aspiró suavemente el aroma a flores que provenía del cuerpo de Sora. Con su nariz acarició la frente de la pelirroja, oliéndola. Después bajó por su perfil, hasta que la punta de su nariz acarició los labios tersos de la chica.

La respiración de Sora se volvió rápida, errática y pesada. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, preso de todas las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir.

Taichi abrió los ojos, dirigió su vista a los ojos de ella, ocasionando que ella se paralizara. Dentro de los ojos del castaño había algo fuerte, poderoso, que empezó a quemarla por dentro y llenarla de una necesidad indescriptible. Lo necesitaba a él. Sólo a él.

-Por eso estoy aquí. –susurró la chica. –Para terminar lo que quedó inconcluso ayer.

Sora acercó sus labios a los de Tai, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar lo besó. Taichi gimió dentro de la boca de la pelirroja, al sentir que la lengua de su amiga penetraba su boca con gran intensidad y deseo. El beso cada vez iba incrementando su intensidad, como si a ambos no les bastara con unir sus labios.

Taichi deslizó la mano que tenía en la cintura de la chica a su cadera, apretándola contra él, provocando que de los labios de la chica saliera un gemido.

Sora se separó de los labios del castaño por la falta de aire. Nunca se le había hecho tan molesto el hecho de tener que respirar.

Taichi aprovechó el hecho de perder el control de la boca de la chica, descendió sus labios por el cuello de la chica, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Sintió como Sora se aferraba más fuerte a su espalda, con una de sus manos tomó una de las piernas de la pelirroja, dejó que sus dedos subieran hasta toparse con la estorbosa tela del short que llevaba. Acarició esa pierna esbelta y sumamente suave que ocasionaban grandes delirios en su mente. Sora soltó un gemido que provocó que Tai se estremeciera. El solo sonido de los gemidos de la chica era capaz de llevarlo al cielo. El moreno tomó el muslo de Sora y lo elevó a la altura de su cadera. La pelirroja tembló al sentir la erección del chico chocando contra su zona pélvica. Se sonrojó intensamente y sintió un calor intenso recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo. En ese momento sentía que más que sangre, había fuego recorriendo cada parte de su anatomía. Aquello que estaban haciendo era exceder los límites de todo lo que se considerara políticamente correcto y moral, sin embargo, ella sentía justamente que no había nada más correcto que aquello.

Taichi cortó el beso para tomar un poco de aire.

-No quiero detenerme ahora. –depositó un suave beso en el cuello de la chica. -Ni ahora ni nunca. –besó el lóbulo de su oreja levemente. –Pero si tú me lo pides, si me dices que me detenga ahora. Yo lo haré. –besó de nuevo su cuello.

Soltó la pierna de la chica y su cintura, alejándose de ella.

Sora miró a Taichi totalmente sonrojada por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir si Taichi no se hubiera detenido. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, soltó despacio un poco de aire que había estado reteniendo. Tenía un poco de miedo de entregarse así a él, lo quería sí; pero ese era un gran paso.

Las dudas comenzaron a hacer eso en sus pensamientos. Había escuchado en el partido, como Natsuki gritaba a los 4 vientos que Tai la había _invitado personalmente_, y eso la había llenado de celos y miedo. ¿Y sí lo que había dicho era verdad? ¿Y sí Tai la besaba a ella y luego se iba con Natsuki?

Sora se humedeció los labios. Sus dudas comenzaron a disiparse lentamente. No. Tai nunca haría eso. Que el mundo dijera lo que quisiera, ella quería a Tai, muchísimo. No quería ni podía seguir fingiendo que no quería a Tai, quería entregarse completamente a él. Sintió sus miedos evaporarse, dando paso a un estado de seguridad y confianza. Tomó con sus manos el borde de la blusa deportiva que llevaba puesta. La levantó lentamente para quitarse esa prenda que se le estaba haciendo estorbosa. Tiró la blusa hacia un lado y miró los ojos de Tai.

Los ojos castaños, rápidos, observaron la figura de la pelirroja. Se detuvo en sus labios, grabando en su memoria el color profundamente rojo que les había dejado, en la suave hinchazón que los hacía parecer turgentes, en el deliciosos modo en ella los mantenía entreabiertos, incitándolo.

Se movió rápidamente hasta atraparla entre sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente.

Sora aceptó sin trabas los labios cálidos que se abalanzaron sobre los suyos. Esos labios que no sólo eran demandantes, sino que le dictaban seguirlos a un ritmo frenético y salvaje, en beso ardiente lleno de pasión.

Los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos más que hambrientos, devoradores y famélicos, dispuestos a llenarse de ella. Sintió la lengua de Taichi introducirse con sigilo en su boca. Sin remilgos, sin restricciones, solo avisando de su entrada rozando sus labios con la punta y con un casi inaudible murmullo.

Simplemente entró en su boca y le acarició la lengua en un gesto enloquecedor. Sora, encendida, abrió más la boca permitiéndole más el paso, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Los sonidos suaves que provenían de ella, lo incitaron más. Movió su lengua, invitando a moverse a la de ella, en un compás pasional y devorador. El beso subía cada momento de intensidad. Absorbía deliciosamente el escaso aire de los pulmones de la pelirroja, mordía sus labios con decisión, incitándola a profundizar aún más el beso.

Sora llegó a pensar que caería desmayada, los besos turbadores y demandantes de su mejor amigo provocaban que su mente pensara con poca claridad, y un cosquilleo ocasionaba que le temblaran las piernas.

Tai se separó de ella, para que ambos cogieran aire. Se acercó de nuevo a los labios de la chica, mordiéndolos con suavidad pero a la vez con fuerza. Sora jadeó ante el contacto, dejando escapar un aterciopelado sonido de su garganta. El tipo de sonidos que a él lo apasionaban. La pelirroja abrió más los labios, para profundizar el beso. Sin embargo, la fuerza de ese beso disminuyó poco a poco mientras las manos de Tai recorrían su cintura desnuda.

Sora sintió las manos cálidas del moreno subir lentamente, sentía las caricias sobre su costillas, marcándolas una a una, hasta llegar a la curvatura que formaban sus pechos que él rozó deliberadamente. Su boca trató de proferir algún sonido, pero lo único que salió fue un suspiro ante la agradable sensación que sus manos provocaban en su cuerpo.

El moreno volvió a bajar sus manos, para delinear de nuevo la estrecha cintura de su mejor amiga y, más despacio bajó a sus caderas, rodeándolas con las manos en un gesto posesivo. La sujetó de aquella parte desesperantemente femenina, y la atrajo hacia sí, acercándola a él y terminando con cualquier asomo de espacio que separara el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Sora trató de contener el gemido que pujaba por escapar de su interior al sentirle tan sumamente cerca. Las manos del moreno surcaban su cuerpo en una danza sensual y apasionada; toda ella quería ser acercada a él, y ser tocada por él.

Sintió cómo una mano del castaño bajaba por una de sus piernas, con fuerza, sin llegar a ser agresivo, demostrando pasión sin dejar de ser cuidadoso. Sus dedos se le clavaban con enloquecedora pasión, encendiendo más el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Podía imaginarse las marcas blancas en su piel, mientras Taichi apretaba, y al pasarlas de largo convertirse en líneas rojizas que surcarían sus piernas para desaparecer segundos después como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Taichi la sujetó de los muslos, perseverante y anhelante, acariciándola por encima del short, por cuya tela surcaron sus dedos provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, incitándola a moverse. Sora cayó en la tentación, moviendo lentamente sus caderas, en un movimiento lento, casi imposible de apreciar con la vista.

Tai liberó sus labios, para recuperarse un momento.

En cuanto Sora tomó la primera bocanada de aire, él la obligó a soltarla de inmediato en una expiración sorprendida y seca, de golpe, dejándola sin aliento. Sora se detuvo, dejando de moverse y frenando el suave vaivén de sus caderas para concentrarse en la boca de Tai sobre su piel, en el nuevo punto en que se encontraba. Había succionado tentadoramente con fuerza su cuello, sin premeditación, movido por una actitud impulsiva que lo dirigía hacia esa parte de ella.

Tai sintió los dedos de Sora subir hasta enredarse en su cabello, como diez serpientes enroscándose entre el color castaño, haciendo cierta presión electrizante cuando absorbió su piel con algo más de intensidad.

Le complacía la fuerza con que ella se sujetaba a él. Le molestaba que el vaivén de sus caderas hubiera cesado.

—No dejes de moverte— advirtió en voz baja, grave, un sibilante susurro al que ella no podía negarse nunca.

Asintió, aún sintiendo los voraces labios de él sobre su cuello. Comenzó de nuevo el pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento de sus caderas gustosa, rozándose con el cuerpo de él en cada acercamiento, sintiendo la ropa del moreno a través de su cuerpo.

Taichi dio vía libre a los deseos que su boca hasta ese momento no había podido cumplir, los anhelos que había mantenido escondidos por el miedo de perderla como mejor amiga. Se permitió morder con fuerza el lóbulo de ella, notando cómo el agarre de sus manos entre sus cabellos se endurecía. Bajó un poco más y lamió sin piedad la piel detrás de su oído, excitándola y haciendo algo más perceptible el movimiento de sus caderas contra él. Captó el agradable olor a flores que parecía impregnar suavemente toda su piel, aspirando con silenciosa fuerza para grabárselo a fuego. Lamió el cuello despacio, como si pretendiera saborear su piel como nunca lo había hecho, desde su nacimiento hasta su fin, desde el hombro hasta el perfecto óvalo de su rostro.

La escuchó gemir, y no pudo más que dejarse llevar por otro deseo incontenible.

Mordió su cuello con fuerza, apoderándose de su piel y de lo que hubiera debajo, succionando con tal ímpetu que podía sentir la piel de ella dentro de su boca aumentar de temperatura, el paso de su sangre hacerse más rápido y violento sonando de fondo como una vibración potente y tormentosa con cada acelerado latido de su corazón.

La soltó y volvió a lamer esa piel. No se equivocaba, ardía por la fuerza con la que la había mordido. Vio la señal de su mordisco allí mismo, y no le cupo duda de que al día siguiente habría una marca considerable. Enrojecía ante sus ojos y en unas horas el color morado se apoderaría del punto tomado por sus dientes. Aun así, no quiso o no pudo preocuparse por ello, su mente solo pensaba en el placer que Sora podría proporcionarle, en el placer que él podía conseguir de ella y que por primera vez tenía licencia para hacer suyo sin restricción alguna, sin cadenas que lo ataran a la cordura.

Únicamente suya.

Sora, repentinamente subió sus dos piernas sobre el moreno, rodeándole con ellas y agarrándose así a él, anclándose a su cuerpo de una forma inimaginable para alguien que no estuviera siendo rodeado por esas dos piernas que a él le resultaban enloquecedoramente perfectas.

El castaño la arrinconó, dando apenas un paso hasta que la chica dio con la espalda en los lockers. Su intimidad se rozó con la de él, y se obligó a cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio para no proferir una exclamación de excitación.

Él era endemoniadamente atrayente.

—No voy a parar. Ya no sería capaz de hacerlo aunque quisiera— dijo él en voz baja impregnada de falsa tranquilidad, besando su hombro, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo en un arranque pasional.

Ella se retorció aún amarrada a su cuerpo, intentando acercarse más al chico si era posible, encendida, ardiendo, estimulada por todos y cada uno de los movimientos, de los gestos que él hacía, de los roces que le proporcionaba.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa. Aún con las manos en su nuca y entre sus cabellos, le hizo mirar hacia ella, y le besó, con pasión, con emoción, demostrando y queriendo dejar en claro que al menos por el momento, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que habían hecho.

Notó que él la separaba de los lockers, despacio, con lentitud. El frío y áspero tacto del metal dejó de intentar arañarle la espalda, y ahora era relevado en su puesto por el aire frío que ocupaba todo el lugar. Siguió besándole igualmente, recogiendo toda esa información en un fondo desván de su cerebro donde quedó guardada bajo llave. Esos labios cálidos y demandantes no le permitían prestar atención a ninguna otra cosa.

Repentinamente, él la hizo cambiar de posición, colocándola en algún tipo de superficie. Taichi se inclinó despacio en algún punto de la estancia al que había llegado caminando aún con ella en brazos sin que Sora lo notara. La depositó sobre una de las grandes bancas que había dentro de los vestidores, primero haciéndole apoyar la espalda poco a poco, y posteriormente, subiendo sus manos por sus piernas todavía enroscadas en él, la obligó a soltar el agarre que mantenían alrededor de su cuerpo y las dejó también sobre la banca, siguiéndolas en ese camino hasta acomodarse sobre ella, recorriéndolas con las manos mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

No la aplastaba, no dejó caer casi ni el más mínimo peso sobre el cuerpo femenino que yacía bajo él, ahora con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiendo una creciente tensión en su interior que se alejaba bastante de la euforia inicial, de los primeros besos y de las primeras caricias. Sus ojos marrones le observaban con clara expresión, más abiertos de lo normal. Sentía los codos de él cerca de su rostro, sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de ella. Estaba enjaulada, atrapada. Y lo sentía sobre sí misma, sobre su cuerpo ardiente, sobre sus piernas donde se tocaban mucho más claramente, entrelazándose y confundiéndose las del uno con las del otro.

Sora le quitó rápidamente la playera que cubría aún el torso de Tai.

Nunca había deseado a nadie como lo deseaba a él, nunca había experimentado algo así de abrasador por nadie.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo respirando profundamente mientras la miraba con fijeza, sin permitirle apartar la mirada de él ni un momento.

La besó despacio pero en profundidad, rememorando la textura de sus labios, la curva exacta de su boca, el sabor que un beso de la pelirroja imprimía en ese roce de sus bocas.

Sora una vez que se acostumbró a estar tumbada, completamente cubierta por él, bajó una de sus manos, desenredándola del cabello castaño hacia abajo, acariciando su nuca durante el camino y llegando a la ancha y masculina espalda. Se sonrojó al notar lo tonificado del cuerpo de él, la forma en podía sentir cada músculo del chico.

El cuerpo de Taichi era, simplemente, perfecto.

Lo sintió moverse con sigilo y habilidad sobre ella. Al parecer, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto. Mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus brazos para no molestarla de ningún modo, su otra mano, libre, bajó por uno de sus brazos, acariciándolo por la parte interior, siguiendo el serpenteante camino de sus venas a través de la piel. Continuó al llegar a su vientre, al borde de su short, y pasó su mano de forma peligrosamente deliciosa sobre la tela del brasier.

Sora echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto inconsciente, suspirando suavemente ante el roce de él. Sintió su mano seguir acariciando esa zona. Después ese contacto no debió resultarle suficiente, porque su mano, curiosa e indómita, se adentró bajo la tela del brasier, haciéndola soltar un murmullo de sorpresa.

La mano de él bajó por su vientre, sobre el que trazó formas imposibles, círculos que se enrollaban sobre sí mismos formando espirales sobre ella en un delicioso y chocante roce que la incitaba a moverse hacia él, haciendo algo más tangible ese contacto, menos superficial.

—Tu piel arde— murmuró él junto a su oído.

Se sonrojó inmediatamente, aumentando el ritmo de su respiración mientras sentía la mano de él presionando suavemente su abdomen. Su mano subió deliciosamente, de nuevo, hacia uno de sus pechos.

El peligroso contacto de su mano volvió a ella más atrevido que antes. Notó los labios del chico sobre su clavícula, paseándose sobre su piel sin ningún tipo de pudor que a ella, al contrario que a él, en ese momento la avergonzaba, sonrojándola mientras seguía deseando contra su vergüenza que él continuara.

La boca del moreno siguió bajando, probando hasta el último resquicio de piel. La miró un instante, fijándose en el hermoso y arrebolado rostro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

Su mano no quedó inmóvil tampoco. Cubrió completamente con la mano el seno que ya había estado acariciando, endureciéndolo con el contacto cálido de sus dedos. Y sin esperar más, lo bordeó, siguiendo la periferia.

Exclamó su sorpresa con un sonido que hizo que él apretara su pecho inconscientemente al escucharla. Sora arqueó la espalda permitiéndole a él acariciarla mejor, como si pretendiera que su mano la tocara más si eso era posible, como si temiera que una sola zona de piel de su pecho quedara sin ser acariciada por él.

Cuando volvió a bajar la espalda lentamente hasta tocar de la superficie fría de la banca, no le sorprendió notar que el cierre de su ropa interior había sido abierto. Ella misma, azorada, se quitó la última pieza que ocultaba el fin de la parte superior de su cuerpo en una acción conducida por su propio anhelo de que él la llevara al límite.

Su otra mano, que había estado inmóvil para evitar caer completamente sobre la chica, abandonó la superficie de la banca, para acariciar ese mismo pecho. Sus dedos trazaron una espiral eterna y diabólicamente tortuosa hasta su cima rosada, que tocó y presionó con las yemas de los dedos con absoluta intención haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza y suspiró hasta que su suspiro se transformó en un hondo gemido de placer. Taichi se había apoderado de su pecho con la boca, con los dientes. Su boca era una tortura a la que difícilmente podía resistirse, se dejaba arrastrar por el placer que él le proporcionaba en oleadas demasiado intensas como para ser soportables. Su lengua danzaba demasiado rápida, su boca besaba, mordía con desbordante exigencia, la succión sobre esa parte de ella nublaba su vista y perdía el contacto con el mundo real que la rodeaba. Se sentía placenteramente tensa, casi extasiada.

La soltó tras morder suavemente la aureola rosada, arrancándole otro suspiro y un espasmo involuntarios de su espalda hacia él.

Taichi aprisionó la boca femenina y aún algo hinchada con la suya, saboreando nuevamente sus labios. No desatendió el otro pecho de la pelirroja mientras la besaba, sino que lo acarició, con una fricción algo más fuerte que a su gemelo, apretándolo de vez en cuando, consiguiendo que ella abriera la boca por la sorpresa de sus gestos y profundizando así el beso cuanto quisiera.

Notó las manos de ella recorrerle la espalda, delinear sus músculos y seguir oscilante con los dedos el sendero de su columna, partiendo de sus hombros en un camino que lo incitaba a seguir más, a continuar.

Las manos de Sora se deslizaron sobre su pecho, subió lentamente sus dedos cálidos a su cuello. Cerró los ojos para sentir las manos de ella y el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos con mucha más claridad. Sus manos pasaron por su abdomen, delineándolo con una provocación a la que le costaba no sucumbir. Sus uñas se le clavaron durante un momento y se obligó a reprimir el grave y ronco sonido que amenazó con salir de su garganta. Cuando ella dejó de pasar las palmas de sus manos por su abdomen, se encontró perdido por sentir el tacto de sus manos. La pelirroja volvió a su espalda, acariciándola en un movimiento que causaba estragos en el moreno.

Taichi fue hasta su cuello, y lo besó con cuidado, lamiéndola despacio, provocándole escalofríos que hacían que ella se moviera contra él y sus pechos le rozaran al moverse, avivando su deseo como el viento las llamas de un poderoso incendio.

La notó respirar en profundidad bajo él, como si se estuviera preparando para algo, aunque no captó esa connotación hasta un poco después. Y mientras exhalaba el aire despacio sobre el hombro ahora desnudo del moreno, provocándole, sus manos fueron bajando lentamente por su abdomen, como dos dagas en una misma dirección.

Siguiendo el rumbo de sus músculos marcados, delineándolos en su camino, llegó hasta la tela de sus pantalones. Buscó, ya sabiendo dónde encontrar el cierre, y rozó descaradamente la parte más baja de su abdomen.

Apretó la mandíbula, respirando con fuerza aún contra el cuello de ella.

Las manos de ella, atrevidas y osadas, traspasaron la línea divisoria entre la vuelta atrás y el no hay retorno. Sora notó un bulto bajo los bóxers del castaño. Su mano pasó por encima cuidadosa y avergonzada, y podía sentirlo vivo, latente y palpitante de deseo por ella bajo el tacto de sus manos.

El gruñó grave, profundo, excitado sin poder evitarlo junto a su oído. Sora sonrió complacida entre silenciosos suspiros al haber arrancado de su garganta algo así. Volvió a acariciarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez él no profirió ningún sonido, sólo besó su cuello, ahogando su deseo con ella. Por cada caricia en su anhelante masculinidad, en su despierta y deseosa hombría, un beso era depositado en su cuello, una lengua en su hombro, un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, un roce en su rostro, un ardiente beso sobre sus labios. Su crecimiento era patente, palpable. Su excitación volcánica y chispeante, ardiente y desesperada.

Y sin saber cómo, sin entender cuándo pues él le impedía medir con algún asomo de precisión el tiempo, sintió una mano del chico alejarla no sin esfuerzo de esa parte de él, como si no estuviera completamente seguro de alejarla, como si estuviera perdiendo un placer demasiado bueno como para hacerlo a la ligera.

-Hay cosas mejores que ésta— susurró, rozándole los labios con lascivia—. Aunque parezca imposible.

Ella, arrebolada, enroscó sus manos tras el cuello de él, atrayéndole para besarle y cerrar los ojos para así no pensar en su obsceno comentario y las consecuencias de las palabras que el moreno había dicho, acarrarían.

Sora se quitó los zapatos deportivos ayudándose primero de un pie y luego del otro, lanzándolos al suelo. Taichi la tomó con suavidad de la cintura, bajó marcando cada una de sus curvas hasta sus piernas. Las degustó con el tacto, desabrochó lentamente el short de la chica y se lo quitó dolorosamente lento.

El castaño volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y buscó sus labios. Los acarició con los suyos de forma seductora, calmándola de los recientes nervios del cuerpo de la chica al ser despojada por una prenda más. La besó en la comisura de los labios, y permitió que ella se embebiera de él.

-Eres preciosa— murmuró, y la besó otra vez—, enloquecedoramente hermosa.

Él la desnudaba despacio, con una tranquilidad y una calma que le resultaban deliciosamente turbadoras. Como todo él.

Sora abrió los ojos por un momento, justo en el momento en que Tai terminaba de quitarse los pantalones de mezclilla oscuros. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, no queriendo verse a sí misma desnuda, la idea le avergonzaba aunque él dijera que ella era hermosa, aunque él fuera el hombre más atractivo que hubiera conocido nunca.

Taichi se acomodó sobre ella, sus femeninas y torneadas piernas quedaron una a cada lado del cuerpo masculino. No dejaba de besarla, no dejaba de tocarla, sus manos no dejaron de pasearse señoras de su cuerpo eternamente femenino. Sus pensamientos se perdían, su consciencia se difuminaba en el conflicto de sus bocas, sus sentidos se encendían sintiendo más de lo humanamente posible.

Y entonces el movimiento comenzó sobre sus últimas prendas en contacto, suave, excitante, tentador, provocador, augurio de lo que habría de venir después, inevitable como el mismo ciclo de la vida, como el calor que terminaría abrasando sus cuerpos hasta dejarlos acabados sobre esa banca. Él se movía sobre ella, cauto, rozándola, masculinidad contra feminidad, en un contacto demoledoramente turbador, un exceso de pasión que infundía un ardor en la pelirroja demasiado grande como para mantenerse quieta y guardarlo dentro de sí.

Movió las caderas hacia arriba, en un movimiento que por su perfección los ojos ajenos habrían dicho que era ensayado, dictado por un algo superior. El suave vaivén de su cuerpo se enredaba con el de él en un tiempo perfecto, en un lugar entre ellos que se cerraba hasta que ambos se tocaban. Era una unión superficial enloquecedora y sugerente, tanto que el placer casi dolía.

Hubo un último vaivén, un último movimiento de contacto entre ellos. Entonces la mano del chico surcó el aire hasta las caderas de la chica entre sus brazos, deteniéndola en el aire en el punto álgido de su movimiento. Sus dedos se hicieron con el borde de la última tela que ocultaba su cuerpo de musa, y tirando lentamente, mientras ella jadeaba liberada de su boca, hizo que la última prenda se desvaneciera en el camino de sus piernas.

Sus ojos castaños se clavaban en ella, su mirada planeaba solo sobre su rostro, jamás observando su cuerpo. Enjaulaba su mirada castaña rojiza en el brillo oscuro de su iris, devoraba su rostro femenino y sonrojado, con voracidad insana delineaba con la vista sus labios, las mejillas encendidas de un cálido y turbador color rojizo. El suave sonido de su respiración desacompasada llegaba hasta sus oídos como el canto hipnótico de las sirenas.

Y entonces lo supo, solo la quería a ella. Solo quería que fuera suya.

Rozó sus labios, la piel de su rostro, para cruzar por sus facciones hasta llegar hasta su oído, donde se detuvo. Respiró contra ella, estremeciéndola y notando el roce de su cuerpo cuando se removió, complacida. Humedeció el lóbulo, solo un poco, y las palabras salieron solas de su garganta, allí, cerca de su oído, aprovechando que la cercanía era tal que ni siquiera el escaso aire que necesitaría atravesar su confesión sabría lo que le diría. Su masculinidad la rozó en su lugar más ardiente, presionándola con continencia como si estuviera preparándose para lo que habría de llegar.

—Te quiero—Su voz adquirió el tono más sutil, hechizante, profundo y dulce que ella le hubiera escuchado nunca—. No voy a pasar una noche contigo, Sora. No voy a marcarte. No voy a tener un simple encuentro, no será algo precipitado, no será un contacto pasajero ni efímero. No es una simple diversión— dijo con una seriedad que la hicieron temblar—. Voy a hacerte lo que no le he hecho nunca a nadie. Esta noche…— sus labios se pegaron a ella en un contacto electrizante— Voy a hacerte el amor.

Sora se estremeció. Sus palabras se introdujeron en ella como un veneno que impregnaba el mismísimo aire que respiraba.

Entonces comenzó todo. Sintió la presión temida en la zona en que ambos se tocaban. Una presión arrolladora e inaguantable. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él la invadía, que ganaba el primer paso dentro de su cuerpo. Volvió a agarrarse a su espalda con fuerza.

Y con una fuerza mortal, se adentró en ella completamente de una sola vez, destrozando cualquier barrera que lo separara de las profundidades del cuerpo causante de sus delirios.

Ella gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo, sin contenerse, justo antes de morderle el hombro a él para acallar la furia que salía de su garganta. Sus ojos, que antes le ardían, estallaron en lágrimas incontenibles. Su pecho se movía tratando de expulsar los jadeos que su boca no le permitía por estar mordiéndole a él. Taichi no se quejó, sino que se quedó quieto e inmóvil esperando a que ella se calmara, sin moverse dentro de ella ni un milímetro, haciéndose dueño y señor de lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Se obligó a sí misma a calmarse. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero el dolor siempre resultaba lacerante al principio. Se concentró en respirar con más calma, liberó el hombro masculino de sus dientes y volvió a tumbarse completamente sobre la banca.

Taichi la besó de nuevo, para contrarrestar el malestar inicial del cuerpo de su amiga. Los labios de él eran, como siempre, demandantes y avasalladores, dirigentes exclusivos del beso. Entonces él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Muy despacio, con mucha lentitud. Apenas un espacio escaso casi inexistente.

Pero sabía que debía ser así. La pelirroja no dio muestras de dolor, ni un quejido ni una lágrima más, ni un espasmo de dolor, absolutamente nada. Complacido por la perfección de sí mismo, poco a poco fue aumentando su movimiento, haciéndolo más profundo pero a la misma velocidad, sin excederse. Sora había terminado el beso para tomar aire al notarle moverse dentro de ella, dejándolo escapar en alentadores suspiros que solo le incitaban a aumentar más su intensidad, a moverse más rápido.

Sora lo disfrutaba. Había empezado a dejar escapar suaves gemidos de placer incontenibles entre sus labios, tratando de detenerlos mordiéndose el labio inferior. La pelirroja no tardó en empezar a moverse a su mismo ritmo, en un enlace perfecto que comprendía sus movimientos sin necesidad de preguntas. Alzó suavemente las caderas con cada nueva penetración, haciéndolas más profundas y perfectas cada vez, permitiéndole conocerla hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Tai comenzó a tener dificultades para mantener la respiración tranquila. Bajos y profundos jadeos escapaban de lo más profundo de su pecho cada vez que se adentraba en ella, cada vez que la escuchaba gemir, suspirar cuando él la tocaba y la hacía encenderse y consumirse de placer.

Lo enloquecían sus sonidos, la forma en que sus caderas se elevaban en el momento perfecto sin aparente esfuerzo facilitándole la entrada dentro de ella aumentando el placer, la hipnótica belleza de su rostro encendido, el inexplicable arco de su espalda cuando se arqueaba hacia él pidiéndole sin palabras algo más, incitándole a proporcionarle más placer.

Las manos de ella lo atrajeron hacia su rostro cogiéndole de los cabellos en un agarre desesperado para esconder su rostro en el hueco de su hombro. La vio morderse el labio nuevamente, y eso solo le resultaba incitante, una invitación a morderlos él, a besarla hasta casi hacerla sangrar si su deseo por su boca así lo estimaba oportuno y necesario.

-Tai…— dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, y esa voz femenina llena de ardor clamando su nombre le hizo perder mucho más que el control de sí mimo

Ella gimió nuevamente cuando, sin siquiera haber terminado de hablar, el moreno arremetió contra ella con más fuerza. Sus penetraciones eran más fuertes, sus acometidas más salvajes, su ritmo irrefrenable e imposible de mantener durante mucho más tiempo. Su cuerpo se movía rápido y perfecto en un movimiento indescriptiblemente pasional y perdido de placer. Quería hacerla suya, deseaba más que nada hacerse señor de ese cuerpo, dueño de sus pensamientos y de su esencia.

Aumentó la velocidad con que se internaba en ella, la forma en que la poseía de forma absoluta hasta un límite que solo podía culminar en un final cercano e inevitable. Aprovecharía hasta el último segundo del placer que ella le daba, de la sensación de infinito placer y goce que le suponía adentrarse en su anhelado cuerpo. Ella brindaba y él bebía de ella, sediento del placer que su cuerpo llevaba para él, hambriento de su calor y lo más profundo de esa mujer. En la culminación de sus más profundos, secretos y oscuros deseos solo podría estar dentro de ella, haciéndola suya y poseyéndola hasta quedarse con su alma imprimiéndole su sello.

Los gemidos empezaron a apoderarse de todo sonido audible, incluso por encima de los aullidos del viento contra las ventanas. Sora elevaba las caderas contra él de forma permanente, sin siquiera molestarse ya en hacer un solo vaivén, como si su cuerpo temiera perder al moverse un solo roce con el castaño. Tai se adentraba en ella incansable, ansiando más, deseándola más con cada ocasión en que se hacía dueño de ella, en que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y la hacía gemir llamándole envuelta en ansias. Se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Taichi, pegándose a él hasta sentir toda la extensión de su cuerpo mientras arqueaba la espalda, llamada por el mayor de los placeres y la culminación de sentidos a su punto final. Se agarró a él con las uñas, clavándoselas con fuerza mientras de su boca escapaba un nombre.

El suyo. El de él. _Tai._

Fue solo un susurro para que él lo oyera, impregnado del gemido de su boca. Y después un grito de estertor final, un sonido culminante del éxtasis, del alcance del cénit, de la llegada más absoluta, intensa y real al sumun de los placeres, a la soberbia de los cuerpos y de las almas atenazadas de anhelos durante largo tiempo no sofocados. Su cuerpo se colapsó de percepciones mientras él seguía sobre ella, sin asomo del desaliento, haciendo su placer más intenso si cabía sin detener su movimiento. Todo su cuerpo se tensó hasta casi hacerle daño. Quedó ingrávida en el tiempo mientras el placer alcanzaba hasta la más profunda de sus entrañas y una fuerza demoledora surcaba su cuerpo, primero extasiándola durante un tiempo efímero y eterno, después devolviéndole al cansancio que se había apoderado de ella, al agotamiento de todas las partes de su cuerpo que había sido ocultado por el placer, los gemidos, las palabras de él susurradas en su oído marcándola más profundamente que de una mera forma física.

Se dejó caer, pero él no había acabado con ella. No todavía. Se adentró en ella rápido, certero, hasta que sus anatomías le impedían seguir avanzando. Y sin esperar mucho más, pues verla culminar y susurrar su nombre colmada de deseo había sido más devastador para su capacidad de control incluso que el contacto directo con su interior, se dejó llevar también por el placer, dejándose arropar por la intensa sensación que dejaba en blanco su mente, agotaba todos y cada uno de sus músculos y lo llevaba hasta el mismo lugar de culto a lo físico y al placer sensorial al que la había llevado a ella un poco antes. Alcanzar el cielo durante unos segundos fue posible para ambos.

Se separó. Con una sensación extraña que no había sentido nunca cuando dejó de estar unido a ella. La contempló, ella tenía los ojos vidriosos de emoción y su pecho subía y bajaba todavía rápido, tratando de recuperar algún ritmo de respiración que le permitiera pensar al menos que respiraba y no solo hacía el intento.

Esa tarde, para bien y para mal, se había erigido en inolvidable e imborrable parte de sus memorias.

.

-.

.

* * *

Había tenido que soportar sus molestas quejas desde el final del partido hasta el departamento de la chica.

Era terriblemente molesta._ ¿Por qué ella tenía que besar tan bien y al mismo tiempo ser tan insufrible?_

Al ver que Sora desaparecía misteriosamente después del partido, él tuvo que quedarse con la castaña. No se animó a dejarla irse sola por la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento provocó que arrugara la nariz al percibir un olor dulzón en el aire. Aspiró de ese aroma levemente, sintiendo como calmaba lentamente el mal humor que le provocaba al estar cerca de ella.

Aunque sí tenía que ser honesto, la presencia de ella ya no le causaba la anterior amargura que sentía antes.

Ingresó al departamento de la chica, con ese porte indiferente y arrogante que tomaba siempre cuando estaba con ella.

Observó que en la pequeña mesa del centro había un gran ramo de rosas rojas, frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó señalando el arreglo floral. Suponía que el ramo era de Sora, pero tenía una leve, _muy leve curiosidad, _por saber si las flores eran de Sora o de Mimi.

Mimi se vio interrumpida en su diarrea verbal. Miró lo que Yamato señalaba.

-Es un ramo de flores. –dijo socarronamente, encogiendo los hombros.

-Ya sé que es un ramo de flores. –alegó el rubio con fastidio al ver la burla en la voz de la castaña. – ¿De quién son?

Mimi enarcó una ceja al notar el tono de voz demandante de Yamato.

-Eso no es tu asunto. –cortó ella. Arrogante, era un arrogante.

-Es mi asunto dado que esa porquería perturba mi vista y altera mi sentido del olfato al tener que oler algo tan repugnante como eso. –refirió despectivamente. Eran de ella, las rosas eran de ella. Estaba seguro.

-Tal vez el olor proviene de ti y no de las flores. –rezongó. -¿A caso ves que me queje yo de tu aroma? ¿O de lo horrible que es mirarte?

Yamato contuvo las ganas de reírse allí mismo. ¿Apestoso él? ¿Desagradable a la vista _él?, _trató de no abandonar el aspecto relajado de su cuerpo, aunque el comentario de ella lo había puesto tenso.

-Debe ser horrible tener que soportar al imbécil que te regaló eso. –mencionó Yamato. Ignorando los comentarios de Mimi. –Mira que regalarte algo tan vulgar.

Mimi lo miró furiosa.

-A la única persona que tengo que soportar es a ti. –peleó la chica. –Y las flores no son vulgares, son hermosas.

_¿Cómo sabía Yamato que eran de ella y no de Sora? _

Yamato volvió a mirar las flores socarronamente.

-¿Alguien murió acaso? –interrogó. -¿O le has dado lástima a algún chico?

Ella le miró bastante alterada.

-Eres un imbécil, nadie ha muerto. –aclaró fríamente. –Y ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo.

-Entonces ¿flores que huelen a huevo podrido son tus nuevos asuntos universitarios? –inquirió alzando una ceja y arrugando la nariz. –Vaya Mimi, tu vida debe ser más apestosa y patética de lo que yo suponía.

-¡Mi vida no es apestosa! –explotó sin poder evitarlo. Yamato sonrío de medio lado al conseguir enfadarla tan rápido. –Me las han regalado, para tú información.

-Supongo que te las habrá regalado alguien de tu familia como agradecimiento por tu ausencia de meses. –ironizó él mirándola a los ojos. –Casi me enternezco, pero el caso es tan deprimente que no lo consigo.

Mimi lo miro con los ojos brillando por un fulgor vívido y ardiente.

-Ya me acompañaste a mi casa. Adiós Yamato, ya conoces el camino a la puerta.

-Entonces admites que fue tú familia.

La castaña se detuvo en seco.

-¡No! –exclamó indignada al ver que él seguía con el mismo tema.

-¿Un amigo imaginario?

-¡Yo no tengo amigos imaginarios, idiota! –exclamó perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

-Entonces es un caso de algo paranormal –continuó Yamato pensativamente, impasible ante la cólera de Mimi. –Es lo único que puede explicar que alguien te regale flores.

Ella lo fulminó de nuevo con la mirada. A él le encantaba que ella lo mirara así.

-No lo es. –Mimi lo dijo en un tono molesto. –Fue un amigo.

-¿Está ciego? –preguntó el rubio fingiendo curiosidad. –No, espera… ¡¿Está sordo?!

-¿Es que quieres que termine en una cárcel acusada de homicidio? –dijo Mimi sin comprender por qué se empeñaba en seguir con el tema y en molestarla con tanta insistencia.

-Vamos Mimi, sabemos que tu insoportable ingenuidad sería incapaz de matar a una mosca.

-No me tientes –replicó entre dientes. –Si no vas a irte de _mi casa_, me voy yo.

Intentó ir a su habitación para encerrarse y esperar a que el rubio se fuera, cuando la figura del rubio detuvo sus intenciones, interponiéndose en su camino.

-Me tapas el camino, muévete, -dijo Mimi con crudeza.

-¿Quién te las ha regalado?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Ishida.

-Si no lo fuera no te preguntaría, Tachikawa. –replicó él astutamente.

-Si te lo digo, ¿prometes irte y dejarme en paz? –preguntó ella, mirándolo interrogante.

Yamato hizo un amago de pensárselo.

-A lo mejor.

Vio como Mimi rodaba los ojos, y se obligó a contener las ganas de reír. ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loco? Ella no era chistosa, ni remotamente. Y mucho menos gozaba de la presencia de ella. _Claro que no._

Mimi pareció decidirse por fin.

-Kiriha Aonuma, él fue quién me las dio. ¿Feliz? –mencionó irónicamente e incómoda por revelar algo respecto a su vida privada.

Ese comentario le molesto bastante.

-¿Aonuma? –repitió el rubio incrédulo. Después puso cara de asco. -¿Ese imbécil del bar? No pensaba que tuviera tan mal gusto.

Sabía que mentía, Mimi a pesar de ser insufrible, era atractiva. No le extrañaba que recibiera flores, al contrario, le parecía algo completamente normal. Ella era una chica muy hermosa, incluso se le hacía extraño que no tuviera una manada de gorilas.

Esta vez consiguió llamar la atención de Mimi, porque ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido tratando de no mostrar el creciente enfado y desprecio que sentía por el rubio. Aunque él lo había notado, esa chica era muy fácil de leer. Era como un libro abierto.

-¿Por qué dices que tiene mal gusto? –preguntó molesta.

Yamato enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-Por dos razones. La primera, porque parece que tú le interesas, y nada puede resultar más estúpido y escalofriante. –Mimi iba a replicar algo, pero él no le permitió hablar todavía. –La segunda, porque regalar rosas rojas es la cosa menos original que se puede regalar.

Mimi se sorprendió ante su respuesta. Miró los ojos azules del chico, buscando algún rastro de burla, dirigió sus ojos ante el ramo de rosas rojas y recordó el sentimiento de alegría que la había embargado al recibirlas.

-A mí me gustan. –replicó, aunque Yamato comprobó un leve atisbo de duda en su voz.

-Ambos sabemos que ese es un regalo propio de alguien carente de imaginación. Fíjate bien, es lo más típico que te pueden regalar. Es un cliché.

-Yo creo que ha sido un detalle bonito y romántico. –trató de defenderlo, pero de nuevo la duda asomaba en sus palabras.

-Por favor, Mimi, no se ha arriesgado en absoluto. Si hubiera querido impresionarte, se habría esforzado en darte algo que te sorprendiera un poco. –le aseguró el rubio como si fuera algo obvio. –Este regalo es infantil y estúpido. Aunque… es evidente que al tratarse de ti, la gente se tome tan a la ligera el asunto de darte algo.

Mimi miró las flores. Su rostro se entristeció un poco, pero de repente el enojo se apoderó de la tristeza que sentía por las palabras del rubio.

-A mí no me lo parece. –respondió muy segura. –Y te aseguro que no es raro que alguien se esfuerce para regalarme algo. Hay hombres que lo harían encantados.

-No cuentan si te refieres a…

-No me refiero a mi familia ni amigos, imbécil. –lo cortó ella. –Así que asúmelo, Yamato. Soy una chica y es normal que alguien quiera regalarme flores. –terminó triunfante.

Yamato miró con desdén las flores.

-Y son preciosas. –insistió la chica.

-No lo son, Mimi. Son comunes y corrientes.

-Y huelen riquísimo.

-Estoy seguro que su olor nauseabundo ha provocado estragos en tu cerebro. –replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya te dije que el olor nauseabundo proviene de ti. –replicó la castaña empezando de nuevo a impacientarse.

El rubio la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Eso ni tú misma te lo crees.

-Lo creo porque lo huelo.

-Deberías de comprobar tu sentido del olfato, de seguro padeces parosmia. Deberías ir con el médico.

Mimi ignoró el comentario del rubio olímpicamente.

-Él que debería ir al médico eres tú. –aseguró ella. –No es normal desprender ese olor tan fétido.

Yamato frunció el ceño perceptiblemente molesto. Atrajo el cuerpo de la castaña al suyo, colocó la cabeza de la chica en el espacio entre su cabeza y hombro.

-Entonces huele de nuevo. –replicó él.

-Ni en broma. –dijo Mimi, aguantando la respiración para no embriagarse del aroma de Yamato.

-Hazlo.

-Ni se te ocurra ordenarme algo. –le advirtió Mimi con voz queda, tratando de soltarse son éxito del agarre del chico.

-Hazlo y así verás que mientes. Hazlo y dejaré que vayas a tu habitación. –insistió él firmemente.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, aguantando ahora sí la respiración. El olor embriagante de él estaba comenzando a causar estragos en ella.

Yamato sintió que el cuerpo de la chica dejaba de respirar, sonrió maliciosamente y depósito un suave beso en el cuello de ella.

-Anda, hazlo ya. –se impacientó él.

Mimi soltó el aire que había guardado ante el contacto de los fríos labios de Yamato.

-¡Haz el favor de callarte y soltarme! –dijo de muy mal humor. –No pienso hacerlo, eres insoportable.

Yamato alejó el cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo un vacío frío e incómodo.

-¿Qué yo soy insoportable? –exclamó perplejo y furioso por haber sido insultado por la chica. -¡Pues tú eres insufrible!

Yamato no tuvo tiempo para evitar lo siguiente. Vio como la castaña se dirigía a la mesa, tomaba el ramo de flores del jarrón y le lanzaba aquel estúpido ramo de rosas a la cara. El rubio sólo tuvo tiempo de poner los brazos en medio como defensa sin tener opción de apartarse de la trayectoria de aquel proyectil floral.

El ramo cayó al suelo deshecho. Yamato miró con pavor sus manos, estaban levemente heridas por las espinas de las flores.

-¡Mierda, Mimi! –exclamó furioso e impactado como para notar el leve dolor. La sangre de la herida caía en delgados hilos. -¿Es qué no es posible que te comportes como una persona decente y evites tirarme cosas a la cara?

Ella le observó con la boca abierta y aspecto compungido. Se había dejado llevar por el enojo y no había pensado en las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear. Se acercó a él observando las heridas en las pálidas manos del rubio. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente.

-Ya… vamos que no es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto? ¡Me has tirado un arma a la cara!

Esta vez ella se crispó.

-Un ramo de flores no es un arma letal.

-Lo es si tiene estacas como estas. –respondió cínicamente enseñándole alguna espinas que habían quedado encarnadas a sus manos.

Mimi se mordió el labio de nuevo, nerviosa. Estaba tensa y los gritos del rubio no le ayudaban a pensar con claridad.

-Eres un exagerado. –comentó ella. –Ven, déjame ver.

El la miró como si le hubiera pedido que tomara un arma y se disparara a sí mismo.

-¿Pretendes que me acerque a una psicópata en potencia? –inquirió irónico. –No soy estúpido.

Ella bufó y se acercó a él implacacable.

-Sí eres estúpido, anda. Te quitaré las espinas y curaré las heridas.

No le dio tiempo a que se quejara de nuevo. Le tomó por las muñecas y comenzó a quitar suavemente las pequeñas espinas del dorso de la mano. Después limpió con un poco de alcohol las heridas.

-Dales la vuelta. –pidió la castaña al terminar el dorso.

-No me des órdenes. –ordenó él.

Mimi respiró profundamente, giró ella misma las manos del rubio, para curar del mismo modo las palmas.

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del rubio al sentir las leves caricias que la chica le daba a sus manos. Aunque él ignoró ese sentimiento de calidez.

-Bien, ya está. –susurró tras mirar la pálida piel de Yamato. -¿Ves? Eres un exagerado.

Le soltó, dejó de tocarlo, y esa sensación de calor desapareció con ella. Yamato se molestó consigo mismo al notar ese detalle.

-Eso lo dices porque tú no tienes que tocar ningún instrumento. –dramatizó el rubio.

-Sí, Yamato. De seguro quedarás marcado de por vida. –ironizó ella.

-Lo sé, y si mis fans se molestan. Es tú culpa.

Mimi negó con la cabeza dispuesta a irse a su habitación, olvidando el desastre ocasionado por el ataque floral.

Ya estaba en el umbral de su habitación cuando la voz despreocupada y arrogante de Yamato la detuvo.

-Mimi, ven. Vámonos a comer algo.

Ella no supo porque se giró sobre sus pasos, ni porqué asintió ante la loca propuesta de salir a comer con aquel ser que la molestaba tanto. Sólo fue consciente de que el rubio pedía un taxi y se perdían por el camino hacia algún lugar.

Yamato no podía olvidar lo que sintió al sentir el contacto suave de su piel contra la de él, aunque no hubiera sido la primera vez que se tocaran. Tomó un poco de aire y se colocó bien la chamarra para asegurarse de que su imagen seguía siendo indiferente y perfecta como siempre.

.

-.

.

* * *

Cuando sintió de nuevo un estremecimiento recorrerla entera y se encogió dentro de su gabardina, resguardándose de los fuertes vientos, se preguntó por tercera vez qué demonios hacía ella, en la calle, con el pésimo clima que había, en vez de estar en su casa, tranquila y sola.

Ah sí, por la llamada que había recibido de Taiki.

_**Flashback**_

_Se encontraba en la biblioteca de la Universidad, estaba leyendo acerca de Derecho penal para hacer su tarea del día siguiente. Desde que había abandonado la cafetería, dejando a Izzy en ella, su semblante era triste y acongojado. _

_Era increíble lo mucho que una persona bondadosa como lo era Izzy, podía marcar su vida de repente, aunque se conocieran desde hace poco tiempo, ese chico se había metido en sus pensamientos y en su corazón._

_Lástima que ella estuviera marcada por todos los errores que había cometido._

_Escuchó su celular sonar, y antes de que la señora bibliotecaria la regañara por hacer semejante ruido. Se congeló en su asiento al escuchar la alegre voz de Taiki, dejó sus cosas rápidamente y se apresuró a la salida de la biblioteca para atender la llamada._

_-Yuriko. ¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo Taiki, con un tono de voz que fingía ser despreocupado._

_-¡Taiki! ¿Qué rayos haces llamándome? –alegó Yuriko._

_-Es urgente. De lo contrario, sabes que no lo hubiera hecho… _

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Un chico vino a buscarme… No sé cómo le hizo para encontrarme o saber de mí, pero me dejó un recado con uno de mis superiores. _

_-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –dijo la chica alterada. _

_-Descubrió la foto que tenía contigo, Sara y Masaru. ¡Inclusive sabe el nombre de Masaru! _

_Yuriko se estremeció ante las palabras del chico. Se suponía que después de la muerte de Sara, todas las fotografías que habían de ellos cuatro (Sara, Taiki, Masaru y ella) se habían destruido por ordenes de Ryo. _

_-¿Esa foto como la consiguió? Si Ryo se llega a enterar… ¡Si alguien más ve esa foto! –chilló Yuriko._

_-No pueden enterarse. No hay nada, ninguna evidencia. Yo me encargué de destruir la información que había en los Hospitales y Matsura de los policiales. –la reconfortó Taiki._

_-¿Qué te dijo ese chico? –interrogó preocupada. _

_-Nada, ya te lo dije, sólo me dejó ese recado. Mi superior es amigo de ese chico y me proporcionó su número telefónico._

_-Dámelo. –le cortó la chica. Si Ryo se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, iba a buscar al chico y podía hacerle daño. _

_-Se llama Ichijouji, Ken. ¿Tienes dónde anotar?_

_-Sí, sí. Dame el número. –apremió Yuriko._

_-817-349-120. –dictó el chico. -¿Para qué quieres hablarle? ¿Piensas decirle algo? –cuestionó Taiki. –Yuriko, no es recomendable hacer eso, sí alguien…_

_-… sé los riesgos que corremos todos. No soy estúpida. ¿Le has dicho esto a Ryo? _

_-No. ¿Para qué le hablaría a él? Él se fue Yuriko. _

_-No, Taiki. Él está aquí, nunca se fue._

_Espero a que Taiki dijera algo, solamente escuchaba la respiración entrecortada del chico._

_-E-entonces… tengo que decirle… No puedo ocultarle esto… si se llega a enterar que callé…_

_-Tú no harás nada. –ordenó Yuriko fríamente. –Ryo no tiene porqué enterarse. Yo me haré cargo, le diré cualquier cosa a ese chico, y ya._

_-No, Yuriko. Sabes que no es tan fácil… Sí Ryo se llega a enterar que oculté esa información…_

_-Sé lo que puede pasar. Yo también tengo miedo, pero no podemos permitir que alguien inocente muera por algo que no es su culpa. –mencionó Yuriko. _

_-Bien. No diré nada. _

_-Hablaré con ese chico hoy. Lo alejaré de esto y ya. _

_-No sé te ocurra decirle algo respecto al pasado. –la regañó Taiki. –Sí dices algo, todos estamos perdidos._

_-Yo sé lo que tengo o no qué decir. –atacó Yuriko. –No te preocupes. Sigue con tu vida como antes, cualquier cosa que pase, yo te aviso. _

_-Nos vemos entonces._

_-Cuídate Taiki. _

_**Fin del flashback**_

Distinguió una joven figura a lo lejos, recargada sobre uno de los grandes muros de la Universidad. Detuvo sus pasos para observar a aquella persona, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos y vestía una camiseta del mismo color.

Se llevó una mano a su cabello negro, alisándolo un poco ya que el viento estaba soplando fuertemente.

Caminó hacia la figura humana, que suponía era Ken Ichijouji. Después de haber finalizado la llamada con Taiki Kudo, Yuriko escribió en mensaje de texto citando a Ken en esa zona de la Universidad.

No quiso hablarle por teléfono, temiendo que el chico se negara a verla.

En cuanto Taiki le mencionó el apellido del joven que había ido a buscarlo, pensó que se trataba del mismo Inspector Ichijouji que había llevado el caso de Sara Uroa. Pero después de analizar un poco la situación, se tranquilizó al saber que de haber sido el Inspector, no hubiera dejado un recado así de extraño.

Se detuvo en frente del chico, se sorprendió un poco al verlo tan joven. Un estremecimiento de dolor se apoderó de sus emociones y cuerpo.

Dolía recordar.

El chico posó sus ojos azules en los grisáceos de la chica, mostrando una gran sorpresa. Despegó sus ojos de la chica y comenzó a mirar en derredor, buscando a alguien.

-Taiki no va a poder verte. –dijo la voz suave de la chica que tenía enfrente.

Ken no podía creer tan buena suerte. ¡No sólo había encontrado a Taiki Kudo! Sino que, la _"chica misteriosa", _se encontraba frente a él. Hablándole a él.

Tragó saliva, una ola de preocupación se había apoderado de sus pensamientos. _¿Por qué Taiki Kudo no había ido? ¿Por qué le había avisado a la otra chica para que ella hablara con él?_

-Debes entender que un estudiante de medicina tiene una agenda muy apretada. –mencionó la chica, respondiendo a las preguntas que él mismo acababa de hacerse. –Me habló por teléfono y me pidió de favor que yo hablara contigo.

Ken asintió ante lo que le había dicho la chica. Sintió su mano temblar al notar la piel blanquecina de ella, sus ojos grises no expresaban nada.

-Yuriko Nakamura. –se presentó ella.

Ken quería decir muchas cosas, pero parecía que su voz se había tomado unas leves vacaciones. Sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, la sospecha de que algo no estaba bien se hizo más grande, preocupándolo.

-Me imagino que no has venido a Tokio solamente para mirarme. ¿Cierto? –preguntó Natsuki.

Ken negó rápidamente, sonrojándose al escuchar sus palabras. Escuchó la suave risa de su acompañante y se relajó por un momento.

-Perdóname. – mencionó con voz suave y amable. –Soy Ken Ichijouji.

-Eso ya lo sé. Yo te mandé un mensaje ¿recuerdas? –se alejó del chico y caminó por un pequeño sendero que conducía a los interiores de la Universidad. Se giró para mirar al chico que la miraba sorprendido y sonrojado. -¿Y bien? ¿Te quedas?

Ken tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus pies se movieran, parecía que su cerebro se había desconectado ante la belleza de la chica.

Miró alejarse a la figura de Yuriko, y se apresuró hasta alcanzarla. Si Miyako lo viera en ese momento, de seguro se ganaría una buena pelea.

-Estoy haciendo un trabajo para mi preparatoria. –se apresuró a explicar Ken, dando gracias al cielo por haber recuperado su voz. –Estoy en una clase de periodismo y…

-… y estás investigando a diferentes chicos de la Universidad, robándote fotos y dejando recados misteriosos por ahí. –lo interrumpió Yuriko.

Ken se sonrojó de nuevo.

-No, no. Investigo un caso en específico que me trajo aquí. –apuró a decir Ken. –Y la foto la encontré en facebook, no me la robé. –finalizó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Pues esa foto que mencionaste estaba muy protegida por Taiki. –alegó ella. –Y ya sé que Taiki es medio distraído, pero sé que esa foto pocos la tienen.

-Soy algo así como un genio de la computación. Logré hackear la cuenta de tú amigo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la zona habitacional que la Universidad ofrecía a sus estudiantes, Ken miró el lugar con interés.

Los pasillos de madera le daban un aspecto cálido al lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y había algunos cuadros decorando aquellos muros. Siguió a la chica en silencio, subieron 3 pisos y giraron a la derecha. Cuatro puertas a la izquierda, Yuriko se detuvo frente a la que supuso, sería la habitación de ella.

Miyako definitivamente le daría una buena golpiza cuando se enterara que había estado dentro de una habitación con una chica.

Yuriko ingresó a su habitación e invitó a Ken a sentarse sobre su cama. Su compañera de habitación había ido a comer con su novio, permitiéndoles más privacidad para hablar.

Sabía que Ryo no estaría vigilándola, porque la había citado a esa misma hora en una cafetería. Sin embargo, tenía que apurarse para que Ryo no viera al chico y pudiera hacer algo en contra de éste.

-¿Para qué has ido a buscar a Taiki? –interrogó la chica. Miró el reloj que estaba posado sobre el pequeño escritorio que compartía con su compañera. Eran las 5:00 pm.

-Estoy investigando el caso de suicidio de _Sara Uroa. –_dijo sin rodeos. Él también había visto la hora, tenía que irse a más tardar las 7:00 pm si quería regresar a tiempo a casa y no preocupar a sus padres. El paso del tiempo, hizo que el cogiera valor para realizar lo que había ido a hacer.

Yuriko asintió sin inmutarse. Por dentro, había sentido un escalofrío. Tomó asiento en la cama de su compañera, para que el chico no se diera cuenta que sus piernas estaban temblando.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Taiki en ese asunto?

-Nada. O tal vez mucho, no lo sé. –respondió Ken. –Me interesaba dar contigo. Y él era la única persona viva en aquella fotografía que podía decirme dónde encontrarte.

Yuriko soltó un suave suspiro. Ya se había imaginado que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, el simple hecho de llegar a preguntar por Taiki y Masaru ya era sospechoso. Y aún más referir haber visto una fotografía que se suponía destruida.

-Pues aquí me tienes. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

-Todo lo que sepas de Sara. –pidió Ken. –Quiero saber el motivo de su suicidio.

Yuriko asintió ante la petición del chico. Parecía ser que todo lo que Ryo había hecho para que el asesinato de Sara pareciera suicidio había funcionado.

-¿Y quién te dice que yo sé algo de eso?

-Tú fuiste la última persona que al parecer habló con ella. –alegó él.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que eso era mentira, que ella no había estado ahí ese día. Quería mentirle, quería olvidar lo que había hecho.

Pero estaba cansada, harta de fingir ser alguien que no era. Estaba fastidiada de tener que obedecer a Ryo, de tener que llevar muertes en su mente.

-Sara y yo solíamos ser amigas en Odaiba, íbamos al mismo instituto y compartimos habitación en la Universidad. –las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas. Ese chico era como una leve luz de esperanza que había llegado a su vida, tal vez él podría ayudarla a delatar a Ryo.

_¿Pero si Ryo se enteraba de él?_ Podría matarlo. _¿Podría llevar en su mente la muerte de alguien más? _No, no. Ella no quería que nadie más muriera.

_Lo mejor era mantenerlo alejado de todo el misterio de Sara._

-¿Por qué no hay información de ti sí es que eras su amiga? –interrogó. -¿Por qué no declaraste cuando ella murió?

-Porque tenía miedo. –respondió sinceramente.

_¿Miedo?, ¿acaso esa chica tendría algo que ver con el suicidio?- Se preguntó Ken._

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día? ¿Por qué discutiste con ella? –no quería irse de ahí sin haber resuelto todas sus dudas. Estaba seguro que Yuriko sabía el motivo del suicidio, estaba seguro que algo estaba escondiendo. ¿Le diría la verdad aquella chica? ¿Lograría confesarle a él, algo que no confesó tiempo atrás con gente más experimentada que él?

-Sara descubrió algo que no tenía que saber. –su voz había salido tan suave, que se pudo haber confundido con un murmullo.

-¿La mataste? –acusó Ken.

Yuriko abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la acusación. Sintió los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza, martilleando incesantemente, causándole un dolor de cabeza. Retorció sus manos, negó enfáticamente a la pregunta del chico. _Claro que no la había matado, pero…_

-Sara y yo éramos amigas. –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Dime lo que sabes. –exigió Ken. Se colocó frente a ella, tomó una de las manos de la chica y la apretó suavemente. Con su otra mano, sujetó la barbilla de Yuriko, obligándola a mirarlo. –Puedes confiar en mí.

Yuriko se vio presa de aquella mirada llena de bondad y honestidad. Su corazón comenzó a disminuir la cantidad de latidos erráticos, convirtiéndolos en rítmicos y acompasados. Le sonrió suavemente y comenzó a hablar de lo que había ocurrido ese día. Ese espantoso día en que Sara había muerto, y en el que después de ella, habían muerto 3 personas más.

Habló con sinceridad, sin perder un detalle en la historia. Le refirió cada descripción de los lugares en los que había estado, cada secreto que había guardado con llave en el ático de su alma, le habló de Ryo y el amor que sintió por él tiempo atrás, le habló de ella y su vida, le habló de Sara y su personalidad. No fue interrumpida por ningún momento por el chico, éste asentía ante lo relatado, sentía como se alteraba levemente al describir como se habían cometido aquellos crímenes.

-Soy un monstruo. –dijo quedamente al finalizar el relato. –Si hubiera hablado antes, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta ni orgullosa…

-Ryo te manipuló. No es tu culpa. –respondió secamente Ken.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad. Sabes como yo, que sí tengo la culpa. –alegó ella. –Tienes unos ojos que expresan más de lo que deberían, Ken. Veo el miedo reflejados en ellos, veo el asco que te produzco después de escucharme.

Ken negó suavemente. Tomó el rostro de la chica y limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas, depositó un suave beso en una de sus mejillas y se alejó de ella.

¿Cómo podría juzgar a aquella chica? Él mismo conocía ese sentimiento de oscuridad y envidia. Él mismo había cometido crímenes atroces siendo "Emperador de los Digimons", el mismo había sido víctima de los celos y la soberbia, acarreándolo a cometer errores horribles.

-Creo que eres valiente. –analizó Ken. Y realmente eso creía, Yuriko había sufrido mucho todo este tiempo; ella solamente era una víctima de Ryo. Ese chico sí le causaba asco. –Ese chico, Ryo está saliendo con una de mis amigas. –soltó rápidamente.

-¿La pelirroja? –interrogó ella. –Takenouchi. –recordó el apellido de la chica a la que según Ryo quería ahora.

-Sí. Sora… Está en peligro. Tenemos que decirle…

-¡NO! –gritó Yuriko. –No podemos, es peligroso. Yo no debí de haberte dicho esto…

-Claro que debiste. –rezongó Ken. –Yo puedo ayudarte.

-Entonces no le digas nada a Sora. –pasó una mano por su rostro, limpiando ella misma las lágrimas que habían salido caprichosas por sus ojos. –Tengo un plan.

Ken miró a la chica dispuesto a contradecirla, a defender su punto de vista, pero se detuvo al ver la determinación en los ojos grisáceos de la chica.

Tomó asiento de nuevo y escuchó de nuevo su dulce voz. Prestando atención a los detalles que ella le daba, a las órdenes que le imponía.

.

-.

.

* * *

Estaba a punto de pedirle al mesero que trajera una cuerda o unas cadenas y lo ataran en su silla para evitar tomar a la castaña y comérsela a besos ahí mismo.

Sus gestos infantiles al pedir la comida provocaron ternura en él, la forma en que hablaba de un tema, impregnándole pasión y dulzura ocasionaban que él se preguntara si era la misma chica fastidiosa que se quejaba a cada momento por el clima del digimundo.

Miró su plato de comida y se preguntó si el mesero no lo había drogado. Porque de otro modo, _él nunca pensaría que estar con ella era agradable, que le gustaba escucharla, le complacía mirarla y deseaba besarla. _Estaba drogado.

O enfermo.

Terminaron de comer, y Yamato se ofreció fríamente a acompañarla de nuevo a su departamento. Esperando y rogando porque Sora estuviera ahí, para evitar la tentación que la presencia de la chica estaba ocasionándole.

El cielo de Tokio en ese momento estaba más oscuro y nublado. Vaya tormenta se desataría. Miró la hora en el reloj de mano de la chica: eran las 6:00 pm.

¡Casi había pasado todo el día con ella!

_Como una cita._

Se enojó consigo mismo al notar el estremecimiento que el reciente pensamiento le había provocado. Ese estremecimiento no había sido de asco o enfado.

Llegaron al departamento y miró el desastre ocasionado por las flores asesinas. Sonrío burlonamente al ver a la castaña bufar fastidiada y arreglar el desastre rápidamente.

Sus ojos no perdieron de vista todo el cuerpo de ella, desde que corrió por un cesto de basura hasta la posición que había notado en cuclillas para recoger las flores. Sus orbes azules se detuvieron un momento para grabar en su memoria el ángulo perfecto de su trasero.

Mimi era muy atractiva.

Lástima que sea insufrible.

Tenía que controlar los temblores de sus manos, la mirada de él siempre la ponía nerviosa. Sentía como sus ojos azules la miraban intensamente. _Seguro se está burlando al verme recoger el desastre que por su culpa ocasioné._

Se puso de pie al ver el suelo limpio, cogió el cesto de basura entre sus manos y se giró para verlo de frente y ordenarle que dejara de mirarla.

Tragó en seco al notar que los ojos azules de Yamato estaban más oscuros, dándoles un brillo especial que la hacía estremecerse. El cesto de basura cayó sin poderlo evitar, el temblor de sus manos se acentúo más al notar que esa mirada era dedicada a ella.

Al retroceder sus pasos para alejarse lo más rápido posible de esa mirada y de esa presencia turbadora, resbaló al pisar los pétalos de las flores con sus pies descalzos.

Agradeció los rápidos reflejos del rubio, al notar como sus frías manos estaban sujetas en su cintura, impidiendo que su cuerpo azotara contra el piso. Yamato la acercó más hacia él.

-Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme. –murmuró Mimi, entre sorprendida por aquel gesto _¿protector? _del rubio y _molesta_ por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto fingiendo ser torpe. –dijo inocentemente.

-Eres un narcisista. –alegó, colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico para alejarse de él.

-Vaya, gracias. Es lo más dulce que me has dicho. –murmuró él. Sujetándola más fuerte y atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo.

-No es un halago. –peleó ella, dándose por vencida al tratar de alejarse de él. Yamato era más fuerte que ella.

-Para mí lo es.

-Eres cínico, irrespetuoso, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso y seguramente mujeriego. –dijo ella de corrido, enumerando los defectos del rubio.

Yamato la miró realmente divertido.

-Tú eres caprichosa, superficial, ególatra, egoísta, infantil, torpe y seguramente ninfómana. –atacó él.

-¡Yo no soy ninfómana! –gritó ella avergonzada. –Tengo principios, soy una mujer recatada.

Logró zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-Claro que lo eres. Cuando te beso siempre buscas que lo haga por más tiempo. –respondió fríamente.

-¡Yo no hago eso!

-Pues tus gemidos dicen lo contrario. –picó él.

Mimi se sonrojó totalmente por las sucias palabras del rubio.

-Yo no gimo.

Yamato soltó una carcajada al escuchar esa mentira. ¡Claro que gemía! Y de qué forma lo hacía… Ese era el sonido favorito de ella para él, junto con su risa.

-Sí lo haces. –renegó él. –Si quieres, la próxima vez que te bese, puedo grabarte.

Mimi se acercó furiosamente a Yamato y lo golpeó en el hombro. ¡Era un irrespetuoso!

-Pues eso no va a volver a pasar. –aseguró ella.

-¿No vas a volver a gemir?

-¡NO! No vas a volver a besarme. –finalizó ella, con un tono de voz que reflejaba un poco de duda.

Yamato frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no es correcto. –dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Además, tú no me soportas, discutimos la mayoría parte del tiempo y ni siquiera somos amigos.

-Deberías alegrarte porque al menos ya encontramos algo que hacer que no sea discutir. –analizó él, molesto ante la idea de que ella no dejara que él probara esos labios deliciosos de nuevo. –Y lo que hacemos, es más placentero que una amistad o charlar. –y sonrió con lascivia.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos, esperando ver la burla en sus ojos.

-No es correcto Yamato. –concluyó ella. –Vas por ahí besándome como si nada… Ni siquiera me preguntas sí puedes hacerlo, simplemente me besas y ya.

-Entonces ¿puedo besarte? –interrogó enarcando una ceja.

-¡No!

-Pues que sepas que cuando te beso, además de que lo disfrutas, tú no opones mucha resistencia. –atacó molesto él. –Deberías dejar de ser tan hipócrita.

Yamato la tomó de la cintura y la sujetó con firmeza. Juntó sus labios con los de ella, mientras ella hacía vagos intentos por zafarse. La besó rápido y profundamente. Terminó el beso y soltó el cuerpo de la chica.

-Dijiste que tenía que preguntar antes de besarte. –se justificó encogiendo sus hombros.

Mimi lo miró completamente deslocada. ¡Era insoportable! Iba a responder algo ante el estúpido comentario que había realizado, pero un fuerte sonido proveniente de afuera la hizo saltar.

No le gustaban las tormentas.

Yamato miró el pequeño salto que la castaña había hecho, Mimi era terriblemente infantil, le tenía miedo a los truenos, igual que Takeru cuando estaba más pequeño.

-Bien, lo mejor es que me vaya antes de que se desate la guerra allá fuera. –mencionó despreocupadamente. Se escuchó un nuevo rugido en el cielo, y miró por el rabillo del ojo como la chica se abrazaba a sí misma por el terror que eso le ocasionaba.

Se dirigió parsimoniosamente a la salida. Se despidió de ella con un gesto de mano, contó 5 segundos, cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría rápidamente.

Un trueno había caído de nuevo, esta vez más cerca de donde estaban, dado que el sonido se escuchó más fuerte.

-No te vayas. –chilló Mimi avergonzada. –Quédate. –susurró muerta de miedo. Aún le costaba controlar el terror que las tormentas le provocaban.

Yamato sonrío internamente.

-Eso no es correcto, Mimi. –dijo inocentemente. –Tú no me soportas, discutimos la mayoría parte del tiempo y ni siquiera somos amigos.

-Por favor. –suplicó ella.

Y fue su tono de voz, aterradoramente dulce, los leves temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, y sus mejillas adornadas por un adorable color rojizo que le evitaron burlarse de la súplica de la castaña.

Bufó internamente y se adentró al departamento de Mimi.

.

-.

.

* * *

No podía concentrarse. La noticia que Yuriko le había dado del regreso de Ryo lo había dejado frío. Había cometido grandes errores ese día en el Hospital, el Dr. Kido había accedido a dejarlo irse aquel día, _"Antes de que mates a alguien"._

Como si él no hubiera hecho eso antes.

No podía fiarse de lo que Yuriko le había dicho. _¿Qué tal si ese tal Ichijouji descubría algo y…?_

No. No, él no iba a perder todo lo que había logrado por un error. Yuriko no tenía forma alguna de ayudarle en caso de que todo se descubriera, ella no podría salvarlo de la cárcel. Apenas era una estudiante de derecho y no tenía dinero, ni contactos, ni siquiera tenía poder. En cambio Ryo sí, él tenía todo eso y mucho más.

Debió de haberle marcado a Ryo antes que a Yuriko. _¿Qué le importaba a él sí Ryo mataba a ese tal Ichijouji? Yuriko ya había perdido lo único que tenía, por eso se arriesgaba de esa forma. Pero él no. Él tenía una familia, una carrera prometedora y una novia. _

Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número que debió de haber marcado antes.

-_Taiki ¡Pero qué gusto que me llames! –dijo la voz alegre de Ryo._

No te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte, pensó Taiki. Y se dispuso a relatarle el extraño recado del tal Ichijouji junto con la llamada realizada a Yuriko; esperando que no hubiera ninguna repercusión en contra de él por parte de Ryo.

.

-.

.

* * *

-¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo? –le preguntó el castaño por quinta vez.

Sora rió y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-No. Esto lo tengo que hacer sola. –murmuró separándose levemente de él.

Taichi gruñó al notar la lejanía del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo en este tiempo? –la cuestionó. –Yamato no responde su móvil, Mimi está comiendo con quién sabe quien e Izzy está en la sala de cómputo.

-Pues espérame en la sala de cómputo y de ahí nos vamos a tu casa. –analizó ella. Sonrió coquetamente y besó de nuevo los labios del moreno.

-Bien, pero no tardes. –dijo dándose por vencido.

Desde que habían salido de los vestidores, ella había insistido en que tenía que ir a hablar con Ryo y dar por finalizada la estúpida relación que tanto cabreaba a Tai. En otro momento él hubiera dado brincos de felicidad, pero en _ese momento, _después de que él había probado sus labios y su cuerpo, lo último que quería era dejarla ir con el imbécil de Ryo.

Sora asintió ante la respuesta del moreno. Tenía que irse cuanto antes, y dar por finalizada la relación con Ryo. No quería sentir esa culpa de serle infiel a alguien, pero tampoco quería serse infiel a sí misma. Ella quería a Tai y lo mejor era ser sincera con Ryo.

Y cuanto antes mejor.

-Me siento un poco mal por Ryo. –confesó de repente Tai, provocando que los pasos de la pelirroja se detuvieran. –Hay algo que tengo que decirte, antes de que vayas con él.

Sora miró al castaño y se acercó de nuevo a él.

-Antes de que ustedes comenzaran a salir –comenzó a decir él en voz baja, -Ryo me preguntó sí yo sentía algo por ti. En ese momento yo no estaba seguro y lo negué… Pero después, al verlos juntos me di cuenta que no quería verte con otro chico que no fuera yo. –concluyó él rápidamente.

-Ryo es un gran chico, Tai. –sonrió Sora. –Estoy segura que va a entender todo… Él sabía que yo estaba confundida, y aún así estuvo conmigo… Aún sabiendo que a quién yo quería –tomó un poco de aire y se sonrojó –_era a ti._

De repente él la tomó de la nuca, y tirando de ella suave pero rápida y firmemente la acercó a hacia sí mismo y la besó. Sora se sorprendió, pero comprendió que ese gesto había sido porque ella le había confesado con palabras que lo quería.

Taichi movió los labios sin esperar un segundo, comenzando un beso candente con el que pretendía dejarla sin aliento. Ella respondió de la misma forma aunque un poco avergonzada de besarlo en un lugar tan público.

Tras un tiempo, a vista de la pelirroja demasiado corto, Taichi cortó el contacto de sus labios. Ella respiraba agitada y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta y te llevé a mi departamento. –sonrió lascivamente.

Sora sólo atinó a asentir y se alejó del cuerpo del castaño.

Cogió su celular y marcó el número de Ryo, informándole que ya estaba en el lugar que ella lo había citado.

.

-.

.

* * *

Sus dedos no se detenían sobre el teclado. Leer e investigar cosas era lo único que lo ayudaba para sentirse menos solo.

La imagen de Yuriko regresó como una maldición de nuevo a su mente, bufó molesto con él mismo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para atraer a una chica como ella.

Escuchó como alguien entraba a la sala de cómputo, miró rápidamente a su acompañante y trató de no demostrar ninguna emoción de delatara su tristeza y enojo con el mismo.

Taichi estuvo haciéndole bromas todo el tiempo, pero él no podía concentrarse en la voz de su amigo. Yuriko se había convertido en una especie de maldición en tan poco tiempo.

_¿Por qué ella se había alejado así de él? ¿Le habría incomodado los comentarios que él le había dicho?_

Trató de contestar ante una pregunta que su amigo le había hecho con un monosílabo, pero la mirada del castaño le indicó que esa respuesta no era la que él esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Izzy.

-Acabo de preguntarte sí crees que tú e Iori serían una buena pareja, y me has contestado que sí. –respondió sinceramente Tai. Desde que había llegado a la sala de cómputo había notado el semblante de su amigo un poco abatido, decidió jugarle algunas bromas para distraerlo, pero al ver que el pelirrojo apenas y sonreía o le contestaba con monosílabos, soltó esa pregunta, comprobando que el chico no se había prestado nada de atención. –No te conocía esos gustos, Izzy. –le dijo pícaramente.

Izzy se sonrojó completamente.

-N-no, no. No escuché tu pregunta. –murmuró tartamudeando.

-Eso ya lo sé. –dijo despreocupadamente. –No me has prestado atención desde que llegué. –desordenó un poco el cabello pelirrojo de su amigo. -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llama? –cuestionó.

-¿Quién? –regresó la pregunta él. Extrañado ante la actitud persuasiva de Tai.

-La chica que te trae así. –dijo él.

Izzy adoptó un nuevo tono de rojo en su rostro.

-No hay ninguna chica. –dijo defendiéndose.

-Ya… claro. Y por eso estás así. –sonrió. –No tiene nada de malo que estés colado por alguien.

-Ya lo sé. –respondió. –Pero no hay nadie.

Taichi decidió no insistir con el tema. Ya Izzy le confesaría sus sospechas cuando estuviera listo, cambió de tema para despejar la mente del pelirrojo y miró la hora. Sora ya llevaba 1 hora hablando con Ryo.

.

-.

.

* * *

Lo localizó debajo de las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón provocados por los nervios.

Lo saludó educadamente y hablaron de la materia en común que llevaban, además de los avances que estaba teniendo su proyecto.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte. –soltó de repente, ante un momento de silencio que los había inundado.

Ryo la miró con esos ojos verdes misteriosos que la habían atrapado en algún momento.

-Sé lo que quieres decirme. –murmuró él. –Estás con Tai, lo elegiste a él. –dijo un poco molesto, al no poder controlar sus emociones.

-Lo lamento Ryo. Pensé que podía olvidarlo, pensé que no lo quería. –se disculpó sinceramente ella. No quería lastimar al chico.

-Lo sé. –sus ojos se desviaron hacia una pareja que caminaba hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Distinguió la figura delgada de Yuriko, iba acompañada por un chico de cabello azul más joven que ella. Un trago amargo inundó su garganta. –No es tu culpa, me molesta que yo te haya perdido, eso es todo. –fingió un tono dulce y despreocupado, aunque por dentro quería ir a matar a golpeas a Taichi y de paso golpear a la estúpida de Yuriko por atreverse a traicionarlo.

Sora agradeció mentalmente la actitud tan madura y compresiva del chico.

-Sólo… ten cuidado Sora. –dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Sé que conoces a Taichi desde hace mucho tiempo, pero… -soltó un suspiro para sus palabras crearan eco en la mente de la pelirroja, para sembrar la duda. –Sólo ten cuidado. Hay veces que la gente que menos nos imaginamos, nos traiciona. –concluyó él.

Sora lo miró extrañada pro sus palabras. Negó con la cabeza. Tai nunca la traicionaría.

-Gracias. –respondió ella. –Pero yo conozco a Tai, sé que nunca me haría daño. –concluyó ella segura de sí misma y de su mejor amigo.

-Si tú lo dices. –encogió sus hombros para quitarle asunto a su antiguo comentario.

La pelirroja le sonrió suavemente y lo abrazó brevemente, despidiéndose de él. Había tardado más de lo planeado hablando con Ryo, y conociendo a Tai, de seguro que estaba desesperado.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos. –se alejó del cuerpo del chico y se despidió de nuevo con un gesto de mano.

Ryo asintió ante su despedida, empuñando sus manos por el enojo al ver el cuello de la chica con una leve marca violácea, de seguro hecha por el imbécil de Yagami. En cuanto la pelirroja se perdió de su vista, cogió su celular y marcó el número de Natsuki.

Era momento de saber que tan leal y útil le iba a resultar aquella chica rubia.

.

-.

.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo hasta la estación? –preguntó Yuriko.

Ken negó suavemente con la cabeza. Miró el manto gris oscuro que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, estaba seguro que no tardaría en llover y cuando las gotas de agua salpicaran el concreto de Tokio, se desataría la gran tormenta que todos esperaban.

-Cuídate Ken. –la chica depositó un beso en su mejilla y se alejó del chico.

Ken miró su reloj de mano: eran las 8:00 pm. Se había tardado más de lo que esperaba, sacó su teléfono móvil, tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de su mamá, 2 de su papá, 12 de Miyako y 3 de Hikari.

Subió al taxi, le dio las indicaciones y cerró los ojos. Acomodando el gran torbellino de ideas y pensamientos que surcaban su mente.

Cuando decidió tomar aquel caso como inicio de proyecto, nunca se imaginó que todo sería tan difícil y peligroso. Sabía que había algo oculto detrás de todo, más nunca se imaginó que aquel secreto abarcara tantas vidas.

Iba a mitad del camino cuando un mensaje de texto le llegó a su móvil. Lo leyó rápidamente, en cuanto terminó de leerlo, lo analizó y sintió como en su pecho se instalaba una sensación de pesadez que le impedía respirar adecuadamente.

Observó por la ventana del automóvil, como las primeras gotas de la tormenta caían suavemente entre los árboles, jardines y el cemento de la ciudad.

Trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón, tomó una gran cantidad de aire para calmarse. Pero esa sensación de que algo estaba mal, de que algo iba a pasar, se apoderaba completamente de él.

Se acercó al vidrio del automóvil, curioseando las calles de Tokio. La poca gente que se encontraba fuera, se estaba resguardando de las gotas de agua que caían cada vez más rápido.

El taxi paró enfrente de la estación, tenía que seguir unas cuadras más hacia al frente para girar a la derecha y poder dejarlo en la puerta. El semáforo estaba en rojo.

Ken le dio las gracias y pagó el viaje. No quería perder más tiempo para llegar a casa.

En cuanto salió del resguardo que el taxi le había proporcionado, una ventolera despeinó sus cabellos azules, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer incesantes sobre su cabeza y cuerpo, empapándolo no sólo de agua, sino de presentimientos oscuros.

Cruzó la calle rápidamente, sin notar el cambio del semáforo.

Después lo que sintió pasó muy rápido: el grito de una señora que se resguardaba de la lluvia, el frenar de un automóvil, el sonido de un claxon, la resonancia de un golpe, dolor, mucho dolor, la falta de aire, sus latidos deslocados, una sustancia viscosa impregnando su rostro y cabellos, más dolor.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, recordando aún el mensaje que recién había recibido:

"_Ryo sabe que hablaste conmigo. Ten cuidado. –Yuriko"._

Después no pudo sentir otra cosa que dolor.

.

-.

.

* * *

Llevó una mano hacia su mejilla, la sentía arder después de la bofetada que le habían dado. Tocó su piel blanca y llevó sus ojos a los verdes que la miraban con desprecio.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentir como su espalda chocaba contra la pared. Trató de separarse al sentir las manos de Ryo sobre su cuello, la presión ejercida por éste provocó que sus ojos se anegaran en lágrimas. Intentó coger aire, pero la violencia ejercida por el chico ocasionaba que no pudiera tragar nada.

Los ojos verdes de Ryo se apreciaban más oscuros en ese momento. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió su cuerpo. Elevó una de sus piernas rápidamente, logrando golpear al chico en su entrepierna, lo miró doblegarse por el dolor.

Yuriko no perdió tiempo para huir. Sí se quedaba más tiempo ahí, él la mataría. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, la carencia de aire causada por la agresión anterior provocaban movimientos torpes.

Gritó al sentir como jalaban su cabello, sintió como el concreto golpeaba parte de su rostro y hombro, trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo, ignorando el ardor de su rostro, probablemente la caída le habría ocasionado un gran raspón.

Una patada en su costado le sacó el poco aire que había logrado coger, miró alrededor para ver si había alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al verse sola. Gritó de nuevo al verse arrastrada hacia un rincón más oscuro.

Las gotas de lluvia mojaron su cuerpo, provocando que cada golpe que recibía doliera el triple.

Trató de defenderse en vano, por cada vez que ella se resistía, recibía un golpe más fuerte.

Apreció una sustancia cálida y con sabor a hierro inundaba su boca: sangre.

La voz sibilante de Ryo rozó peligrosamente su oído:

-Te dije que no me delataras. –gritó dándole un golpe en el rostro. – ¿Qué le dijiste a Ichijouji?

Su voz era amenazante y peligrosa.

Yuriko trató de responder, pero sentía dolor. Mucho dolor.

-Nada. –ahogó un gemido al recibir una patada en una de sus piernas.

-Estuvieron encerrados por 3 horas en tu habitación ¿y quieres que me crea esa historia? –la golpeó de nuevo en el rostro. Ocasionando una cortada profunda en una de sus mejillas. La chica sintió la sangre recorrer su piel, provocándole una calidez terrorífica. -¿Qué le dijiste? –ordenó.

-Le inventé una historia. –mintió. Su voz era desesperante y suplicante. –No le dije nada de ti, lo juro.

Las manos de Ryo tomaron fuertemente su cuello níveo, levantándolo y estrellando su cabeza contra el piso. Yuriko gritó fuertemente al sentir aquel golpe, sus ojos se nublaron del dolor, se sintió mareada.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Sí. Te juro que no le dije nada –murmuró ella. –No soy tan estúpida como crees.

Ryo comenzó a reír sardónicamente.

-Más te vale que no me estés mintiendo. –se alejó del cuerpo de la chica. Se llevó una mano a su cabello castaño, peinándolo hacia atrás. –Por hoy te perdono la vida.

Yuriko suspiró aliviada por un momento. No se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento brusco, para no tentar su suerte.

-Lástima que tu amigo no corrió con la misma suerte.

Abrió sus ojos grisáceos ante lo que Ryo le había dicho. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente y manos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no por frío de la lluvia sobre su entidad ni por el dolor, temblaba de miedo.

"No, no, no, no, por favor no" se repetía sí misma como una demente. Los golpes y heridas que llevaba en su cuerpo no le dolían, le dolía el pecho.

Miró la figura oscura y siniestra de Ryo alejarse de ella, dejándola en aquel manto de penumbra. Lloró hasta que sintió que las lágrimas se le acababan, trató de llamar a Ken en vano. El celular se encontraba fuera de servicio. Rogó al cielo que él estuviera bien, rogó que tomaran la vida de ella y no la él.

Se encogió totalmente, hasta que quedó hecha un ovillo. Siguió llorando en silencio, los recuerdos de esa tarde, del pasado quemaban su muerte y su cuerpo.

El dolor de sus pensamientos se fundía con el de su corazón.

.

-.

.

* * *

**_Terminé el capítulo antes de lo que esperaba. No quise hacerlo más largo, para no cansarlos y aburrirlos._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y demás, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer la historia._**

**_¿Qué tal les ha parecido la escena de Sora y Tai? ¿Ha sido muy sucia, muy rápida?_**

**_La "relación" de Mimi y Yamato avanzará conforme la historia siga._**

**_Izzy tendrá un papel sumamente importante en la historia, ya verán en el capítulo siguiente._**

**_En cuanto al cobarde de Ryo y la malvada de Natsuki... me quedo sin nada que decir._**

**_Espero realmente haber desarrollado bien este capítulo, porque me cuesta trabajo describir lugares y emociones._**

**_En fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer._**

**_Saludos_**


	11. Enemigovios

_Digimon, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Sin embargo, la trama sí._

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 11. Enemigovios.**

* * *

**Tokio, 9:00 pm**

Cogió el manubrio del auto con más fuerza y aceleró rápidamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, comenzó a sentir temblores recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, su piel estaba completamente fría, su sangre la sentía caliente y un punzante dolor de cabeza nublaba su vista.

Llegó al garaje que Ryo le había indicado, dejó las llaves del auto y el automóvil, y se fue rápidamente de aquel lugar. Ignoró completamente el parabrisas desecho y la sangre que manchaba la pintura del auto.

Corrió sin importarle que la lluvia destrozara su peinado y arruinara su maquillaje. Quería evitar tomar un taxi, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento. Llegó rápidamente a la Universidad, se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de chicas y se fue directo a su habitación, en cuanto llegó se arrojó hacia su cama, sin importarle que ella estaba completamente mojada.

Se sintió presa de un malestar que nunca había sentido antes, los temblores se hicieron cada vez más perceptibles, y aunque trataba de controlar sus lágrimas, éstas salían cada vez más rápido.

-Natsuki… ¿te encuentras bien? –escuchó que le preguntaba Nanami, su compañera de habitación. –Estás muy mojada… -sintió como la chica tocaba su frente y la retiraba al instante. -¡Estás helada!

-Déjame. –ordenó Natsuki.

Tenía náuseas, mareos y sentía su piel ardiendo. Un sudor frío mojaba cada centímetro de su piel, provocando que el flequillo rubio que tenía se pegara a su frente.

Cuando Ryo la había llamado para cambiar el lugar y hora de la cita, y después le había ordenado debajo de los dormitorios de chicos, que tenía que demostrarle su lealtad, ella nunca imaginó que hacer _eso, _iba a provocar todas esas sensaciones en ella.

"_Tienes que deshacerte de alguien, tienes que quitar del camino a un chico", _le había dicho Ryo, con ese timbre de voz maldito que ella ya conocía. Las preguntas que había hecho, el chico las había evadido, solamente le dio la dirección del garaje en la que encontraría un auto y la fotografía de un chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y complexión delgada.

"_Espera mi llamada, y deshazte de él", _le había ordenado él. Y ella había sido idiota, sumamente idiota. Porque le había obedecido en todo, había esperado su llamada, y había atropellado a aquel chico, sin pensar siquiera, solamente actuando.

Un nuevo temblor recorrió su cuerpo, recordando como el chico había azotado contra el cristal del auto, la sangre del peliazul mezclándose con la lluvia, y ella acelerando para salir de aquel lugar.

¿Podía ser alguien más cobarde que ella?

Había matado a alguien. Estaba segura que aquel chico no soportaría el golpe que ella misma había dado con el automóvil.

Comenzó a llorar presa del pánico, no por sí alguien descubría que había sido ella la autora de aquel crimen, sino por la salud de aquel chico.

_¿Y ahora es que piensas en él?, _se auto-regañó. Era un hipócrita, pudo haberse arrepentido, pero no lo había hecho. Pudo haberse quedado a auxiliar al chico, pero había huido.

Era una cobarde y una hipócrita.

Cuando había aceptado cometer la orden de Ryo, ella nunca se imaginó que se sentiría de aquella forma. Cuando había afirmado que sería capaz de matar por Taichi, ella nunca pensó que esa acción deplorable conllevaría a ese malestar mental.

Trató de despejar su mente, pero el rostro de aquel chico se impregnó en su mente como tinta indeleble, como un tatuaje permanente.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, para tranquilizar sus lágrimas. Quería gritar, decirle a Nanami la atrocidad que había cometido, pero tenía miedo. Tenía terror de lo que Ryo pudiera hacerle si ella llegaba a hablar. Tenía que hablar de eso con alguien, pero ¿con quién?

Sintió como una manta cubría su cuerpo, y como unas palmadas en su espalda trataban de tranquilizarla. Ojalá eso pudiera calmar su mente y su alma.

Nadie podría entender la ansiedad que invadía no solo su cuerpo, enterró sus uñas en la cabeza haciéndose daño para calmar el terrible dolor que sentía.

Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, un mareo más fuerte la obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Se agachó y vomitó, lo que a ella le pareció la comida de semanas, Nanami trató de quitarle el cabello para que no lo ensuciara, después… después lo único que recordaba era el color rojo sangre que golpeaba el auto, el azul del cabello del chico azotando contra en el pavimento, y lluvia, mucha lluvia.

.

-.

.

* * *

**Odaiba, 10:00 pm**

Arrojó el pequeño teléfono celular hacia la cama, estaba más que furiosa, preocupada. Sentía un enorme agujero en su estómago, que impedía que el ritmo de su respiración fuera normal. Trató de tranquilizarse, de impedir que las lágrimas de desesperación que comenzaban a amenazar a sus orbes cafés. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello violeta, jalándolo con impotencia.

Él tendría que haber llegado desde hace más de dos horas. Él tendría que haber respondido al menos, a una de sus 20 llamadas. Él tendría que haberle dicho algo más en _aquel mensaje de texto, _no sólo el escueto: "_Estoy bien. Llegó en unas horas. Te quiero –Ken". _

No, no. Eso le era insuficiente a ella. Porque definitivamente Ken ya tendría que estar ahí, en Odaiba.

Los _"tendría que..."_ estaban llenando su mente, sus sentidos, su alma. Apenas era consciente de la disputa entre sus hermanas por el control de la televisión. Ella solamente tenía mente para él.

Se sentó al lado de su hermana más pequeña, Akane. Asintió ante la propuesta de la película que verían. La incertidumbre que estaba sintiendo, era en cada momento más grande. Escuchó como el teléfono de su casa sonaba, miró como Akane se paraba a contestarlo, siguió cada uno de los movimientos de la menor, notó como el semblante de su pequeña hermana cambiaba por uno de angustia. Una de sus hermanas mayores se aproximó hacia el teléfono, habló por unos segundos con la persona que seguramente llamaba. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, al notar que Akane le dirigía una mirada llena de preocupación y ¿lástima?

-¿Miya?

Escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor lejana, muy lejana. Sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en los cafés de Akane. La llamada, al parecer había finalizado.

-Miya… era la señora Ichijouji.

En cuanto escuchó ese apellido, sus ojos se desviaron hacia su hermana mayor. ¿La mamá de Ken? ¿La madre de Ken le había marcado a ella? _Tal vez Ken había llegado muy cansado, y su mamá le habló para comunicarle que él ya había llegado a casa…_

Notó como la boca de su hermana mayor se movía, como sus pasos se acercaban a ella, con una parsimonia que no era normal en los Inoue. Las palabras que su hermana le dirigía, apenas le llegaban a sus oídos, como maldiciones oscuras, el temblor en sus manos se hizo perceptible.

La disputa por el control remoto había terminado.

Las lágrimas habían vencido sus esfuerzos por ser fuerte y mantenerse tranquila.

-Yo iré por el coche. –mencionó vagamente Yoko, otra de sus hermanas mayores.

Sus pies se movieron mecánicamente, se subió al auto, y miró por la ventanilla. _¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a llover? _Sus ojos siguieron la ruta que cada una de las gotas llevaba, del cielo al asfalto. Otras se perdían entre los árboles, entre las flores.

_¿Así era como se sentía una persona cuando estaba a punto de perder a alguien importante? ¿Así se sentía alguien cuando perdía algún ser amado? ¿Ese el vacío que tantas veces había leído pero que pocas veces había comprendido?_

_Ni siquiera arrancándole los brazos y las piernas se comparaban al dolor que estaba sintiendo._

No, no. Ken tenía que estar bien. Ken iba a estar bien.

.

-.

.

* * *

**Tokio, 9:00 pm**

La odiaba.

Realmente no la soportaba.

_¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse ahí con ella a esa hora?_

El olor dulzón que desprendía su cuerpo le llegaba a sus fosas nasales, impidiéndole pensar adecuadamente. Había llegado a rozar, _accidentalmente (por supuesto)_, la suave piel de su pierna; incluso una las hebras del cabello castaño le provocaban cosquillas, terribles cosquillas en su hombro y mejilla.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó la oscura habitación, que (_por su muy mala suerte_) se encontraba sin electricidad gracias a la tormenta.

No era que esa situación le gustara.

Estar en una habitación, con una cama que se le antojaba _demasiado pequeña, _a oscuras, con e_lla. _Solos. Charlando como si fueran "_buenos amigos"._

No. Eso era insoportable.

Al principio se había burlado de ella y de su miedo por las tormentas, pero al escuchar la _ridícula historia, _por qué eso era. Ridícula. No era tierna ni nada de eso. Era ridícula. Tuvo que abstenerse de decir cualquier otro comentario acerca de su miedo.

Y después de eso, descubrió el odio que sentía hacia ella.

Porque ella no era entrometida. A pesar de lo que él pensaba, a pesar de lo que el juraba e inclusive lo divulgaba.

Y él había hablado, le había contado acerca del temor que le tenía al amor, de lo horrible que fue tomar partido ante el divorcio de sus padres, de la gran responsabilidad que había tenido a sus cortos 7 años.

Y ella, _ella, _le había escuchado atentamente, sin decir una palabra. Sin entrometerse, sin decir un estúpido consejo de esos que siempre recibía las pocas ocasiones que contaba de aquella historia. Solamente lo había escuchado.

La odiaba porque era comprensiva.

-Yo por eso estoy buscando a mi príncipe azul, ¿sabes? –dijo ella, con ese tono de voz dulce que él despreciaba, porque a él, claro que no le gustaba ese tono dulce de voz tan propio de ella.

-¿Buscando? –interrogó él. Ahí estaba la Mimi que él conocía, la que decía cosas de cuentos de hadas y ese tipo de ridiculeces.

-Sí. –afirmó ella, segura de sí misma. –Para no equivocarme en un futuro. –continúo diciendo, aunque a él le parecía que se lo decía más a sí misma que a él. –Quiero asegurarme que, con la persona que vaya a estar, sea la persona que quiero y necesito.

-Eso creían mis padres… y ahora, míralos. –refutó él.

Mimi negó suavemente con su cabeza. – ¿Realmente crees que ellos sean el uno para el otro?

-No es lo que yo crea. Es lo que ellos creyeron en su momento, y por un error, nos arrastraron a TK y a mí. –alegó él, molesto.

-Y trataron de solucionar el error divorciándose, ellos nunca te pidieron que tomaras partido. O que fueras responsable, tú tomaste esa decisión.

¿Pero qué mierda estaba diciendo? ¡Ahora resulta que él tiene la culpa!

-Lo decidí porque alguien tenía que comportarse como un adulto.

-Exacto. Lo decidiste, tú lo decidiste. No ellos, creo que simplemente ellos querían dejar de gritarse, vivir tranquilos. –añadió ella.

Pues vaya vida tranquila que él estaba teniendo.

-Hablo de que cada uno es dueño de su vida y su destino, las decisiones que tomaste de pequeño son las que te han traído aquí. –explicó Mimi. –Ellos no te han obligado a ser algo, tú siempre has decidido quién quieres ser, a qué temer, a qué renunciar…

Bien. Mimi no era entrometida, pero era idiota. Eso nadie lo podía negar. ¡Él tuvo que tomar esa decisión por él, por Takeru! Sus padres lo obligaron a tomar esa decisión… lo conllevaron a eso. ¡Por culpa de la tormentosa relación de sus papás, él temía al amor, a entablar una relación duradera! Podía ser cierto que cada quién construía su futuro, pero sus padres definitivamente tenían la culpa de que él no fuera del todo feliz.

-Mis padres también discutían cuando era pequeña ¿sabes? –continuó hablando ella. –Incluso en una ocasión, mi padre estaba tan furioso con mamá, que la llegó a golpear. Tenía 5 años cuando eso pasó, y cada vez que ellos peleaban fuertemente, mi papá perdía el control de sus actos, y terminaba golpeando a mi mamá.

Eso él no lo sabía. Sus padres parecían ser una familia perfecta.

-Pero lejos de tomar la decisión de no creer en el amor, yo tomé la decisión de buscar y asegurarme de que tenga lo que quiero. –concluyó ella.

Ahí estaba la explicación del porqué ella era caprichosa.

-No creo que el amor se busque. –mencionó él.

-Yo creo que sí. –alegó ella. –Al menos, yo lo busco para evitar cometer el error de mi madre. Ella se negó a divorciarse porque una niña como yo, no podía crecer sin una figura paterna.

Eso era estúpido. ¿Entonces, Mimi tenía que vivir con una figura paterna que golpeaba a la madre en cuanto las cosas subían de tono?, pensó él.

-Ella hizo y tomó cada decisión pensando en mi bien, nunca pensó en ella. –dijo Mimi, adivinando los pensamientos de él. –Al principio la juzgué, pero ahora comprendo un poco que el gran amor que sentía por mí, hizo que se olvidara del amor propio.

-¿Lo odias? –cuestionó.

Imaginar a Mimi odiar a alguien, eso era inverosímil.

-No.

Volteó a verla, para estar seguro que esa simple palabra sí había salido de sus labios. Mimi se mostraba tranquila ante ese tema, su mirada estaba posada en las gotas de lluvia que se alcanzaban a percibir desde la ventana de la habitación de la castaña.

-Hace 2 años, mi papá decidió ir a terapias. –añadió ella, con ese mismo tono dulce y tranquilizador de voz. –Tomó la decisión de dejar ser lo que era, por el bien de mi mamá y su propio bien.

Bien. Mimi perdonaba a alguien, sólo porque de vez en cuando tomaban decisiones correctas. ¿Y el pasado, qué? ¿Ella lo borraba y seguía adelante?

Las cosas con él no funcionaban así, el pasado siempre calaba en él, le impedía seguir hacia adelante.

-¿Entonces tu brillante plan es hacer un casting para ver quién será tu futuro esposo? –dijo Yamato, tenía que darle un giro a esa conversación que se había puesto nostálgica.

Mimi frunció el ceño. –No. No un casting, pero sí tengo una lista.

Ahogó una carcajada. ¿Una lista?

-¿Y qué tiene que tener tú príncipe? –interrogó él, para burlarse de ella. Porque claro, que él no tenía _ningún interés_.

-Pues, debe de escucharme siempre, ser atento, tiene que hacerme reír, ser inteligente, comprensivo, que se amolde a mis ideas y ocurrencias, generoso, apasionado, auténtico, espontáneo, que tenga instinto maternal y que sea tierno.

-Tú lo que buscas es un esclavo homosexual. –aclaró él, no pudiendo contener la risa que le provocaba las palabras de ella. ¿Instinto maternal? Dios, estaba seguro que ningún hombre tenía eso.

-¡No es verdad! –chilló ella.

Ahí estaba, Mimi molesta era muy divertido, y un poco… pero sólo un poco sensual.

-Claro que sí. –refutó él. -¿Qué se amolde a tu rutina? Eso es un esclavo. No un novio.

-Eso es ser comprensivo y amar a alguien. –alegó Mimi.

-¿Auténtico y tierno? Eso suena a un oso de felpa. –peleó el rubio, dispuesto a sacar de sus cabales a la castaña.

-Eso dices, porque es evidente que tú no tienes ninguna de esas cualidades. –analizó ella.

-Y créeme, no pretendo tenerlas. –contraatacó Yamato. –No tengo interés alguno en convertirme en esclavo homosexual.

Mimi bufó exasperada. Se sentó más erguida en el colchón de su cama, miró furiosamente al rubio.

-Tú eres un sapo. –concluyó ella firmemente.

Yamato comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Tenía que agregar una cualidad a la lista de características de Mimi: era comprensiva y chistosa en sus insultos.

Se secó una lágrima que se le había escapado. –Ser sapo está bien… Al menos estoy seguro, que ser sapo es más interesante que ser príncipe.

-Bien. Sí crees que "_mi príncipe azul" _es un asco, me ahorras la molestia de tener que ponerte como prospecto.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato ante sus palabras. ¿Ella lo había considerado como prospecto para esa estúpida tarea de buscar príncipe? Por un momento, se imaginó a él y a ella juntos, como _pareja. _No, no. Eso era absurdo.

-N-no, es que haya pensado en ti, por supuesto. –trató de explicar Mimi, completamente sonrojada por lo que había dicho. Porque sí, por un momento había considerado a Yamato como una especie de príncipe, pero estaba muy chica cuando lo consideró. Y esa absurda idea se había quedado en su mente clavada…

-Claro que no. –dijo él. –Yo no soy nada de eso.

-Eres apasionado. –refutó ella, sin saber porque hablaba acerca de eso. ¡Ella detestaba a Yamato! Él nunca sería un príncipe. –Y también atento, generoso…

Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, y agradeció que el cuarto estuviera oscuro, para que ella no viera lo incómodo que era escuchar halagos de su parte.

-Bueno, tú también eres apasionada. –No supo por qué lo dijo, solo que de repente esas palabras habían salido de sus labios, sí lo pensaba. Pero decirlo en voz alta era extraño.

Sonrió de lado al ver que Mimi se comenzaba a mover incómoda sobre el colchón. De repente comenzaba a tener calor. Mucho calor.

-¿Y tú cómo te imaginas a tu princesa? –preguntó ella, desviando el tema a un lugar más seguro.

Yamato pensó seriamente en esa pregunta, él no estaba buscando a una "_princesa", _ni el amor. Para él, esas cosas simplemente se daban y ya.

Trató de imaginar cómo sería la persona con la que le gustaría pasar el resto de sus días, y la imagen de la castaña con la que compartía aquella tormentosa noche hizo eco en sus pensamientos. _Por supuesto, que Mimi sería la última persona en la faz de la tierra con la que le gustaría estar. _Probablemente pensaba en ella, porque estaban en ese momento juntos, y habían compartido algunos besos.

-No he pensado en eso. –contestó con un atisbo de duda en su voz. La imagen de Mimi en su mente, aun daba vueltas.

-¿No tienes a ningún tipo de mujer? –interrogó ella sorprendida.

-Claro que la tengo. –dijo refunfuñando. –Es sólo qué… -_Que esa mujer, de repente se parece demasiado a ti. _No, no, claro que no podía decirle eso.

-¿Ya no crees en el amor?

Yamato se llevó una mano hacia su rubia cabellera, despeinándose un poco.

-No de la forma en la que tú lo haces. –Eso era cierto. Desde hace mucho tiempo él había dejado de creer en el "vivieron juntos para siempre".

-¿Y de qué forma lo haces?

Bufó. Mimi sí era entrometida.

-Pues de una forma más ligera.

-¿Por eso me besas?

Abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido. ¿De dónde había salido aquella pregunta? Él la besaba porque era placentero, no por a_mor._

-Eso lo hago porque es placentero. –mencionó firmemente.

La castaña tragó saliva. –Pues a mí no me gusta que lo hagas.

-Mentirosa. Claro que te gusta. –Ya habían aclarado aquel tema… ¿por qué ella tenía que ser tan terca y negar lo obvio? Les gustaba besarse. Punto.

Mimi rodó los ojos. Definitivamente no iba a tocar el tema de sí le gustaba o no besarlo, puesto que siempre que hablaban terminaban en _eso._

Yamato apoyó una mano sobre la de Mimi, acariciándola suavemente. Acercó el resto de su cuerpo hacia el de ella, sigilosamente.

El olor dulzón de Mimi se impregnó más en sus fosas nasales. Colocó sus labios en la piel desnuda del cuello de la castaña, depositándole un beso lentamente, provocando en Mimi un escalofrío. El rubio sonrió al notar como se erizaba la piel de la chica. Ella podía negar lo evidente, pero él estaría ahí, recordándole que a ella le gustaba tanto como a él darse de esas caricias prohibidas.

-Me gustaría más hacer justicia al hecho de que ambos seamos personas apasionadas. –murmuró él en voz baja, sonriendo lascivamente.

Mimi tragó de nuevo saliva, al notar el tono completamente seductor que él había empleado con ella. Tomó aire con dificultad, procurando que él no notara lo profunda que resultaba su respiración en el total silencio de su habitación. Yamato continúo besado su cuello, sin permiso.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza para ahogar un jadeo. Habría sido demasiado pronto para el ego de Yamato. Pero la seguridad con que él la tocaba, con convicción, con conocimiento, causaban que involuntarios suspiros salieran de sus labios. Sintió los labios del rubio contra el lóbulo de su oreja, de forma demoledora, tentadora y natural.

Jadeó notablemente, al notar el brazo de Yamato sobre su vientre, rodeándola por la cintura, en un abrazo lento. Mimi giró el rostro para exigirle que parara aquello que estaba comenzando, pero apenas sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, el rubio se apoderó de sus labios. La besaba con ese estilo indómito tan propio de él, demandante, opresivo y enloquecedor. Ella correspondió a su beso, como siempre hacía.

Notó como era rodeada por él, la forma en que él la abrazaba, la forma en que la besaba, e incluso la forma en la que él se metía en sus pensamientos. Rodeó lentamente el cuello del chico, subiendo primero por sus brazos que ya se habían apoderado de su cintura, bordeó los hombros fuertes y masculinos, y llegó hasta la parte de atrás del cuello, donde entrelazó sus manos. Lenta y sutilmente fue empujándolo, provocando que él quedara recargado sobre la cabecera de su cama. Y con esa misma sutileza, y el valor que no sabía de dónde había sacado, se posicionó sobre él.

Yamato al darse cuenta de la nueva postura en que se encontraban, reafirmó que Mimi, en efecto era apasionada. Él estaba sentado en la cama, y la castaña estaba sentada sobre su regazo, apoyando a cada de lado de él una de sus piernas. La castaña había liberado su cuello del agarre de sus manos y lo miraba con la vista algo nublada por el fragor del recién terminado beso, con la respiración entrecortada haciendo subir y bajar su pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que somos, Yamato? –le interrogó, con la voz levemente enronquecida por el reciente beso.

Yamato la miró a los ojos.

-No creo que necesitemos alguna etiqueta.

Mimi acercó sus manos con lentitud hacia el borde de los pantalones del rubio, apoyó sus manos allí, en ese límite sin nombre, despacio, apoyando uno a uno los dedos de sus manos sobre la tela oscura de su camisa. Con los brazos totalmente estirados, y notando la mirada expectante y profunda de los ojos azules de él, comenzó a subir las manos lentamente.

Subió por el vientre, notando que sus músculos estaban trabajados, moldeados sin exageración, surcando las suaves curvas que sus abdominales formaban como un valle tras otro, pétreos y perfectos. Sus dedos leían sobre la tela sin tocar la piel, contando cada músculo que cruzaban. Los pasó y llegó a los pectorales del rubio, que aún no hacían ni un solo movimiento, estudiando la actitud de Mimi con atención sin decidirse a actuar. Sus ojos azules la observaban en una falsa tranquilidad, reluciendo su color azul profundo.

La castaña al llegar a aquel punto elevó la mirada, cruzándola con la de Yamato y deteniéndola ahí, le reclamó que él la observara mientras ella seguía con aquel movimiento ascendente parsimonioso. Abrió las manos todo lo que pudo y subió por los pectorales marcados del rubio. Siguió subiendo por los hombros masculinos. Ella se mordió el labio suavemente, acercándose un poco a él, estirando su cuerpo como un felino, de forma atractiva. Finalizó entrelazando sus manos tras el cuello del chico.

-Yo creo que sí necesitamos una. –murmuró Mimi. –No somos amigos, así que no podemos ser amigovios. –analizó ella. Acercó sus labios contra los de él, rozándolos para provocarlo. –Y definitivamente tú no eres el príncipe que yo busco. –Rozó de nuevo sus labios. –Y yo no soy la mujer que tú buscas.

Yamato la observaba sin moverse ni un milímetro. Que Mimi estuviera sobre él era algo totalmente sorprendente. Disfrutó todo el camino que ella hizo con sus manos sobre su torso, rozando al pasar cada uno de sus músculos, provocando que éstos se tensaran ante aquel contacto. Vio como ella mordía su labio inferior, mirándole mientras seguía moviendo sus manos hacia arriba en un gesto enloquecedoramente lento. No quería que ella se mordiera el labio, él quería modéreselo.

Vio como la castaña se estiraba en su posición, moviendo el cuello en un gesto seductor, sin perder el contacto entre sus miradas. Vio como durante unos segundos, ella se mordía el labio con algo más de fuerza, y de repente, lo soltó. El labio, ligeramente hinchado y algo rojo, le pareció tentador. Ella los humedeció en un gesto sublime.

-Entonces, sí lo que quieres es una etiqueta… podemos ser _enemigovios._

Yamato finalizó su última respuesta besándola, abriendo los labios ligeramente permitiendo que su aroma a menta y cigarrillo impregnara el escaso espacio entre ambos. Ella cayó presa de ese olor inmediatamente, y lo besó. Yamato sonrió un momento al notar contra los suyos los labios cálidos y dulces de ella.

Mimi lo besó con fuerza, con ganas, después de algunos minutos, cambió el ritmo avasallador por uno más lento. Se alejó de sus labios unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire, escuchó como Yamato gruñía levemente por perder el contacto entre sus labios.

La castaña se acercó de nuevo a su boca y rozó sus labios contra los de él, su boca contra la suya. En cuanto él trataba de seguir ese contacto para recuperar el pasional beso, ella se alejaba, astuta, hábil. Jugaba con él, con esa avidez y esa necesidad que él tenía de ella. Huía de la boca del rubio en cuanto notaba que él deseaba atacar, retomar lo que ella había cortado. Y en cuanto él volvía a su posición inicial ella lo tentaba, rozando sus labios de nuevo, incitándole a intentar capturar su boca nuevamente. Tras mantenerlo a raya, ella dejó que él la capturara. Dejó que él volviera a besarla, permitió que las manos de Yamato, empezaran a moverse desde sus rodillas en un camino ascendente y pausado por sus piernas.

Yamato se dedicó a acariciar las rodillas de la chica, rodeándolas, para acariciar la piel interna de las piernas de la chica. Notó como la castaña se ponía nerviosa, y como trató de cerrar las piernas, aunque el cuerpo de Yamato le impedía hacerlo por estar en medio. Mimi detuvo el delicioso beso que le daba y se alejó unos milímetros de su boca.

-No pares, Mimi. –dijo él, buscando los labios de ella, mordiéndolos con suavidad para que ella volviera a él.

No quería que ella se pusiera nerviosa, no quería que ella se alejara. Pero tampoco iba a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

-No te preocupes. –murmuró él, entre besos, mordiscos y roces contra sus labios. –Sí quieres que pare, lo haré.

No tardó en notar cómo ella, despacio, con timidez, aún no del todo segura, le besaba. Procuró responderle con fuerza, saboreando sus labios, devolviéndola al estado anterior a sus nervios para volver al punto en que estaban. Algo más despacio que antes, comenzó a acariciar la parte interior de las piernas de ella. Ascendía y retrocedía para que la castaña tuviera la sensación de que no avanzaba mucho. Y poco a poco, gesto a gesto, empezó a llegar al final de la pierna, a una parte de ella que ansiaba conocer pero que aún no había tenido tiempo de explorar como era debido.

Comenzó a escuchar un sonido bastante molesto, un sonido que lo desconcertaba en escuchar los suaves suspiros que Mimi daba. Trató de localizar el lugar proveniente de aquel molesto ruido, pero las manos de Mimi, se habían movido sigilosamente, subiendo y enredándose en su cabello, acariciando de vez en cuando su nuca.

Trató de volver a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía. Las caricias de ella por su cuello, los labios ardientes y de repente demandantes y firmes de Mimi obligaban a su mente a centrarse en esa nueva fuente de placer. Ella movía con habilidad sus manos, las enredaban como plantas trepadoras entre su cabello rubio incitándolo, como si supiera que a él le complacían ese tipo de gestos, ese tipo de contactos. Le sujetaba de vez en cuando la nuca para acariciarla, o para acercarlo más a ella y profundizar el beso, incitándolo con la lengua a centrarse en lo que ella le hacía ahora.

Notó cómo ella le mordía el labio y gemía contra su boca para besarlo otra vez, como si así tratara de ahogar ese sonido al esbozarlo contra él. Pero escucharla lo incitaba, le afectaba, llamaba poderosamente su atención, centrándolo en ella de una forma peligrosa y salvaje.

La castaña empezó entonces a moverse. Primero despacio, casi imperceptible. Era solo una ligera cadencia. Después más claramente. Sus caderas se movían en un compás lento y rítmico, en un movimiento genuino, en un balanceo que Yamato notaba sobre sus piernas, moviéndose de una forma que empezó a hacerle perder el control.

Notó cómo ella se acomodaba apoyándose un poco en él, moviéndose sobre su regazo de una forma rítmica y sensual, atrayente hasta la locura.

-Mimi…— murmuró él, aún embebido de ella, controlado por sus besos, embriagado de esa repentina fogosidad femenina y provocadora.

Su nombre: era una advertencia. Era ella quien le tentaba, era ella quien le provocaba. Era ella quien se exponía al peligro y la estaba avisando. Que supiera a lo que se exponía, a lo que se arriesgaba si seguía así, moviéndose de esa forma, besándole de esa manera, llamándole hacia ella.

La notó reír suavemente, entrecortada pues al mismo tiempo había intentado recuperar la respiración después de un ardiente beso, como si le divirtiera el aviso que él le había dado. Interpretó eso como un asentimiento, como una confirmación, y aunque no lo hubiera sido su cuerpo no podía esperar a interpretaciones negativas. Ciertas partes de él reaccionaban por ese hipnotizador movimiento de la caderas de la castaña, que se movía como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo, enredando sus manos entre el cabello de él, manteniéndole contra su boca, como si sus labios fueran el manantial del placer del que ya no podía soltarse.

El rubio retomó el camino que sus manos había empezado a trazar segundos, o quizá minutos antes por las piernas de la chica. Subió por la parte interior, ya no tan despacio como antes, ya no tan considerado. Un acceso de necesidad, de ansiedad por la chica se había apoderado de él y la caballerosidad había empezado a ser arrinconada a un lado. Llegó al final de la pierna por fin, a esa zona que por ser prohibida era infinitamente más deseable.

La escuchó gemir, sorprendida, encendida.

Yamato sonrió aún contra la boca de ella. Cómo le gustaba ese sonido, no se cansaría nunca de él. Subió las manos deteniéndose en los muslos de ella. Los cogió con las manos, midiendo la tersura, la perfección del cuerpo que ahora sujetaba entre las manos. La oyó suspirar un poco al hacerlo, pero no ponerse nerviosa. Mimi parecía demasiado ocupada en besarle de forma salvaje como para preocuparse de las dos manos que ahora la sujetaban, esperando impacientes.

Yamato notó cómo ella profundizaba el movimiento de sus caderas, rozando cada vez más sus piernas, moviéndose más despacio. Le gustaba lo que ella hacía, le sorprendía y a la vez le atraía como una trampa mortal.

Sin avisarla, la atrajo hacia él, casi con violencia, haciendo que el punto en que su cuerpo le tocara al bajar en el cadencioso vaivén no fueran sus piernas, sino algo mucho más elevado, mucho más tentador, mucho más anhelante. La parte más masculina de él que ya había empezado a responder a los tormentosos estímulos de los que era objeto, a querer sentir ese lujurioso y desposeído movimiento sobre sí mismo. Su hombría clamaba por sentir a la chica como un sediento lo haría por agua.

Mimi soltó una exclamación, alejándose un momento de los labios de Yamato, endureciendo el agarre que sus manos mantenían de los cabellos del chico. La repentina cercanía y cambio en su posición la habían sorprendido. Ahora estaba justo encima de esa parte de él que a tantas atraía y de la que ella desconfiaba por instinto, y sin quererlo detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas, el oscilante gesto de su cuerpo quedó inerte. Lo había notado bajo ella, esperando, deseoso. Escuchó un sonido lejano, como una melodía que le advertía de aquella situación…

-No pares— le advirtió la voz de Yamato.

Esa voz pausada, sibilante, baja, grave, desgarradora iba dirigida a ella. Y ella, como siempre, cedió a aquel hipnótico tono de voz, a esa velada orden en apenas dos palabras, a ese hechizo que doblegaba su voluntad. Ignoró la fastidiosa melodía que escuchaba a lo lejos en su habitación. Volvió a moverse, esta vez más lentamente, sobre aquella parte del regazo del joven músico, que la sujetaba aún de muslos y caderas, guiándola en el gesto que él deseaba que hiciera, marcándole exactamente el camino que debía seguir. Ella se dejaba y permitía que él guiara sus caderas las primeras veces, enseñándole el camino idóneo, mientras volvía a apoderarse de los labios del rubio ahora algo enrojecidos por el inagotable frenesí.

Conforme se movía, rozaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Primero más superficialmente, luego de forma más clara, más nítida, más cercana incluso a través de la ropa. Aquella parte de su cuerpo se encendía con cada roce, amenazaba con estallar en llamas y consumirla por dentro, devorándola como una llama infernal de placer. La cercanía que él había provocado más clara entre sus cuerpos, unida a la posición arqueada de su cuerpo, la llevaban a chocar contra él. El pecho firme de él contra sus pechos, que se unían al rubio en un roce arrebatador, endureciéndose como si se preparan para él, anhelantes. Y entonces lo notó, el ruido que escuchaba, aquella melodía, era su celular, estaba sonando.

Yamato dejó que ella escapara del beso. La oyó tomar aire con todas sus fuerzas, y alejarse un momento para tomar respirar. Ambos prestaron más atención a aquel molesto sonido que los había sacado de aquella ensoñación que sus cuerpos habían hecho.

Dejó que Mimi se liberara de sus labios para también él coger aire. Esperaba que el aire frío de sus pulmones llevara el frescor a todo su cuerpo.

Despacio, acariciándola por el camino, bajó una de sus manos desde los muslos por el camino de las piernas de ella, rodeó la rodilla y fue al cierre de sus propios pantalones. Ignorando la melodía que salía de algún teléfono. La castaña había vuelto a besarle con ganas, reafirmándose en seguir hacia delante. Perfecto, porque él ahora ya no podía detenerse.

Con una sola mano experta se desabrochó el cinturón, y cuando liberó la hebilla, soltó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Bien, ahora iba a empezar la acción.

Volvió a cogerla de los muslos, apretándolos tentadoramente, haciendo que ella gimiera. Por Dios, si ella seguía con esos sonidos no respondía de sí mismo. La guió para que ambos se rozaran con fuerza, que la fricción fuera más intensa, que ella notara lo excitado que lo tenía y él poder notar cómo iba ella de preparada. Ambos estaban tan ardientes que el contacto era enloquecedor.

La sujetó contra aquella parte de él, guiándola hacia abajo. Hacía que ella se apoyara sobre él con más fuerza, intensificando y profundizando algo más ese contacto. La oyó suspirar con fuerza, gemir contra sus labios, liberarse de su boca para coger aire cuando se le escapó completamente el poco que le quedaba dentro.

Repitió aquel gesto estremecedor, fuente de placer.

Mimi escuchó cómo él dejaba escapar de vez en cuando algún sonido bajo y grave, gutural, como si proviniera de lo más profundo de su garganta y él ya no pudiera o no quisiera hacer nada por detenerlo. Ya no se concentraba en besarla, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, probablemente en las manos que la cogían de la cintura y la mantenían presionada hacia abajo contra él, haciéndole notar una enloquecedora presión en esa parte de sí misma que todavía no había sido vulnerada por él. Estaba excitada, estaba ansiosa.

El rubio había cerrado los ojos disfrutando de la presión que ejercía contra esa parte de ella. Volvió a escuchar la melodía que salía de su celular. Haciendo fuerza con las rodillas, presionó su propio cuerpo contra él todavía más. Le oyó exhalar con fuerza, complacido, pidiéndole así que lo hiciera otra vez. Ella lo hizo, obedeciendo una vez tras otra, hasta que poco a poco fue disminuyendo ese contacto, alejándose cada vez más en cada bajada, tocándole más y más superficialmente. Sus labios se movieron al mismo tiempo con gracia sobre los de Yamato, primero en profundidad, después con calma, y finalmente rozándolos, mordiéndolos un poco, hasta que se detuvo.

-Mi celular…está sonando— dijo en voz baja, pero resuelta.

Yamato escuchó eso demasiado tarde, quizá porque toda su función cerebral había estado absolutamente concentrada en otros sentidos en vez del auditivo, y recobrar esa función le costó unos segundos. Pero esos segundos eran demasiado preciosos y los había perdido, siendo ya demasiado tarde, aunque él todavía era incapaz de darse cuenta.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haberlos cerrado. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? La vio a ella, de pie, inexplicablemente no estaba sobre él como le hubiera gustado ¿Cómo y por qué se había levantado? Su cuerpo todavía ardía, todavía demandaba de ella, quería de Mimi todo cuanto ella tuviera. Y lo quería _ya_, no podía esperar.

Miró como cogía su celular y hablaba con alguien. El semblante de ella había cambiado de una de excitación por uno de intranquilidad y preocupación.

Trató de enfocarse, de escuchar lo que ella decía; pero en ese momento la llamada había terminado.

-Tenemos que irnos. –dijo resuelta.

Yamato abrió los labios para protestar, no había luz, estaba lloviendo y él definitivamente quería continuar con lo que habían interrumpido.

-Ken está hospitalizado. –Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Tenemos que irnos… Miyako me necesita.

Yamato asintió. Claro que no iba a abandonar a sus amigos, por un momento increíblemente pasional. –Voy a hablarle a Taichi para que pase por nosotros. ¿Está en Odaiba?

Mimi negó. –Está aquí, en Tokio.

.

-.

.

* * *

**Odaiba, 8:30 pm.**

-¿Estás seguro que no hay problema con tú mamá?

Takeru sonrió afable a la chica.

-No. Ella te adora, estoy seguro que en cuanto llegue del trabajo, le encantará verte.

Hikari se sonrojó ante el halago, era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de Takeru como _su novia, _y no como su mejor amiga.

Siguió cada movimiento del rubio con su mirada, llevaba el cabello rubio levemente despeinado por la reciente ventisca, sus brazos estaban notablemente marcados por el deporte que practicaba, su nariz fina le confería el aspecto de un ángel y sus ojos, eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, sus ojos azules claros, eran el reflejo del alma pura del rubio.

Takeru sonrió al darse cuenta que Hikari lo había estado mirando, se acercó a ella y besó suavemente su frente.

-Sí te quedas ahí mirándome, vas a ponerme nervioso.

Y era verdad, la castaña era capaz de ponerlo nervioso con un solo mínimo gesto.

Le tendió un vaso de agua a la chica y se recargó en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, siguió el movimiento de sus manos, como llevaba el vaso de agua hasta sus labios y como tragaba el contenido despacio.

-¿Ken ya te contestó? –interrogó. Desde que habían salido del Instituto, Hikari había realizado unas cuantas llamadas para saber cómo le había ido a Ichijouji en la investigación de su proyecto; sin embargo, el peliazul no contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas.

Hikari negó ante la pregunta. Depositó el vaso en la mesa, en la que el cuerpo del rubio estaba recargado, causando que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

El tiempo que había pasado junto a Takeru, siendo su novia, era algo completamente nuevo para ella, era como vivir en un cuento de hadas. Sí estar con él como amiga, era mágico para ella, estar en otro aspecto, _juntos… _definitivamente tendrían que inventar una nueva palabra para expresar todo lo que él la hacía sentir.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos una película de terror? –cuestionó Takeru, alejando su mirada de los ojos castaños de Hikari. Por él, podría mirarla todo el tiempo, pero eso podría incomodar a la chica, y no quería ir demasiado rápido en su relación.

-¿Con este clima? –respondió la castaña incrédula. Estaba a punto de llover, y ver una película de terror, seguramente la asustaría muchísimo.

-El clima es perfecto para la película. –reflexionó él. –Además… acercó uno de sus brazos para coger la estrecha cintura de Hikari y acercarla a él. –…sí te da miedo, yo voy a estar ahí.

Hikari sonrió ante lo dicho por el chico, ahora la idea de ver esa película no le era desagradable ni terrorífica. Colocó ambas manos al lado del rostro del rubio y acercó sus labios a los de él, dándole un dulce beso. Sintió como el chico la acercaba más hacia él y profundizaba el beso.

Hikari se alejó del rubio reticente.

-¿Y bien? –sonrió. –Vamos a ver esa película –se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estaba en la sala, ahogó una risotada al ver el rostro sonrojado de su novio. Ver a Takeru sonrojado _por ella_, era increíblemente placentero.

Takeru se acercó a Hikari y prendió el TV, cogió el control remoto y buscó alguna película de terror. El beso que Hikari le había dado lo había deslocado, era increíble lo bien que besaba la castaña. Y aún más extraordinario recibir aquellas muestras de cariño esporádicas, le gustaba que Hikari siempre actuara de _esa_ forma cuando él menos lo esperaba, robándole besos o dándole pequeñas caricias.

Sonrió al ver que en uno de los canales estaban pasando "_Masacre en Texas", _sí bien no era la película más siniestra, serviría para pasar el rato, de aquí a que los padres de la chica pudieran pasar por ella.

Conforme pasaba la película, se había arrepentido de haber elegido ver algo de terror. _¿En qué momento esa idea le había parecido divertida? _Sí, había pensado que al ver una película de terror, Hikari estaría más cerca de él y así podría abrazarla… pero ¡por Dios!, el cuerpo de ella causaba muchos, _demasiados e_stragos en él.

Tragó saliva cuando una de sus manos había rozado accidentalmente una de las piernas de la chica. Hikari, sin embargo, en vez de molestarse con él o de ponerse completamente roja, había detenido la mano del rubio en _esa zona de su cuerpo. _Y no es que a él el contacto le disgustara… claro que no. Es que maldecía a la estúpida tela de su pantalón que le impedía comprobar si la piel de ella era tan suave como la de sus manos o rostro.

Cuando en la película mostraron la escena en la cual atan a Sally e intentan asesinarla, Hikari pegó más su menudo cuerpo hacia el del rubio; el chico tragó saliva de nueva cuenta, podía sentir cada parte de las curvas del cuerpo de su novia. Movió su mano que tenía sobre la pierna de la chica, para tranquilizarla del pequeño sobresalto, trató, _enserio trató, _de ignorar la sugerente piel del cuello de la chica, ya que Hikari había estirado esa parte de su anatomía para relajarse.

Sus manos comenzaron a suplicarle que tocara aquella parte de piel desprovista de tela, sus labios se preguntaron a qué sabría esa zona de su cuerpo, y sin más actuó.

Hikari suspiró al notar que unos labios cálidos y firmes se posaban en su cuello, ahogó un gemido al notar que los suaves labios del chico besaban dulcemente su cuello, estaba por preguntar qué había pasado para que él actuara de esa forma cuando sintió que él mordía su piel y succionaba. Prefirió quedarse callada, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que esos labios provocaban cada vez que se posaban en ella.

En medio del proceso, Takeru se incorporó sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica, colocó sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella, y se sujetó del respaldo del sillón para que ella no cargara con su peso. Dirigió sus labios hacia el otro lado del cuello de la chica, para besarlo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho anteriormente.

Hikari tomó entre sus manos la nuca del rubio alejó los labios de éste para posarlos sobre sus labios. Necesitaba besarlo. Takeru respondió ante el demandante y apasionado beso que la castaña le exigía, rozó suavemente con su lengua una de las comisuras de los labios de ella para profundizar más el beso.

Se alejaron unos momentos para coger aire, Takeru observó a la chica. Era hermosa, sencillamente bella. Un adorable sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas y sus labios estaban un poco más rojos. Dirigió su vista hacia el cuello de la chica, tenía varias marcas rosadas.

Se alejó de ella suavemente, y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Notaba como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y como un calor abrasador recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó dulcemente ella.

-Quería saber si tu cuello era igual de suave que tus labios. –respondió sinceramente. ¡Y vaya que era suave! En esa parte de su anatomía, el dulce olor que ella desprendía, era más embriagador.

Escucharon como la puerta de la casa de Takeru se abría y entraba una figura femenina, Hikari trató de calmar todas las sensaciones que había tenido en tan poco tiempo. Y agradeció que la mamá de Takeru hubiera llegado después… de lo contrario los hubiera visto en una posición, _demasiado comprometedora._

Hikari sintió como su celular comenzaba a vibrar y después de saludar a la señora Takaishi, cogió la llamada. Sintió de repente como todo el calor que había sentido hace pocos instantes se convertía en un frío opresor recorrerla, se esforzó en no llorar pero le fue imposible.

-Takeru… -las primeras lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas. Takeru se acercó rápidamente a ella, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos y limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos. –Ken está hospitalizado, está muy grave.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio y sintió como él pasaba sus brazos por su cintura para reconfortarla. Pasaron algunos minutos abrazados, cuando ella dejó de llorar, Takeru se alejó suavemente de ella. El semblante del rubio era tenso, una ola de preocupación abrazaba sus orbes azules.

-Vamos al hospital. –murmuró quedamente.

Hikari asintió aún sumida en aquella noticia.

-Está en Tokio. ¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta allá? –interrogó ella, percatándose que había comenzado a llover fuertemente.

-Yo los llevo. –anunció la voz de la señora Takaishi.

Takeru le sonrió a su madre, agradeciéndole el gesto.

-Voy a avisarle a Daisuke, Iori y mi hermano. –informó Takeru antes de irse hacia Tokio.

-Yo le diré a mi hermano y Mimi; ellos ya nos ayudarán a decirles a los demás de lo que pasó. –continuó ella. En ese momento, Miyako y Ken los necesitaban a todos.

.

-.

.

* * *

**Tokio, 8:30 pm.**

Salió de la sala de cómputo en cuanto se percató que había comenzado a llover, protegió su cuerpo con un impermeable que había cargado desde la tarde, al ver que el cielo pronosticaba una inminente tormenta. Suerte que no había llevado ese día su Lap-Top, de lo contrario, se hubiera mojado, y tal vez, descompuesto.

Del único sonido que era consciente en ese momento, aparte del de las furiosas gotas golpear con todo lo que hubiera a su paso, era el sonido de sus pisadas contra el asfalto.

Trató de protegerse contra el frío que el agua comenzaba a provocar en su cuerpo, pero dada la fuerza de la tormenta esa tarea era casi imposible.

Percibió a lo lejos como una menuda figura era arrastrada por una figura más grande y corpulenta, cerró sus ojos rápidamente para visualizar mejor aquella escena y comprobar que no había sido su imaginación.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no había nadie en ese lugar. El fuerte ruido de la tormenta y de las ráfagas de viento que azotaban a los árboles, le conferían a la Universidad un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso.

Siguió caminando hacia su habitación, esta vez un grito femenino rompió con la sinfonía que la naturaleza estaba dando. Estaba seguro que _ese _grito no había sido parte de su imaginación, como había creído al ver a las figuras.

Detuvo sus pasos unos segundos, analizando de donde había prevenido aquel grito. Un leve temblor de miedo sacudió su cuerpo, pero cogió valor y caminó hacia dónde él creía, provenía el grito.

Escuchó unas pisadas dirigirse hacia donde él estaba, su instinto le gritó que se escondiera, visualizó un árbol y se colocó detrás de él. Observó como una figura de cabellos castaños salía por debajo de unas escaleras. Enfocó mejor su mirada para distinguir aquella figura, pero no logró reconocerla. Siempre había sido mal fisonomista.

Salió de su escondite al ver que el chico de cabello castaño desaparecía tras el pasillo que daba hacia los dormitorios masculinos. Dirigió de nuevo sus pasos hacia el lugar que suponía, habían gritado y del mismo qué el chico había salido.

Divisó una figura acostada, hecha ovillo, llorando descontroladamente. Una especie de _Deja-Vú _recorrió su mente.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la figura y la tocó suavemente. Sintió como la chica se removía completamente asustada.

-No tengas miedo. –le susurró.

Cuando la chica lo miró, se quedó congelado.

Tenía varios raspones en el rostro, un hilo de sangre bajaba de la comisura izquierda de su boca hasta su mentón, varios hematomas comenzaban a formarse en varias zonas de su rostro, sus ojos grisáceos eran lo único ileso y reconocible para él en aquella anatomía.

Tocó suavemente su labio hinchado. –Yuriko… ¿Quién te hizo esto? –le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

_Sólo un monstruo podía cometer esa atrocidad, _pensó Izzy.

Yuriko recargó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro del pelirrojo, reprimiendo el llanto. Se sentía horriblemente adolorida, y la presencia de Izzy le causaba una leve mejoría.

-Tenemos que ir a un Hospital. –murmuró de nuevo Izzy, analizando el cuerpo de la chica. La ropa que llevaba la chica había resultado rasgada, permitiéndole ver sangre en ella. Las figuras que había visto a lo lejos hace tan solo unos minutos, habían sido reales.

Yuriko se enderezó rápidamente, provocándole un gemido de dolor al notar como los golpes que tenía en su estómago le impedían realizar cualquier movimiento e incluso tomar aire.

-No. Prométeme que no iremos ahí. –suplicó.

Izzy la miró como si la chica, que apenas conocía y ya estaba más tiempo de lo debido en su mente, hubiera perdido la razón. –Estás muy herida, necesitas ayuda médica. –refutó. –Y tienes que denunciar a la persona que te hizo esto.

Yuriko se puso de pie, a pesar del dolor que eso le provocaba, su vista comenzó a nublarse, debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido en su cabeza. Sintió que su cuerpo iba a azotar en cualquier momento contra el piso, cuando unos suaves pero firmes brazos la sujetaron de la cintura. El contacto le ardió.

-No, por favor. No me lleves al hospital, ni a la comisaría. –imploró Yuriko.

Izzy frunció el ceño, pensando rápidamente en qué hacer. Era obvio que la chica estaba asustada y herida, y él no iba a dejarla ahí o a obligarla a ir a un sitio al cual no estaba preparada para ir. _Puedes llevarla a tu habitación, _pensó. Su dormitorio no quedaba muy lejos, y ahí podía darle algunos cuidados, después la convencería para ir a la enfermería.

-Te llevaré a mi habitación. –dijo firmemente.

Yuriko asintió conforme. Trató de dar algunos pasos pero su vista se nubló nuevamente, y esta vez se había llevado al pelirrojo con ella hacia el pavimento. El cuerpo del chico amortiguó el golpe que estuvo a punto de llevarse.

Izzy bufó molesto. Él era demasiado débil para llevarla hasta su habitación, tenía que pensar en otra opción que no fuera el hospital, tenía que llevarse a Yuriko de ahí cuanto antes.

Sentó a Yuriko con cuidado en el piso, cogió su celular y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria. Él era el único que podía ayudarlo, además era al único que le tenía confianza. Ya el día de hoy había demostrado su madurez respecto a temas más serios, podía contar con él.

_-¿Izzy?_

-Tai, necesito que me ayudes en algo. –pidió un poco desesperado.

Escuchó un sonido extraño que provenía de la boca de su amigo. ¿Eso era un gemido?

_-Ahora estoy un poco ocupado…_

-Es importante. –le cortó él. –Sabes que no lo pediría de no ser así.

_-Bien. Dime ¿qué necesitas?_

-¿Tienes tu auto libre? –interrogó nervioso. Yuriko estaba temblando y estaba seguro que no era por la temperatura del clima.

_-Sí. ¿Quieres que…_

-Necesito que vengas a la Universidad, por el sector de dormitorios. –le interrumpió Izzy. –Y también necesito que alojes a… una amiga.

_-Estaré ahí en unos minutos._

Esperaba que Taichi se burlara de él, o que hiciera algún comentario burlesco, pero el moreno había sonado serio. No se había equivocado, podía confiar en Tai.

-Tai, ven solo. –ordenó él, cortando la llamada.

.

-.

.

* * *

**Tokio, 7:00 pm.**

Era completamente feliz. No recordaba haber sentido _esa_ alegría recorrerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pocas veces se había sentido de esa forma: tranquilo, en paz, feliz; y casi siempre _ella _había sido la causa de su felicidad.

Estar con ella era fácil. De todas las cosas que siempre hacía en su vida diaria, quererla, era lo más sencillo que hacía. Y es que era inevitable no hacerlo.

Su mejor amiga, era perfecta.

Y él, nunca más la dejaría ir de su lado. No quería que nadie más que él la besara o la abrazara, ni mucho menos la tocara de la forma en la que él lo había hecho.

Abrazó a la chica, inspirando de ese aroma a flores enloquecedor propio de ella. Después de esa tarde, de _ese momento que habían estado juntos, _se le haría terriblemente difícil separarse de su cuerpo.

No le apetecía soltarse de ella.

Suerte que Yamato no estaba en el departamento, y aunque Izzy se había negado a ir con ellos (debido a su extraño humor), agradecía mentalmente el hecho de tener a Sora para él unos instantes más.

Ella era su mejor amiga, podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, sin tener que fingir algo que no era, además, ella sin duda era la mujer que él quería.

-Sé mi novia. –soltó de repente, invadido por ese maravilloso sentimiento que ella le ocasionaba. Invadido por ese océano de emociones que ella era capaz de proporcionarle.

Sora le miró sorprendida. -¿Qué?

Tai sujetó su mentón y levantó su rostro para mirarla mejor. Besó su frente, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos.

-Sé mi novia. –dijo de nuevo, entre demandante y suplicante.

Sora abrió sus ojos, se quedó conectada a la mirada cálida del chico. Le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido en aquel momento.

Besó al castaño lentamente, transmitiéndole cada una de las sensaciones que él le causaba.

-¿Eso significa que sí? –le interrogó él. Expectante de su respuesta.

Sora sujetó su rostro, y lo besó de nuevo, con tranquilidad. Sentía que no tenía ningún apuro en besarlo, después de todo, esperaba poder besarlo continuamente. Lo necesitaba, tanto como necesitaba al oxígeno para respirar. Él significaba todo para ella.

-¿Y tú que crees que significa? –se alejó de sus labios para mirarlo. –No quiero estar con nadie más que contigo. Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Tai sonrió y colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica, su otra mano la llevó hasta la nuca, para besarla de una manera más pasional y demandante. Sora pidió permiso con su lengua para buscar la de él, y acto seguido, ambas se rozaban sin apuro en una loca y sensual danza.

Casi al punto de quedarse sin aire, sus bocas se alejaron y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Ambas miradas tenían el mismo brillo que habían experimentado esa misma tarde.

Tai más decidido que nunca, volvió a arremeter contra la boca de la pelirroja, y la llevó hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta de una patada.

Sora sujetó con más firmeza el rostro del castaño, retrocedió sus pasos hasta que sintió que sus piernas chocaban por detrás con la suave textura del colchón. Siguió retrocediendo, jalando a Tai hacia atrás con ella, sintiendo la suave superficie del colchón tocar su espalda.

Con el cuerpo de Sora bajo el suyo, supo que era todo lo que necesitaba para existir, sentirla, tenerla, besarla, todo eso era más indispensable para él que comer, respirar o el futbol.

Taichi se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, para estar más cómodos, sintió las piernas de la pelirroja rodear su cadera para juntar más sus cuerpos. Enredó sus dedos en la cabellera pelirroja de s_u novia. _

Sintió como las manos de la chica comenzaba a quitar, de nuevo la playera de su cuerpo, lanzándola al suelo, acariciando su pecho en el proceso, permitiéndose descubrir lo suave y cálida que era esa piel morena.

Taichi le quitó la blusa a la chica, arrojándola lejos en algún lugar de su habitación. Dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de la pelirroja, causando que ella gimiera ante el contacto. Llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de la chica, acariciándola lentamente, dibujando figuras con las puntas de sus dedos, causando estremecimientos en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Desabrochó rápidamente el estorboso broche del brassier, y volvió a besar su boca.

Sora pegó su cuerpo contra el de él, provocándole un agradable estremecimiento al sentir el choque de sus torsos. La chica comenzó a acariciar la ancha espalda del moreno, recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos.

Taichi aprovechó esas caricias y dirigió una de sus manos hacia uno de los pechos de la chica, rozándolo con cuidado y premeditación. Se dedicó a acariciar ese mismo seno, mientras él seguía besándola con más ansías y pasión.

Sora desabrochó los botones del pantalón del moreno y en un gesto de atrevimiento, introdujo su mano, alcanzando a rozar la notable erección de Tai, causando que él gimiera de placer. Siguió acariciando esa zona, para seguir escuchando esos gemidos y gruñidos que salían de sus labios.

-S-Sora… -murmuró Taichi separándose de los labios de la chica, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Taichi presionó más el agarre que tenía en uno de sus senos, provocando que ella gimiera audiblemente. Dirigió sus labios hacia el pecho que no había estado acariciando y lo besó.

Arqueó su espalda para seguir sintiendo toda esa adrenalina que sólo él le era capaz de proporcionar. En ese mismo momento sentía que su sangre era lava que salía de un volcán.

Alejó su mano de la erección del chico para sujetarse a su espalda.

Sintió como el chico desabrochaba su short, y metía una mano dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando la intimidad de la pelirroja.

Arqueó de nuevo y mordió su labio inferior, presa de todas las sensaciones. Ya no era lava lo que sentía, era la fuerza de un meteorito chocar contra ella. Taichi dejó de besar su pecho y besó de nuevo sus labios.

Siguieron besándose, mientras Tai se encargaba de quitar el resto de las prendas que estorbaban. Sora sintió como los labios del moreno abandonaban su boca, comprendiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Tai se adentró en ella con medida fuerza, causando que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de forma incontenible ante el avasallante encuentro.

Taichi gruñó cuando sintió que la chica clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, se detuvo estático dentro de ella esperando a que se acostumbrar y que su respiración se apaciguara. Sora tiró del cuello del moreno, besándolo con fiereza. Cuando sintió la lengua de la chica acariciar a la suya, comenzó a moverse sobre ella lentamente.

Sus manos no tardaron en entrar también en aquel movimiento continuo de sus cuerpos, rozándola, acariciándola, tocándola con deseo por el anhelo de poseerla. Escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados, sentía contra él su respiración superficial y ansiosa, se dejaba seducir por el roce de sus dedos y de sus manos contra su espalda, en su cuello, enredándose en su pelo castaño, en el vaivén de su cadera todavía firmemente pegada a él.

Pronto comenzó a moverse más rápido, a adentrarse en su interior hasta que el cuerpo de la pelirroja le impedía llegar más lejos, a apoderarse de su cuerpo con turbado deseo. Ella se aferró a él con más fuerza, sus piernas lo rodearon con mayor presión y sus manos lo abrazaron mientras gemía de nuevo acabando con aquella placentera tortura de goce carnal.

Él se movió unas veces más, excitado por los gemidos de la chica, por la repentina debilidad de su cuerpo, y colmado de un perverso y prohibido placer, terminó del mismo modo agotador que ella, cayendo sobre la cama a su lado con la respiración salvaje y por fin saciado de su hambre por ella.

Atrajo el cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta recargarla en él, para acariciarla suavemente, para envenenarse de su aroma floral.

-Te quiero, Tai. –susurró Sora, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, tratando de controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Taichi la abrazó aún más. –Yo te quiero más.

La lluvia ya había comenzado a azotar contra la ciudad; por la ventana se podían observar los fuertes vientos que provocaban que los árboles se mecieran a su ritmo.

Estuvieron acostados así, charlando mientras escuchaban como llovía. Taichi de vez en cuando besaba de nuevo a Sora, sediento del sabor de sus labios.

Su celular comenzó a sonar mientras Sora se dedicaba a besar su cuello, él ignoró ese molesto sonido. Ya mañana devolvería la llamada, ahora estaba _muy ocupado._

-Tú teléfono está sonando. –murmuró la chica contra la piel de su cuello.

Taichi asintió, atrayendo los labios de Sora contra los suyos, diciéndole por ese medio que él no pensaba contestar por nada del mundo. Ella continúo besándolo, intensificando ese contacto.

-Puede ser importante. –refutó ella contra sus labios.

Taichi cogió su móvil de la mesa de noche, miró rápidamente quién era el impertinente que lo llamaba: era Izzy.

Respondió la llamada, dispuesto a finalizarla rápidamente.

-¿Izzy?

_-Tai, necesito que me ayudes en algo. _

La voz del chico sonaba un poco preocupada, lo que extrañó al castaño. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir los suaves labios de Sora rozar la piel de su cuello, besándolo dulce y apasionadamente, succionando la piel y lamiéndola después. Ahogó un gemido para que Izzy no escuchara nada.

-Ahora estoy un poco ocupado… –Sinceró él. Dispuesto a decirle que ni de broma se atreviera a interrumpirlo en _ese_ momento.

_-Es importante. –le cortó él. –Sabes que no lo pediría de no ser así._

Esta vez notó mejor el tono de voz de su mejor amigo. Izzy estaba preocupado, miró a Sora y se alejó reticente de ella. Izzy le debía un favor muy, _muy grande. _

-Bien. Dime ¿qué necesitas? –le preguntó curioso e intranquilo.

_-¿Tienes tu auto libre? _

-Sí. ¿Quieres que…

_-Necesito que vengas a la Universidad, por el sector de dormitorios. –le interrumpió Izzy. –Y también necesito que alojes a… una amiga._

Taichi se ahorró la burla que moría por salir de sus labios. De seguro esa chica era la que traía a Izzy con ese misterioso humor y comportamiento. Pero se controló, Izzy en serio parecía apurado.

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

_-Tai, ven solo. –ordenó él, cortando la llamada. _

Miró a Sora que lo observaba curiosa. Sonrió para tranquilizarla, localizó sus pantalones y playera, y se dispuso a cambiarse en silencio.

-Tengo que irme ahora. –le dijo a la pelirroja. –Quédate aquí, vuelvo pronto.

Le hubiera encantado llevarla con él, no quería alejarse. Pero Izzy le había pedido que fuera solo, y él no podía romper esa confianza que el chico le había dado.

Miró su celular, sorprendiéndose de que tenía otras llamadas perdidas. Hikari le había llamado 3 veces…

Su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, esta vez era Yamato. Atendió la llamada rápidamente.

-¿Yama?

_-Taichi, necesito que pases por Mimi y por mí al departamento de Sora. _

¿Yamato y Mimi estaban juntos? ¿En una noche lluviosa? ¡Pero qué rayos creía la gente que era él! ¿Un chofer?

-Me encantaría darte mis servicios de chofer, pero verás… tengo algo que hacer. –Dijo irónico.

_-Ken tuvo un accidente en Tokio y está hospitalizado, al parecer es muy grave. _

Taichi se estremeció ante la noticia.

-Escucha Yama, necesito hacer algo muy importante. –sinceró él. Izzy le había llamado primero, y aunque él también quería ir a ver qué había pasado con Ken, un presentimiento hizo que tomara la decisión de ir con Izzy. Sentía que el pelirrojo lo necesitaba. – ¿Puedes tomar un taxi?

Escuchó como Yamato gruñía enfadado.

-Sabes que no me negaría a menos que no fuera importante lo que tengo que hacer. –refutó él.

_-Lo sé. Llamaré un taxi. _

-Mantenme informado de cualquier cosa que suceda.

-_Sí, nos vemos. _

Cortó la llamada y se colocó una sudadera.

-¿Piensas decirme que está pasando? –le preguntó Sora.

La recorrió con la mirada, estaba vestida. _¿En qué momento ella se había cambiado? _

-Ken tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital de Tokio. –contestó rápidamente. –Izzy me marcó porque necesita que vaya por él, al parecer pasó algo.

Sora asintió ante la noticia. Se dirigió al clóset del castaño y tomó, sin permiso, una sudadera.

Taichi la miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué crees que haces?

-Iré a ver a Ken. –respondió ella.

-No. Está lloviendo a cántaros, y es muy tarde. –alegó. –No voy a permitir que vayas tú sola hasta el hospital.

Sora sonrió y besó al chico. –Pues me voy con Mimi y Yamato. Ahorita les mando un mensaje para que pasen por mí. –mencionó. –Tu departamento queda de pasada para ir al hospital.

Taichi gruñó molesto ante la idea de que ella saliera a esa hora, pero sabía que no podía negarle ir a ver a Ken, además ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

-Bien. Pero ten cuidado. –La abrazó con cuidado y ternura, sujetando su cintura.

Sora se acercó a él, besándolo despacio, consciente de que un beso intenso sería demasiado para ambos.

Se despidieron el umbral de la puerta del departamento, él se alejó para ir con Izzy y ella iría al hospital con Yamato y Mimi.

.

-.

.

* * *

**Hospital de Tokio, 12:00 hrs.**

Sus ojos siguieron a las cuatro figuras que se pusieron de pie, en cuanto el doctor Shin Deng, el encargado de llevar a cabo la operación de Ken, se aproximó a ellos.

Miyako tenía os ojos completamente rojos e hinchados, y un temblor bastante notorio ocasionaba que nada pudiera estar entre sus manos, el cabello liso y morado, estaba completamente despeinado. La madre de Ken, la señora Ichijouji, parecía que estaba en un momento de shock, apenas era capaz de moverse por sí misma y seguía cada movimiento realizado por su esposo como si ella fuera un autómata. El padre de Ken tenía los ojos levemente rojizos y unas lágrimas lograban escapar de la seriedad y fortaleza que trataba de inspirar, su cabello azuláceo (idéntico al de Ken) estaba demasiado despeinado y su camiseta se encontraba completamente arrugada. Solamente el superior Joe, parecía mantener la calma, se había ofrecido a escuchar los comentarios del médico e investigar lo más que pudiera para ayudar a la familia de Ken.

Mantuvo fija su mirada, tratando de leer los labios del médico, pero ninguna palabra que leía, cobraba sentido para ella. Suspiró profundamente y cerró por unos momentos los ojos, tratando de despejar su mente y poner en orden lo rápido que había ocurrido todo: _El partido de Taichi, la pelea con Yamato por las rosas, la comida con el rubio, la noche con el rubio, los besos con el rubio, etiquetar ridículamente su absurda relación y el accidente de Ken. _

Una noche de locos, pensó Mimi.

Miró de nuevo a Miyako y sintió como su corazón se encogía. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse el dolor que estaba pasando la chica, estar a punto de perder a una de las personas que más amas, perder al "amor de tu vida", eso sería sin duda horrible.

Trató de imaginar o encontrar palabras de consuelo para su amiga, pero no encontró nada. _¿Cómo iba a saber que decirle si ella ni siquiera amaba a alguien? _Ella definitivamente no conocía ese sufrimiento.

Por un momento se le vino a la mente que pasaría si ella llegara a perder a Yamato, su corazón dio un brinco y sintió que comenzaba a ahogarse.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro, para despejar ese _absurdo_ pensamiento de colocar a Yamato en una posición de _alguien amado. _Claro que le dolería si le pasara algo, pero el dolor sería equitativo con perder a uno de sus amigos… nada más. Nunca sentiría el dolor por perder a alguien amado.

-Aún no ha muerto. –escuchó que Sora murmuraba. –No entierren a Ken antes de saber qué es lo que ha pasado.

Sora siempre había sido muy realista con la mayoría de las situaciones, era de ese tipo de chica fuerte que mantenía a raya cualquier tipo de desesperación, siempre trataba que todos pensaran con la mente fría y en era sorprendentemente positiva.

Quiso decir algo, pero cerró la boca en cuanto vio como Joe, Miyako y los señores Ichijouji regresaban a sus respectivos lugares.

El superior Joe se aclaró la garganta para explicar las noticias médicas, pero ella no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que esas noticias no eran buenas. El semblante del portador de la sinceridad era serio y una pizca de tristeza adornaba sus ojos. Además, Miyako se había hundido en su silla, llorando en silencio.

-Ken está en estado de coma. –informó. –Los golpes que recibió debido al accidente fueron muy graves, tuvieron que posponer la operación, porque tal vez… -su voz se cortó durante unos segundos. –…tal vez no soporte más. Están esperando a que su corazón mejore un poco, y después, tomarán una decisión.

Hikari corrió rápidamente para abrazar a Miyako, ojalá fuera igual de valiente que ella. Pero Hikari sabría que decirle, porque la pequeña castaña quería a alguien, ella sabía lo que era amar. Una mano fría cogió la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón, queriéndole dar fuerzas.

Entrelazó sus dedos contra esa mano fría, sabiendo que solamente podía ser Yamato quién le había dado la mano. La textura de su mano era irreconocible para ella.

-¿Qué decisión? –preguntó Yamato, utilizando un tono de voz tranquilo y conciliador.

-La decisión de operarlo o… -Joe humedeció sus labios y miró hacia el piso. –desconectarlo.

Sora tragó saliva, sentía su garganta totalmente seca. ¡Era horrible lo que estaba pasando! Deseo tener a Tai con ella, porque sólo él era capaz de infundir valor no sólo en ella, sino en todos los demás. Ella hacía lo posible tratando de calmar los nervios de los chicos, pero solamente un líder innato como lo era el castaño, podía infundir ese valor y esperanza que tanto necesitaban.

Takeru cerró sus ojos fuertemente, evitando que sus lágrimas salieran. Ken era uno de sus mejores amigos, le dolía que estuviera tan grave y lo indignaba que el responsable ni siquiera se hubiera hecho responsable de la atrocidad de había cometido. El delgado brazo de su madre lo abrazó suavemente, proporcionándole una tranquilidad que sólo las madres eran capaces de dar.

Daisuke empuñó sus manos y cogió mucho aire, en cuanto Takeru le había dado la noticia, la insoportable de su hermana Jun, lo había llevado junto con Iori al hospital. Sentir que iba a perder a su mejor amigo por un accidente de lluvia no le cabía en la cabeza, sentir que todos sus amigos perdían la esperanza provocaba que él pensara que ya no había nada más que hacer, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se levantó del lugar para que nadie lo viera, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir como su hermana lo abrazaba, en un gesto tierno e inusual en ella.

-Ken va a salir de esto, estoy seguro.

Todos los presentes elevaron sus cabezas hacia la voz suave y melódica que había hablado, incluso los padres de Ken habían salido de su burbuja y miraban con curiosidad al más pequeño de los presentes.

Iori sonrió para infundir un poco de esperanza que todos estaban perdiendo. –Ken pudo vencer la oscuridad que habían sembrado en él, pudo superar la culpabilidad que sintió al perder a su hermano mayor, venció a Yukio Oikawa y estoy seguro que su corazón va a soportar esto y muchas cosas más.

Miyako corrió y abrazó al pequeño Iori, agradeciéndole las palabras tan dulces y llenas de verdad que había dicho. ¡Claro que Ken saldría de esto! Él era el chico más fuerte que conocía. Se secó sus lágrimas y miró a todos los presentes.

-Iori tiene razón, Ken va a superar esto. Hay que tener fe en él. –esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

Mimi sonrió ante lo dicho por el pequeño estudiante de kendo y la pelimorada. ¡Vaya que esos chicos eran fuertes! Siguiendo un impulso, se puso rápidamente de pie, jalando a Yamato con ella y lo abrazó fuertemente. Agradeciéndole las atenciones que había tenido no sólo con ella, sino con todos los presentes.

Yamato al igual que Sora, era realista y podía dar ánimos y esperanzas cuando todos creían que todo había terminado. Aunque en ese momento, Iori, los había sacado de la reciente oscuridad que había en sus corazones.

.

.-

.

* * *

**Departamento Yagami/ Ishida, Tokio, 12:00 hrs**

Estaban recargados en la pared de su habitación, Yuriko Nakamura se encontraba acostada en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente.

En cuanto llegó al lugar que Izzy le había indicado, bajó del auto y se encaminó hacia el rincón de aquellas escaleras y vio la escena en la que su pelirrojo amigo participaba, una ola de coraje y preocupación lo invadió.

El canalla que se había atrevido a golpear a la chica, que conocía por las materias en común que levaban, además de que era amiga de Yamato, la habían dejado casi irreconocible.

Cargó el cuerpo de la chica sin decir una palabra o pedir explicaciones, la colocó con cuidado en el asiento trasero y se dirigió a su departamento. No tuvo que preguntar nada más, sabía que si Izzy le había pedido alojamiento y discreción era porqué la situación era complicada.

En cuanto llegaron a su departamento, después de cambiar las sábanas de su cama, depositó a la chica en dicho lugar. Izzy tardó 1 hora en curar las heridas de la chica, pero ambos sabían que lo que ella necesitaba era un médico.

-Ahora que está dormida, ¿piensas decirme qué es lo que pasó? –susurró demandante Tai. Quería explicaciones, y las quería en ese momento.

-No lo sé… -murmuró sinceramente Izzy. Yuriko en todo el momento se había negado en darle explicaciones, solamente había hablado para implorar que no la llevaran a ningún hospital y mucho menos a una comisaría. –La golpearon…

-Eso lo deduje yo solito. –respondió irónico. –Me refiero a que sí sabes quién hizo esta canallada.

Izzy negó. –Lo alcancé a ver a lo lejos, pero no sé quién sea.

La imagen de la chica siendo arrastrada por alguien invadió sus pensamientos, provocando una ola de culpabilidad. Sí Izzy no hubiera cerrado los ojos, hubiera podido impedir que golpearan a Yuriko de esa forma.

-¿Por qué ella no quiere ir al hospital? –interrogó Tai.

-No lo sé… -respondió de nuevo Izzy.

Taichi pensó que en ese momento Izzy no sabía muchas cosas, y él estaba acostumbrado a que el pelirrojo lo supiera todo.

-Esperemos a que ella descanse. –sugirió el moreno. –Mañana, le hablaremos a Joe para que venga a revisarla.

Izzy asintió conforme a las palabras del castaño. Había olvidado que Joe era casi-médico.

-Venga, vamos a descansar un poco. –añadió Taichi.

Izzy negó. –No. Vete tú. Yo me quedo.

Taichi lo miró y asintió. Si Yuriko hubiera sido Sora, él no se movería por ningún motivo de ese lugar. Salió de su habitación y se sentó en el sillón que tenían. Sacó su móvil para leer los mensajes que Hikari, Yamato y Sora le habían mandado, suspiró al leer que Ken estaba muy grave.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse y pensar mejor las cosas, pero el cansancio lo obligó a caer dormido rápidamente, por haber vivido tantas emociones en un solo día: _la euforia por el partido, el amor que había profesado con Sora en todo el día, los nervios que sintió al dejarla ir a hablar con Ryo sola, la tristeza de la noticia del accidente de Ken, el coraje al ver a una mujer golpeada brutalmente y la impotencia de no poder ayudarla, ni a Yuriko ni a Izzy. _

Vaya noche que habían tenido ese día.

.

-.

.

* * *

**Hubiera deseado que el capítulo tuviera todas las emociones correctamente expresadas, pero mi musa decidió irse de vacaciones y abandonarme. Lamento mucho si la calidad del escrito no es tan buena.**

**.-**

**Espero que no haya sido cansado leer todo esto, ya casi se llega a saber la verdad acerca de Ryo :D**

**.-**

**Mimi y Yamato avanzaron notablemente en su relación, al menos ya tienen una etiqueta.**

**.**

**El Takari, lo dedico a todas las fans de esa pareja, en especial a Takari95, por no perderse ningún capítulo de a historia y siempre darme opiniones acerca del fic.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por seguir la historia, por ponerla en sus favoritos, leerla, dedicarle un tiempo y por dejarme sus comentarios. Si no les agradezco personalmente, no es porque los haya olvidado, al contrario, les agradezco muchisísimo.**

**.**

**Saludos**

**Cari Cazal**


	12. Despertando

_Digimon no me pertenece, de lo contrario yo la hubiera hecho romántica y hubiera casado a Tai y Sora._

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 12. Despertando**

* * *

Revolvió su cabello con ambas manos en signo de frustración. Recorrió toda la habitación de la chica por 5° vez en media hora, evitando mirar los ojos de ella.

-Tienes que ir al hospital. –ordenó molesto.

-Ha pasado una semana, si me hubiera pasado algo malo, ya habría pasado. –refunfuñó la chica, que estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Dirigió sus orbes de color obsidiana a los grises de ella, para después desplazarlos por el rostro blanquecino de ella. Aún tenía leves hematomas en su rostro, no de un morado tan intenso como había sido en los primeros días, pero todavía se podían apreciar esas marcas violáceas, en sus mejillas y uno de sus ojos tenía una leve inflamación.

Sabía que no tenía de que preocuparse, Joe había acudido después del "asalto" –como ella lo había llamado-, y había dicho que las heridas aunque sí eran aparatosas, no eran muy graves. Pero él estaba preocupado, sabía que por cada golpe podía ocurrir alguna complicación como alguna hemorragia, o una contusión grave en la cabeza… Él estaría más tranquilo si ella aceptara ir a un Hospital y hacerse un chequeo.

Pero no, no. Porque ella era terca y orgullosa. Todavía recordaba el enojo en sus ojos al ver que Taichi y él habían llamado a un médico para que la fuera a ver. ¡Qué era tan difícil de entender que se preocupaban por ella!

Taichi y él habían sido discretos y le habían dado el espacio de ella necesitaba, se habían tragado la vaga excusa de un "me asaltaron", y la dejaron en paz. Él había ido a verla a su habitación todos los días, a darle los anti-inflamatorios y checar que ella estuviera bien; pero ese día, había visto como ella estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, estaba seguro que había algo malo.

-Acabas de tener un desmayo. –alegó él cada vez más molesto. A las chicas, no había quién las entendiera. Podía entender los más complicados programas de informática, física, química y matemáticas… pero a las mujeres, de ese tema él se declaraba totalmente incompetente.

-Es porque me levanté muy rápido de la cama para recibirte. –explicó. –Estoy bien.

Izzy alzó las cejas al escuchar su explicación. ¡Por Dios, que él no era tonto! Rodó los ojos exasperado.

-Claro… es normal que uno se desmaye siempre que se levanta rápidamente.

Yuriko sonrió levemente al notar la desesperación en la voz del pelirrojo. Al principio de la semana estaba muy preocupada, no quería que Ryo viera a Izzy ni a Taichi como amenazas y les hiciera daño. Ya suficiente tenía con la preocupación de no saber nada de Ken Ichijouji.

Había sido muy discreta respecto a los golpes que había recibido, se había inventado que la habían asaltado y se había negado ir a un hospital, queriendo evitar al estúpido traicionero de Taiki.

Toda esa semana en la que le habían dado incapacidad por sus heridas, había estado pensando seriamente en todo lo ocurrido.

Al comienzo de la Universidad, se había dejado llevar por la envidia, los celos y la pasión que un chico le daba; había cometido el error de ser cómplice de Ryo en algunas cosas, y había sido obligada a cometer cosas espantosas. Cuando supo que él nunca se había ido, había sido torpe, se había puesto en contra de él, cuando debió de haberle hecho creer que lo apoyaba para derrocarlo sin que él sospechara de algo y alguien saliera herido; pero había hecho todo lo contrario.

Con Ryo tenía que ser inteligente, astuta y fría. La había cagado completamente al confiar en alguien tan cobarde como Taiki (aunque ella también fuera cobarde), debió de haber actuado con inteligencia.

Ahora, después de no saber de Ichijouji, después de los golpes que recibió se dio cuenta de algo: Ryo no la quería muerta. Pero ¿por qué? ¿A caso ella no significaba amenaza para él? Estaba claro que no, de lo contrario… la hubiera matado desde hace tiempo y no hubiera matado a… cerró los ojos fuertemente.

No, no. Tenía que tener esos pensamientos a un lado, la ponían emocional y las emociones hacían que no pensara con astucia.

-¿Cómo sigue ese amigo tuyo que está en el hospital? –preguntó la chica al notar el estado tenso en que estaba su amigo, y para alejar sus pensamientos.

Ya no podía alejar a Izzy de su lado, él la había ayudado en todo ese tiempo, incluso había descuidado sus estudios para estar al pendiente de ella. Izzy era un excelente ser humano y estaba agradecida de que estuviera con ella, como un excelente amigo.

-Bien. –respondió secamente. Aunque eso era mentira. Ken seguía estando en estado de coma, y a pesar de que había sido sometido a una operación de emergencia por una hemorragia que había sufrido en el bazo, las noticias para él seguían siendo desalentadoras.

Suspiró tratando de relajarse, no podía obligarla a ir al hospital, eso era evidente. ¿Qué le pasaba con esa chica? _De seguro como es un completo misterio, y a ti te gustan esas cosas, quieres saberlo todo de ella, _pensó. La preocupación y ansias eran porque ella era un ser humano y le preocupaba la gente, se auto-convenció. Era ilógico suponer que a él, Izzy Izumi, le gustara una chica como ella. Llevaban muy poco tiempo de conocerse (algunos meses), y él era inteligente. No iba a fijarse en una chica con la que por supuesto él nunca tendría oportunidad.

Yuriko achicó los ojos. Izzy le estaba mintiendo, para ese pelirrojo, el mentir y hablar sarcásticamente, simplemente no se le daba.

-Qué bueno, así no estarás tan preocupado todo el tiempo. –murmuró.

Izzy movió su cabeza, dándole a entender que eso no iba a ser posible. No hasta que ella aceptara ir a un hospital.

-¿Vas a decirme quién te hizo eso? –interrogó él.

-¿Vas a decirme la verdad acerca de la salud de tu amigo? –contraatacó ella.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces… ¿para qué te interesa saberlo? –replicó. Frunció el ceño cada vez más molesto, entender a Yuriko era más difícil que entender a Mimi (y eso ya era decir mucho).

-Pues porque es tú amigo y si a ti te preocupa, a mí también. –respondió sinceramente.

Izzy se sentó en el borde de la cama, al sentir una calidez al escuchar esas palabras de Yuriko. De repente de sentía más relajado.

-Grave. No sabemos si va a sobrevivir o no…

Yuriko asintió, y se mordió el labio inferior. El primer día de "su asalto", había estado en el cuarto de Yagami, y había escuchado que un amigo estaba hospitalizado. Notó como, el semblante de Izzy se hacía más pesado, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

La gente dulce y buena como Izzy no debería de sufrir.

-De seguro que sí. –le animó ella sonriéndole. -¿Y Yagami, cómo va con su novia?

A pesar de conocer a Yagami desde el inicio de la Universidad, nunca le había hablado mucho, ya que sus círculos de amistad eran muy diferentes. Además, a ella le daba mucha pena ir y hablar con él. Yagami era un chico muy atractivo… no se extrañaba que tuviera novia, y aunque ella no sabía nada de esa chica o del grupo de amistad del moreno, le gustaba ver al castaño feliz, porque esa misma felicidad se le pegaba a todos a su alrededor y más a Izzy. Y a ella le gustaba que Izzy fuera feliz.

-Muy bien, la verdad es que todos estábamos esperando que esos dos decidieran hacer lo suyo público. –sinceró él. –Sora y Tai están hechos el uno para el otro.

Yuriko sonrió. Ojalá ella pudiera tener a alguien así, miró al pelirrojo y se sonrojó. No, no, eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Entre su plan de ser inteligente, estaba el hecho de que tenía que proteger a Izzy. Además, un chico como él nunca se fijaría en un _monstruo_ como ella.

Yuriko se puso de pie, para despejar sus pensamientos. Pero al hacerlo, un fuerte dolor en su costado izquierdo hizo que se doblara del dolor.

Izzy abrió sus ojos preocupado y estuvo a punto de discutir al respecto. ¡Tenía que ir al hospital! Pero al notar la mirada suplicante de la chica, pidiéndole que no le dijera nada al respecto, se quedó callado.

-¿Has estado usando la pomada que Joe te recetó? –cuestionó suavemente. Ayudó a que la chica se sentara nuevamente en la cama y se colocó enfrente de ella.

Yuriko negó con la cabeza. –Mi compañera de habitación salió muy temprano y no pude pedirle ayuda.

Varios de los golpes que tenía se extendían hasta su espalda, y ella no alcanzaba a colocarse la pomada en esa zona.

-Pues yo puedo hacerlo. –se ofreció rápidamente el pelirrojo.

Yuriko se sonrojó, si permitía eso, tendría que quitarse la blusa…

-No es necesario, no me duele tanto.

-Acabo de ver cómo te doblas por el dolor, si no quieres ir al hospital, mínimo déjame ayudarte a ponerte ese medicamento. –refutó convencido, extrañándose del sonrojo del rostro de Yuriko. _A lo mejor el dolor fue muy fuerte. _-¿Dónde tienes guardado eso?

Yuriko pestañeó varias veces confundida. Iba a negarse rotundamente a que él hiciera eso, pero notó como el chico cogía un pequeño bote que estaba en su mesa de noche y sonreía al ver que eso era lo que buscaba.

-Bien, aquí está. Ahora ¿dónde te lo colocas? –interrogó inocentemente.

El sonrojo de Yuriko se extendió hasta sus orejas y estaba segura que el calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, podía derretir alguno de los icebergs de Antártida.

-En la espalda.

Izzy asintió y abrió el pomo. -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te la colocó?

Cuando fue consciente de la reciente conversación, de la zona en la que tenía que colocar el medicamento y el apreciable sonrojo de la chica, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

¡Era un imbécil! Sintió como su rostro se acaloraba y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. _Para ponerle la pomada, ella tendría que quitarse la blusa. _Tragó saliva, y sintió como su garganta ardía.

Ya no podía decirle que mejor no, porque eso lo haría ver como un cobarde. Además, el dolor de seguro era muy fuerte… No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer sin blusa. Cuando sus amigos y él iban a la playa, veía a varias chicas en bikini… No podía ser tan diferente.

_Lo diferente es, que vas a tener que tocarla, estúpido._

Yuriko comenzó a reírse al notar el sonrojo del chico, de seguro ya se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que era la situación y de lo raro, rarísimo que sería todo eso.

-Me voy a acostar, subo la blusa y tu pones la crema ¿vale? –sugirió dulcemente, tratando de calmar los nervios que estaba sintiendo, el calor de la situación y lo chistoso que era todo eso.

Izzy apenas asintió. Vio como Yuriko se acostaba, se subía la blusa y dejaba ver su espalda. Tragó saliva al notar los grandes hematomas que tenía, en otra situación (una más erótica), estaba seguro que eso le hubiera puesto los nervios de punta y habría salido corriendo por la puerta. Pero al notar las grandes marcas moradas en su blanca espalda, y ver la inflamación en algunas zonas, todo sentimiento de nervios se transformó por uno de preocupación y molestia.

_Él que le había hecho eso, sin duda era un animal._

Comenzó a untar despacio la pomada en la espalda de la chica, ignoró por completo la agradable sensación que sus dedos tuvieron al tocar esa piel violácea con blanco, la piel de su espalda era sumamente suave. Trató de no pensar demasiado, en la calidez que sentía al estar tan cerca de ella, y mucho menos lo agradable que era tocarla. Lo mejor era terminar rápido.

Después de unos minutos, se alejó de ella, dando por finalizado su trabajo.

Yuriko agradeció estar bocabajo, así el chico no notó el gran sonrojo que tenía en el rostro, no escuchó los suspiros que inconscientemente soltó al sentir la suave caricia de las manos del chico en su espalda. Ya no sabía si la calidez que sentía en todo su cuerpo era por el efecto de la medicina o por tener a alguien como él _tan cerca._

Se sentó lo más lentamente que pudo, para evitar lastimarse. Le sonrió al chico, para agradecerle con su sonrisa, en ese momento no se animaba a hablar.

-Deberías de denunciarlo. –alegó Izzy, aun sentía la molestia recorrerlo.

-No sé quién hizo eso, fue un asalto. Créeme que lo último que se me pasó por la mente fue preguntarle al tipo su nombre y dirección. –mintió descaradamente.

-Yo vi al chico a lo lejos, quizá yo pueda reconocerlo.

Yuriko abrió los ojos sorprendida._ ¿Qué Izzy había visto a Ryo? _

-Ya pasó mucho tiempo, no vale la pena hacer un escándalo por un asalto. –renegó.

-¿Asalto? –cuestionó. –Hay algo que me parece muy extraño ¿sabes? Dices que fue un asalto, pero ahí está tu celular. –dijo señalando el móvil de la chica. –Y cuando te vi tirada, traías tu reloj y un colguije.

-Me robó dinero, traté de impedir que se llevara lo demás y me golpeó. –confirió ella. –Además ese es otro celular, tenía dos.

-Vaya… que mal mientes. –refutó. –Eso no fue un asalto y lo sabemos.

Yuriko tensó su mandíbula. Ella era excelente mintiendo, Izzy sabía algo más.

-Vi cómo te arrastraba a lo lejos, el día de la tormenta. –respondió el pelirrojo, leyendo sus pensamientos. –Pensé que era un truco de la imaginación y lo ignoré.

Aún sentía la culpa por no haber sido más inteligente, de seguro si él hubiera estado más seguro de sí mismo, todo eso no hubiera ocurrido en esos extremos.

-¿Viste al chico?

-A lo lejos sí.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero puedo reconocerlo.

Yuriko suspiró más relajada. La descripción física de Ryo era muy común, tenía cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Había miles de jóvenes con esa descripción.

-No quiero denunciar a nadie por el _asalto_. –alegó.

Se puso de pie, notó como la pomada había tenido efecto puesto que no sentía dolor.

-No podemos permitir que un animal como ese vaya por ahí haciendo este tipo de cosas.

-No lo haré. Tengo un plan, deja de preocuparte.

Izzy se acercó de ella y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. Si vamos, lo denunciamos, todo será más fácil.

Yuriko no se zafó del agarre, se acercó un poco al pelirrojo. –No. Eso solo va a empeorar todo. Sé cómo cuidarme.

-Claro que sabes, lo puedo notar perfectamente. –le contestó irónicamente.

Extendió la mano que él no estaba sujetando y acarició una de las mejillas de su amigo.

-Esto fue un simple contratiempo. Él que me hizo esto, no volverá a hacerlo.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –murmuró. La caricia de la chica sobre su rostro lo estaba desconcentrando.

-Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

Se alejó del chico y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Izzy tenía que estar alejado de todo el asunto de Ryo, ella solucionaría todo sola, había sido un error garrafal haber confiado en Ken. No podía darse el lujo de ir por ahí, arriesgando a todo aquel que quisiera ayudarla.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí? –refutó sentándose al lado de su amiga. –Puedo ayudarte.

-Porque cada vez que confió en alguien, algo sale mal.

Izzy sujetó la barbilla de la chica, para obligarla a mirarlo. Definitivamente ser impulsivo, era una extraña enfermedad contagiosa que Taichi iba por ahí pegando.

-Sé cuidarme solo.

Yuriko se hundió en aquellos ojos negros que tanta confianza le daban, quería, realmente q_uería _poder decirle todo. Pero ya había ocurrido lo mismo con Ken, hasta la situación le parecía una especie de deja-vú. Excepto que la sensación que Izzy le daba a ella, era muy diferente a la que Ken le daba. Con Izzy todo era más cálido.

Esta vez ella no cometería el mismo error, esta vez ella sería más inteligente que Ryo.

Sin saber porque, juntó sus labios a los del chico. Posándolos suavemente, apenas movió los labios contra los de él, sintiendo una calidez que nunca había sentido con nadie. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, y sus labios le comenzaron a suplicar que el beso que ella le estaba dando a él, porque el chico apenas y movía sus labios, fuera más apasionado.

Se alejó de Izzy, ignorando las súplicas de su cuerpo y le sonrió. Se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al hecho de que ella le hubiera besado. –Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Izzy empuñó sus manos, para evitar tomar el fino rostro de la chica y besarla de nuevo. _Ese había sido su primer beso…_y se sentía muy, muy bien.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya. –susurró, alejando cualquier acto impulsivo. –Quedé de visitar a Ken el día de hoy.

Yuriko frunció el ceño, no por el hecho de que él se fuera, hasta ella misma se había plantado el irse de ahí corriendo y golpear su rostro contra el muro por haber sido tan imbécil y haberlo besado. Izzy había dicho Ken.

-¿Ken? –preguntó. Rogando que fuera una coincidencia de nombre. En Japón había cerca 120 millones de personas, más de una persona llevaría ese nombre.

-Sí. –se puso de pie para irse de ahí. –Es quién está hospitalizado.

Yuriko solo asintió. –Oh.

Izzy ya estaba en el marco de la puerta, dándole la espalda.

-¿Ken, qué?

Izzy volteó a mirarla, ya tenía la puerta abierta y uno de sus pies afuera de la habitación.

-Ichijouji. Es un amigo de la secundaria, de la niñez. –le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y salió de ahí.

Yuriko solo pudo ver como la delgada figura de su reciente amigo salía rápidamente de su habitación, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. _¿Cómo era que el mundo era tan jodidamente pequeño?_

_._

_-._

_._

* * *

En cuanto escuchó como el profesor daba por finalizada la clase, cerró su libro rápidamente y lo guardó en el maletín. Se desperezó en su silla y agitó su cabello castaño, alborotándolo más de lo que ya lo tenía.

Salió del salón ignorando las sonrisas coquetas que recibía de algunas chicas de su clase, suspiro resignado ante esa situación. Podría tener novia, pero algunas chicas simplemente no entendían y seguían buscándolo.

Caminó hasta el sector de arte de la Universidad, y divisó el aula en el que Sora cursaba _Relaciones públicas en la moda, _esperó pacientemente enfrente del aula a que la pelirroja saliera, observó a cada una de las chicas y algunos chicos que salían del salón y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al distinguir una cabellera roja.

Cuando sus ojos castaños chocaron con los de ella, sintió como el mundo se había detenido de repente y solamente existieran ellos.

Tai se aproximó hacia ella y tomó a la chica de la cintura para acercarla a él. Depositó un suave beso en la frente de la chica y aprovechó para aspirar de ese aroma floral que poseía su novia y que tanto lo volvía loco.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? –le preguntó la pelirroja, después de zafarse del abrazo y caminar hacia los jardines de la Universidad.

El castaño se encogió de hombros. –Me aprendí tu horario.

Sora sonrió ante lo dicho por el chico. _¿Podía tener un novio más tierno? _

Apenas cabía dentro de la gran felicidad que la inundaba al estar al lado del que es su mejor amigo, y ahora novio. Taichi era más de lo que ella esperaba, estar con él era increíble. Era su soporte y su alegría, quería estar siempre con él.

-¿Y qué tal tú día? –cuestionó de nuevo Sora.

-Bien, me he aburrido muchísimo en Teoría de Relaciones Internacionales, pero… -acercó el cuerpo de la pelirroja al suyo, cogiéndola de la cintura. –He de admitir que ha mejorado bastante. –finalizó susurrando en el oído de la chica.

Sora sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al sentir el cálido y varonil aliento del moreno. Su corazón ya desde hace mucho que había comenzado a latir más rápido de lo normal. Se aguantó las ganas que tenía de besarlo ahí mismo, en medio de los jardines, estaba segura que el beso que ella quería darle a él, sería considerado como un desorden público.

-¿Qué tal está Miyako? –le interrogó el chico, no soltó la cintura de Sora hasta sentarse en un banco.

-Mal… -dijo suavemente y con tono de voz triste. –No abandona el hospital más que para dormir y comer.

Miyako se había quedado en esa semana en el departamento de Mimi y ella, para estar al pendiente de Ken. Los demás chicos habían tenido que regresar a Odaiba, dado que las clases en la preparatoria seguían.

Taichi ladeó sus labios. –No sé cómo puede mantenerse en pie.

Sora lo miró extrañada ante el comentario pesimista de Tai, él siempre había sido muy positivo y fuerte.

-Si a ti te pasara algo… me volvería loco, Sora. –susurró el chico, quitándole un mechón pelirrojo del rostro.

Sora sonrió y se acercó más al moreno, recargó su cabeza en el hueco que había entre cabeza y los hombros.

-No va a pasarme nada, tú vas a cuidarme.

Tai la abrazó por los hombros.

-Claro que lo haré. Daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo.

Sora elevó su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Taichi, sabía que Tai iba a cuidarla porque el moreno era sobreprotector, pero de ahí a dar su vida por ella, eso nunca lo imaginó. Lo cierto era, que ella también sería capaz de dar su vida por la de Taichi, por eso comprendía el dolor que sentía Miyako, comprendía sus lágrimas y su desánimo, perder a quién quieres de esa forma, sin duda es algo muy difícil.

Con ese pensamiento, la pelirroja deshizo la escasa distancia que los separaba y fundió sus labios con los del moreno, en un beso lento.

En cuanto sintió como Taichi se alejaba de ella, para que ambos recuperaran el aire perdido por el beso, recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño, escuchando cada latido desenfrenado que su corazón daba.

-Vamos. –dijo el castaño de repente, poniéndose de pie y jalando a la pelirroja.

Sora lo miró extrañada, al notar el brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo, un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

-¿A dónde vamos? –cuestionó la chica.

-A romper las reglas.

.

-.

.

* * *

Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos de la Universidad, sin importarle las quejas de algunos estudiantes por haber chocado contra ellos, siguió corriendo sin descanso hasta llegar al lugar citado.

-Llegas tarde.

Trató de recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera que había hecho, se sentó al lado del chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, evitó mirarle para no sentir esos escalofríos que últimamente sentía de tan solo mirarlo.

-Lo lamento, no me sentía bien y…

-Sé que has estado enferma. –la interrumpió bruscamente.

Había faltado toda una semana a clases, y cuando preguntó por ella, una de sus estúpidas amiguitas le dijo que Natsuki estaba muy enferma, probablemente por la tormenta de hace una semana. Pero el hecho de que la rubia estuviera enferma, a él le importaba un comino.

Estaba furioso. Yagami y Sora habían estado saliendo formalmente durante toda la semana.

No soportaba ver a la chica que él quería solo para sí mismo con un imbécil como Yagami. No podía matar al moreno, porque sabía (era muy inteligente) que con un fantasma era difícil competir, pero sí podía meter cizaña, podía alejarlos para siempre, y para eso necesitaba a la estúpida de Natsuki.

Y la imbécil rubia había decidido enfermarse, además de que él simple favor que le había pedido, no lo había hecho bien.

El _cabrón d_e Ken Ichijouji, estaba en estado de coma, según los informes que Taiki le había dado. Al parecer sí estaba muy grave y estaban esperando a que falleciera, y sólo por eso, él no había decidido acabar con él dentro del hospital y finalizar el trabajo que Natsuki no pudo hacer.

Gracias a Matsura, la investigación que el padre del chico estaba realizando para encontrar al responsable del accidente de su hijo, estaba siendo modificada y la documentación que se recibiera, se la daría a Ryo, para que él la conservara y no hubiera ninguna vinculación con él o con Natsuki.

Giró su cabeza para mirar a la chica, estaba notablemente más delgada desde la última vez que la había visto, sus ojos estaban adornados por unas grandes ojeras violáceas, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado, y una capa de sudor provocaba que su piel brillara. Sin duda, toda la sensualidad de Natsuki estaba muy lejos.

-Pudiste haber ido a mi habitación y ahí hubiéramos hablado. –le reclamó la rubia. No había podido dormir desde hace una semana, sus sueños siempre eran pesadillas en las que él peliazul le reclamaba y Ryo trataba de matarla.

Esa semana había sido una mierda, los dolores de cabeza la mareaban, todo lo que comía lo vomitaba, ni siquiera tenía ganas de bañarse o arreglarse. Solo podía pensar en el chico de cabello azul y en la sangre que ese cuerpo había dejado en su memoria.

-Pude. –refutó. Le molestaba que le dieran órdenes y consejos. –Aquí podemos hablar sin que nadie nos escuche.

Natsuki rodó los ojos, estaba muy cansada y no quería volver a saber nada de Ryo. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A Sora. Y tú y tu estúpida enfermedad está provocando que se me vaya de las manos. –le gritó molesto.

-Tal vez ella nunca fue tuya, es mejor que seamos realistas, Taichi y ella se quieren… -guardó silencio al notar la oscura mirada que Ryo le daba. Ese chico le daba miedo, y ella no quería matar a nadie más, estaba fuera de todo eso. Que Ryo le hiciera como quisiera, ella no quería a Taichi sí eso conllevaría el tener que sentirse de _esa_ forma.

-A mí me vale mierda sí ellos se quieren o no. Ella es mía. –se puso de pie para mirar las orbes verdes de la chica y transmitirle temor.

Natsuki prefirió guardar silencio, algo le decía que era lo mejor. Dejar que el chico hablara y ya al final ella se negaría. Quedaría fuera de todo asunto con Ryo.

-Tengo un plan, pero necesito que estés decente. –le dijo Ryo despectivamente, refiriéndose a su aspecto tan deplorable. –Vamos a tener que drogar a Taichi, pero va a funcionar.

Natsuki abrió los ojos sorprendida. _¿Es que Ryo podía tener la sangre tan fría? ¿No le importaba que acabara de matar a alguien y ahora quería drogar a otra persona sólo por un capricho?_

-¿Drogarlo? –lo miró extrañada y con miedo. -¡¿Es qué te has vuelto loco!?

Ryo sonrió maliciosamente. –Vas a acostarte con él y Sora verá el teatrito. Se alejará de él y yo estaré ahí para reconfortarla de su decepción amorosa.

-¿Quieres que lo viole? –chilló espantada. Primero matar a alguien y ahora eso… No, no. Ella no iba a hacerlo.

-No será una violación, estúpida. La droga que le daremos hará que disfrute de tu presencia.

_Un afrodisiaco_, pensó.

-No.

Ryo la miró extrañado y molesto. ¿Pero qué mierda decía Natsuki?

-No. –repitió. –No haré eso. Ya hice algo horrible, no puedo dormir. No puedo comer. No puedo hacer nada, lo único que hago es pensar en ese chico y en la sangre que desprendía sobre el auto…

-¡Cállate! Alguien puede oírte. –siseó cerca de su cara. –Además no lo mataste, no aún. Hasta en eso eres inútil.

Natsuki sintió una leve mejoría en sus pensamientos. _No lo había matado…_

-Lo dejaste en estado grave, muy grave, pero el imbécil está luchando por no morirse. Sí en 2 días no muere, tendré que hacerme cargo de todo. Pero ese no es el tema a tratar.

-¿Hacerte cargo de qué? –preguntó ignorando las últimas palabras de Ryo. –Estoy segura que él no va a recordar nada, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de verme o reconocerme…

-No voy a dejarlo con vida. –finalizó Ryo, dando por zanjado el tema. –Ahora, lo que nos atañe. Yagami y Sora.

-No lo haré. Contrátate a otra. –dijo segura de sí misma.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a llevar en tu consciencia el hecho de cometer un asesinato, sin tener algo a cambio? –le interrogó manipulándola.

-No quiero nada a cambio. No puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero puedo cambiar de ahora en adelante…

-No puedes. Eres una asesina y eso siempre lo llevaras marcado.

-Él no ha muerto.

-Pero lo hará, y todo será tu culpa.

Natsuki enterró sus uñas en su cabeza, la cefalea intensa que últimamente sentía, estaba haciéndose más fuerte.

-Pues no seré quién destruya a los demás. –susurró Natsuki.

Ryo bufó exasperado. Natsuki era una estúpida y cobarde… Se negaba a seguir con el plan por una molestia de conciencia. Él ya conocía la enfermedad que tenía la rubia, Yuriko la había padecido cuando Sara había muerto (y eso que Yuriko no la había matado directamente), el malestar psicológico causaba todos los síntomas que la rubia tenía: insomnio, anemia, palidez, sudoración… Era su conciencia gritándole que hiciera lo correcto, tenía que haber elegido a personas que no tuvieran una, como Matsura y Taiki.

-Sé lo que tienes, conozco tú malestar y sé cómo puede arreglarse. –mencionó Ryo. No tenía tiempo de buscar a alguna chica que lo ayudara, Natsuki iba a ayudarlo quisiera o no quisiera.

Natsuki gruñó por el dolor y lo volteó a ver fugazmente.

-¿Cómo?

Ryo sonrió. –Necesitas distraerte, dejar de pensar en eso. Yagami te gusta, disfruta esta oportunidad, la droga sólo va a estimular la pasión que de seguro él siente por ti. No es una violación.

Natsuki negó con la cabeza. –Es como violarlo.

-No, no vas a obligarlo.

-¿Si hago eso? ¿Vas a dejarme en paz? –el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, quería arrancárselo.

-Algo mejor.

-¿Qué? –musitó.

-No mataré al chico. Dejaré que muera lentamente…

-¿Y si se salva? –le interrumpió ella, levemente esperanzada. Esa era la solución, salvar a alguien inocente.

-Pues lo dejaré irse, sano y salvo. –mintió. Él se encargaría que Ken Ichijouji muriera.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, claro. –Se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó por los hombros. –Sólo ten una noche pasional con Yagami, sirve que te distraes. Sora verá todo eso y ya.

Natsuki se relamió los labios pensando la propuesta. A lo mejor podía hacer que Sora y Ryo vieran la escena que quisieran ver, sin que pasara algo _sexual _entre Yagami y ella. Así el chico de cabello azul y el Taichi estarían a salvo, porque ella podría dejar una carta que le dijera a Sora que eso había sido un error.

-¿De qué va el plan? –preguntó más animada.

Ryo sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes. Convencer a chicas tan estúpidas como Natsuki era muy sencillo.

-Una amiga le dará la droga a Yagami, para que cuando todo ocurra él no sospeche de ti. Esperarás a que surja efecto la droga, lo seduces, te acuestas con él, y en pleno acto yo llevaré a Sora a que vea la escena pasional. –explicó pacientemente.

-¿Qué amiga? y ¿cuándo y en dónde haré eso?

Ryo se mordió el interior de una mejilla, pensando si era bueno decirle o no el nombre de quién le daría la droga a Yagami.

-Dentro de 4 días, tengo que conseguir "Bremelanotide", la chica que te comenté se encargará de eso. Y será en el departamento de Yagami.

Natsuki asintió ante lo dicho por el chico. -¿Y tú amiga es…?

-Tal vez la conozcas. –meditó. –Se llama Yuriko Nakamura.

-¿Ella es tu amiga? –interrogó impresionada. Esa chica apenas hablaba con la gente, era muy tímida. Solamente a principios había llevado una vida social, pero después de la muerte de su mejor amiga, la chica de cabello negro se había alejado de todos. –Es amiga de Ishida. –dijo recordando ese detalle.

-Por eso nadie va a sospechar de ella, va a meterse a ese departamento y todo saldrá como esperamos.

Natsuki perdió su mirada hacia el horizonte, pensando en cómo una chica tan tímida como Yuriko Nakamura, podía conseguir una droga y dársela a alguien más. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa para que todo saliera bien, no quería que alguien saliera lastimado por su culpa. No soportaba el dolor, no soportaba la voz de su conciencia gritarle que hiciera lo correcto. Y esa opción, eso que Ryo le decía era la única forma de enmendar su error.

.

-.

.

* * *

Estaba abrazada a él, acostada en su cama. Miko estaba en los pies de su cama, celoso del rubio que robaba las caricias que ella le daba.

Suspiró levemente y se aferró más al cuerpo de su novio. Esta semana sin duda había sido muy pesada, sin Miyako y sin Ken, la preparatoria era triste; menos mal que tenía a su lado a Takeru.

Takeru era su pilar, los ojos color azul cielo del chico siempre brillaban de esperanza, cuando ella creía que no podía más con el sentimiento abrasador de la mala noticia de Ken y ver la profunda tristeza de Miyako, él estaba ahí, dándole esperanza y ánimos.

Daisuke hacía comentarios graciosos para que todos se olvidaran un poco de la pesada situación, aunque a veces en clases se le veía con la mirada perdida y un poco taciturno. Iori era otra cosa, se preguntaba cómo era que el más pequeño de todos los digielegidos, fuera el más fuerte. Iori siempre decía palabras sabias llenas de esperanza y luz, cuando a Takeru y a ella se les acababan, se mostraba sereno y aunque admitía estar triste y preocupado por el peliazul, siempre estaba sonriendo, aseguraba que Ken vencería esa batalla y muchas más.

-He estado escribiendo algo para Ken. –soltó Takeru rompiendo el silencio del hogar de los Yagami.

-¿Escribiendo? –preguntó Hikari en voz baja. No sabía que Takeru escribía.

-A veces lo hago, no sé. Las palabras están en mi cabeza y la única forma que puedo de sacarlas, es escribiendo. –murmuró el chico.

-No sabía que lo hacías. –sinceró ella. -¿Y qué le has escrito a Ken?

Takeru se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Experiencias que hemos tenido juntos

-Que romántico eres –se burló la chica.

Takeru esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su novia.

-Es que él es muy guapo, tiene una sonrisa adorable. –le siguió el juego a la chica.

Hikari comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Takeru. –No me digas más o me pondré celosa.

-Tú sonrisa es mi favorita, no te preocupes.

La chica se incorporó deshaciendo el abrazo, y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Más te vale. –susurró sobre los labios de Takeru.

Se dejó llevar unos momentos por los besos y leves caricias que el chico le daba, soltando suspiros de vez en cuando.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra del accidente –dijo Hikari, alejándose del cuerpo de Takeru, de lo contrario, no podría ser capaz de concentrarse en algo más que no fuera él.

-¿Qué es? –le cuestionó Takeru, levantándose de la cama de la chica.

-Ken fue a investigar acerca del caso de suicidio de _Sara Uroa_, ¿qué tal si descubrió algo que le causó ese _"accidente"_? –mencionó Hikari.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que no fue un accidente?

-Estoy diciendo que es muy extraño que no hayan encontrado nada del culpable del accidente, no hay nada.

-Sí, es extraño. –sinceró Takeru. –Pero decir que eso fue premeditado… no sé Hikari, eso es mucho.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que me hace sospechar. Incluso los dos primeros días que estuvimos en el hospital, antes de regresarnos a Odaiba, Miyako mencionó que había visto a un chico que se parecía mucho a alguien que Ken había ido a ver el día del accidente. –analizó la castaña.

-Creo que estás pensando mucho en todo eso. –confirió el rubio. –Lo de Ken fue un accidente –tomó a la chica de las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. –Y si no lo fue, el padre de Ken lo va a averiguar.

-¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si todo fue un intento de asesinato?

Takeru miró a la chica a los ojos para tranquilizarla, ese proyecto de periodismo había hecho que Hikari y Ken investigarán muchas cosas y se pusieran paranoicos.

-Lo hará. –le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Hikari se abstuvo de seguir alegando que ella no estaba tan segura de todo eso, pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios. A lo mejor se estaba volviendo paranoica.

.

-.

.

* * *

En cuanto cerró la puerta, notó cómo los brazos de Tai rodeaban rápidamente su cintura haciéndose con el control de su cuerpo. No tuvo que esperar para que los labios cálidos de él se apoderaran de los suyos. Con dulzura, pasión y ansias. Los besaban y tiraban de ellos como si estuvieran muertos de hambre y su boca fuera el más excepcional de los manjares. Le mordió el labio inferior y ella, abrió más su boca para que el beso se profundizara y él llegara a lo más profundo de su boca.

Sora enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños del chico, desordenándolos más de ellos, pidiéndole más que ese beso. Lamió los labios cálidos del chico con cuidado, para deleitarse de ese sabor que la embriagaba.

Sintió las manos masculinas bajar desde el lugar en su cintura hasta sus muslos, que apretó casi inmediatamente, rápido, como si aquella vez quisiera pasar esa parte sin excesivas contemplaciones, adelantar acontecimientos. Ella elevó una pierna para rodearle instándole a proseguir. Volvió a sentir la misma presión de nuevo y, sin saber cómo, él la había subido sobre él y ella se agarraba a su cuerpo rodeándole con las piernas y la nuca con las manos. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, ella no se había movido, sin embargo él, haciendo gala de su experiencia, la había colocado sin ninguna dificultad exactamente como quería.

Tai comenzó a pasar su mano a placer por las perfectas piernas de la ex-tenista, apretando sus muslos con devoción, rozando su lengua, acariciando sus labios, devorándole la boca insaciable.

De repente, notó que el moreno la dejaba con suavidad sobre algún tipo de superficie. Abrió los ojos lo justo para ver que él la había subido varios escalones hasta la penúltima fila de mesas donde la había sentado en el borde, quedándose él en el escalón inferior, dejándolos a ambos a la misma altura, rostro frente a rostro.

Tai, detuvo el beso al ver que ella observaba sonrojada el lugar donde él la había dejado, arrebolada por su posición y por no haber notado que él la llevaba hasta allí, perdida como estaba en las caricias que él, hábil, repartía por su cuerpo.

Se separó de ella y Sora vio que se sacaba algo del bolsillo. Era una tela negra. Se la tendió y la chica, algo temblorosa todavía por la emoción del beso y la posición en que él la había mantenido, la tomó.

-Póntela— ordenó él.

Lo hizo en voz baja, pero con ese tono seductor, invocador, desgarrador de corduras, enloquecedor de almas, controlador de deseos. Ella entendió perfectamente sin necesidad de más datos. Esa voz era para ella más esclarecedora y atrayente que cualquier otra cosa. Extendió la tela y la subió lentamente hasta la altura de sus ojos. Lo último que pudo ver antes de tapar con ella su campo de visión fue la mirada cálida y castaña con brillos en dorado y negro.

Sora, nerviosa, se ató un nudo fuerte y bajó despacio sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre la mesa en que se sentaba, tanteando así y afirmando su punto de apoyo.

Trató de agudizar el oído, pero no oía nada. Aspiró el aire con la intención de captar su salvaje aroma a chocolate, pero no había nada en el ambiente. Pero no estaba sola, y su piel fue la encargada de hacérselo saber. Una respiración pausada y perfectamente intencionada chocó contra sus labios. Los abrió instintivamente y así pudo saborear y oler el aroma a chocolate que llevaba el chico. Automáticamente unos labios cálidos pero seguros se apoderaron de su boca. En un beso breve pero ardiente, deseoso.

Se sintió extrañamente sola al terminar tan rápidamente el beso, un sentimiento de abandono que él inspiraba al alejarse tan rápido. Tanteó el espacio cercano, pero allí no había más labios que los suyos. Sintió su boca hambrienta en el lóbulo derecho segundos después. Despacio, pero breve. Un suave mordisco, húmedo y descarado. Y él volvió a dejarla completamente sola, pero repentinamente ardiente en los puntos recién colonizados por la boca de Taichi.

Notó otra vez sus labios contra su piel, sobre su cuello esta vez, haciendo un camino desganado, húmedo, a veces salvaje pues la mordía y succionaba con fuerza, sin avisar. En esos momentos a Sora se le escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones y todo, incluso los latidos de su corazón, se detenían hasta que él la soltaba.

Ahora, ciega, tenía la piel más sensible, y notaba al sentirla liberada las palpitaciones más fuertemente en esa zona que él marcaba como suya. Sabía que el castaño lo hacía intencionadamente, porque lo hacía con fuerza, succionaba hasta que la piel amenazaba con romperse y dejara de ser placentero para ser doloroso. Entonces soltaba y lamía, haciendo que a ella la repentina humedad sobre la piel la hiciera suspirar en voz muy baja.

El camino de marcas fue construido a un lado de su cuello. Cuando llegó por un lado al nacimiento de los hombros, junto al cuello de la blusa, pasó al otro lado y repitió el proceso, despacio pero con fuerza, intransigente, negándose a dejar un solo trozo de piel sin probar, inalterable a los suspiros y la respiración superficial de la pelirroja, marcándola de forma completa e imborrable.

Sora notó cómo él colocaba una mano sobre una de sus rodillas, y despacio, muy despacio, la bajaba, para luego volver a subirla justo hasta la tela de su falda, donde se detuvo un momento. Después desapareció el contacto.

Volvió a succionar con avidez, y ella se obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en la sensación que él le suministraba. Se detuvo rápido, como las otras veces. Lamió la zona que empezaba a arderle, y dejó de tocarla.

Nuevamente notó sus labios ávidos y cálidos sobre los suyos. Tan solo una leve presión, nada especial, nada profundo, nada excesivo. Luego volvió a sentirlos en el nacimiento de su cuello, donde su blusa ocultaba el resto de su cuerpo a los ojos del mundo. Poco a poco, notó como la tela de su blusa se desplazaba hacia arriba, dejándola sólo en sujetador.

Sintió la boca de Tai seguir el camino de su hombro derecho, besando, lamiendo, rozando, acariciándole la parte de la espalda recién descubierta por detrás. La boca de él llegó hasta el final de su hombro, y como si quisiera devorarlo, se apoderó de él, haciendo que ella se encogiera, se moviera como si deseara al mismo tiempo ser devorada y liberada de él.

Taichi desistió de su actividad en el hombro de la pelirroja, al ver cómo ella clavaba con fuerza los dedos en la mesa, como si intentara traspasarla, se mordía el labio inferior para no proferir ningún sonido, con la cabeza levemente alzada como si estuviera concentrada en las sensaciones que él le profesaba, los ojos probablemente cerrados, todavía escondidos bajo la oscura venda.

-Relájate— murmuró sibilante el castaño.

La chica se encogió levemente ante el sonido de su voz modulada y perfecta. La boca de él no tardó en volver a ella, en volver a demostrarle que todavía no había terminado su misión sobre su cuerpo. Todavía sobre su hombro derecho, bajó besando por el camino de la clavícula, despacio, con lentitud, hasta llegar al centro de la misma, siguiendo el camino que marcaba como una línea recta y perfecta. Después fue al otro lado, al izquierdo, y repitió el mismo camino con la misma exasperante lentitud.

Sora, al notar que él había descendido en su camino, fue incapaz de no moverse. Sus piernas parecían fuera de control moviéndose una encima de la otra, tratando de cruzarse constantemente con creciente fuerza en un intento permanente por calmar la furia desatada entre ellas, la ansiedad que esa parte de ella mostraba ante los contactos con el moreno, la ardiente excitación que amenazaba con robarle su autocontrol.

La lengua de Tai pareció decidirse a actuar. En el triángulo que formaba la clavícula en el centro de su pecho, como una diminuta y casi imperceptible hondonada, su lengua lamió superficialmente, haciendo que ella se moviera hacia él, pidiendo más.

Sonrió ante la incontinencia de ella, su fogosidad, su naturalidad, su deseo en cuanto conocía algo más placentero, más profundo. Ella se quejó al ver que él se detenía. Quería que prosiguiera.

Lo notó de nuevo sobre sus labios, demandando salvaje y certero, pero a un ritmo constante y profundo que ella aceptó sin reparos. Captó la mano de él acariciándole la mejilla. Con las yemas de los dedos le acarició la frente, y fue bajando por sus mejillas, el contorno de su rostro, el cuello aún ardiente y enrojecido por los mordiscos, las succiones y los besos. Siguió por los hombros, que bordeó y acarició como si estuviera esculpiendo con sus manos una delicada figura, la mejor y más brillante de sus obras.

Después el camino de sus manos se dividió. Una siguió bajando por el resto de su cuerpo, rozando la piel de su espalda que reaccionó erizándose inmediatamente, mientras la otra siguió bajando, lenta y sugerente, entre ella y él.

Abrió la boca para dejar escapar un gemido. La suave y cálida mano del castaño había llegado hasta el nacimiento de uno de sus pechos. Se le aceleró la respiración inmediatamente al ver que él no se detenía, y como si fuera un camino que conociera a la perfección, bordeaba la esfera casi perfecta que formaba esa parte de ella, acariciando la periferia con un toque experto y enloquecedor.

Tai trató de seguir su camino impertérrito, pero se le hacía difícil. Al ver que ella abría la boca y suspiraba todo lo bajo que podía, sonrió. Ella estaba disfrutando, y por lo que veía, mucho. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un suave y atrayente tono rojizo.

Terminó de rodear el contorno de su pecho con la mano derecha. Vio que ella trataba de recuperar la respiración cuando se detuvo. Pero él no iba a permitírselo, quería que ella estallara de placer, que le pidiera que continuara, que clamara por lo que él podía darle y que ninguno más le daría.

Sora notó la boca de Taichi besándola otra vez, conspirando contra ella mientras la mano masculina seguía trazando la circunferencia casi redonda de sus pechos, en paralelo a la tela del sujetador que ahora le parecía una defensa de cortina de humo, completamente inútil.

Sora sabía que estaba excitada, que él la excitaba, la encendía como un fósforo en mitad de la noche. Los pezones los sentía aprisionados contra la tela, esgrimidos y elevados como dos girasoles al sol, hacia él, dándole una muestra clara de lo que conseguía en ella. Entonces notó cómo una mano de él, la que no surcaba el borde de sus pechos, entraba entre sus piernas, y haciendo un poco de presión, las abría para acariciarlas por la parte interior. Ella incapaz de soportar los roces que él le daba, abrió las piernas durante un instante en un gesto inconsciente, dándole el permiso a él para que se colocara entre sus piernas.

La mano de él dejó el camino del borde de sus pechos y lentamente pero con seguridad, lo notó traspasar esa línea divisoria y rozar la piel de su pecho que el sujetador no cubría. Se estremeció y curvó la espalda instintivamente, respirando en profundidad al hacerlo. Él no se detuvo. Siguió pasando sus manos por la casi perfecta esfera, hasta que la cubrió completamente con la palma mano. Volvió a mover la mano sobre ella, como si pretendiera recordar la forma exacta de sus senos.

Y entonces Sora gimió, desesperada. Él había apretado su pecho, con fuerza pero no excesiva, la suficiente para extasiarla, desarmarla, hacer que ella quisiera repetirlo. Fue una presión deliciosamente agonizante, era capaz de sentir sus cinco dedos presionando su carne en éxtasis. Una parte inferior de sí misma también reaccionó subiendo de temperatura, ardiendo, reclamando por más.

Tai volvió a acariciar el pecho de la chica, y despacio y sin avisar, lo apretó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Ella volvió a gemir, arqueando la espalda un poco, moviéndose hacia él como si su cuerpo deseara sentirlo más profundamente.

Notó la mano del castaño pasar rozando su pecho y el valle de sus senos hacia el otro en su otro pecho, repitiendo exactamente el mismo proceso enloquecedor. Ella gimió de la misma manera, deseosa, enloquecida por las manos de Taichi. Quería que él apretara con más fuerza, la acariciara más suavemente, le mostrara más cosas, la llevara al límite que ya habían conocido anteriormente.

Con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar despacio la espalda de la pelirroja. Desde la parte inferior, donde la falda cortaba el camino, hacia la mitad, donde encontró lo que buscaba. Buscó con dedos expertos y encontró lo que ansiaba y molestaba en su camino, un cierre pequeño. Movió la tela, y ésta se aflojó inmediatamente.

Sora sintió que dejaba de respirar. La tela de su ropa íntima no se quedó allí, el moreno la movía por sus brazos, bajando, alejándose de ella, dejándola totalmente expuesta a los ojos castaños que sentía clavados sobre ella de una forma intensa y electrizante a pesar de no poder verlos.

Se sonrojó, le ardían las mejillas, el rostro, las manos, su cuerpo entero por completo.

Oyó cómo él dejaba la tela de su ropa interior sobre la mesa, a su lado. Su mano ahora tocaba punto por punto su pecho, acariciándolo esta vez sin nada que intermediara en su contacto. La mano de Tai estaba ahora fría, y su pecho, cálido, respondía a su contacto, erizándose, estremeciéndose, endureciéndose. Le recorrió un escalofrío completamente, incapaz de controlar las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su bajo vientre, en su estómago, en su garganta. Suspiraba cuando él la acariciaba, cuando presionaba y apretaba de improviso.

Y entonces la sensación fue acompañada por otra. La boca de él se había unido a la exploración, y bajaba por su cuello peligrosamente en la misma dirección que sus manos ahora ocupaban. Se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás, incapaz de mantenerse completamente erguida, mostrándose a él, entregándose en cuerpo. Notó cómo besaba despacio el valle formado por sus senos. Notó cómo lamía con descaro esa misma zona. Se obligó a sí misma a elevar sus caderas para calmar algo su propia ansiedad, su propio deseo. Chocó con él, y el contacto fue demoledor.

Le oyó proferir un sonido bajo y profundo, complacido. Y después, la boca de él dejó el punto intermedio de sus pechos y comenzó a bajar. Suspiró con fuerza al notar sus labios cálidos y ávidos besando la parte baja de uno de sus pechos, succionándola un poco, lamiéndola despacio intencionadamente, siguiendo con exasperante y descarada lentitud el arco que formaba en su parte inferior. La otra mano del castaño, casi tan atrevida como su boca, seguía acariciando su otro pecho. Rozaba con total intención su pezón, que se endurecía hasta lo indecible con cada contacto, pellizcándolo suavemente y con cuidado, enervándolo.

Y entonces el moreno dirigió su boca a otro lugar, al centro, al mismísimo centro rosado, a la aureola perfecta que delimitaba el punto exacto y corazón de su pecho. Y besando en un camino circular y laberíntico sobre su piel hasta allí, pasando por cada milímetro de la piel de su pecho, como si siguiera el camino ascendente y en espiral de la torre de Babel hasta el cielo, hasta lo prohibido, se detuvo, allí, en la cúspide rosada y erguida.

El tiempo se detuvo. El aire dejó de circular. Los pulmones dejaron de respirar. Los cuerpos se dejaron de mover.

Y notó cómo él, despacio y en un orden que solo la perfección podría haber determinado, lamió despacio ese centro rosado sobre su pecho, endureciéndolo hasta un punto insalvable. Y después succionó, con cierta fuerza, con cierta dulzura y a la vez pasión, con cierta rudeza y cuidado, haciendo que ella se curvara, que arqueara la espalda, que se rindiera ante la ostentación de placer del que él le mostraba una ínfima parte. Cediendo a la diabólica presión de su boca, a la demoníaca danza de su lengua danzante y las tormentosas sensaciones que la invadieron como un torrente.

Gimió con fuerza, casi en un grito desaforado. Elevó las manos que había mantenido sobre la mesa para no caer y las enredó en la cabellera castaña, presionándole contra ella, deseando detenerlo e invitándole a seguir a la vez en un mismo gesto, que presionara más, que succionara y absorbiera su piel con más fuerza.

Él no se hizo de rogar. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía cómo torturarla de placer, sabía cómo hacer que su cuerpo acabara incapaz de sentir nada más placentero ni de mayor ni más agonizante deseo que lo que él le ofreciera. Ella se lo pedía, se lo rogaba con sus gestos, y él iba a dárselo. Iba a hacer que ella se fundiera en su propio deseo.

Colocó su boca en el centro del pecho que lamía enloquecedoramente, y palpando con la lengua el anillo rosado y elevado hacia él, succionó, con fuerza, sin restricciones, casi de forma salvaje. Tiró de su pecho hasta que el cuerpo femenino ya no pudo aguantar más fuerza, y manteniéndola así, succionada, absorbida por su boca, acarició ese trozo rosado de piel que ahora era suyo con la punta de la lengua, jugando con él, masajeando su otro pecho incansable.

Sora no pudo seguirle el ritmo. Su cuerpo, incapaz de soportar un segundo más de aquel intenso y desbocante placer se tensó, se perdió en una fuerza descomunal y desconocida, se arqueó hasta que su propia anatomía le impidió continuar ese movimiento, y deteniéndose, suspendida en el tiempo y ante él, se paralizó, disfrutando en solitario durante unos segundos eternos y efímeros del zénit de los placeres.

Tras el sumun llegó la calma, el repentino agotamiento, el entumecimiento de todos y cada uno de sus músculos, de la pérdida de cierta consciencia y de conciencia de lo que había a su alrededor.

Taichi, despacio, al ver que ella había dejado de tensarse, mordió son suavidad una vez más ese mismo punto, haciendo encenderse durante un momento las cenizas de la sensación recién producida y que ahora moría de agotamiento.

Tai le quitó la venda. La pelirroja lo vio cuando la oscuridad de la tela dio paso al aula iluminada. Sus ojos castaños brillaban feroces, atrevidos. Al verla, sonrojada, trató de despertar de su embotamiento para recuperarla. Su mente trabajaba inusualmente despacio. Vio cómo él cogía su sujetador y, despacio, volvía a colocárselo. Ella era incapaz de decir o hacer nada por el momento, todavía trataba de volver al mundo real en el que él la miraba, con un leve atisbo de sonrisa satisfecha. Sintió sus dedos acariciarle la espalda a propósito mientras abrochaban el broche de atrás, tapándola por fin.

Y la besó, con furia pero con cuidado, como si supiera que ella todavía no había vuelto a ser ella misma, pues seguía inmersa en el zénit del que acababa de caer. Correspondió, acariciando su nuca conforme paseaba las manos por sus cabellos.

Volvía en sí por fin, recuperándose, aunque sentía cansados todos los músculos del cuerpo, todas y cada una de sus partes. Notó cómo él tiraba de ella hacia sí mismo, sujetando sus muslos con cierta fuerza, arrastrándola despacio sobre la mesa hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados. Él también estaba excitado, deseoso de ella. Notaba sus pechos, todavía endurecidos y deseosos de él, chocar contra su pecho firme, marmóreo y perfecto, rozándose en un toque de perdición.

Se lanzó sobre él, repentinamente recuperada. Lo besó con ganas, y empezó a bajar las manos por su perfectamente cincelado pecho, de músculos marcados y su playera azul marino. Él la había llevado al cielo, y ella también quería hacerlo.

Pero ocurrió algo. Ambos lo oyeron.

Fue un ruido breve y bajo, casual, que dio tiempo a Sora a abrir los ojos como platos, horrorizada y en dirección a la puerta. Taichi fue más rápido. En cuanto empezó a escuchar aquel ruido cogió a la chica en brazos y, bajándola de la mesa hasta su escalón, cogió la blusa de la chica, y tiró de ella. Abrió la ventana y salió por ésta, después ayudó a la chica salir por el mismo hueco.

-Nunca imaginé que fueras a desobedecer las reglas. –murmuró Tai, mirándola con expresión divertida, notando como la pelirroja se ponía rápidamente su blusa.

Ella le miró sonrojada.

-Si nos hubieran visto, nos hubieran expulsado— susurró apremiante y aún en voz más baja Sora. Aún escuchaba el alboroto de los jóvenes que habían entrado al aula.

Tai sonrió y cogió la mano de la chica para llevársela de ahí. Le gustaba romper las reglas, pero sin duda esa vez había sido su favorita.

.

-.

.

* * *

-Intenta comer algo, vamos. –dijo dulcemente y extendiéndole un plato con un poco de comida.

-No tengo hambre. –musitó la otra chica de cabello morado.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, Miyako se veía más agotada de llorar y triste, muy triste. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, y tenía grandes ojeras (seguramente por no dormir), el semblante de la chica era oscuro, sin esperanzas. Ya no quedaba ni un poquito de ese brillo especial que siempre tenían los ojos almendrados de la chica.

-A Ken no le gustaría que estuvieras así –intentó convencerla de nuevo, pero su comentario sólo hizo que la chica se encogiera en la silla de la cafetería del Hospital y unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Ken ni siquiera puede moverse o hablar… seguro… seguro que… -respondió Miyako entre lágrimas, incapaz de terminar lo que no sólo ella pensaba.

_Seguro que está a punto de morir, _pensó Mimi.

-Oh, vamos. Ken es fuerte, ya tuvo 2 operaciones y…

-¡Pero sigue en coma! ¡Sus signos vitales cada vez son más inestables!

Mimi se asustó ante el tono de la chica, nunca en todo el tiempo en que la conocía ella le había gritado. Prefirió guardar silencio, no tenía la menor idea de que decir en ese momento, y eso que ella siempre tenía algo que decir.

Su vista se desvió hacia la puerta de la cafetería, deteniéndose en 4 figuras que reconoció inmediatamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, sin que ella pudiera controlarlo. Ya llevaba una semana con Yamato, en su extraña "r_elación de enemigovios", _no sabía en qué momento había permitido dejarse llevar y aceptar algo de ese tipo.

¡Ella no era ese tipo de chica que iba besando a la gente por ahí! A ella le gustaban las cosas serias, formales. Le gustaba el respeto de pareja. Y quería a su príncipe azul, y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba, poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que lo veía, dejándose llevar por las caricias del rubio, por sus besos, por su aroma.

Lo _más extraño_ de todo, es que en esa semana, apenas y se habían visto, y por visto quería decir a que sus encuentros pasionales eran muy escasos. Apenas y se besaban o se acariciaban, y no es que eso le molestara. C_laro que no… _lo que pasaba era que se sentía extraña. Eso era todo. Además, a falta de besos y caricias, habían tenido que llenar esos espacios por palabras, y no era que Yamato fuera estúpido, al contrario, ella sabía que era inteligente. Pero le sorprendía su actitud en ese momento, siempre paciente y conciliador. Era amable con Miyako y los señores Ichijouji, iba al hospital una vez al día y siempre les llevaba comida. Yamato era atento y tenía temas de conversación agradables, que hacía que los demás se distrajeran de la situación que estaban pasando.

Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir a Izzy tomar asiento a su lado, Sora abrazaba en silencio a Miyako, probablemente consolándola por estar haber llorado, Taichi y Yamato estaban de pie, probablemente esperando a que las chicas tomaran asiento.

Sus ojos color caramelo se posaron en los azules de Yamato, el contacto duró solo un instante, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para entender el mensaje que él le mandaba. _Quería besarla. _Y ella también quería, pero no podían pararse así como sin nada, primero tenía que dejar a Miyako medianamente serena.

Esperó unos minutos, hasta que Miyako se tranquilizara, después su mejor amiga y el resto de los chicos tomaron asiento. Yamato estaba frente a ella, sentía su mirada fría clavada en ella.

-La señora Ichijouji nos dijo que aquí estaban. –informó Izzy.

-¿Han pasado a verlo antes? –les preguntó Mimi, ignorando la mirada de Yamato. Tenía que enfocarse en la plática.

Sora sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hubiéramos llegado antes de no ser porque Tai ha tardado un montón. –mencionó la pelirroja.

Tai frunció el ceño en una fingida molestia.

-Eso no es verdad, apenas y me tardé unos minutos. –peleó el moreno.

Yamato apartó la vista de la castaña, y ladeó sus labios formando una sonrisa.

-Has tardado bastante, estuve preguntándome todo el tiempo si es que no habías descompuesto algo ahí dentro. –alegó el rubio.

Miyako parpadeó varias veces, siendo consciente de que había demasiada gente alrededor de ella.

-¿Cómo lo han visto? –musitó preocupada.

-Yo lo he visto muy bien, he estado hablando con él y creo que gracias a mis amenazas, ya casi va a despertar de su sueño de "bello durmiente" –manifestó alegre Tai, con ese tono de voz lleno de esperanza y valor que conseguía contagiarlo a los demás.

Sora, Mimi e Izzy sonrieron ante lo dicho por el castaño, Yamato lo vio con indiferencia, mientras que Miyako había abierto los ojos a máximo, pensando que el castaño definitivamente había perdido la razón.

-¿Le has hablado? –reclamó Miyako enojada. _¿A caso el imbécil de Taichi decidía tomarle el pelo? ¿Burlarse de ella? -_¡¿Pero qué mierda dices?! Ken no puede hablar, mucho menos puede escucharte –le gritó furiosa. -Está en coma, C-O-M-A.

Mimi se aclaró la garganta, era evidente que el comentario de Taichi no le había caído bien.

- Tranquila Miya, Tai no lo decía por eso.

Miyako se había puesto de pie, estaba cabreada por lo dicho por el castaño. Sus ojos almendrados no se despegaban de los castaños del chico.

-Sé que está en coma, sé que él no puede hablar. –le contestó Tai sin inmutarse, sintió como la suave mano de su novia tomaba la suya, pidiéndole tacto para lo que fuera a decir. –Pero él puede escuchar.

Bien. Era todo lo que necesitaba, que un imbécil como Taichi viniera y la sacara de sus casillas. Abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarle, pero la voz calmada de Yamato la interrumpió.

-Hay estudios científicos que afirman que los pacientes que están en coma conservan su capacidad de comprensión.

-De hecho, hay varios reportajes acerca de eso, incluso algunas personas dicen que mientras estuvieron en coma, podían escuchar lo que sus familiares o seres queridos les decían, solo que eso ellos lo veían como sueños. –corroboró Izzy.

Miyako frunció el ceño, ella ya había escuchado acerca de eso… pero llevarlo a la práctica era r_aro… ¿Cómo iba a hablarle a Ken? _Si él no iba a mirarla con sus ojos azules llenos de bondad, o si quiera responder con su perfecta voz.

-Tai cree en esas cosas, dice que tal vez sí todos le decimos que él puede salir adelante y que estamos, aquí esperándolo… él de cierta forma va a lograrlo. –suspiró Sora, acariciando el cabello del moreno.

Miyako salió rápidamente de la cafetería, sin darles oportunidad de decir algo más. ¿_Y si Taichi tenía razón? Ella había desperdiciado una semana… Si era cierto aquello, Ken le haría caso a ella ¿cierto?, si escuchaba la voz de ella suplicándole que despertara, él iba a hacerlo. _

-Voy a seguirla –anunció Mimi, tomando su bolso y dispuesta a seguir a la pelimorada. Pero una mano fría la detuvo, sintió de inmediato que temblaba por el contacto.

-Déjala sola –ordenó Yamato. –A lo mejor va a poner a prueba la teoría de Taichi.

Tai sonrió ante lo dicho por Yamato y asintió, tomó el plato de comida abandonado por Miyako y se dispuso a comerlo. Mimi volvió a tomar asiento, incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra, el contacto con el rubio, siempre la quemaba.

Escuchó como Tai, Sora e Izzy hablaban de algún tema en particular, y ella misma decía alguna palabra para simular que les prestaba atención, pero todos sus sentidos estaban en el rubio.

Notó como el rubio se ponía de pie, alegando que iba a ir al baño y los dejaba. Taichi apenas hizo un ademán de haberlo escuchado; Mimi se disculpó inmediatamente y le dijo a Sora que iría al tocador a retocarse.

La pelirroja la miró detenidamente, tratando de leer sus pensamientos y asintió.

Guió sus pasos hacia donde había visto que la figura imponente de Yamato se desaparecía, se detuvo en medio del pasillo al notar que se bifurcaba. Decidió ir hacia la derecha, llegó hasta el fondo del pasillo pero ahí no había nadie. Suspiró fuertemente, era una tonta, _¿para qué rayos había salido detrás de él? _

Lo mejor era irse de ahí, antes de que sus amigos notaran su tardanza y sospecharan algo. Estaba decidida a irse, cuando notó un brazo apoderarse rápidamente de su cintura y aprisionarla contra la pared de aquel pasillo. No le dio tiempo siquiera a pensar o quejarse, el aroma de la persona que había osado a tener ese comportamiento tan s_alvaje _sólo podía ser de él. De Yamato. El olor a menta y cigarrillo inundó sus fosas nasales rápidamente, paralizando todos sus sentidos. Iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero el rubio ya tenía sus labios sobre los de ella hambriento, hambriento de ella, de sus labios.

Besó sus labios con fuerza, casi demostrándole su hambre. Para su sorpresa, ella le siguió perfectamente el ritmo, siguiendo las cadencias que él hacía casi sin problemas, abriendo levemente la boca en el momento exacto en que él mordía su labio inferior, permitiéndole que profundizara ese beso cuanto quisiera.

Complacido, bajó sus manos por el contorno de su cintura, las caderas, que apretó suavemente, bajó levemente por las piernas de ella, que secretamente tanto le gustaban.

La castaña acariciaba sus labios de una forma que femenina y sensual, Yamato subió lentamente las manos por las piernas de la chica. La escuchó suspirar contra sus labios: Le encantaba que hiciera eso.

Detuvo sus manos en sus muslos, sorprendiéndose de lo tersos que eran, de las ganas que tenía de tocarlos.

De repente Mimi dejó de besarle, se detuvo sin más, sin ninguna razón aparente.

-¿Qué pasa?— preguntó algo molesto por la interrupción.

-Nada…—susurró ella en voz baja, algo nerviosa—. Me apetecía probar algo un poco distinto…

Notó cómo ella se lanzaba y le besaba en los labios de nuevo. Lo hacía lenta y deliberadamente, mordiendo en parte su labio inferior y tirando de él lo justo para volver ese gesto enloquecedor. La apretó contra él en un gesto inconsciente. Era placentera aquella nueva idea de Mimi, así que, por una vez, la dejaría hacer.

Los besos de ella se detuvieron, y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a quejarse por ello, notó cómo de nuevo ella tocaba sus labios, besándolos despacio y lenta, muy lentamente, pasaba su lengua recreando el camino de sus labios pálidos y fríos. No intentaba irrumpir en su boca con la lengua, no, era algo mucho más refinado. Solo acariciaba sus pálidos labios con la punta de la lengua, con timidez que a él casi le parecía voraz. Los bordeaba desde las comisuras, presionando con la punta de la lengua en la parte central, donde la sensibilidad de la boca alcanzaba su zénit.

Trató de mantenerse sereno, inalterable, pero aquella actitud lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba empezando a calentarse y a perder parte de su absoluto control en aquel encuentro. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer? Su cerebro solo podía pensar en el atrevido camino que la lengua de ella seguía por sus labios entre beso y beso, tanteándole, excitándole.

Porque eso era lo que ella estaba consiguiendo, excitarlo de una manera poco convencional y poco recomendable. Porque esa excitación empezaba a ser abrasadora. Cogió la pierna femenina a la que tantos vistazos le había echado esa semana, y la subió hasta que ella le rodeó la cadera.

-Vas muy rápido…— le oyó decir con voz entrecortada.

-Solo para ti voy rápido. Para mí esto es aún demasiado despacio— respondió él, manteniendo con cierta dificultad su tono de voz al notar los mordiscos de ella en su labio inferior.

Mimi se detuvo de repente. Otra vez, parecía que era un mal hábito recién adquirido. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró.

-No sé cómo puedes decir eso— dijo ella con timidez, sonrojándose un poco—. Hay muchas cosas que aún no hemos probado…

Y esa frase le desarmó y lo encendió como pocas palabras lo habían hecho en su joven vida. Durante un momento sus rodillas flaquearon, pero no se movió, tenía que ser una estatua, Mimi no le iba a hacer plegarse ante una simple frase. Apretó la pierna de ella que le rodeaba la cintura, clavándole un poco los dedos, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda. La oyó suspirar entrecortada. Y esos suspiros de la castaña lo enloquecían aún más. ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Y qué no hemos probado todavía?— preguntó él.

Besó desde la oreja hasta el nacimiento del cuello de forma lenta y pausada, excitándola. Notaba la respiración de la castaña golpearle cada vez con mayor frenesí, invitándolo a seguir sin detenerse. Paseó su lengua desde casi los hombros tapados por la blusa que llevaba hasta el lóbulo, que mordió, tentador. Ahora Mimi casi se removía, temblando febril entre sus brazos.

-Si paras un momento, te lo enseñaré…— la oyó susurrar contra su oreja.

El rubio se detuvo, despacio, reticente a alejarse, dejando un par de besos más en la piel extremadamente suave de su cuello. Volvió a la oreja de ella, y expiró, sabiendo lo nerviosa y tensa que ella se ponía cuando lo hacía. La notó casi temblar en un escalofrío y sonrió nuevamente.

-Muy bien, adelante. Enséñame lo que aún no hemos probado— dijo él en ese tono bajo y grave que vencía cualquier resistencia en ella.

Mimi asintió, aunque él no lo notara, pues besaba de vez en cuando su cuello todavía, lamía en uno u otro punto como un maestro, sabiendo dónde cada respiración la haría enloquecer.

La chica dejó su posición junto al hombro del rubio, y le hizo mirarla de frente, rostro frente a rostro. Besó sus labios una vez, mordió el labio inferior del rubio y se detuvo. Permitió que él viera cómo se humedecía los labios para empezar y, cerrando los ojos, volvió a los labios finos y ahora algo enrojecidos del prefecto. Dejó que él notara la humedad de sus labios contra los de él, para después bajar lentamente, posando besos por el mentón. Siguió bajando por la barbilla, que metió en su boca como si fuera un manjar irresistible. Siguió el camino de la marcada mandíbula masculina beso a beso, rozándolo de vez en cuando con la lengua, marcando el camino que usaría de vuelta.

La respiración de Yamato se hacía algo más notable, pasando de absolutamente silenciosa a algo más profunda y pesada. Mimi sonrió internamente, a pesar de lo sonrojada que estaba. Bajó por su cuello y lo lamió despacio, calmada. Ante ese primer gesto, vio que él se movía, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo había hecho.

Apretó los muslos de la castaña para contenerse al sentir un suave mordisco en el lóbulo derecho. Al hacerle eso ella suspiró, haciéndole notar cuan entregada estaba a los placeres que él le proporcionaba. Mimi volvió a humedecerse los labios, y los pasó por la piel que rodeaba la oreja del rubio, sin besar, sin lamer, tan solo humedeciendo cada parte por la que su boca surcaba como un barco a la deriva.

Se detuvo y volvió a la boca de Yamato, que la recibió secretamente gustoso, respondiéndole con ansias, saboreando esos labios que hasta hacía unos segundos lo estaban volviendo loco hasta casi llevarle peligrosamente al punto del descontrol. Y entonces Mimi volvió a hacer eso mismo que a él tanto le había molestado antes: Detuvo el beso sin que él se lo hubiera ordenado. La castaña rozó sus labios con los de él levemente una última vez, y el rubio comprendió. De forma inmediata y para su profunda molestia.

Dejó descender la pierna de ella que había mantenido fuertemente sujeta. Dejó de sujetar sus muslos y la liberó de la prisión entre sus brazos, rozando descaradamente todas las partes de ella que pudo en el proceso. Ella quitó las manos que había mantenido en su nuca lentamente, pasando en un corto camino por sus hombros, casi como una caricia perturbadora.

La castaña se ruborizó notablemente al sentir sobre ella aquella mirada fría y azulada que la traspasaba sin ningún pudor, sin ninguna vergüenza tras lo que acababan de hacer. A él nunca parecía suponerle ningún problema ético ese tipo de cosas. Mimi se bajó la blusa que se le había subido un poco al sujetarse del cuello del chico. Se puso la falda derecha, que se le había torcido cuando él la había cogido de los muslos y se había apoderado de una de sus piernas. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, para asegurarse de que seguía el peinado en su sitio, y respiró hondo para calmarse.

-¿Por qué has parado?

Estaba molesto. Se notaba. No había podido ocultarlo y la castaña lo captó al vuelo.

-Puede venir alguien, además estamos en un hospital.

Yamato bufó. ¿Y eso ahora le importaba?

-Pues no parecía molestarte el lugar hace unos instantes. –refutó arrogantemente.

Mimi frunció el ceño. –Podrían habernos visto, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Yamato trató de calmar su enojo, Mimi tenía razón, él se había dejado llevar demasiado por el deseo hacia la castaña. Apenas y la había besado en esa semana, y ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, él no quería perderla.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí. –afirmó el rubio. –Sal tú primero, después salgo yo. Sería raro que ambos salgamos al mismo tiempo.

Mimi asintió ante la orden y salió del pasillo, cuando llegó a la cafetería, no vio a ninguno de sus amigos.

.

-.

.

* * *

Habían pasado **_4 días_ **desde que había tenido aquella conversación con sus amigos, acerca de las posibilidades de que alguien en estado de coma, pudiera escuchar a los demás.

En cuanto abandonó la cafetería, aguantando las ganas de ensordecer a sus amigos, se dirigió al cuarto de Ken. Había estado como una idiota mirando el cuerpo tendido de su novio durante minutos, incapaz de decir algo, abría la boca y la cerraba varias veces, simulando ser un pez fuera de agua. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y sus manos temblaban, no podía hablarle a Ken. Era difícil. Pero después de varios minutos, su voz pudo salir, temblorosa e imperceptible, pero salió. Y desde aquel día hablaba con él.

Le suplicaba que tenía que despertar, le rogaba que no la dejara sola, de lo contrario su futuro sería ser la señora de los gatos, tenía que demostrarle a los demás que él, Ken Ichijouji, ex-emperador de los digimons, y digielegido, era más que fuerte.

También le hablaba de lo horrible que era estar sin él, de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Incluso había veces que tenía que interrumpirse porque el llanto le venía como un rayo. Había ocasiones, aunque muy leves, en las que podía asegurar que Ken sí la escuchaba, o que movía alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero siempre que le comentaba a los doctores de eso, ellos la miraban con lástima, ignorándola.

Esa vez, estaba de nuevo, charlando con Ken acerca de las sospechas que tenía de que Mimi estaba viéndose con alguien, cuando notó que algo en sus constantes vitales cambiaba. Ignoró ese hecho, porque honestamente esa máquina que estaba conectada al cuerpo de su novio, la volvía completamente histérica, y eran un montón de colores y rayas que igual, ella había malinterpretado todo.

Siguió hablándole de lo mucho que de verdad lo quería, de lo mucho, muchísimo que lo extrañaba y justo cuando le dijo que se estaba volviendo loca, porque mientras dormía, juraba que podía escuchar su voz, sucedió.

Ken había movido uno de sus pies. Fue un movimiento suave, casi imperceptible. Pero ella lo había visto y estaba segura que no estaba loca.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies y su poca condición física le permitían y salió gritando de la habitación de Ken, buscando un doctor.

Le explicó al interno encargado del turno, lo que ella había visto, casi se había hincado suplicándole que fuera con ella y lo vieran. Estaba segura, hoy Ken despertaría.

Cuando pensó que el interno de guardia la ignoraría, el localizador del joven médico sonó, por un momento Miyako sintió una opresión en el pecho, que ella asoció con el hecho obvio de que Ken había despertado y ella tenía razón, pero su alegría cambió al notar como el medico corría rápidamente hacia la habitación de Ken.

Algo no cuadraba.

Si Ken hubiera despertado, el medico no tendría que haber corrido, y menos seguido de dos enfermeras y otro interno, mucho menos con una máquina que ella reconocía por algunas películas.

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar como un sonido completamente inusual salía de la habitación de Ken. Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver a la madre de Ken suplicando algo que ella no comprendía.

Quiso ir a ver lo que pasaba, pero un doctor jaló su brazo impidiéndole el paso.

Eso no era lo que tenía que estar pasando.

Ken debería de estar despierto.

Las enfermeras no tendrían que estar destapando el cuerpo de Ken, y mucho menos tendrían que estar poniéndole esas planchas en el corazón.

Se dejó caer en los brazos de alguien que había llegado justo a tiempo para impedir una caída, comenzó a llorar, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Ken no había despertado.

Él había tenido un para cardíaco.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por la gran cantidad de lágrimas que los anegaban, pudo ver la silueta del superior Joe entrar rápidamente a la habitación seguido de Tai.

* * *

**Notas**

_Creo que este capítulo ha quedado más corto que los anteriores, pero más largo que los primeros. Espero que les guste y no los decepcione._

_Tengo que hablar mucho de Natsuki, Yuriko y Ryo, porque son puntos clave en la historia. _

_En el próximo capítulo, ya se sabrá la gran verdad :)) Pero no todo es felicidad, así que mientras la verdad se sabe, alguien o varias personas sufrirán muchisísimo. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, por agregarla como alarma y por dejarme sus comentarios. Espero no defraudar, cualquier comentario, duda o aclaración, díganmelo con toda confianza. _

_Si hay errores ortográficos, también me lo hacen saber._

_Saludos_

_Cari Cazal_


	13. Verdades que desunen

_Digimon no me pertenece, la trama de la historia sí._

_Taiki Kudo y Masaru Daimon son personajes originales de Digimon, así que si no soy lo suficiente buena describiéndolos y les apetece ver una imagen, pueden buscarla en internet. Así como la imagen de Sara Uroa, sólo que ella está basada en el personaje de Nene Amano._

_Además del personaje de Yoshino Fujieda y Thomas H. Norstein, son personajs originales de Digimon Data Squad._

* * *

**¿Sólo Amigos?**

**Capítulo 13. Verdades que desunen.**

* * *

**1.**

En cuanto vio como la chica de cabello morado salía de la habitación de Ken Ichijouji, supo que algo andaba mal. Y no mal medicamente, al contrario, los signos vitales del chico habían mejorado considerablemente, además estaba teniendo respuestas motoras y reflejas casi imperceptibles; era malo, porque a ellos no les convenía que ese chico estuviera vivo.

Ryo le había "pedido", aunque realmente sus peticiones eran más amenazas, que se encargara de ese chico. Le había pedido en pocas palabras, que lo matara.

Al principio creyó que no sería necesario que él moviera un dedo, el chico estaba muy grave, solo era cuestión de tiempo y esperar a que muriera. Sin embargo, desde hace 3 días, todo cambió. Y ese mísero cambio, hizo que él pusiera más atención a "e_se paciente" _para impedir que siguiera con vida.

En cuanto la chica salió corriendo de la habitación, con terror vio que el chico había despertado. Tenía que actuar rápidamente, antes de que alguien lo viera. Sacó del bolsillo de su bata un pequeño frasco, rompió la ampolleta, llenó la jeringa y le inyectó el contenido por una de las mangueras que conectaban el suero, al brazo del chico. En cuanto terminó de inyectar la sustancia que le causaría un paro cardíaco inmediato, salió de ahí, llevándose todo el material en sus bolsillos.

Sentía como la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo, sonrió imperceptiblemente al notar como el doctor encargado de Ken Ichijouji corría hacia la habitación. El plan de él y Ryo había funcionado. Siempre funcionaba.

Era un plan buenísimo, la sustancia inyectada, que era potasio, causaba un descontrol en los potenciales de acción de su músculo cardíaco, provocándole un infarto. La sustancia no dejaba marcas que pudieran considerarse homicidio, en la autopsia no se veía nada fuera de lo común.

No podía ser hipócrita y decir que lo que hacía le producía remordimientos, al contrario, él había decidido estudiar medicina porque le gustaba tener el poder, el control sobre todo y todos. Gozaba al poder tener en sus manos la vida de alguien, y cuando había conocido a Ryo en la universidad, pese a que Ryo fuera menor que él, se sintió identificado.

Ryo era peor que él. Eso es cierto. Pero Ryo tenía un poder que él nunca tendría, tenía las relaciones necesarias para salir adelante y triunfar.

Así que, aunque a veces Ryo le diera miedo, porque sabía que era capaz de matar a alguien de su familia (como lo hizo con Yuriko), prefería estar con él. De su lado.

Gracias a Ryo había conseguido el promedio necesario para pedir una plaza donde él quisiera, tendría lo que él quisiera, a cambio, claro de lealtad (y matar a unos cuantos). Y para él eso, era más que suficiente.

Tiró todas las cosas que había utilizado para matar a Ken Ichijouji en el baño de otro de los internos, se mojó la cara para despejarse y se miró unos instantes al espejo, sus ojos grisáceos le regresaron la mirada, en sus ojos no había ni una pisca de arrepentimiento.

Cogió su celular y escribió un mensaje rápido. Tenía que ir a hacer unas cosas al laboratorio antes de pasarse casualmente por la habitación de Ken Ichijouji para corroborar su muerte, o bien, podría preguntarle a Joe Kido.

.

-.

.

* * *

**2.**

Se entretuvo en el aula de matemáticas un poco más de lo esperado, no quería irse de ahí hasta que terminara los ejercicios que el profesor había anotado en el pizarrón. Sintió como su celular vibraba, e ignoró la probable llamada, ya más tarde regresaría la llamada.

Notó como el aula quedaba completamente vacía, y dirigió su vista hacia el cuaderno, sólo le faltaba contestar 2 ejercicios, estaba analizando esos ejercicios cuando de nuevo su celular vibró. Soltó un bufido de exasperación, no le gustaba que lo molestaran en hora de clases. En cuanto presionó la tecla verde para recibir la llamada, una dulce voz salió de la bocina del móvil.

_-¿Izzy? ¡Tienes que ayudarme!_

-¿Yuriko? –preguntó, extrañado al escuchar la petición de la chica. Yuriko, en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, no le había pedido ayuda en nada.

_-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, pero necesito que hagas algo, es de vida o muerte._

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu habitación, que llame una ambulancia…

_-¡Necesito que vayas al hospital donde está tu amigo Ken Ichijouji!_

-¿Ken? -¿Qué tenía que ver Ken en eso?, pensó.

_-Tienes que ir ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para explicarte más, pero tienes que ir, Izzy…_

-¿Qué pasa Yuriko? ¿Por qué me pides eso? –le cortó, estaba desesperándose al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de la chica y al notar que ella no era clara.

_-Ken está a punto de morir, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar._

-¿Q-qué?

_-Ve al hospital, pídele a tu amigo el doctor, Nitroglicerina y Adrenalina…_

-¿Cómo sabes qué…

_-Izzy, escúchame por favor. Ve ahora mismo y has eso, si no lo haces tu amigo va a morir, prometo contarte todo cuando termines de hacer eso. –_le cortó la chica.

-¿Hacer qué? Yuriko, no puedo entrar a un hospital y pedir ese medicamento porque una amiga me pidió que lo hiciera. –le explicó.

_-Entonces Ken va a morir._

Iba a preguntarle más explicaciones, iba a decirle que no pensaba ir a un hospital sólo porque ella se lo mandara de esa forma tan extraña; pero la voz de Yuriko expresaba más que desesperación, seguridad.

-Bien, le hablaré a Tai para que me lleve al hospital, pero necesito más información, Joe es muy recto, no va a darme ese medicamento a menos que sepa que decirle…

_-No puedes decirle a nadie de esta llamada, no al doctor. A Taichi sí, pero al doctor no. _

-¿Por qué no?

_-Izzy, por favor. Ve y salva a Ken._

Soltó un gruñido de indignación, en ese momento sentía que si Yuriko le hubiera pedido colocar una bomba en la Universidad, sería más fácil que convencer a Joe de que les diera un medicamento sin bases bien fundadas. Estuvo a punto de recriminarle que le estaba pidiendo algo casi-imposible, pero ella ya había terminado la llamada.

¿Por qué Taichi sí podía saber los motivos y Joe no? Todo eso era muy raro… además a él, mentir se le daba fatal. Suspiró y guardó todo el material que había utilizado en esa clase en su maletín; dejando inconclusos los dos ejercicios.

Llamó por teléfono a Tai y le explicó lo que necesitaba, no le extrañó ver que el moreno le pedía explicaciones, él también quería saberlas, pero no sabía nada. Quedaron de verse en la explanada principal de Universidad e ir al hospital.

Estuvo pensando de la extraña llamada que Yuriko le había hecho, y aún más del favor pedido. De seguro uno de los golpes que le dieron a la chica le habían provocado serios daños…

Cuando vio a Taichi cerca de la explanada, apuró sus pasos para ir con él, si la advertencia de Yuriko era cierta, podrían ayudar a Ken… y si era falta, pues ella tendría que darle una muy buena explicación al respecto.

En todo el camino hacia el hospital, Tai y él hablaron poco, probablemente Tai estaría pensando que todo eso era una locura. Llegaron a la habitación de Ken y se encontraron con la madre del peliazul, les comentó que Miyako estaba dentro desde hace algunos minutos.

Izzy no tuvo que mirar a Tai, para saber lo que estaba pensando. Lo había llevado al hospital, a hacer algo que era una locura. Ken estaba perfectamente, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Chicos, tengo que ir a arreglar unos papeles de la hospitalización de Ken, al parecer van a someterlo a otra cirugía en los próximos días. –mencionó la señora Ichijouji, Taichi y él asintieron y la vieron alejarse del pasillo.

-Bien, puedes decirle a tu noviecita que su broma ha sido de lo más graciosa. –soltó molesto Tai.

Izzy frunció el ceño al escuchar el apelativo que le daba a Yuriko.

-No es mi novia. –Aclaró. -Además… ella se escuchaba preocupada y muy segura, no pensé que esto era una broma.

-Dejé a Sora plantada en la Universidad. –dijo preocupado, llevó una mano a su desordenado cabello castaño, despeinándolo más. –Es la segunda vez que la dejo sola por tu no-novia.

Izzy suspiró al saber a lo que se refería, la primera vez había sido por el accidente de Yuriko.

-Lo lamento, te debo una. ¿Por qué no le hablas a Sora y le explicas? –preguntó.

-Pues… porque tú me dijiste que fuera discreto, y no se me ocurre nada que decirle…

-…Y preferiste dejarla plantada a inventarle cualquier cosa…

Tai le lanzó una mirada furibunda. –Bien, le diré que me has llamado para jugarme una broma pesada.

Izzy guardó silencio, no sabía que podía decirle a Tai, él nunca había tenido novia y realmente no sabía que debía de hacer su amigo. Conocía a Sora y sabía que ella, a pesar de ser muy compresiva y amable, era muy responsable y no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar.

-Le diré que me han castigado en la Universidad y listo. –soltó de repente Tai. –Ahora iré a una de esas máquinas de comida, muero de hambre.

Izzy se recargó en la pared, viendo como su castaño amigo se alejaba. ¿Por qué Yuriko le había hecho esa advertencia? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Cerró los ojos unos instantes, cuando vio la figura de Miyako salir corriendo del cuarto de Ken.

Sintió una mal presentimiento recorrerlo, _¿y si era verdad lo que Yuriko le había dicho y por eso Miyako salía corriendo de la habitación?_

Se apresuró a buscar a Tai, sin detenerse a investigar si Ken realmente estaba teniendo algún problema, para él la reacción de Miyako era evidente. La pelimorada había salido muy apurada de la habitación de Ken, ni siquiera notó que él estaba ahí, de seguro algo malo había ocurrido.

Vio a Tai golpeando una máquina de refrescos y corrió hacia él.

-T-Tai… K-Ken… Yuriko tenía razón, tenemos que encontrar a Joe y…

Tai lo miró extrañado. Si no hubiera sido porque Izzy apenas podía hablar y el hecho de que había corrido a buscarlo, le hubiera gritado que mejor de quedarse ahí parado viéndolo, lo ayudara a sacar la soda que se había quedado atorada con todo y su dinero.

-Yo iré a buscar a Joe y le pediré las medicinas, tú ve y asegúrate de que los doctores puedan auxiliarlo.

Izzy asintió y corrió de nuevo hacia la habitación de Ken. Cuando llegó al lugar, se sorprendió al ver a algunas enfermeras y doctores afuera de la habitación, la madre de Ken estaba llorando pidiéndole algo a algún doctor y Miyako estaba llorando y miraba toda la escena boquiabierta; sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia ella, llegando a tiempo para que la chica cayera en sus brazos.

Yuriko había tenido razón, Ken estaba a punto de morir. Solo esperaba que Taichi fuera lo suficientemente rápido para poder ubicar a Joe y conseguir ese medicamento.

Trató de consolar a Miyako dándole leves palmadas en la espalda, mientras todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la habitación de Ken, desde el lugar en el que estaba, podía observar como los médicos realizaban RCP al cuerpo inerte del chico.

Justo cuando creyó que todo se arruinaría, notó la figura de Joe y Taichi corriendo hacia la habitación.

.

-.

.

* * *

**3.**

En cuanto recibió la llamada de Izzy, pidiéndole ayuda de nuevo en un asunto importante, supo de alguna forma que esa vez sería diferente.

Esa chica, novia o no-novia de Izzy, era muy complicada. Primero había estado sumamente herida por un "_asalto", _y ahora le pedía ayuda al pelirrojo para impedir que mataran a Ken.

¿Cómo sabría esa chica algo acerca de Ken si ellos no se conocían?

Yuriko siempre había sido una persona extraña, le había hablado muy poco a pesar de que tuvieran materias en común. Lo poco que le había hablado había sido por Yamato, ya que el rubio se había mostrado levemente interesado en la chica de ojos grises.

Bien hubiera podido decirle a Izzy que todo ese asunto era absurdo, que esa chica sin duda estaba bromeando, pero… _¿y si era cierto y ellos no habían hecho nada? _Sin duda se culparían de esa muerte por siempre. Por eso no había dudado en dejar a su novia, Sora, plantada sin darle ninguna explicación para ir con Izzy.

Cuando llegaron al hospital y vieron que todo estaba normal, se sintió molesto. Por eso había ido por algo de comer, la comida lo calmaba.

Puso unos cuantos yenes en una máquina dispensadora de refrescos, y se molestó aún más al ver que la jodida máquina no le daba su puñetero refresco. Comenzó a golpear la máquina con fuerza, para que le dieran su refresco, cuando escuchó la voz preocupada de Izzy.

En cuanto Izzy dejó de hablar, corrió buscando a Joe, agradeció internamente al verlo no muy lejos de dónde estaba la habitación de Ken. Aunque lo difícil sería pedirle ese medicamento… Joe solía ser muy recto para unas cosas…

-¡Joe! –gritó. Cogió al chico por el cuello de la bata y lo estrelló contra la pared, sin ejercer tanta fuerza. Para pedirle algo a Joe, algo que iba contra las creencias del mayor de los digielegidos, tenías que ejercer la fuerza. -¡Tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo y darme _Nitroglicer…_ y algo que empieza con _Adrenergía_! –quiso darse de golpes contra una pared al haber olvidado los nombres de la medicina.

Joe lo miró asustado y trató de zafarse del agarre, pero el moreno era mucho más fuerte que él.

-¿Para qué quieres Nitroglicerina y… ¿Adrenalina? –cuestionó el peliazul.

Taichi hizo más fuerte el agarre y puso su mejor cara de amenaza.

-Para Ken, ahora mismo tiene un problema muy grave y necesitamos ese medicamento.

Joe se removió incómodo, desistió de zafarse y miró a su amigo. -¡Estás loco si crees que puedo darte medicamento! Además… si Ken tiene algo, los doctores se harán cargo…

-¡Me vale una reverenda mierda lo que los doctores hagan! –rugió Tai. –Me darás esa medicina, o de lo contrario, voy a golpearte tanto que él que va a necesitar eso, vas a ser tú.

Joe se encogió ante la amenaza de su amigo y asintió repetidas veces, en un signo de evidente nerviosismo.

Tai soltó al elegido del emblema de la sinceridad y esperó a que el chico cogiera de una mesa de una estación de enfermería unas cosas. Cuando vio como las metía en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, lo tomó por la nuca y lo obligó a correr.

Ya después le pediría una disculpa a Joe, y a Sora por dejarla plantada. Ahora lo importante era Ken.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ken, sintió un escalofrío al ver en el piso a Izzy y Miyako, ¡la no-novia de Izzy había tenido razón! Observó cómo Joe entraba a la habitación en la que, al parecer, estaban haciendo una especie de ritual con el cuerpo de Ken.

Los ojos de Joe se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que estaba pasando, con razón Taichi le había pedido medicamento contra un paro cardíaco… Ken estaba teniendo uno en ese momento. Sin preguntar nada y con absoluta confianza inyectó los medicamentos en la vía venosa de uno de los brazos de Ken, esperando que eso y el RCP fueran suficientes para que Ken sobreviviera.

Una de las enfermeras le preguntó qué era lo que había aplicado, para escribirlo en el historial, Joe le explicó que había puesto Nitroglicerina y Adrenalina, pidió una ámpula de Morfina para que el tratamiento tuviera mejores resultados y se sumó al equipo que en ese momento trataban de realizar reanimación cardio-pulmonar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y qué le han administrado? –preguntó a uno de los internos que estaban.

-Media hora, le hemos administrado 2 ámpulas de epinefrina y 1 de morfina, también le hemos dado oxígeno… -respondió el interno encargado de la guardia.

-Bien, yo le acabo de aplicar nitroglicerina y otra ámpula de epinefrina. –se arremangó las mangas de la bata para comenzar a hacer las compresiones, cuando un sonido interrumpió su plática.

-¡Está teniendo actividad cardíaca! –gritó una de las enfermeras.

Joe suspiró y dio algunas instrucciones, el interno encargado asintió y puso a sus pre-internos a trabajar.

Ken se había salvado… Dirigió su vista a la figura de Tai que estaba afuera de la habitación y le sonrió, dándole a entender que todo iba a estar bien.

.

-.

.

* * *

**4.**

-Entonces, ¿estás seguro que Ken está bien? ¿Está vivo?

Tai se llevó ambas manos hacia el rostro, para después desplazarlas hacia su cabello. Estaba desesperado, y más que desesperado, furioso.

En cuanto Ken se había recuperado y Joe les dijera que, desgraciadamente el accidente había dejado como secuela una amnesia retrógrada; Izzy había recibido otra llamada de Yuriko, citándolos en una vieja bodega de un bar en el que ella a veces tocaba.

Pero no estaba solo furioso por el hecho de que, extrañamente Yuriko les había pedido abandonar el hospital sin que nadie los viera, y pedirle a Joe que no le dijera a nadie que ellos habían estado ahí. Miyako en ningún momento había reconocido a Izzy, así que no tuvieron que pedirle algo absurdo.

Estaba furioso por tanto misterio. Y más, porque no había podido comunicarse con Sora. Estaba seguro que, ella se iba a molestar muchísimo con él por no haberle avisado nada.

-Tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada de los últimos meses. –Respondió Izzy a Yuriko pacientemente. –Pero está vivo, llegamos a tiempo.

-¿Alguien los vio? ¿Se dieron cuenta de su presencia? –cuestionó de nuevo Yuriko.

-No, sólo Joe; pero él no dirá nada de nosotros. –Contestó nuevamente Izzy.

Tai no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, quería irse de ahí. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, además… _¿Qué rayos hacía Natsuki en ese lugar? ¿Desde cuándo ella y Yuriko hablaban? _

Yuriko suspiró, al menos habían podido salvar a Ken. En cuanto Natsuki había corrido hacia su habitación, suplicándole que tenía que ayudarla, no había pensado en alguien más que en Izzy y Tai, ellos podían salvar a Ken y podían ayudarlas a detener a Ryo.

La parte difícil era tener que explicarles todo, tenían que ser todos muy astutos y discretos, de lo contrario, podían terminar como Ken.

Le dolía saber que Ken había perdido la memoria, pero al menos, estaba a salvo. Ya después se encargaría de convencer a Ryo para que lo dejara tranquilo. Estaba segura que ahora su plan iba a funcionar.

-Hay algo que tengo que confesarles… a los tres... —murmuró Yuriko cuidadosamente.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que supieras lo que iba a pasarle a Ken? –preguntó esta vez Taichi, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-Sí, y tiene que ver con Sora.

Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido. Yuriko no conocía a Sora… -¿Qué…?

-Todo se va aclarar en cuanto escuchen todo… -respondió Yuriko, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Solo esperaba que esta vez sus cosas funcionaran, aunque perdiera la amistad de Izzy, ahora tenían que atrapar a Ryo.

-¿Escuchar qué? –le interrogó Izzy, mirándola con esa chispa de curiosidad que siempre adoptaban sus ojos cuando estaba a punto de aprender algo nuevo.

-Sólo espero que después de esto, no me odies. –susurró Yuriko, ignorando la pregunta de Izzy, y mirando al chico pelirrojo.

Yuriko tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dirigió su vista hacia un punto muerto en una de las paredes, conforme iba hablando, detallando todos los aspectos de la historia; el semblante de Tai pasaba entre la indignación, la sorpresa, la furia y la preocupación. No había duda alguna, Sora estaba en peligro. Y no solamente ella, sino todos ellos.

De vez en cuando él e Izzy intercambiaban miradas confusas, había aspectos en la historia que no cuadraban. _¿Cómo era posible que un chico de 20 años fuera capaz de cometer todos esos actos tan atroces y seguir libre? _

Las palabras de Yuriko se clavaban en su mente causándole un gran dolor de cabeza, si Ryo era tan peligroso, Sora definitivamente podía estar en peligro. _¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? _Protegerla, por supuesto. Él daría su vida por ella.

Cuando Yuriko terminó de hablar, el ambiente se puso tenso, nadie se atrevía a mirarse. Tragó saliva y sintió como si eso quemara su garganta, restregó sus manos en su rostro para despejarse un poco. _Tenía que hacer algo para que Sora estuviera bien, aunque eso significara estar alejado de ella._

Porque era la única solución que él veía en ese momento. Si seguía cerca de ella, no solamente él estaría en peligro, sino Hikari o inclusive sus mejores amigos, como Yamato. Y si le decía la verdad, ella igual estaría en problemas… ¿Podría realmente estar lejos de ella? Ahora que conocía el sabor de los labios de Sora, la suavidad de su piel, el sonido de sus jadeos y su voz llamándolo. ¿Cómo podría alejarse de ella? Ahora no solamente eran novios, sino que eran mejores amigos.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos ir y denunciarlo?

La voz de Izzy ante su pregunta se le antojo terriblemente distante. Apenas fue consciente de la negación de Yuriko ante la pregunta hecha por Izzy. Claro que no podían denunciarlo… ¿con qué pruebas? Si iban a una comisaría, estarían en peligro. Y ahora la única persona que podía ayudarlos a mantener a Sora y Ken a salvo, era Yuriko y Natsuki. Ellas eran allegadas de él, podían persuadirlo y saber los movimientos de él para que ellos estuvieran a salvo. En cambio, si iban a denunciarlo, lo más probable es que Ryo matara a Yuriko. Y él seguiría libre…

Entonces ¿qué iban a hacer?

Proteger a Sora. Ella tenía que estar bien, con vida. _Aunque eso signifique que tú tengas que alejarte de ella. _

-Voy a terminar con Sora. –soltó de repente Tai, interrumpiendo la discusión que Yuriko e Izzy estaban teniendo. –Si me alejo de ella, Ryo no va a planear nada en contra de ella o de algunos de nosotros.

-Aunque hagas eso, aunque termines con ella, eso no garantiza con el hecho de que Ryo vaya a detenerse. Él quiere a Sora, y ella te quiere a ti. –respondió Natsuki.

Tai tragó saliva, la decisión que iba a tomar iba a destrozar a la pelirroja. Pero era necesario.

-Haré que ella me odie. –dijo con resolución.

-Aunque hagas eso… -refutó Natsuki.

-Si Tai hace eso, yo podría hablar con Ryo para que se acerque a Sora en estos días… así él tendría confianza en mí de nuevo. –mencionó Yuriko.

Tai asintió. Le molestaba el hecho de imaginarse a Sora con otro hombre, pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella con tal de verla con vida. Además… la solución era solo temporal. Juntarían pruebas contra Ryo, y él podría decirle la verdad.

-No creo que esa sea una solución. Sora te quiere a ti, eso no vamos a cambiarlo. –contestó Natsuki.

Tai se tapó la cara con sus manos, se sentía muy cansado.

-Es la única solución. No voy a permitir que nadie salga lastimado.

.

-.

.

* * *

**5.**

Hikari hacía sus deberes de Matemáticas en la biblioteca de la Preparatoria de Odaiba. Estaba concentrada cuando, de repente, percibió unos cuchicheos cercanos. Elevó la mirada y se encontró con dos chicas de su mismo curso, Mika Okawa y Nami Takabe. Las dos chicas rieron y se acercaron, sentándose justo frente a ella. Hikari sospechó que no era para nada bueno.

-Hey Yagami. –dijo Mika, enredándose un rizo rubio en el dedo. –Por ahí dicen que tú y Takaishi…

-Claro que le estaba diciendo a Mika que eso es imposible. –dijo Nami, masticando un dulce. –Es decir, se trata de Takeru Takaishi.

Hikari apoyó ambos codos sobre su cuaderno de trabajo y las miró con curiosidad.

-Se trata de Takeru Takaishi y... -mencionó la castaña.

-No te ofendas Yagami. –dijo Nami. –No es que seas un buen partido y eso. Eres bonita e incluso Daisuke Motomiya estuvo detrás de ti desde hace tiempo… pero, es Takeru Takaishi.

-Todas las chicas se mueren por él. –completó Mika. –Le sobra de dónde escoger.

Hikari puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, y yo no tengo mucho de dónde escoger ¿no?

-¡Hikari! Eres preciosa, claro que sí. –dijo Mika, hipócritamente. –Pero, vamos que la chica más bonita del instituto no eres precisamente tú, sino Fumiko Orikasa. Y todos saben que a ella le gusta él; y pues es porrista del equipo de básquetbol. Se la pasan juntos en los entrenamientos.

-Claro, y yo no puedo compararme con Fumiko. –dijo Hikari, sacando valentía del fondo de su corazón. No iba a permitir que ellas pusieran en duda el noviazgo entre ella y Takeru. Fumiko podría ser porrista y estar junto a él en los entrenamientos, pero ella era su novia. Y antes de eso, es su amiga. –Porque no soy porrista y menos bonita, ¿no?

Mika y Nami rieron por lo bajo.

-En fin Yagami, solo queríamos preguntarte por qué empezó a esparcir ese rumor. –dijo Nami.

Hikari pareció pensativa.

-Takeru y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa fingida, estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-¡Vamos Hikari! –soltó Mika. -¿Niegas entonces que son algo más que amigos? Porque mejor no eres sincera con nosotras y contigo misma.

Hikari, quien continuaba manteniendo una postura pacifica, frunció el ceño.

-¿Confesar qué, Mika? –dijo Hikari, imitando el tono de voz hipócrita que ambas chicas estaban usando con ella.

-Pues, que Takeru y tú son novios. –dijo Nami.

Hikari asintió.

-Sí, es verdad.

Mika soltó una risa de indignación

-En verdad eres una mentirosa. –le dijo.

Hikari comenzó a contestar los ejercicios de matemáticas, ignorando a las chicas.

-No se ofendan, pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen. –respondió, y luego murmuró por lo bajo –Si es que saben lo que es pensar…

-¿Qué dijiste? –cuestionó Nami.

Y entonces, Hikari sintió unos labios cálidos depositándose sobre su cuello y se estremeció. No necesitaba voltear. Conocía esos labios.

Mika y Nami se quedaron mudas al ver a Takeru Takaishi inclinarse y besar el cuello de la castaña en un saludo íntimo.

-Hola Hikari. –le susurró el rubio en el oído, pero las otras chicas pudieron escucharlo. –Lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo. Tenemos que ir al hospital de Tokio. –Takeru elevó su mirada hacia Nami y Mika. –Disculpen por interrumpir su charla, pero soy algo posesivo con mi novia.

Hikari vio con deleite como las dos chicas empalidecieron a la vez. Contuvo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Novia? –dijo Mika, entrecortadamente.

Takeru tomó la mano de Hikari y la hizo levantarse de la mesa. Luego recogió sus libros y cuadernos, cargándolos por ella.

-¿No era de eso lo que estaban hablando? –le preguntó Takeru a Hikari. –Vamos a tener que demostrar más seguido nuestra relación, no vaya ser que alguien crea que estamos montando un teatro y se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima.

Hikari sonrió y miró de reojo a Mika y Nami.

-Es que todos se mueren por mí, y tengo tanto de dónde escoger. –dijo la castaña, repitiendo las frases que las chicas habían dicho anteriormente refiriéndose a Takeru.

-Lo sé. –dijo el rubio, clavando sus ojos celestes en ella. –Pero eres mía.

Takeru se aproximó al rostro de Hikari y la besó ante la incredulidad de Mika y Nami.

-Fue una charla interesante. –dijo Hikari completamente sonrojada y embobada por la reciente muestra de cariño de Takeru. Usualmente, evitaban mostrarse afectuosos en público. –Tenemos que irnos, adiós.

Y con esto, Hikari y Takeru salieron de la biblioteca tomados de la mano. Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, ambos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Viste sus caras? –preguntó Hikari, riendo. –Nunca pensé que ser afectuosos en público fuera tan divertido.

-Yo soy cursi, te lo advierto. –dijo Takeru, sonriendo ampliamente.

El rubio se acercó peligrosamente a Hikari, con sus ojos celestes clavados en los labios de la castaña. Hikari retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared. Takeru la atrapó pegándose a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Juro por Dios que tienes los ojos más hermosos sobre la tierra. –dijo Takeru. –Grandes, almendrados, dulces.

Hikari sonrió ampliamente.

-Para mí tus ojos son los más hermosos del Universo. –Dijo la castaña.

-Lo sé, soy sorprendente. –Respondió Takeru, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus ojos recorrían los labios de la chica.

Hikari contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la mano del rubio posarse sobre su cadera y un dedo logró entrar por su blusa y acariciar su piel. Tragó saliva.

-Las escuchaste, ¿cierto? –preguntó Hikari, casi en un susurro. –A Mika y Nami. Por eso me ayudaste.

-También porque eres mi novia. -dijo el rubio en voz baja. – No mentí en nada de lo que dije. No voy a permitir que nadie te trate con inferioridad.

La expresión de Hikari se volvió algo triste. Takeru frotó su nariz con la de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó suavemente. –Si quieres, hablaré con ellas para que no se metan más contigo.

Hikari lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-No, no hagas eso.- dijo la chica.- Es solo que…todo esto es muy raro para mí. Nunca alguien me había dicho algo así… y ahora…

-Y ahora qué.- insistió él.

-Y ahora estamos juntos.

Takeru sonrió y se acercó a sus labios, pero ella lo detuvo colocando su mano en los labios del chico.

-Antes quiero que dejemos algo en claro. -dijo la chica. – Me gustó que me ayudaras, y tengo que admitir que fue divertido. Pero quiero que sea la última vez, Takeru. Yo puedo defenderme sola, y en verdad, no me gusta que lo hagan por mí. Suficiente tengo con un hermano demasiado sobreprotector.

Takeru retiró la mano de Hikari y la besó. La castaña sintió que se derretía al instante: los labios del rubio eran suaves y la vez firmes, tibios, y acariciaban los suyos con maestría. Pronto, la lengua de Takeru ingresó en la boca de Hikari y ella soltó un gemido que se ahogó en la garganta del rubio. Takeru se pegó más contra el cuerpo de la castaña mientras su beso se intensificaba. La mano del rubio se aventuró bajo la blusa de Hikari, acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda. Ella se estremeció y cortó el beso. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, juntos, pegados contra la pared.

-Dijiste algo del hospital. –mencionó Hikari, completamente sonrojada.

Takeru sonrió.

-Ken despertó –le contestó.

Hikari amplió su sonrisa y se colgó al cuello del chico.

–En fin, vamos al Hospital a ver a Ken y de ahí, vamos a hablar con Taichi.

Hikari lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Con Taichi?

-Vamos a decirle que estamos juntos.

Hikari sonrió aún más y tomó la mano de Takeru, dispuesta a irse con él a enfrentar a su hermano. Sólo esperaba que Tai no se pusiera demasiado sobreprotector con la noticia.

.

-.

.

* * *

**6. **

**La historia de Yuriko, parte 1.**

_En cuanto noté quién sería mi compañera de habitación, la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se esfumó. ¿Por qué entre todas las personas de Japón ella tenía que compartir la habitación conmigo? Tiró su maleta sobre una de las camas y se ahorró la molestia de ir hacia la secretaría y exigir un cambio de habitación. O mejor aún, de compañera. _

_-¿Yuriko? –escuché que decían a mis espaldas. Hice una mueca de molestia que la dueña de la voz no notó. -¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué increíble! ¡Estaremos juntas!_

_Yuriko volteó y recibió a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas. La abrazó hipócritamente y se alejó de ella._

_-Que sorpresa tan agradable, Sara. –dijo Yuriko. No la soportaba. Había tenido que soportarla por 6 años, siendo compañera de ella en la secundaria y en la preparatoria. La actitud de ella la volvía loca. Sara era infantil, inoportuna, alegre (demasiado), inteligente y muy ruidosa. Lo peor de todo, es que Sara era tan imbécil que no se daba cuenta de la evidente repulsión que ella sentía hacia ella. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en ser amable con ella? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? La odiaba._

_-Lo sé. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado créeme. –respondió alegremente Sara. La chica dejó una maleta de color verde sobre la otra cama y se apresuró a sacar sus cosas para guardarlas. –Acabo de conocer a dos chicos increíbles Yuri, si te apresuras a guardar todo, podré presentártelos. _

_Y ahí estaba, también Sara era terriblemente mandona y social. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan solo unas horas ya lograra tener amigos? _

_-Ve tú sola, prefiero quedarme aquí. –murmuró molesta Yuriko. Detestaba a esa chica._

_-Oh, anda Yuri… No seas huraña. Eres la única amiga que conozco y será divertido estar juntas. –dijo Sara de nuevo, acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros. –Además, son muy guapos los chicos. Anda, vamos. Acomoda tus cosas y salgamos a conocer gente._

_Yuriko tensó su mandíbula y se zafó del agarre de la chica. –Ya te dije que no. –dijo molesta._

_Sara se alejó de ella con una mirada triste. _

_-No tienes que ser grosera conmigo. _

_-Entonces, evita darme órdenes. –murmuró Yuriko._

_-Que tú padre haya… _

_-¡No te atrevas a completar esa frase! –le gritó a la castaña. Sus ojos grises se convirtieron en un pozo turbulento y ocasionaron que Sara soltara unas lágrimas._

_-Yo no tengo la culpa Yuriko. –dijo suavemente. –Nunca quise que eso pasara… y lo sabes. _

_Yuriko se dirigió a su maleta y comenzó a sacar sus cosas de una forma brusca._

_-Lo sé. Pero ese hecho sigue molestándome. –dijo molesta. –El hecho de que mi propio padre, haya preferido quedarse con tú madre y contigo y se haya alejado de su verdadera familia, no es algo que me ponga a brincar de alegría. _

_Sara miró hacia el piso y se abrazó a sí misma. –Tú padre nunca va quererme como te quiere a ti, Yuriko. Tú eres su hija, yo soy su hijastra._

_-Pues eso no es lo que parece. _

_-Si te acercaras más a él…_

_-Basta. No quiero hablar más. No de ese tema. –ordenó Yuriko. –Mejor, vamos a conocer a esa gente y ya. _

_Sara se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. _

_-Voy a cambiarme y vamos. _

_Yuriko asintió y vio como la chica se dirigía hacia el baño con un cambio de ropa. En cuanto la chica cerró la puerta del baño, soltó un gruñido de molestia._

_La odiaba. Sara le había quitado todo lo que tenía. Una familia feliz y ahora venía a quitarle su experiencia universitaria. No iba a permitir que le quitaran eso. Se iba a vengar de Sara, por haberle quitado a su padre._

_-Ella es una de mis mejores amigas. –la dulce voz de Sara la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Dirigió sus ojos grises hacia las figuras masculinas que ella presentaba. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para parecer amable. –Yuriko Nakamura, ellos son Masaru Daimon y Taiki Kudo. _

_Masaru tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño, era bastante alto y tenía una espalda ancha. Frunció levemente el ceño, ese chico no parecía ser de su edad. Taiki también tenía el cabello castaño, pero era más delgado y bajo que Masaru, además de que Taiki tenía ojos grises y fríos._

_-Estudian Comunicación Pública y Medicina. –chilló emocionada Sara. ¿Es qué nunca guardaba silencio? –Son mayores que nosotras, Yuri. –murmuró en su oído, para que los chicos no la escucharan._

_Genial. Sara era de las pocas chicas que definitivamente hacían amigos el primer día de clases y aparte eran mayores. _

_-Yuriko, Sara. No Yuri. Yuriko. –renegó. Desvió su vista de los chicos que entablaban una conversación con Sara. No quería ser de nuevo la sombra de Sara, se suponía que la Universidad sería diferente. ¿Por qué tenía que habérsela encontrado?_

_Sus ojos grises se quedaron clavados en una figura masculina que estaba llenando unos papeles a lo lejos, el chico tenía el cabello de un color castaño claro, era alto y tenía unos brazos fuertes y musculosos. Su tez era bronceada y sus rasgos eran finos. El chico se percató de la mirada de ella y la volteó a ver. Yuriko tragó saliva. Tenía ojos hermosos. Eran de un verde esmeralda, pero estaban llenos de misterio. Sus labios eran un poco carnosos y tenía la barbilla levemente partida. Nunca había visto a un chico tan atractivo._

_El chico desvió su mirada de ella y siguió llenando los papeles. Yuriko dirigió su vista hacia Taiki, que la miraba con escrutinio. Sonrió escuetamente y asintió ante unas tonterías que Sara le decía. Sus pensamientos estaban en aquel chico misterioso, ¿quién sería ese chico? _

_-¡Yuriko! –gritó Sara. -¡Masa y Taiki nos presentaran a sus amigos! –dijo con ese tono de voz que le daban ganas de vomitar. _

_Yuriko sonrió y asintió. Ella no quería conocer a gente estúpida que era mayor que ellos, ella quería conocer al otro chico. Mordió su labio inferior en un gesto nervioso. ¿Cómo podría ir y hablarle? Ella no tenía el valor suficiente para ir y entablar una conversación con alguien. Ella era tímida y no le gustaba llamar la atención… tal vez sí Sara iba y hablaba con él, ella podría saber quién era._

_¿Sara podría hacerle ese favor? Claro que lo haría, Sara le había arrebatado el cariño de su padre. Lo justo es que Sara hiciera algo por ella. _

_Notó como Masaru y Taiki se alejaban de ellas, probablemente para buscar a los amigos que iban a presentarles. _

_-Sara… -musitó Yuriko. -¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_

_Sara la miró emocionada y alegre. _

_-¡Claro que sí Yuri! ¿Qué necesitas? _

_Yuriko evitó hacer un gesto de asco por la emoción de la chica y un gesto de molestia al notar que le hablaba en diminutivo. ¿Era tan tarada que no era capaz de decirle YURIKO? _

_-¿Ves a ese chico de ahí? –preguntó suavemente, con el mejor tono de voz que pudo utilizar, tratando de sonar amable. Señaló con la cabeza al chico de ojos verdes que había visto y esperó a que Sara lo visualizara, al ver como ella lo enfocaba y asentía, continuó hablando. -¿Por qué no vas y lo saludas? Se ve que está solo y debe ser horrible estar solo el primer día de clases ¿no crees?_

_Sara la miró entrecerrando los ojos. _

_-¿Para que no esté solo el primer día de clases? -repitió la chica. Definitivamente es tarada, pensó Yuriko. –No será que te gustó y no te animas a ir a hablarle. _

_Más que una pregunta, a ella le sonó a afirmación. No pensaba decirle que sí. De seguro y la idiota iba y decía algo inoportuno o peor aún, se lo quitaba. _

_-Claro que no. No es mi tipo de chico. –mintió._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Sí, Sara. Estoy segura… -respondió con fastidio. Notó como Masaru y Taiki caminaban hacia ellas con una chica más joven que ellos, su vista se desvió hacia Taiki. –Mi tipo es más como el doctorcito. –mintió de nuevo. _

_Sara abrió los ojos sorprendida. -¡Te dije que iban a parecerte guapos! Además tienen el mismo color de ojos. –chilló emocionada._

_Yuriko puso los ojos en blanco. Menos mal que no le había dicho que le gustaba el otro chico, con el gritó que Sara había dado, estaba segura que toda la isla de Japón la había esuchado._

_-Sí, si. –dijo Yuriko ignorando el creciente enojo que sentía. –Ahora ve y háblale, sirve que me dejas un rato a solas con ellos. _

_Sara asintió y se dirigió alegremente a donde estaba el chico castaño de ojos verdes. _

_Yuriko tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parecer interesada en la conversación que Masaru entablaba con ella y en la presentación de la chica que tenía su misma edad y que estudiaría la misma carrera que Sara: Comunicación Pública. Masaru era amable con ella y tenía una voz alegre y traviesa, pero la ponía muy nerviosa el hecho de que Sara estuviera hablando a solas con el chico de ojos verdes._

_Yoshino Fujieda, la chica de su misma edad que estudiaba Comunicaciones, tenía el cabello corto y castaño rojizo. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un extraño color entre café y rosa. Era alta y delgada. Tenía un carácter agradable, era callada cuando tenía que serlo y no era ruidosa como lo era Sara._

_-¿Entonces tú estudiarás Leyes? –le preguntó Taiki Kudo. _

_Yuriko enfocó sus ojos en el chico y asintió. Ese chico parecía frío y calculador. ¿Así serían todos los médicos? Pensó._

_-Sí, mi madre es abogada y quiero seguir sus pasos.-respondió amablemente. _

_Yoshino sonrió ante lo dicho y suspiró. –Yo decidí estudiar Comunicaciones porque mi padre trabaja en una televisora de Kioto, estaba muy emocionado cuando supo que seguiría sus pasos._

_Yuriko frunció su ceño. ¿A caso Yoshino no quería estudiar eso y su padre se lo había impuesto? _

_-¿No te gusta la carrera? –preguntó lo más sutilmente que pudo. Una de sus virtudes, aparte de poder cantar era que tenía poder de persuasión y además, intuía ciertas cosas._

_-No es que no me guste, pero me hubiera gustado ser Yoshino Fujieda y no la hija de Tora Fujieda. –respondió levemente incómoda. _

_-Siempre puedes cambiar de profesión. –dijo Masaru. –Estoy seguro que mi tío va a estar orgulloso de ti, estudies lo que estudies._

_Yuriko asintió ante lo dicho por Masaru. No sabía que Masaru y ella eran primos, casi no se parecían. Al menos eso explicaba el hecho de que estuvieran en el lugar de los primeros ingresados y conocieran a una chica, aparte de Sara, más chicos que ellos._

_-¿Son primos cercanos? –cuestionó Yuriko._

_-Su papá es hermano de mi mamá. –respondió Yoshino. _

_-¿Tú tienes familiares cercanos aquí? –le interrogó Taiki. _

_Yuriko se mordió el labio inferior. No iba a decirles que Sara era su hermanastra… eso sería demasiado humillante. No. Sara no era nadie en su vida. Era sólo un estorbo. _

_-No. Mi familia es mi mamá y yo. –respondió tajantemente. _

_Taiki asintió sin inmutarse por el tono molesto de la chica, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Sara había llegado con el castaño de ojos verdes al grupo._

_-¡Chicos! –gritó Sara, a pesar de que estaban cerca. ¿Por qué tenía que gritar? –Quiero presentárteles a este joven arquitecto._

_Yuriko posó su vista en el chico y puso todas sus fuerzas en evitar sonrojarse. Su piel era muy blanca y un sonrojo, por muy leve que fuera, era perceptible. _

_-Su nombre es Ryo Ishura._

_La odiaba. No la soportaba. Ojalá estuviera muerta. _

_Tiró sus libros a su cama con fuerza. _

_¿Cómo era posible que Sara se quedara siempre con lo que ella quería? ¿Por qué ella tenía todo? No era justo. _

_Yuriko quería a Ryo para ella, aparte de que ese chico era atractivo, era inteligente, atento, caballeroso, amable, alegre. ¿Por qué ella no podía tener a alguien como él?_

_Era injusto que Sara lo tuviera todo: a su padre, a Ryo… incluso Masaru estaba interesado en ella. ¿Y ella que obtenía? La atención del imbécil de Taiki. _

_Era injusto._

_Todavía recordaba como la estúpida de Sara les daba la noticia de que ella y Ryo eran novios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella se había quedado con Ryo? Si apenas tenían dos meses de conocerse. ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso hubiera pasado tan rápido?_

_Escuchó como Sara entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en su cama. _

_-Oh, Yuri. No llores… Tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga y aunque sea novia de Ryo, siempre tendré tiempo para ti. –murmuró Sara._

_Era una estúpida egocéntrica. Siempre pensando que todo pasaba a su alrededor, que ella era el centro del Universo. _

_-No lloro por eso. –dijo molesta. _

_-¿Entonces? ¿Es por Taiki? ¿Te ha hecho algo? _

_Yuriko se levantó de la cama rápidamente. Sara era el ser humano más estúpido, no se merecía a Ryo. _

_-No, Sara no es por Taiki. –se pasó una mano por sus ojos, quitándose con furia las lágrimas de sus ojos. –Es un problema que tuve en casa. –mintió. Siempre era más fácil mentir, no iba a darle el gusto a Sara de saber que por su culpa, de nuevo estaba triste._

_-Ryo es un chico estupendo. –mencionó Sara después de unos minutos de silencio. –Gracias a ti, estamos juntos. _

_Yuriko sintió como una piedra se estancaba en su garganta. Estaba segura que Sara hacía todo eso apropósito. Quería lastimarla y quitarle lo poco que tenía._

_-Me alegro por ustedes. –dijo fríamente._

_-Ryo es fantástico. –murmuró Sara, se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos. –Además, besa riquísimo. _

_Yuriko se zafó del agarre como si las manos de Sara quemaran. _

_-Me alegro. -¿Es que Sara no veía que todo eso le hacía daño? ¿Era posible que fuera tan ciega?_

_-Un día, llegará el chico de tus sueños Sara. El chico que te merezca. Que merezca a esta chica dulce y tímida con una voz cálida y ojos intensos. –siguió hablando Sara._

_Yuriko cerró los ojos fuertemente, ella quería que ese chico fuera Ryo. No otro. No Taiki. Quería que fuera Ryo._

_-Además, no solo Taiki está interesado en ti… Thomas también lo está. –continuó Sara._

_Thomas H. Norstein era un chico rubio de cabello corto y lacio de ojos azules, estudiaba Licenciatura en Informática y lo había conocido gracias a las clases de informática obligatorias que todos los de primer semestre de Universidad llevaban. Thomas era un chico inteligente y bondadoso, pero ella no podía verlo con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad. _

_-Lo sé, pero él es solo un amigo. _

_Sara asintió ante lo dicho y siguió hablando de lo maravilloso e increíble que era Ryo con ella. ¿Podía ser más fastidiosa? No, no podía. Concluyó al escuchar un gritó de emoción al recibir un ramo de rosas, mandado probablemente por Ryo._

_-Ella te gusta, no entiendo porque no se lo dices… en cambio te quedas aquí sentado de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te la quitan. –dijo cizañeramente. –Eres un cobarde._

_Masaru posó sus ojos verdes en ella, su mirada era triste y resignada. _

_-Porque la quiero, por ese mismo sentimiento, la dejo libre. –refutó tranquilamente. –Si Sara quiere estar con Ryo, por mí está bien. Sí él la hace feliz… yo lo seré. _

_Yuriko bufó exasperada. Sara y Ryo llevaban dos meses de relación y no soportaba verlos juntos, estaba segura que Ryo no se merecía a alguien tan mediocre como lo era Sara._

_-Eres un cobarde que no lucha por lo que quiere. – dijo de nuevo Yuriko._

_-Y me lo dice la chica que está enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga. –soltó Masaru. _

_Yuriko abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente._

_-Eso no es verdad._

_-He visto como lo miras. Él te gusta… estás así porque no soportas verlos, no por mí. –gruñó Masaru._

_-Sara no es mi mejor amiga._

_-No. Es algo más cercano. Es tu hermanastra. _

_Yuriko tiró un vaso de cristal contra una de las paredes con furia. _

_-¿Cómo supiste eso? –le cuestionó con enojo._

_-Sara me lo dijo. –respondió Masaru tranquilamente._

_Era una estúpida. La odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse la víctima frente a todos? _

_Sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y éstas mojaban sus mejillas._

_-La odio. –musitó._

_-No, sólo le tienes envidia. Y eso no es sano Yuriko. –Masaru se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en sus hombros. –Eres una chica estupenda, diferente a Sara en muchos aspectos, pero eres igual de maravillosa que ella. Tienes a Taiki y Thomas muriéndose por ti, y tú no te das cuenta, porque vives con tanta envidia dentro de tu corazón que te impide ver lo increíble que eres._

_Yuriko se separó de él. _

_-¿Sí soy tan increíble, explícame por qué Ryo no se fijó en mí? –le preguntó molesta._

_-Porque tú no te acercabas a él. Sara fue la que le habló por primera vez, además… Yuriko, en el amor no se manda. –sintió como los dedos de Masaru acariciaban sus mejillas, quitando las lágrimas de su mejillas y ojos._

_Yuriko se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Era injusto que Sara lo tuviera todo… ella no era increíble como ella. No era bonita, ni inteligente. Sara era superior a ella en todos los aspectos, por eso Ryo se había fijado en Sara… _

_-Es una estúpida, está totalmente enamorada de mí…. Estoy seguro que sí le pido que se arroje de un precipicio, ella lo haría. _

_Yuriko se pegó más a la puerta, extrañada de escuchar aquellas palabras. Ryo siempre le había parecido alguien sumamente amable… no podía creer que esas palabras tan hirientes estuvieran saliendo de sus labios._

_-Sólo tuve que asegurarme de ponerme en su campo visual y ella acudió a mí. Fui amable con ella, la cortejé, investigué sus gustos y fingí que eran similares y ahora estoy con esa estúpida desde hace 3 meses. _

_¿Estaría hablando de Sara? Claro que estaba hablando de ella… Ryo y Sara tenían 3 meses de relación, estaban a punto de irse de vacaciones y terminar el primer semestre de Universidad. Ella pensaba que Ryo quería, amaba a Sara. Nunca se imaginó que él ¿la despreciara? _

_Sintió una ola de profundo placer. Por fin… por fin Sara tenía lo que merecía. Que alguien se burlara de ella._

_-No tengo planes de terminar con ella, quiero tenerla en mi cama, cuando logre eso… buscaré a otra._

_Yuriko abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Ryo quería quitarle la virginidad a Sara! Pero ¿por qué no lo habían hecho ya? Sara decía que amaba a Ryo… ¿qué la detenía? La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente._

_-La estúpida está confundida, dice que no sabe si lo que siente por mí es amor y no quiere entregarse a mí sin sentir ese amor verdadero. ¡Te digo que es demasiado infantil! _

_¿Qué Sara no siente amor por Ryo? No, eso tenía que ser un error. Debía de ser algo más. Mordió su labio inferior y se alejó de la puerta. No quería escuchar más de esa conversación… Ryo no quería a Sara, sólo la quería para satisfacerse… A lo mejor, ella podía tener una oportunidad._

_Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Ryo se abría y ella no pudo moverse de aquel sitio. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan idiota._

_-Yuriko. –dijo fríamente Ryo. -¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?_

_Yuriko pensó en mentir, podía decirle que acaba de llegar y fingir que no había escuchado nada… pero si movía sus fichas inteligentemente, podía conquistar a Ryo. Quitárselo a Sara y después gritarle en la cara a esa estúpida que ella había podido más._

_-El tiempo suficiente para saber que no quieres a Sara. –respondió tranquilamente. No le importaba que Ryo no la quisiera, al contrario… Eso era una excelente noticia._

_Ryo frunció su ceño y sus ojos verdes esmeralda se oscurecieron un poco. Por unos momentos sintió miedo de esa mirada fría y un poco maldita, pero al ver la sonrisa del chico sus miedos se disiparon._

_-Esa noticia debe ser gratificante para ti ¿cierto? –le preguntó Ryo._

_Yuriko humedeció sus labios lentamente, enfocó su vista en los ojos del chico y asintió. _

_-No tienes idea de cuánto. –dijo honestamente._

_Ryo tomó a la chica fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Yuriko comenzó a respirar más rápido. Sintió como el chico aspiraba su aroma de su cuerpo y se estremeció… eso debía de ser un sueño._

_-Siempre quise saber cuál era tu aroma… -murmuró el chico muy cerca de su oído. _

_Yuriko trató de alejarse un poco, pero Ryo hizo el agarre más fuerte._

_-No me digas que ahora quieres irte… Tú y yo podemos pasárnosla muy bien ¿sabes? _

_Yuriko sintió que el aire le hacía falta al sentir los labios fríos de Ryo sobre la piel pálida de su cuello. _

_-Ayúdame a tener a Sara en mi cama, y yo te daré lo quieras. –musitó contra sus labios._

_Yuriko se estremeció por aquella caricia. _

_-¿Y si lo que quiero es a ti? ¿Puedes darme eso? –preguntó honestamente, colocando sus manos en la nuca del chico._

_No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, si Ryo quería tener un revolcón con Sara, ella lo ayudaría y después se encargaría de tenerlo sólo para ella._

_-Puedo darte todo de mí. –dijo Ryo. _

_Yuriko acortó la distancia de sus labios, besándolo salvajemente. Se sintió desfallecer cuando Ryo correspondió su beso con el mismo ímpetu salvaje y apasionado, las manos del chico comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la chica con ansias. Sintió como el chico caminaba sin dejar de besarla y tocarla al interior de la habitación, el resto de la tarde fue historia. Tener relaciones sexuales con Ryo había sido tal y como lo imaginó: una experiencia sumamente placentera._

_-No entiendo cómo es que no te has acostado con Ryo, Sara. –mencionó Yuriko mientras cepillaba la cabellera castaña de la chica. _

_Sara la vio por unos leves segundos, ocasionando que se sonrojara._

_Yuriko evitó burlarse de ella… Ryo y ella habían estado acostándose durante el primer mes de regreso de vacaciones de segundo semestre de la Universidad; y durante algunas ocasiones en vacaciones. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle, que ella estaba acostándose con su querido novio. Y no sólo eso, sino que se dedicaban a burlarse de la personalidad estúpida de ella. _

_-No siento que sea lo correcto. –murmuró tímidamente Sara._

_Yuriko asintió ante la frase. Tenía que lograr que Sara se acostara con Ryo, de lo contrario, Ryo pensaría que ella no se había tomado en serio su trato. Y Ryo había cumplido por el momento. Ella no iba a fallarle, lograría que Sara se acostara con él y después los dos se desharían de Sara… al menos eso él le había prometido._

_En cuanto Ryo se acostara con Sara, el chico terminaría con Sara y después formalizaría la relación que tanto anhelaba, con ella. Por fin serían Ryo y Yuriko._

_-¿Hay alguien más? –preguntó Yuriko de repente. No sabía porque Sara no accedía a tener sexo con su amado novio, y menos siendo que Sara gritaba que ella amaba a Ryo._

_Sara se sonrojó aún más. Yuriko se extrañó mucho por ese acto… no, no podía ser. ¿Sara estaría interesada en alguien más? _

_-Hay alguien más. –afirmó Yuriko. -¿Quién es?_

_Sara se puso de pie y evitó su mirada. Yuriko nunca la había visto tan nerviosa._

_-Masaru. _

_Lo dijo tan bajo, que Yuriko pensó que había escuchado mal. ¿A caso Masaru había logrado meterse en el corazón de la castaña? Pero si él no había hecho nada, la había dejado libre. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora Sara estuviera interesada en él?_

_-¿Por qué sigues con Ryo, entonces? –le preguntó extrañada. Esperaba escuchar que no quería entregarse a Ryo porque esperaba llegar pura al matrimonio, no esperaba escuchar que ella estaría confundida._

_-Porque tengo miedo de quedarme sola… ¿Y sí Masaru no siente lo mismo por mí? _

_Yuriko se esforzó en no reírse. Sara definitivamente era ingenua y estúpida. ¡Masaru llevaba queriéndola desde hace mucho tiempo! _

_-Hay ocasiones en las que tienes que arriesgarte. –le aconsejó. _

_Su vida definitivamente estaba mejorando… le diría a Ryo que Sara estaba interesada en alguien más y eso, probablemente le molestaría tanto al chico que terminaría con ella y renunciaría al capricho de querer llevársela a la cama. _

_-¿Y si me rechaza? –preguntó tímidamente._

_-No lo hará. –dijo firmemente. –Confía en ti… prueba con acercarte a él y besarlo, si te rechaza dile que querías saber que se sentía… o le dices alguna mentirita._

_-¡Yuriko! No puedo hacer eso… -dijo avergonzada Sara. –Ryo es mi novio…_

_-Ya le eres infiel con el pensamiento, no entiendo porque te pones así. _

_Sara suspiró audiblemente y asintió. _

_-Supongo que tienes razón. –musitó Sara._

_Yuriko sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella. _

_-Claro que la tengo. Bésalo y descubre por ti misma sí no le eres tan indiferente._

_-¡Tú lo sabías! –gritó enfurecido Ryo._

_Yuriko se sintió muy asustada, nunca lo había visto así, tan molesto y fuera de sí. Sus ojos verdes parecían negros y sus manos temblaban llenas de la ira contenida que sentía._

_-Te juro que no tenía idea, le recomendé besarlo… nunca le dije que se acostara con él. –dijo rápidamente._

_Sintió como la mano del chico se estrellaba limpiamente contra una de sus mejillas. Ahogó un grito de dolor y se llevó una mano hacia la zona lastimada._

_-¡Sara se burló de mi por tú culpa! –gritó de nuevo el chico. _

_Yuriko se quedó callada sin saber que decir, de repente sintió que había cometido un grave, muy grave error._

_-¿La mataste? –le preguntó Yuriko con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Cómo pudiste?_

_Ryo tenía sus ojos tapados con una de sus manos en señal de hastío. _

_-Tenía que hacerlo, nadie se burla de mí y se libra tan fácilmente. _

_Yuriko se asustó ante el tono frío que había utilizado al hablar. _

_-¿No sientes remordimiento? –musitó quedamente. _

_-No. No lo siento. Y si te lo dije, no es para que te pongas a llorar y a cuestionarme, es para que me ayudes. _

_-¿Ayudarte? ¿Estás loco? ¡Acabas de asesinar a Yoshino! –gritó Yuriko. _

_Ryo se puso de pie tranquilamente, ignorando por completo el estado de conmoción de la chica. _

_-Sí, la maté. Le disparé a quemarropa, me aseguré que pareciera que había sido un robo a mano armada. Nadie me vio y no hay ninguna prueba que me inculpe. –confesó fríamente Ryo._

_-Estás hablando como si hablaras de un programa de TV y no de la vida de una persona… Ella era nuestra amiga. –dijo Yuriko desesperada._

_-Ella era la prima del tipo que se cogió a mi novia. –afirmó Ryo, encogiendo los hombros. –Alguien tenía que pagarlo, y ella estaba ahí._

_Yuriko comenzó a sentir muchas ganas de vomitar. Ryo no era lo que creía, era un __monstruo__. Y ella, ella lo había despertado. _

_-Tú me prometiste algo, Yuriko. Y quiero que cumplas con tú promesa… o Sara termina en mi cama, o la próxima que va a morir serás tú. –la amenazó el chico._

_-Estás loco si creer que haré eso, no después de lo que hiciste. –se negó Yuriko. –Iré a denunciarte._

_Ryo sonrió y chasqueó la lengua. _

_-¿Crees que no tengo gente allegada a mí que me cubre? ¿Crees que es la primera vez que mato a alguien? Te burlas de la ingenuidad de Sara, cuando lo cierto es que, la más ingenua y estúpida de aquí eres tú. Desde que llegué a la Universidad, me enfoqué en Sara y me aseguré que tú me vieras, eres tan predecible que supe que desde un principio te habías enamorado de mí. Eres un libro abierto, Yuriko. Bastó verte una vez para saber que envidiabas a tu hermanastra, saber que la odiabas. Yo siempre estuve manipulándote. _

_Yuriko se quedó clavada en el sillón, sintió como si le acabaran de echar una cubeta llena de agua helada. ¿Sería posible que ella hubiera ocasionado la muerte de Yoshino?_

_-No puedo ayudarte, mátame si quieres. No estoy dispuesta a ser cómplice de la muerte de una amiga. –se puso de pie rápidamente y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación de Ryo. _

_Tomó un taxi y dio las instrucciones para que la llevaran a una comisaría. Ella no iba a ser cómplice de algo tan escabroso como un asesinato. Yoshino era inocente, ella no tenía por qué pagar un error de… Ni siquiera había sido un error… Masaru y Sara se querían. Ella era la única culpable de todo… si no hubiera citado a Ryo en el mismo lugar que Sara y Masaru estaban… Ryo nunca se hubiera enterado del acto infiel de Sara, y Yoshino seguiría viva._

_Cuando se bajó del taxi, un hombre joven la recibió. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, sus ojos negros eran impenetrables._

_-Soy el oficial Matsura. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?_

_Yuriko le relató todo lo que Ryo le había confesado, el hombre la escuchó atentamente y grabó su declaración. Firmó algunos papeles y salió del lugar 3 horas después. Tomó un taxi de regreso a la Universidad y durmió tranquilamente. _

_Había hecho lo correcto, denunciar a Ryo había sido lo correcto. Sus ojos se desviaron a la cama vacía de Sara, de seguro estaba en el departamento de Masaru y Taiki, consolando la pena del chico a quién sí quería… ella no podía ir ahí. ¿Con qué cara vería al primo de la chica que acababa de morir por su culpa?_

_._

-.

.

* * *

**7.**

-Entonces cogí el azúcar para reemplazarla con la pimienta, y le quedó un sabor exquisito al pollo a la naranja. –dijo Mimi mientras se llevaba un pedazo de manzana a la boca. –La profesora quedó maravillada ante el nuevo sabor que le di al platillo.

-Eso es increíble Mimi. –dijo Hikari emocionada. Habían llegado del hospital después de haber estado cerca de 3 horas. Estaba feliz porque Ken estaba vivo, se había salvado por muy poco y aunque él no recordara nada de los últimos meses, lo que importaba era que estaba vivo. –Tienes que prepararnos ese platillo algún día.

-Claro que sí, lo haré el próximo fin de semana. Habrá puente e iremos a Odaiba para celebrar a Ken. –dijo Mimi llena de orgullo.

-Y aquí vamos. –murmuró Takeru. –Cuidado Hikari, acabas de despertar a la bestia.

-¿La bestia? –preguntó Hikari.

Takeru sonrió.

-La bestia. –repitió. –Es la personalidad narcisista de Mimi.

Mimi infló los cachetes en una obvia indignación.

-Habló el perfecto basquetbolista Takaishi. –dijo Mimi.

-Tienes que admitir que sí, es perfecto. –dijo Hikari tomando un poco de jugo de naranja. –Y no lo digo porque sea mi novio.

Daisuke y Cody se abrieron espacio en la mesa del restaurante cercano al hospital. El restaurante estaba atestado de gente, y algunas personas volteaban a verlos con los ceños fruncidos por el escándalo que estaban haciendo. Pero a ellos no les importaba, estaba festejando. Ken había sobrevivido a algo muy grave y aunque estaba sin algunos recuerdos, todos estaban felices por él.

-¿Te parece que Takeru es perfecto, Sora? –preguntó Mimi, notando que la pelirroja llevaba todo el rato callada y sin comer.

-Ehhh, claro. –respondió la pelirroja, rogando porque esa respuesta fuera la indicada para el momento. No podía estar prestando atención a la plática que estaban llevando, sus pensamientos estaban inmersos en Taichi. Al principio se había molestado mucho al ver que la había dejado plantada ese día y no le había avisado, pero con la gran noticia de la recuperación de Ken, su mal humor se disipó. Ahora estaba preocupada ¿Por qué Tai no estaba ahí con ellos? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no respondía su celular?

-Si Takeru, eres fantástico. –dijo Yamato, pellizcándole una mejilla a su hermano con la obvia intención de molestarlo.

-Lamento interrumpir sus alabanzas a Takeru… -dijo Daisuke, quien de repente había clavado su mirada en la entrada del restaurante. –Pero creo que deben ver esto…

Todos miraron hacia la gran ventana y sus bocas se abrieron a la vez. Taichi caminaba al lado de Izzy, y por detrás iban dos chicas: una rubia de ojos azules y una morena de ojos grises. Siguieron de largo perdiéndose por la calle, sin percatarse que ellos los estuvieron observando.

Tras unos segundos se profundo silencio, Mimi lo rompió con una voz baja pero firme:

-Alguien quiere decirme qué rayos está pasando con Taichi. –ordenó la chica, mirando de reojo a Sora. –No fue a ver a Ken después de que recuperó la consciencia y no contesta ninguna de las llamadas. ¿Por qué él e Izzy no están aquí? ¿Qué hacen con ellas?

Sora tragó saliva y sintió sus ojos humedecerse. ¿Tai la había dejado plantada porque se había quedado de ver con Natsuki e Izzy?

-De seguro están haciendo algún proyecto y no pudo zafarse. –dijo Yamato, sin despegar su vista de Sora.

-¿Y qué hacía Izzy entonces con ellos? –soltó Mimi molesta. ¿Quién se creía que era Tai para hacerle eso a su amiga?

-No sé, tal vez los está ayudando. Natsuki, Yuriko y Tai tienen varias materias en común… -mencionó Yamato, dado que él había reconocido a todos los chicos.

-Tengo que irme. –dijo Sora poniéndose de pie bruscamente y tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa. A paso decidido y rápido cruzó el restaurante hacia la salida. Sus ojos vagaron por toda la calle, quería localizar a Tai y preguntar qué estaba pasando pero no pudo verlo por ningún lado.

Mimi salió del restaurante y siguió a su amiga, la tomó por uno de sus brazos suavemente.

-Lo mejor es que regresemos, Yamato tiene razón, lo más probable es que se trate de un proyecto. –dijo conciliadoramente.

Sora asintió ante lo dicho por su amiga. No tenía ganas de regresar al restaurante, pero tampoco quería arruinar la velada a sus amigos. Habían estado pasando por muchos momentos de tensión por el accidente de Ken y ahora que él estaba a salvo, lo justo era que todos se relajaran. Ya hablaría con Tai luego.

.

-.

.

* * *

**8.**

-¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó Mimi.

Sora volteó a verla extrañada. Llevaba 3 días sin saber de Tai, el castaño no le regresaba las llamadas y las veces que se encontraban en la Universidad, le rehuía como si tuviera la peste. ¿Habría hecho algo malo?

Tragó saliva y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. No quería llorar.

-Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarte a ti. –respondió la pelirroja. No quería hablar acerca de sus problemas, lo mejor era desviar la conversación.

-¿A mí? –repitió Mimi, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sus ojos color miel la examinaban con cautela y la miraban con evidente escepticismo.

-Sí. –dijo Sora, rascándose la cabeza. -¿Crees que no he notado que últimamente has estado más feliz de lo normal? ¿O qué te sonrojas cada vez que Yamato y tú se rozan o se ven?

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida. Descruzó ambos brazos y comenzó a retorcerse los dedos de sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que Sora hubiera notado eso?

-Estoy feliz porque Ken está bien, y eso significa que Miyako también lo está. –respondió con una sonrisa falsa. Bien, no había mentido. Aunque tampoco era todo verdad.

Sora asintió ante la respuesta de su mejor amiga. Desde hace tiempo quería preguntarle a Mimi que era lo que pasaba entre ella y Yamato, había notado en una ocasión como ambos intercambiaban miradas de complicidad, y también algunos chupetones en el cuello de su amiga. Estaba segura que el autor de esos moretones, era el rubio.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas cada vez que estás cerca de Yamato? –cuestionó de nuevo, animándose un poco.

Mimi cortó el contacto visual con Sora y comenzó a ver el refrigerador de su cocina.

-Yamato es atractivo, cualquiera se sonrojaría al verlo. –murmuró nerviosamente.

-Claro… pero tú antes no lo hacías. –refutó Sora. –Además… he visto como llevas ciertas marcas en el cuello últimamente.

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió como toda su piel ardía. Se llevó instintivamente una mano hacia su cuello. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Yamato tenía la manía de besarla en el cuello y ella nunca se había percatado de esas marcas.

¿Ahora que iba a decirle a Sora? ¿Qué eran enemigovios? ¡Sonaba tan estúpida esa etiqueta!

-No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres hacerlo. –dijo Sora mirándola a los ojos.

Mimi tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró hacia el piso.

-No tengo nada que decirte porque ni yo misma sé lo que pasa. –susurró tristemente.

Sora asintió y se acercó a ella, tomó una de sus manos y le dio un leve apretón.

-No tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico.

-No me gusta Yamato. –refunfuñó Mimi. _A ella claro que no le gustaba él, eran totalmente opuestos._

-Claro… ¿entonces debo suponer que a ti te encanta ir por ahí y besar a cualquier chico? –cuestionó la pelirroja.

Mimi levantó la vista hacia su mejor amiga y se zafó del agarre que le había dado para darle ánimo.

-¿Cómo sabes qué… -cuestionó ella.

-¿Qué se besan? –Sora sonrió levemente al notar el gran sonrojo de su amiga. Estaba segura que nunca la había visto tan roja. –No son muy discretos que digamos, Tai y yo los vimos cuando se besaban aquí en el departamento, después los vi en la explanada de la Universidad y después en el Hospital…

Mimi se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y gritó. Era un estúpida. Ahora nadie la iba a tomar en serio y todo era culpa de Yamato. ¿Por qué el rubio tenía que ser tan apasionado? ¿Por qué ella tenía haberle permitido tener todas esas libertades?

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa… sólo sé… qué cuando estoy con él… no puedo evitarlo. –dijo Mimi. –Estamos discutiendo todo el tiempo, no nos llevamos bien, y de repente estamos besándonos y tocándonos… y no puedo evitarlo… lo he intentado… pero es más fuerte que yo… lo que siento cuando estoy con él… no sé qué sea, pero sé definitivamente no es amor.

-Tienes que aclarar que es lo que sientes Mimi. –mencionó Sora. –Nunca he entendido porqué ustedes se llevan siempre tan mal, pero tienes que admitir que entre ustedes hay cierta tensión…

-¡Claro que hay tensión! ¡Él siempre está molestándome! –gritó Mimi desesperada.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de _tensión… _-aclaró la pelirroja. –Me refiero a la tensión de tipo sexual.

-Entre Yamato y yo no pasa nada de eso. Nunca hemos sido cercanos…

-Pero a ti antes él te gustaba.

-Eso era antes, pasó hace mucho. –dijo rápidamente Mimi. –Acababa de regresar de Estados Unidos y Yamato estaba muy cambiado, fue una atracción física. Nada más… después dejo ver esa personalidad fría y distante y dejó de gustarme.

-Tal vez esa personalidad es lo que te atrajo de él. –analizó Sora, medianamente divertida al notar como Mimi se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-La personalidad de Yamato no me atrae. -dijo Mimi. –No es lo que busco en un chico y mucho menos en _mi_ príncipe azul.

Sora entornó los ojos al escuchar lo último. A veces Mimi era una persona terriblemente infantil y a pesar de daba buenos consejos, ella no era capaz de seguir esos consejos.

-El amor no se busca, se encuentra. –dijo suavemente Sora, sabiendo como ese tema era delicado para su mejor amiga. –Además, Yamato es un chico estupendo, es más atractiva su personalidad que su físico.

-Eso es porqué contigo es amable. –refutó la castaña. –Conmigo es insoportable.

-Tan insoportable es que no puedes evitar comértelo a besos.

-¡Yamato no me gusta! –chilló ella desesperada, tratando de convencer a Sora de esas palabras. –No lo conozco, no sé nada de él, no puede gustarme.

Sora suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-Entonces, aclara eso con él. La relación que tienen es muy arriesgada, están jugando con fuego y uno de los dos puede salir lastimado. Si no te gusta él, vas a poder terminar lo que sea que tienen y sí él te gusta… díselo.

-El- no- me- gusta. –repitió totalmente molesta. –Y sí, voy a terminar esa relación porqué es estúpida y él no me gusta.

-Claro… a mí no tienes que convencerme de nada… ¿sabes? –dijo Sora aguantándose la risa. –Si él no te gusta, te creo. Sólo aclara tus sentimientos, pon los puntos sobre las íes con él.

Mimi gritó de nuevo por la frustración. Y se alejó de la cocina hacia su habitación completamente molesta. A ella no le gustaba Yamato e iba a terminar con él y con esa relación… aunque ya no recibiera esos dulces y delirantes besos.

-¡Y para qué lo sepas, él y yo no nos hemos besado desde hace días! –gritó antes de cerrar su puerta fuertemente. Lo último que escuchó fue una gran carcajada de su amiga.

.

-.

.

* * *

**9.**

Mimi revisaba una estantería en la biblioteca de la Universidad con algo de desinterés. De todos los lugares de la Universidad, la que menos le gustaba era la biblioteca. Le gustaba leer, pero revistas. Le molestaba el olor a libros concentrados y el orden estricto que había en el lugar; además del silencio. Estuvo evitando todo lo posible ir a la biblioteca desde que había llegado a la Universidad –cerca de 3 meses- pero ahora había tenido que ir de forma forzosa para buscar un libro que la ayudara en Costumbres gastronómicas en otros países. Estaba yéndole mal en la materia, por el asunto del accidente de Ken y su "no-relación" con Yamato, y no tenía ninguna intención de reprobar esa materia.

-Me sorprende verte por aquí. –Dijo una voz familiar.

Mimi se volteó y miró a Yamato, quien permanecía apoyado en una estantería aledaña. En cuanto sus miradas chocaron, sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza.

-Yo leo. –Mencionó Mimi, completamente sonrojada, mientras regresaba a su búsqueda. –Cuando lo necesito.

-Las revistas no cuentan. –respondió Yamato, tentativamente. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella y destellaban un brillo especial.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –preguntó Mimi, ignorando el evidente insulto que el rubio le había dado. Estaba cansada de discutir con él, y después terminar besándose. Esa no era una relación sana, y definitivamente no era la relación que ella quería o necesitaba. Ella no era así.

Yamato se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, seré directo.- dijo el rubio. –Has estado evitándome estos días, desde el último día que te vi en el Hospital.

Mimi lo miró como si hubiese enloquecido.

-Claro que no. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de vernos y…

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Eres una terrible mentirosa, creí que ese punto de que tú no puedes mentirme ni a mí, ni a nadie, había quedado claro.

Mimi entornó los ojos, le disgustaba que siempre Yamato tuviera que refutarle el hecho de que era pésima mentirosa. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿Qué lo había estado evitando porque todo lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal?

-No entiendo qué es lo que quieres de mí. –respondió Mimi tímidamente.

-Besarte. –dijo Yamato. –Tenemos una especie de trato, y no has estado cumpliéndolo.

Mimi mordió su labio inferior. ¿Es qué Yamato no conocía la delicadeza? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tratarla de esa forma? Como si ella fuera una muñeca que está siempre dispuesta para complacerlo… A_ ti también te complace._ Cerró los ojos fuertemente para ignorar ese pensamiento, sí le gustaba Yamato y la atraía pero eso era meramente físico. Y ella no era la clase de chica que se iba por lo superficial, aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario.

Ella quería encontrar a su príncipe azul y Yamato definitivamente no lo era. Tenía que alejar la tentación que él le causaba y alejarse. Sora tenía razón, tenía que poner los puntos sobre las íes y poner un punto final.

-Tenemos que terminar con esto, Yamato.

Yamato la miró con fingido desinterés. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría Mimi? ¡Tenían 4 días sin besarse! Eso era mucho para él, y aunque no comprendía porque tenía esa necesidad de besarla y estar cerca de ella, él no quería alejarse de ella.

-No lo haremos.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo haremos. –refutó confiada. –Esto está mal, el nombre de la relación es estúpido. Tú no me soportas.

-Eso no es verdad. –respondió rápidamente Yamato. Era un imbécil, ¿qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿Qué ya no sabía que era lo que sentía exactamente por ella? Deseo, simplemente era eso.

-Lo es. Nunca hablamos más allá de discutir y no nos conocemos. –dijo Mimi, exasperada.

-Nos conocemos.

Mimi se restregó la cara con sus manos. Yamato definitivamente quería enloquecerla.

-No sé cuál es tu color favorito, o tu cantante predilecto. No sé nada de ti... –dijo cansinamente la castaña.

-Sabes lo de mis padres, te lo confesé en tu habitación cuando definimos nuestra relación y ese era el momento para detener cualquier cosa. Ahora ya no puedes retractarte.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Porque no la ignoraba y terminaba con ella en ese momento. Mimi tenía razón, ellos no se conocían. A penas y sabían algo acerca de ellos, se la pasaban discutiendo o ignorándose. Ahora estaba ahí parado enfrente de ella, humillándose, suplicándole que eso no terminaría. Era el imbécil más grande de la tierra.

-Puedo y lo haré. Esto es estúpido… No podemos besarnos y tocarnos, y luego fingir que no existimos. –gritó Mimi. –Yo no soy ese tipo de chica.

Yamato se acercó hasta ella, dejando solo unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Mimi tragó saliva y se perdió en los ojos azules del rubio como si éstos fueran un río caudaloso que la arrastraba inevitablemente. Yamato le dijo en voz baja:

-Sé que no eres ese tipo de chicas, pero ahora no podemos terminar con esto.

Mimi esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Es lo correcto y lo sabes. –murmuró ella. –Terminamos Yamato.

Yamato sólo pudo observar como la castaña se iba de la biblioteca dejándolo sólo. Era un imbécil. Se había humillado enfrente de alguien a quién él siempre consideró inferior. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él podía estar con cualquier chica, cualquiera. Podía besar y tocar a quién él quisiera… ¿por qué ahora tenía esa obsesión con Mimi?

.

-.

.

* * *

**10.**

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la Universidad cuando lo vio. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos e iba con el rostro serio y su mirada veía hacia el piso. Apresuró el paso dispuesta a alcanzarlo, y cuando llegó a él lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Tai? –murmuró quedamente. -¿Podemos hablar?

Sintió como el chico se tensaba al sentir su agarre y al escuchar su voz. Tragó saliva pesadamente y trató de controlar sus nervios.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo.

Sora se congeló ante el tono de voz impersonal que utilizó el castaño con ella.

-Escucha… si hice algo malo… -dijo nerviosamente, colocándose enfrente de Tai, dado que él seguía dándole la espalda. Enfocó su mirada hacia los ojos castaños y cálidos del chico. –Perdóname.

Tai suspiró y se llevó una mano hacia su cabello. –No tienes que pedirme perdón de nada. Hablamos luego, estoy ocupado.

Sora intentó detenerlo pero el chico se alejó de ella sin siquiera mirarla. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido al notar como él ni siquiera volteaba a verla o siquiera le daba una muestra de afecto.

-¿Sora? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó un chico al cual reconoció de inmediato. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para impedir que se notara su desconcierto y esbozó una sonrisa vacía.

-Claro que sí. Hace mucho que no te veía. -dijo Sora volteándose para quedar frente a Ryo.

-¿Estabas llorando? –le cuestionó el chico.

-No. Traía una basurita en el ojo, eso es todo. –aclaró ella, regañándose por ser tan evidente.

Ryo asintió ante la respuesta de la pelirroja. Había visto como Sora se acercaba al imbécil de Yagami y como él la ignoraba. De seguro habían discutido y por eso Sora estaba triste.

Desde hace días, la imbécil de Yuriko le había comentado que el asunto que había pasado con Ken Ichijouji era un malentendido. Afirmó que ella solamente había tratado de alejarlo del proyecto que él chico había estado investigando. Cuándo él le preguntó el motivo por el cual se habían tardado tanto en la habitación de la chica, Yuriko había sonreído contestando que habían tenido sexo. Casi quiso golpearse así mismo por haber sido tan imbécil. Claro que Yuriko no iba a traicionarlo, si ella lo traicionaba, sabía de primera mano lo que podía pasarle. Taiki a pesar de ser frío, era un poco estúpido. Por eso le gustaba más confiar en Yuriko, ella era astuta. Tuvo que haber preguntado antes lo que había ocurrido antes de mandar matar a Ken y antes de golpearla, pero el coraje que había sentido al ver a Sora junto a Yagami lo había cegado. Ahora ya nadie iba a interferir en sus planes.

Yuriko le había afirmado que había visto como el imbécil de Yagami hablaba con un amigo diciéndole que sólo estaba jugando con Sora, y que era el momento de que él se acercara de nuevo a Sora, para darle apoyo y estar cerca de ella. Por supuesto que eso él no lo había creído, para él Yagami sentía algo más que un cariño de amistad por la pelirroja, por eso había entablado una "amistad" con Natsuki, para que ella conquistara a Yagami y lo alejara de Sora. Pero al ver la reciente escena, verlo ignorando a Sora de esa manera tan fría… Yuriko tenía razón.

Era el momento de que Sora caería a sus brazos. Esperaría algunos días, y si ella y Taichi no terminaban, pondría su plan en marcha: drogaría a Taichi para que Sora lo viera con otra.

No podía estar más feliz. Sora y Taichi estaban a punto de estar separados y además, el idiota de Ichijouji había perdido la memoria, así que lo poco que sabía por sus investigaciones lo había olvidado y ya no sería un peligro. Yuriko tenía razón, no valía la pena matarlo y malgastar su tiempo en él. Tenía que concentrarse en lo importante.

Además, Yuriko había afirmado que la historia que le había inventado a Ichijouji acerca de Sara Uroa, había sido acerca de un suicidio por una discusión con ella. Diferencias del pasado. Y el imbécil de Ichijouji se lo había tragado todo, después según Yuriko ella lo había seducido y se había acostado con él. Yuriko era sin duda muy ingeniosa.

-¿Has peleado con Yagami? –cuestionó inocentemente Ryo, esperando que las reacciones faciales de la chica le dijeran algo más que sus palabras.

-No. No, es eso. –titubeó la chica. –Es sólo que…

Ryo se acercó un poco hacia ella y la abrazó. Tenía que demostrarle que él siempre iba a estar con ella, ganarse su confianza y meter cizaña en contra del idiota _ese_.

-No tienes que decir nada… -susurró cerca de su oído. –Si necesitas hablar con alguien, yo siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

Sora se separó del chico un poco incómoda, ¿Acaso Ryo sabría algo respecto a Tai?... Recordó las últimas palabras que él le había dicho cuando ella había terminado con él:_ "__-Sólo… ten cuidado Sora… Sé que conoces a Taichi desde hace mucho tiempo, pero… sólo ten cuidado. Hay veces que la gente que menos nos imaginamos, nos traiciona". _

-Tai nunca me haría daño. –murmuró más para sí misma.

Ryo asintió y acarició una de las mejillas de la chica.

-A veces la gente no es lo que parece.

Sora fijó sus ojos castaños rojizos en los verdes del chico, alejó suavemente la mano del chico de su mejilla y sonrió levemente.

-Tal vez esté molesto con algo que le ha pasado y está molesto y quiere evitar decirme algo que luego vaya a herirme… -murmuró de nuevo más para sí misma que para Ryo.

-Tal vez. O tal vez él esté ocultando algo… -soltó Ryo cizañeramente. –Que sea tu mejor amigo no lo excluye de cometer… ciertos errores.

Sora se encogió ante lo dicho por el chico. ¿Tai sería capaz de hacerle daño?

-En fin, tengo que ir a clases. –dijo Ryo amablemente. –Puedes contar conmigo siempre, Sora.

Ryo se alejó de la chica con la firme convicción de que ella regresaría a él. Era hora de poner su grandioso plan en marcha.

.

-.

.

* * *

**11. **

Los dedos de Ken acariciaron una de las muchas fotografías que tenía en su escritorio. Sintió un leve dolor de pinchazo en su cabeza al fijarse en una chica de cabello negro lacio de ojos grises. Le frustraba el hecho de no recordar nada de los últimos meses y se sentía muy cansado.

Se dirigió hacia su cama con las fotografías en la mano, y se acostó.

¿Qué es lo que le había pasado antes? ¿Por qué había sufrido aquel accidente? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de los últimos meses? ¿Quiénes eran todos esos chicos?

Cerró sus ojos para calmar el dolor de cabeza que comenzó a sentir más fuerte. Y antes de quedar dormido recordó unas palabras y unos ojos grises profundos y tristes.

"_El oficial Matsura es peligroso, no debes confiar en él"._ ¿Quién era el oficial Matsura? ¿Quién le había hecho aquella advertencia?

.

-.

.

* * *

**12.**

Hikari salió del aula de clases con un libro grueso entre las manos. Había estado buscándolo en la biblioteca para ayudar a Ken a estudiar en la semana, pero no lo había encontrado. Después de varias horas de búsqueda, Takeru había acudido a su rescate y le había comentado que uno de los chicos del grupo "B" lo tenía. Después de localizar al chico y pedírselo prestado para sacarle algunas copias a la información que necesitaba, pensó en lo contenta que se sentía. Takeru, por supuesto tenía mucho que ver en esa felicidad. A veces, no podía creer que estuvieran juntos.

Mientras cruzaba uno de los pasillos del instituto de la Preparatoria, con la cabeza hundida en estos pensamientos, sin quererlo chocó con el hombro de Fumiko Orikasa. El libro de Hikari cayó al suelo, haciendo eco en el pasillo. Las dos se miraron con sorpresa.

-¡Disculpa! –exclamó Hikari inclinándose para recoger el libro. –No te había visto, estaba con la cabeza en otro lado y…

Pero se calló cuando Fumiko pateó deliberadamente el libro que ella estaba a punto de recoger del suelo, haciéndolo correr metros más allá. Hikari se incorporó y miró a la chica de ojos azules, cinco centímetros más alta que ella, con inusitado enojo. Fumiko mantuvo su rostro de finos y afilados rasgos inexpresivo, pero sus ojos relejaban la mirada ardiente del enojo de Hikari.

-¿Por qué has hecho…? –comenzó Hikari, pero Fumiko la interrumpió.

-Escucha, no tengo interés en pelar contigo. –dijo la castaña en un tono natural fingido. –Eso de mujeres peleando es sumamente vulgar. Así que no lo haré. Me rehúso. Yo no soy como tu amiguita Inoe.

Hikari frunció el ceño, confundida y molesta ante el insulto que le habían hecho a su amiga, pero Fumiko volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Y no. No es educado hablar cuando no hay nada que decir. Aquí, la que tiene que decir cosas, soy yo. –dijo Fumiko. –Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, a excepción de una sola cosa: Takeru. Creo que no es ningún secreto, tampoco tengo la intención que lo sea, estoy enamorada de él.

Hikari retrocedió un paso, entre aturdida y disgustada. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la brutal honestidad de aquella chica.

-Soy la porrista del equipo de básquetbol, ambos compartimos intereses similares como la lectura. Y tú ¿quién eres salvo la mejor amiga de la infancia de Takeru? Todo el tiempo que él ha pasado contigo, sí los ha hecho unidos. No pienso negar esa verdad irrefutable. Sin embargo, ese gran cariño, puede verse confundido por un cariño carnal. Su reciente noviazgo no me asusta. –dijo Fumiko. –Seré directa: quiero a Takeru, siempre lo he querido y no descansaré hasta que esté conmigo. Podría callarme mis intenciones y haber guardado silencio, pero no es justo. Me gusta jugar limpio y lo haré. Voy a dar todo de mí y voy a ganar. ¿Entiendes?

Fumiko caminó hacia el libro que estaba tirado en el suelo y lo levantó en un movimiento fino, volvió hacia Hikari y se lo entregó en la mano.

-Y un consejo. –mencionó Fumiko. –No te molestes en contarle a Takeru que te he dicho esto, puesto que lo negaré todo. No olvides nunca, que la línea entre la amistad y el amor es muy fina y tiende a malinterpretarse.

Hikari la miró desafiante.

-No te preocupes, Takeru y yo no hablamos de cosas sin importancia.

Fumiko le dedicó una mirada vacía y giró sobre sus propios talones hacia una de las aulas. Hikari se quedó en su lugar, quieta por varios segundos. Aún no podía creer lo que había acabado de suceder. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza mientras se dirigía al patio.

Allí encontró a Miyako, Daisuke y Takeru. Cuando los ojos celestes se clavaron en los castaños de ella, todo lo demás desapareció. Hikari sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia él. El rubio también lo hizo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, se besaron tibia y delicadamente.

-Tardaste. –dijo Takeru, aspirando el aroma de Hikari.

-Tuve un contratiempo en uno de los pasillos. –respondió despeinándolo. -¿Quieres ir a mi casa después de clases?

Takeru negó suavemente con su cabeza antes de responder. –No hay nada que quisiera más, pero hoy no puedo.

Hikari frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó.

Una voz chillona y que ya había escuchado demasiado ese día le dio la respuesta.

-Takeru, ¿vamos? –dijo Fumiko, caminando hacia ellos.

Hikari la miró y dirigió sus ojos hacia los azules del chico.

-Lo lamento. –pellizcó suavemente su mejilla. –Pero Fumiko me pidió ayuda para redactar unas cosas del taller de literatura. Mañana tenemos una prueba.

Hikari guardó silencio y asintió, esforzándose por sonreír.

-Nos vemos, entonces.

Takeru dio la vuelta y salió del patio junto con Fumiko. Una vez que Takeru se perdió de su campo visual, pensó que tal vez, no debería de subestimar a Fumiko después de todo.

.

-.

.

* * *

**13.**

Mimi se rascó la cabeza incómoda. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al rubio a su departamento.

-No es que me disguste que estés aquí. –soltó Mimi de repente, extrañada por la presencia de Yamato en su departamento. ¿Qué no había sido lo suficientemente clara en la biblioteca? –Es solo que no tienes que venir aquí y…

-No quieres que te busque más. –cortó Yamato con su tono de voz frío e indiferente. –Me quedó claro, no te preocupes. No vine a verte a ti, vine a ver a Sora.

Mimi le dedicó una mirada asesina. ¿Podía ser más frío e impersonal?

-Bien, ella aún no llega de clases, tendrás que esperar.

-Bien.

Mimi lo miró confundida y comenzó a notar una tensión en el lugar. ¿A caso Yamato planeaba quedarse callado ahí hasta que Sora llegara? ¿A caso iba a fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos y seguiría tratándola fríamente?

¿Por qué le importaba tanto como Yamato la trataba? _Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos… _Sora le había dicho eso, y tenía razón. No tenía idea que era lo que sentía por Yamato. A penas y lo conocía, y aunque sí sentía una atracción física por él, no estaba segura si ese interés sobrepasaba lo físico. Yamato siempre le había parecido un chico frío, narcisista, egocéntrico y maleducado; sin embargo en algunas ocasiones era atento, educado, caballeroso, sobreprotector, tierno… _¿Podría ser posible que ella estuviera interesa en él más allá de lo físico?_

Dirigió su vista hacia el rubio que miraba fijamente una de las paredes del departamento. Ellos siempre habían sido distantes. Las pocas veces que hablaban terminaban discutiendo y últimamente besándose. Eso no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Por qué ellos no podían llevarse bien?

-Azul.

Mimi salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Yamato, la mirada del chico seguía fija en la pared.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Mi color favorito es el azul. –respondió Yamato.

Mimi asintió ante la respuesta. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Sería por lo de la biblioteca? ¿A caso Yamato quería llegar a conocerla? Pero ¿por qué ahora y no antes?

-No tengo un gusto predilecto por algún grupo musical, pero sin duda, me gusta el rock. –dijo Yamato de nuevo, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado en el lugar.

Mimi sonrió levemente y se sentó a su lado. Fijó su mirada en el mismo punto que Yamato.

-El mío es el rosa, y adoro el pop. –mencionó Mimi dulcemente, interesada en el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

-Ya lo sabía.

Mimi frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo iba a saber esas cosas él?

-Siempre traes algo rosa en tu ropa, y toda tu habitación está llena de CD de esa música. –aclaró Yamato.

Mimi asintió ante la aclaración.

-Quiero seguir hablándote. –le dijo Yamato, Mimi lo miró extrañada y abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar, pero el rubio se adelantó. –Escucha, sé que lo que hicimos no fue lo más correcto. Pero me gusta besarte y tocarte. Lo disfruto. Pero también, extrañamente, disfruto hablar contigo.

-Nosotros discutimos más de lo que hablamos. –murmuró Mimi, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían por el evidente sonrojo causado por a palabras de Yamato.

-Puede ser… pero disfruto hablarte, molestarte. Y no quiero que nuestra relación se vuelva más tensa de lo que ya es.

-¿Disfrutas molestarme? –cuestionó extrañada Mimi. -¿A caso crees que soy un payaso?

Yamato comenzó a reír suavemente, y Mimi sintió como su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar ese sonido. La risa de Yamato era fresca.

-A veces. –respondió con honestidad. –Pero tengo que admitir, que eres la única chica que logra ponerme en mi lugar.

Mimi sintió como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de velocidad, pero lo ocultó.

-¿Entonces…? –le preguntó Mimi. -¿Quieres que sigamos hablando? ¿Peleando?

_Y Quiero seguir besándote. _Pensó Yamato, pero omitió ese pensamiento. Ya se estaba volviendo demasiado imbécil al rogarle tanto. No iba a denigrarse más.

-Podemos intentar ser amigos. –dijo el rubio, enfocando sus ojos en los de ella.

-¿Tú y yo? ¿Amigos? –preguntó indecisa Mimi. -¿Crees que eso sea bueno?

Yamato sonrió.

-Correré el riesgo.

Mimi esbozó una sonrisa cálida. Y sus ojos sin querer, se desviaron a los labios del rubio. Alejó su vista hacia la puerta que en ese momento se abría y sintió como el aire entraba de nuevo a sus pulmones. Pero en cuanto vio como Sora entraba al departamento con los ojos hinchados y su rostro lleno de lágrimas sintió un malestar en su corazón, detestaba ver a sus amigos tristes. Antes de hacer algo, Yamato ya estaba frente a la pelirroja abrazándola, sintió que algo se destrozaba en ella al ver a su mejor amiga llorar, como nunca la había visto llorar antes.

.

-.

.

* * *

**12.**

Sora estaba esperándolo en la habitación de Taichi, impaciente. Usualmente cuando ellos peleaban, ella era que le dejaba de hablar a Tai, pero eso duraba sólo un día. Nunca podía dejarle de hablar durante más tiempo. Tai es de esas personas que echas de menos de inmediato, tanto que cuando peleaban o no se veían, sentía que le faltaba medio cuerpo. Y no era que fuera dependiente de él, podría estar sin verlo durante días, pero que estuvieran bien. Sin sentir esa opresión en el pecho signo de preocupación de que algo estaba pasando, y la conversación que había tenido con Ryo la había dejado con dudas.

Agradeció internamente saber en dónde Yamato y Tai guardaban la llave de emergencia para entrar al departamento y esperarlo.

En cuanto el cabello alborotado de Tai apareció por la puerta, Sora aguantó las inmensas ganas que tenía de correr hacia él y besarle. Supo que algo andaba mal al ver al que supuestamente novio se quedaba estático en el umbral de la habitación, pálido como si ella fuera un fantasma. Notó la misma tensión en sus hombros, cuando ella había intentado hablarle hace unas horas.

Iba a preguntarle que rayos pasaba cuando escuchó una voz femenina afuera de la habitación.

-Sora… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Tai mirándola serio y cerrando la puerta de su habitación, ignorando la presencia femenina que estaba fuera de la habitación.

-¿Con quién vienes? –cuestionó ella sin entender nada, confundida, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Las palabras que Ryo le había dicho cuando ella había terminado con él hicieron eco en su mente: "No confíes en él", pero ella lo había ignorado, porque era Tai, su mejor amigo, el chico que nunca la haría daño.

-No quiero seguir contigo, Sora. –soltó Tai, así, sin más.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que no quieres seguir conmigo? ¿Qué estás diciendo Tai?

Su voz le sonó ajena a ella misma, estaba desorientada. Parecía que de repente, todo su mundo de luz se hubiera visto envuelto por una niebla espesa y oscura que no le permitía ver nada a su alrededor. Se quedó quieta, sin moverse, callada. Temía que si avanzara un paso, todo se pudiera desmoronar, incluyéndose.

-Estoy diciendo que se acabó. Y ya está, es mejor que te vayas, estoy ocupado. –Mencionó Tai con una simpleza tan aplastante que Sora se sintió profundamente mareada.

-No hablas en serio. No va en serio. –se auto-convenció Sora, intentando sonreír, incapaz de creer toda esa situación. -¿Quién está afuera?

-¿Te parece ésta la cara de alguien que no va en serio?

La forma en la que Tai hizo la pregunta le hizo sentirse la mar de tonta. Se lo decía como quien está repitiendo a un niño pequeño algo que no ha entendido la primera vez. Y el tono con el que se lo decía le helaba la sangre. Tai nunca le había hablado así, nunca. Era más fácil creer que alguien le había lavado el cerebro y obligado a decirle todo eso, a creer que lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia. Pero a Tai no le había pasado nada. Era él quien hablaba, nadie más. Y eso la hirió tanto que su cerebro era incapaz de enlazar dos frases seguidas.

-Pero si... Nosotros... Estamos bien —consiguió articular Sora.

-No. Bien estás tú. Yo lo que estoy es cansado de ti.

-Mientes —murmuró Sora, con voz temblorosa, acercándose a Tai—. No te creo.

-¿Que no me crees? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga para que me creas? ¿Qué me he cansado de acostarme contigo? ¿Que no quiero seguir fingiendo estar enamorado de ti? ¿Que no quiero nada más de ti? ¿Qué todo lo que pasó fue simplemente para probarme a mí mismo que podía tener a cualquiera conmigo, incluso a ti, a mi mejor amiga?

A medida que Tai hablaba, los ojos de Sora se fueron inundando de lágrimas hasta nublarle la vista. Cada pregunta, cada palabra pronunciada, era como un puñal hincándose en su carne y atravesándole los órganos de forma irreparable.

-¿Sigo o ya me crees?

Sora, que había tenido que apartar la mirada, volvió a fijar sus ojos castaños rojizos en los castaños oscuros de Tai y sintió cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara y se escurrían por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. La impasividad con la que Tai la miraba, con algo oscuro, como un mar revuelto, escondido tras sus pupilas, le habían clavado los pies al suelo. Porque, igual, y solo igual, si fuese algo que fuese capaz de entender, podría asimilarlo. Pero esto no tenía ningún sentido. Hacía apenas cuatro días habían estado comiéndose a besos, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían, y ahora, de repente, sin venir a cuento, él venía con ésas. Además eran mejores amigos, Tai no pudo haberle hecho eso.

-Sí, sigue —murmuró Sora sin apartarle la mirada—. Sigue hasta que pueda creer que lo que me dices es cierto. Vamos, sigue. ¡Sigue!

Tai se pasó la mano por la cara, restregándosela y perdiendo el control, como a quien le sale algo mal cuando tenía pensado que los acontecimientos sucederían de un modo diferente.

-Mira, Sora, no lo pongas difícil. Lo hemos pasado bien. Muy bien, ¿vale? Pero ya está –se encogió Tai de hombros, quitándole importancia a sus propias palabras—. Los dos sabíamos que esto lo hacíamos solo para divertirnos y que acabaría más pronto que tarde.

-¿Los dos? ¿Qué dos? Porque yo no lo sabía. Para mí no fue ningún juego.

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué era lo que esperabas? ¿Creías que íbamos a envejecer juntos o algo parecido? -preguntó Tai no sin cierta burla en su voz— Esto no es un puto cuento de hadas, estar tanto tiempo con Mimi te ha estropeado el cerebro.

Por mucho que le doliesen las palabras de Tai, Sora seguía sin poder creer que lo que le estaba diciendo fuese cierto. Tenía que haber algo más. Todo lo que habían vivido se reproducía en su cabeza y, segundo tras segundo, todos estos recuerdos la convencían de que él la quería. Y si la quería, eso solo podía significar que le estaba mintiendo.

-Tú me quieres —dijo Sora entre lágrimas, pero con una gran aplomo, dando otro paso hacia Tai, obligándole a mirarla—. Sé que me quieres. Dime por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas. No lo dices en serio. Porque tú me quieres. Tú me quieres. Soy tu mejor amiga.

Tai estaba procesando lo que estaba diciéndole Sora y parecía que una auténtica batalla campal se estaba librando dentro de él. Se quedó callado durante un rato y eran tantas las expresiones que surcaban su rostro que resultaban indescifrables. Al cabo de no supo exactamente cuántos segundos, Tai se inclinó hacia ella y la miró duramente a los ojos.

-Yo no te quiero, Sora —dijo Tai con voz ronca—. Te puedo querer igual que a Mimi o Miyako. Pero nada más. No estoy enamorado de ti, y nunca lo he estado. Te quiero como se quiere a una amiga, nada más. Te dije lo anterior porque quería meterte en mi cama, quería divertirme contigo y ya.

Sora sintió como si alguien le pegase una patada bien fuerte en la boca del estómago, de ésas que te quitan la respiración, porque se había quedado sin respiración. Se quedó mirándole, sin expresión, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, notando cómo éstas encontraban su camino por entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su ombligo. Quería decirle algo. Quería exigirle que le dijese la verdad. Quería gritarle que dejase de mentir, que le hacía daño, que le dolía, le dolía mucho. Incluso abrió su boca, una, dos, tres veces, en intentos vanos. Pero quedó en eso. En intentos. Porque no pudo decir nada.

Así que no lo dijo.

Asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. No dijo una sola palabra y tampoco miró atrás. Simplemente, giró la manilla y salió de aquella habitación sintiendo como los latidos de su maltrecho corazón eran lo único que le recordaban que estaba viva.

Ignoró la figura de Natsuki en la cocina, mirándole. Sus pasos siguieron hasta la puerta del departamento y salió.

En cuanto Sora salió de la habitación, se dejó caer sobre el piso, tapó su rostro con sus manos y gruñó. Había lastimado a la persona que más quería en el mundo, a uno de sus más grandes tesoros. Ella lo odiaría siempre, su amistad de años se había ido a la mierda, pero prefería eso, prefería mil veces el odio de Sora a que ella no estuviera viva.

Notó como Izzy, Yuriko y Natsuki entraban a su habitación y lo miraban callados. Se sentía como una mierda.

.

-.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, mi musa de la inspiración tomó unas largas vacaciones. Espero que les gusté el capítulo, aunque a mi no he gustado para nada... No sabía como colocar la historia de Yuriko y decidí ponerla de esa forma (espero y haya sido la correcta).

Hoy es un capítulo muy triste y carente de pasión y amor. Pero la buena noticia es que Mimi y Yamato, al menos están dispuestos a ser amigos y ¿quién sabe? Yo creo que podrán estabilizar mejor su relación. Además de que ambos se tienen que dar cuenta que se quieren por algo más que un deseo carnal y una atracción física.

_No quise profundizar más en los planes de Yuriko porque la historia, es de Tai y Sora como protagonistas y pues... va a seguir así. Sólo trato de desmenuzar la historia. Ojalá quede clara para ustedes :))_

_Para los que creían que dejaría que Hikari y Takeru se querrían sin drama... pues no. Ambos tendrán que sortear ciertos obstáculos, además de que Ken aún está en peligro. Recordemos que Ryo es muy peligroso y no sabemos aún que le dijo Yuriko exactamente apara mantener a Ken a salvo._

_Espero que haya podido transmitir el dolor de Sora al pensar que Tai estuvo jugando con ella... En el siguiente capítulo espero poder transmitir el dolor que sintió Tai al decirle todas esas mentiras por la seguridad de Sora. Y veremos más enfocado en plan que Yuriko tiene para por fin, detener la mente malvada de Ryo._

_Como estoy en la Universidad, tengo que fingir que estudio para mis exámenes, así que probablemente tarde un poquito en la actualización, pero no abandonaré la historia. Aunque pocos la sigan y comenten, la historia es de ustedes y mía. Y por ese motivo, seguirá al final._

Muchas gracias por los reviews y los que siguen la historia.

**Saludos **

**Cari Cazal**


End file.
